Tydzień w Woolwich
by kokoszfic
Summary: Magnus odwiedza swoich przyjaciół w Londynie. Niespodziewanie razem z nim w domu jego przyjaciół mieszka trójka nastoletnich turystów z Ameryki. A jeden z nich wyjątkowo mocno na niego działa. Malec, AU, Londyn, trochę Jaleca, Magnora i Wessy. M bo to moja ulubiona ocena, a nie jestem pewna co tu się wydarzy ;) Moje pierwsze długie ff... Doszło do tego! (dzikie summary)
1. Rozdział 1

**Rada. Jeśli cierpicie na brak weny pojedźcie na dwa tygodnie do lasu i siedźcie tam bez dostępu do komputera.**

**Wtedy zaczną przychodzić wam do głowy miliony pomysłów, których nie możecie od razu normalnie zapisać więc zapisujecie je wszędzie. W telefonie, w zeszytach, na swoich rękach, na cudzych rękach (długa historia) na swoich nogach, po wewnętrznej stronie materaca (jeszcze dłuższa historia) i na ścianie wartowni (lepiej omińmy ten temat)**

**Dobra. Możecie nie wierzyć, ale to jest moje nowe opowiadanie. Długometrażowe.**

**Znaczy nie wiem... No...Planuję to na dziesięć rozdziałów. W porównaniu do one-shotów to to jest cholernie długie!**

**Ono akurat jest zainspirowany moim tygodniowym pobytem w Londynie bo to jest naprawdę miasto miszcz i tak dalej.**

**Jezu, znowu mi wyjdzie jakieś z dupy długie A/N więc tylko:**

**Mam nadzieję, ze uda mi się w nim wytrwać i, że się wam spodoba.**

**No to ten... Kokosz opanowuje się i prosi o opinię.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 1. Dzień Pierwszy: Miło cię poznać<strong>

Porshe w Woolwitch robiło wrażenie. Zwłaszcza wściekle żółte porshe.

Zwłaszcza wściekle żółte porshe za którego kierownicą siedział młody facet w ciemnowiśniowej koszuli i skórzanej kurtce wysadzanej ćwiekami.

Zwłaszcza, kiedy na siedzeniu obok stała klatka z kotem.

No cóż.. Magnus Bane robił wrażenie wszędzie.

Uśmiechnął się pod nosem patrząc na jeden ze skromnych szeregowców.

Wiedział, co kryje się za granatowymi zasłonami. Maleńkie, zabałaganione wnętrze, pełne książek. Pachnące herbatą i tuszem, wiecznie zawalone papierami.

Mieszkanie Tessy i Willa.

Magnus został do nich oficjalnie zaproszony. Na miesiąc. Znaczy... Podejrzewał, ze powodem był fakt, że potrzebowali jego pomocy. Najprawdopodobniej w postaci niańki do dziecka.

Ale on nie miał nic przeciwko opiekowaniu się swoim chrześniakiem. No i nigdy, przenigdy nie przepuszczał okazji, by móc przyjechać do Londynu.

Roześmiał się wesoło. Kochał to miasto. Nigdy się do tego nie przyznawał, ale naprawdę uwielbiał Londyn. Zwłaszcza te małe dzielnice, ciche uliczki z dala od centrum, gdzie metro nie dochodziło. Znaczy dochodziło, ale Magnusowi podobało się to określenie, wymyślone przez Ragnora wiele lat temu.

Mimo tego, jak wiele czaiło się tu wspomnień, często niekoniecznie przyjemnych, lubił tu wracać.

Miał tu najlepszych przyjaciół. Miał Tessę i Willa. I Ragnora. I Woolseya, choć jak ma nazywać Scotta, Bane nigdy nie wiedział. Każda wizyta tutaj oznaczała wizytę w całym Londynie, w całej jego okazałości. Od małego mieszkanka Harondale'ów, przez nowoczesne wnętrza mieszkania Woolsey'a w City, po luksusowy apartament Ragnora w South Kengsington.

I wystawy artystyczne w O2, które Magnus bezgranicznie uwielbiał, mimo, ze z tym miejscem łączyły się najboleśniejsze wspomnienia. To właśnie na jednej z wystaw poznał Camille.

I piętrowe autobusy, które Magnus też lubił, mimo, ze nie umiał wyjaśnić czemu.

Westchnął i wysiadł z samochodu wzbudzając tym jeszcze większą sensacje. Zagraniczne żółte porshe w Woolwitch.

Wyciągnął klatkę z Prezesem Miau i walizki z bagażnika.

Miał zaskakująco mało bagażu jak na siebie. Był w Londynie. Miał zamiar zrobić duże zakupy. Najlepiej połączone z wizyta w kawiarni i flirtem z jakąś ładną kelnerką. Albo kelnerem.

Ruszył do drzwi i wcisnął przycisk dzwonka. Odezwała się cicha, skrzypcowa melodyjka.

Magnus zawsze uważał, ze zbrodnią jest przerabianie jakiejkolwiek muzyki na dźwięk dzwonka, ale ta melodyjka była dowodem pamięci, który rozumiał każdy, kto znał Herondale'ów.

Magnus zaliczał się do grona tych szczęśliwców.

Otworzył mu, co go zaskoczyło Will. I to Will w czarnym garniturze i pod krawatem.

Magnus uśmiechnął się szeroko na widok przyjaciela.

-William! Jak milo cię widzieć! Nie musiałeś się tak stroić na moje powitanie, naprawdę.

-Hej Magnus-powiedział chłopak i objął go na przywitanie.-Fajnie, ze jesteś.

Magnus uśmiechnął się lekko. Milo było znowu spotkać przyjaciela, nawet jeśli nadal miał w pamięci tą dziwna imprezę, grę w butelkę, pocałunek i jego własne zagmatwane uczucia do Willa.

Zlustrował przyjaciela wzrokiem od stop do głów. Will w garniturze wyglądał-jak we wszystkim-bardzo dobrze. Ale Magnus zastanowił się, czemu ubrał się tak elegancko. Will nie był zwolennikiem takich ubrań. Wolał zwykle koszule i dżinsy i Magnus pomyślał, że ostatni raz widział go w garniturze na jego własnym ślubie.

Nagle zobaczył, że Will trzyma w dłoni rączkę od walizki.

-Jedziesz gdzieś?-zapytał

-Lecę. Do Stanów-Will lekko się skrzywił. Nie lubił opuszczać domu-Mam spotkanie autorskie.

-W Stanach?-Magnus uniósł brwi

-W Los Angeles-Will skrzywił się jeszcze bardziej-Przykro mi, że nie mogę zostać. Naprawdę chętnie bym się z tobą zobaczył i pogadał, ale...

-Rozumiem-powiedział krótko Magnus i uśmiechnął się pokrzepiająco-Cieszę się, że ci się udało. Kiedy wracasz?

-Za tydzień-Will uśmiechnął się tym dziwacznym uśmiechem przez który człowiek gubił myśli-Zobaczymy się jeszcze. A teraz z łaski swojej wyjdź z moich drzwi, bo spóźnię się na samolot.

Magnus przesunął się robiąc przyjacielowi miejsce, a Will przeszedł obok niego przejeżdżając kółkami od walizki po jego stopach. Mógł się założyć, ze zrobił to specjalnie.

Nie mógł się powstrzymać i klepnął mijającego go przyjaciela w tyłek.

Wilk odwrócił się z diabelskim błyskiem w oczach.

-Żonę mam-powiedział cichym, pociągającym głosem i puścił do niego oko.

Magnus parsknął śmiechem i poklepał przyjaciel po ramieniu.

-Baw się dobrze-rzucił

-nie omieszkam-Will ruszył przed siebie, ale za progiem zatrzymał się gwałtownie, jakby trafił go urok.

-Bane, czy ty kupisz kiedyś normalny samochód?-zapytał głosem w którym pobrzmiewała irytacja, ale bardziej rozbawienie.

-Nie-uśmiechnął się Magnus-Rozkochaj w sobie USA

I zamknął za sobą drzwi.

# # #

-Tessa!-zawołał-Tessie!

Magnus utknął z walizkami w drzwiach. Jedyne co mógł zrobić, to pozbyć się Prezesa Miau, co też uczynił, wypuszczając go w odmęty maleńkiego domku.

-Tessa!-powtórzył wołanie.

Po chwili schody zaskrzypiały i z piętra zeszła Tessa w grubym niebieskim szlafroku.

-Magnus-zawołała słabo, ale z widoczną radością-Miło cię widzieć.

Bane który miał zamiar przeskoczyć przez bagaż i porwać przyjaciółkę w ramiona, zamarł, a potem powoli przeszedł i zbliżył się do niej

-Tessie... Wszystko okay?

-Chora jestem-dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się słabo-Nie całuj mnie, jeszcze się zarazisz.

Magnus nic sobie z tego nie robiąc, cmoknął ja w policzek.

-Złego diabli nie biorą-rzucił

-Też tak mówiłam-odparła Tessa, ale przytuliła się do Magnusa, otaczając go zapachem lawendy i fiołków. Magnus przygarnął ją do siebie i pocałował w czubek głowy-Dobrze, że jesteś-dodała po chwili.

Magnus odsunął od siebie dziewczynę.

-Gdzie moje słoneczko? Gdzie James?

Tessa parsknęła śmiechem.

-Na górze. Zobaczysz go, spokojnie-zakaszlała lekko-Ale nie prosiłam cię o pomoc po to, żebyś się nim zajął.

-A o co?-spytał

Tessa się zaczerwieniła. Nie lubiła wykorzystywać swoich przyjaciół. Ogólnie nie lubiła musieć przyjmować od kogoś pomocy, wolała być samodzielna i samowystarczalna.

-Widzisz...-zaczęła niepewnie-Przyjeżdża do nas wycieczka. Z USA. I u nas nocuje trojka dzieciaków.

-No i?-Magnus uniósł brew

-Czy możesz je odwozić, zawozić i tak dalej? Zająć się niemi trochę?-zapytała Tessa szybkością karabinu maszynowego

Magnus parsknął śmiechem. Kochana Tessa.

-Jasne-uśmiechnął się lekko. A potem spoważniał-Alenie muszę im gotować, prawda?

-Nie... Z tym sobie poradzę.-znowu spłonęła rumieńcem i zaczęła się jąkać- Tylko nie chce wychodzić, bo...

Magnus przerwał jej buziakiem w policzek.

-Tessie, zawsze możesz mnie prosić o pomoc, pamiętaj-powiedział ciepło, kładąc jej dłonie na uszach-A ja zawsze rzucę wszystko, żeby ci tej pomocy udzielić. Rozumiesz?

Tessa uśmiechnęła się lekko.

-Czyli... Zrobisz to dla mnie

Magnus westchnął ciężko. Jak tak inteligentnej osobie można musieć tłumaczyć coś tyle razy?

-Jasne skarbie. A mogę teraz odłożyć mój bagaż?-zapytał

Tessa odsunęła się od niego.

-Ten sam pokój co zwykle-odparła

* * *

><p>-Dzięki tej konstrukcji, statek nie tylko dobrze wchodził w wodę, ale też dobrze się w niej poruszał...<p>

-To była zamierzona gra słów czy czysty przypadek?-szepnął Jace, nachylając się do Aleca

-Dopóki się nie odezwałeś, to nie była gra słów-rzucił ponuro chłopak, wbijając wzrok w okno.

Jace władował mu łokieć w żebra.

-Daj spokój. Wszyscy tu jesteśmy ludźmi. Wszyscy mamy skojarzenia. Wszyscy jesteśmy zboczeni.

Alec trzepnął go otwarta dłonią w głowę, czerwieniąc się.

-I wszyscy są brutalni, jak widzę-mruknął, a Alec kopnął go w łydkę A raczej miał zamiar kopnąć go w łydkę bo nie trafił i stłumił przekleństwo gdy zamiast tego z całej siły uderzył stopą w fotel przed nimi.

Jace zaniósł się śmiechem a Alec pokazawszy mu środkowy palec odwrócił się do okna i podziwiał Londyn.

Wiedział wszystko co mówiła przewodniczka, ale i tak słuchał. Był takim typem-chłonął wiedzę jak gąbka, niezależnie od tego jak dziwna była to wiedza.

Londyn był piękny. Właściwie Alec uznał, że nigdy nie widział piękniejszego miasta.

-Teraz pojedziemy już do rodzin, jeszcze parę minut-głos przewodniczki zabrzmiał ostatnim zdaniem, a potem umilkła.

Jace odetchnął z ulgą i wyciągnął słuchawki z uszu.

-Nareszcie-mruknął i odwrócił się lekko, żeby złapać spojrzenie dziewczyny z drugiej grupy.

Cała wycieczka składała się z dwóch grup szkolnych-z St. Xavier i z Alicante.

Z tego, co Alec wiedział były to grupy składające się głównie z najlepszych uczniów, którzy jechali do Anglii by poznać brytyjską kulturę i Londyńskie zabytki. Mógł więc się tylko domyślać że Jace'owi-nietypowo-wpadła w oko intelektualistka.

Jace oparł się o ramie brata i zabrawszy mu jedną słuchawkę z tej pozycji obserwował dziewczynę.

-Jace, daj spokój-odezwała się Isabelle z tylnego siedzenia-zachowujesz się jak palant.

Chłopak tylko wzruszył ramionami i wyjął Alecowi telefon z kieszeni, przełączając na następną piosenkę.

-Smęt-oświadczył i rozłożył się wygodniej na jego ręce-nie wiem jak możesz tego słuchać.

Alec westchnął, rozbawiony, ale przesunął się tak, żeby było mu wygodniej i czekał, aż dojadą do Woolwitch.

* * *

><p>-Pan Blackwell i pan Starkweather u państwa Branwell. Pan Lewis i pan Kyle, u państwa Lovelace. Państwo Lightwood... Zważywszy na to, ze jesteście rodzeństwem, możecie mieszkać razem, mimo, że jest wśród was dziewczyna.<p>

-Jak powiem, że Clary jest moją siostrą, też trafimy razem do pokoju?-zapytał chłopak w okularach, siedzący obok rudowłosej miłości Jace'a

-Daj spokój Simon-dziewczyna szturchnęła go w ramię-Będziemy razem cały czas.

Jace prychnął i odwrócił się, wtulając w ramię Aleca.

-Czyżby ktoś tu był zazdrosny?-spytał Alec władowując bratu łokieć w żebra.

Jace spojrzał na niego wrogo.

-Pierdol się-oświadczył i ukrył twarz w jego koszulce

Alec się roześmiał.

-Państwo Lightwood... Wy zamieszkacie u państwa Herondale'ów. Bardzo mili ludzie, młodzi, pisarze.

-Pisarze?-spytał Alec, nagle się ożywiając. Izzy schowała twarz w dłoniach z wyrazem oczu mówiącym "Zaczyna się"-Herondale? William i Theresa Herondale?

-Tak...-powiedziala niepewnie przewodniczka

-Znasz ich?-spytał równocześnie z nią Jace.

Jasne-powiedział Alec. Oczy błyszczały mu tak, jakby mówił o tym, że w MacDonaldzie jest przecena na cheesburgery-są genialni. Mało popularni i podobno wszystkie pieniądze wydają na walkę z rakiem. Piszą razem, ale też osobno i zawsze to jest świetne. Uwielbiam ich.

Jace uniósł brwi myśląc zapewne o tym jak dziwny jest jego brat.

Izzy przechyliła się przez fotel do chłopaków i szturchnęła Jace'a w ramie.

-Alec nerd, funkcja włączona

Alec pacnął ja w głowę.

-Zamknij się!

Izzy parsknęła śmiechem.

-No już, już, spokojnie braciszku.

Alec założył ręce na piersi i włożywszy słuchawki do uszu odwrócił się do okna.

Miał zamieszkać u Herondale'ów. U jednych z jego ulubionych pisarzy.

Serce biło mu tak mocno, że przez chwile sądził, ze wyskoczy mu z piersi.

Alec rzadko się ekscytował, a jeszcze rzadziej tą ekscytację pokazywał.

Nigdy właściwie nie można było się zorientować czy coś go cieszy, bo szybciej dałby się pociachać na plasterki niż powiedział co uważa, a przede wszystkim, co czuje.

Ale teraz nie mógł powstrzymać szerokiego uśmiechu na twarzy.

Na ulicy, obok autokaru zaczęły hamować samochody. Kolejne nazwiska były wyczytywane i kolejne osoby opuszczały autokar.

W końcu zostali tam tylko Jace, Izzy i Alec.

Przewodniczka niepewnie rozejrzała się i spojrzała na telefon

-To dziwne-powiedziała-państwo Herondale się nie spóźniają...

-O kurwa!-przerwał jej Jace

Alec spojrzał na niego zaskoczony, a potem szczeka mu opadła, kiedy zobaczył na co Jace zareagował.

Musieli wyglądać strasznie dziwnie gdy obaj przylgnęli do szyby, z szeroko otwartymi oczami, niemal się śliniąc.

Izzy wywróciła widowiskowo oczami

-O kurwa...-wyjęczał Jace z nosem przyklejonym do szyby-To jest...

-Samochód-stwierdziła Izzy-żółty.

Jace zmierzył przybraną siostrę spojrzeniem zdolnym powalić piętnaście nosorożców, ale Isabelle tylko uniosła brwi.

-Coś cię boli braciszku?-spytała z fałszywą troską

-Tylko twoja ignorancja, siostro, tylko ona-rzucił cierpko i znowu przykleił nos do okna, patrząc na auto błyszczącymi oczami-Alec kup mi takie. Tylko nie żółte... Znaczy nawet może być. Przemaluję.

-Chyba na różowo-prychnęła Isabelle a Jace posłał jej mordercze spojrzenie.

Alec wywrócił oczami, ale patrzył na samochód z rosnącą ciekawością.

Po chwili drzwiczki się otworzyły a Isabelle zagwizdała przeciągle przez zęby.

-Jeśli pisarze tak wyglądają, od dzisiaj zaczynam nałogowo czytać.

Alec prychnął a potem spojrzał na przybysza i zamarł.

-To nie jest pan Herondale-powiedział powoli zdejmując plecak i poduszkę z półki nad fotelami. Był coraz bardziej zaniepokojony-Nie wiem co...

Przewodniczka też najwyraźniej była zaskoczona bo wyskoczyła z autokaru i niemal podbiegła do mężczyzny w skórzanej kurtce, który stał niedbale oparty o maskę samochód.

Rodzeństwo wzięło swoje rzeczy i powoli wyszło z autobusu.

-Spokojnie pani Bellefleur, ja naprawdę nie mam zamiaru sprzedawać młodych Amerykanów na narządy.

Odwrócił się i Alec poczuł jak krew zaczyna mu szybciej buzować w żyłach.

Spuścił wzrok, ale nie mógł pozbyć się jego obrazu.

Podniósł oczy i napotkał spojrzenie złotozielonych oczu wpatrujących się w niego z taką intensywnością, że miał wrażenie, że serce i policzki eksplodują mu od prędkości pędzącej krwi.

Nigdy w życiu nikt tak na niego nie patrzył. W sposób który sugerował i mówił wszystko, w którym była dzikość i coś jeszcze, czego Alec nie umiał nazwać. Ale było niepokojące. I inne. I dziwne.

I strasznie podniecające.

Zaczerwienił się jeszcze bardziej.

-Zwłaszcza, że sprzedaż na narządy byłaby straszliwym marnotrawstwem.

"No to teraz już umarłem"-pomyślał Alec

* * *

><p>Trzymał się z tyłu, unikał kontaktu wzrokowego i patrzył na pozostałą dwójkę, jakby w każdej chwili był gotów zasłonić ich własnym ciałem.<p>

Miał słuchawki w uszach, poczochrane włosy, znoszone ubrania i najpiękniejsze oczy, jakie Magnus w życiu widział.

Był cudowny. Strasznie słodki, kiedy się rumienił.

I tak cholernie seksowny, ze Magnus niemal musiał trzymać się maski samochodu, żeby się na niego nie rzucić.

Z niechęcią odwrócił wzrok od niebieskookiego cudu i znowu skierował go na przewodniczkę.

-Może pani zadzwonić do Tessy i zapytać czy jestem od niej, czy też jestem porywaczem, mordercą i gwałcicielem.

Kątem oka zauważył, że cała trójka hamowała nagły wybuch śmiechu.

I jakkolwiek pozostała dwójka wyglądała, jakby powstrzymywała wymioty, albo cierpiała właśnie na wyjątkowo bolesne zatwardzenie, tak jego niebieskooki chłopak wyglądał prześlicznie.

Zwłaszcza, że bardzo kusząco zaczerwienił się na słowo "gwałciciel"

Magnus spoliczkował się mentalnie kilkakrotnie.

"Zboczeniec"-prychnął sam do siebie a potem znowu spojrzał na chłopca-"Ale przy nim, cholera, nie da się inaczej"

Przewodniczka z kolei wyjęła z torebki telefon i najwyraźniej telefonowała właśnie do Tessy

Włączyła głośnik i po paru sygnałach odezwał się zachrypnięty, ale nadal melodyjny głos Tessy.

-Halo?

-Dzień dobry pani Herondale, mówi Anna Bellefleur z biura podroży Idris. Czy ten człowiek...

-Magnus?-w słuchawce rozległ się śmiech-W sensie... facet który wygląda jakby się wytarzał w brokacie? W żółtym porshe?

Pani Bellefleur zlustrowała Magnusa wzrokiem.

-Można tak powiedzieć...

-Niech pani puści te dzieciaki. Oprócz szoku spowodowanego jego towarzystwem i upapraniem całego bagażu brokatem nic im nie grozi.

Magnus posłał telefonowi mordercze spojrzenie.

-Przez telefon to nie działa Bane-powiedziała Tessa, a Magnus musiał się roześmiać.

-Następnym razem proszę jednak uprzedzać o czymś takim, pani Herondale-głos przewodniczki brzmiał sucho

Po drugiej stronie telefonu zapadła cisza i Magnus mógł sobie wyobrazić jak smutno zrobiło się Tessie.

-Oczywiście-powiedziała-Nikt normalny nie usłyszałby nic dziwnego w tym głosie, ale Magnus znał Tessę i kochał ją wystarczająco mocno, by usłyszeć lekką nutę żalu i wyrzutów sumienia.

Co go zaskoczyło-niebieskooki chłopak też wyglądał, jakby to usłyszał.

Pani Bellefleur rozłączyła się i spojrzała na Magnusa z mieszanką nieufności i strachu.

-Niech pan już jedzie. Czy oni zmieszczą się do tego...-spojrzała nieufnie na samochód-pojazdu?

Magnus spojrzał na nią urażony.

-Za co pani ma ten samochód? Oczywiście, że się zmieszczą! Wskakujcie kociaczki.

Cała trójka ruszyła po bagaże a Magnus stanął przy bagażniku. Po chwili poczuł ciepło tuż obok siebie i poczuł jak chłopak przesuwa go delikatnie, by włożyć do środka torbę.

Ten niespodziewany, delikatny fizyczny kontakt sprawił, że Magnusa przeszedł dreszcz. To było chore. Nie powinien nic takiego czuć, ale rzecz jasna jego kłębuszki nerwowe uważały co innego, podobnie jak serce które zdecydowało się pobić trochę szybciej.

-Tak w ogóle, to jestem Magnus-powiedział wyciągając rękę do chłopaka

Niebieskie oczy spojrzały niepewnie na jego dłoń a potem zlustrowały jego twarz.

-Wiem. Ja jestem Alec. Alexander Lightwood-uścisnął krótko jego rękę i od razu ją zabrał, po to, żeby odebrać od jasnowłosego brata kolejną torbę.

-Jace-rzucił blondyn, też ściskając mu dłoń.

Magnus przyjrzał się uważniej jasnowłosemu chłopakowi. Był przystojny, nawet bardzo, ale było w nim też coś, co sprawiało, że Magnus nie umiał myśleć o nim z sympatią.

I zdecydowanie za często dotykał Aleca.

-I Isabelle-odezwał się trzeci głos i Magnus poczuł czyjeś wargi na swoim policzku. Nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu.

Nigdy nie był w stanie powstrzymać uśmiechu gdy ładna dziewczyna całowała go w policzek.

Uśmiech poszerzył się jeszcze bardziej, gdy uszy Aleca zapłonęły niezdrową, zazdrosną czerwienią a potem chłopak bez słowa wsiadł do samochodu.

Magnus roześmiał się w duchu. Zapowiadał się ciekawy tydzień.

* * *

><p><strong>No i jak? Było bardzo źle?<strong>

**kokosz**


	2. Rozdział 2

**Dzień dobry! Jak wam mija ten przepiękny, cholernie gorący dzionek? (chyba, że u was nie jest gorąco. W takim wypadku chyba sie do Was wpowadzam)**

**No to tak.**

**Uno-przepraszam, że tak długo, ale w ostatnim czasie zdeczka dużo się działo a to "dużo" obejmuje podtopienia i niemal śmiertelny atak Raffaello...Tak, amm dziwne życie.**

**Dos-Przepraszam, że tak długo, w sensie, ze ten rozdział jest jeszcze dłuższy od popzedniego a i tak nie ma tu wszystkiego co miało być, więc rozdziałów, wygląda na to, będzie więcej niż dziesięć... chyba.**

**Tres-Wiecie jaki to jest poziom jaranki jak dla odmiany ty odpowiadasz na komentarz? ^^ **

**Karou101: Święty Boromirze, przysięgam, fakt, że to skomentowałaś jest... nie wiem, nie umiem tego opisać. Naprawdę dziękuję za komentarz :D**  
><strong>Cieszę się, że się podobało i, że uznałaś to za zabawne. Mam nadzieję, ze ten wyda ci się zabawniejszy, bo mnie osobiście taki się wydaje. :P Ale ja mam dziwny gust ;)<strong>  
><strong>Jeśli o wycieczkę do Londynu chodzi... To zwiedzisz to miasto z Alekiem i Magnusem i przysięgam, ze będzie to owocne zwiedzanie :P<strong>

**Cuatro-Zacne podziękowania za polubienia, śledzenia. Słodka Arweno, to się komuś podoba! :D (wstawcie tu dziki taniec radości :P)**

**No to tyle ode mnie. Czas na tą miłą część, która nie obejmuje mojego chaotycznego gadania ;)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 2. Dzień Drugi: Musiałeś?<strong>

Alec nie mógł przestać myśleć o Magnusie. Nawet kiedy próbował skupić się na czymś innym, twarz Bane'a z godnym podziwu uporem znów pojawiała się przed jego oczami.

Cały wczorajszy wieczór spędzili na rozmowie z panią Herondale. Znaczy z Tessą.

Gdy dotarli tym cudownym (choć Izzy nadal uważała, że "cudaczne" pasowało lepiej) porshe z równie, o ile nie bardziej cudownym kierowcą do małego, krytego ciemną dachówką domku w Woolwich, drzwi otworzyła im smukła, młoda kobieta o inteligentnej twarzy, z szalikiem na gardle i w puszystym, niebieskim szlafroku.

I w pidżamie z Garfieldem.

Uśmiechnęła się do nich pogodnie i wesoło, i słabym, zachrypniętym głosem zaprosiła do środka.

No cóż... Gdy twój idol wita cię w progu swojego domu w pidżamie z napisem "I hate Mondays" czujesz się co najmniej dziwnie. Zwłaszcza gdy potem nagle chwyta cię w zaskakująco, jak na tak drobną osobę, mocny uścisk, następnie to samo robi z twoją siostrą, nie przestając obrzucać najprzystojniejszego faceta świata złośliwymi uwagami.

A on jej odpowiada.

Theresa Herondale okazała się jeszcze milsza i sympatyczniejsza niż Alec mógłby sobie w najskrytszych snach wymarzyć.

Była też inteligentna, błyskotliwa i spokojna. I miała zaskakującą władzę nad Magnusem, a to-jak się Alekowi wydawało-było dosyć trudne.

Ponadto, jak z zaskoczeniem zauważył, miała zaledwie dwadzieścia lat, co sprawiało, ze różnica wieku między nim, a jego idolką była taka sama jaka między Isabelle a nim.

Nie przeszkadzało mu to.

Tak czy inaczej, po włożeniu bagażu do maleńkiego, dwuosobowego pokoju na piętrze który miał dzielić z Jace'em zostawił brata z laptopem i wi-fi, a sam udał się na dół, żeby porozmawiać z Tessą.

I wdał się w zaskakująco długą dyskusję. O książkach. Filmach. Teatrze. Nowym Jorku.

Zaskoczył tym samego siebie. Nie był rozmowny, a tymczasem, gdyby Tessa nie zorientowała się, ze jest północ i uznała, że muszą iść, siedziałby tak i nadal z nią rozmawiał. Nie wiedział czemu tak się stało, ale podobało mu się.

Podobało mu się też to, że ile razy nie spojrzał w stronę Magnusa (a działo się to nadzwyczaj często), Bane zawsze patrzył na niego.

Para kocich oczu obserwowała go cały czas z wygodnego fotela na którym Magnus rozłożył się, opierając nogi na pufie i co pewien czas popijając coś z wysokiej szklanki, przysłuchiwał się rozmowie.

Czasami się wtrącał tym swoim niesamowitym głosem przywodzącym na myśl mruczenie, od którego Alekowi miękły kolana.

Ale głównie tylko na niego patrzył. A za każdym razem gdy Alec napotykał jego spojrzenie robił się wściekle czerwony, co powodowało tylko, że Magnus uśmiechał się szeroko i wpatrywał się w niego jeszcze intensywniej.

Oczy Magnusa Bane'a-nie tylko oczy zresztą-prześladowały Aleca całą noc, tak, że kiedy obudził się o siódmej, Jace miał chyba zamiar zapytać go, co mu się śniło, ale Alec spiorunował brata takim spojrzeniem, że od razu się zamknął.

Co prawda, Isabelle uważała, że mordercze spojrzenie Aleca prędzej sprawi, że jego ofiary umrą ze śmiechu, ale nawet jeśli Jace nic nie mówił usiłując zamaskować nagły wybuch histerycznego chichotu, efekt został osiągnięty i o nic nie pytał.

Nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że Magnus Bane zaprzątał jego myśli cały czas.

-Isabelle...-marudził Jace, tonem dziecka które zamiast wymarzonej zabawki dostało na Gwiazdkę komplet skarpetek w muchomory-No proszę... To tylko jedna przysługa. Jedno, niewinne...

-Nie, Jace! Czy ja wyglądam na kogoś, kto podrywa chłopaków...

-Tak.

-Którzy są najwyraźniej zakochani...

-Tak

-Tylko dlatego, ze prosi mnie o to mój szurnięty przybrany brat który ni stąd ni z owąd się zakochał?

Jace głęboko się nad tym zastanowił.

-No cóż... Tak?

Isabelle zmierzyła go rozwścieczonym spojrzeniem.

-Jonathanie Christopherze Lightwood, jesteś...

-Najprzystojniejszym, najinteligentniejszym i najbardziej pożądanym mężczyzną na tej półkuli. Wiem. Nie musisz obsypywać mnie komplementami Isabelle.

Brwi Izzy powędrowały w górę a Alec mimowolnie parsknął śmiechem. Uwielbiał obserwować jak Jace i Izzy się przekomarzają. Kiedy byli tochę młodsi, potrafili wdać się w gwałtowną bitwę na poduszki, pełną przepychanek, krzyków i zbijania lamp (to była naprawdę długa historia) a Alec siadał wtedy spokojnie i z łagodnym, wyrozumiałym uśmiechem starszego brata obserwował ich poczynania. Zawsze był najdojrzalszym i najodpowiedzialniejszym. Nic się nie zmieniło. Nadal wyglądało to tak samo. Izzy z Jace'em urządzali istne przedstawienie, a Alec siedział przypatrując się temu, jak widz.

Ale był VIP-em. Ze wstępem na kulisy w przeciwieństwie do wszystkich innych.

Jace minął siostrę i usiadł obok Aleca, kładąc mu głowę na ramieniu i zezując do wnętrza jego telefonu.

-Co robisz?

Alec szybko wyłączył telefon i schował do kieszeni. Właściwie ostatnie parę minut spędził na profilu Magnusa na Facebooku patrząc na tą niesamowitą twarz w otoczeniu wielu innych, na oczy śmiejące się do kogoś kto robił zdjęcie, i na uśmiech, przez który Alec powoli umierał.

-Nic-mruknął, a Jace znienacka porwał go za ręce w górę i obróciwszy dookoła własnej osi, objął w pasie.

-Nic to najbardziej wciągające zajęcie świata, Alexandrze-mruknął. Alec próbował się wyplątać z objęć przyjaciela, ale on nie dał mu się ruszyć. Chłopak westchnął zrezygnowany, ale przestał się kręcić i pozwolił przyjacielowi położyć podbródek na swoim ramieniu.

-Powiedziałeś, że jesteś najprzystojniejszym, najinteligentniejszym i najbardziej pożądanym mężczyzną na tej półkuli.-powiedział cicho Alec, a Jace przytulił się do niego mocniej. Alec westchnął. On naprawdę czasem bywał irytujący z tą obsesją przytulania się do niego-Czemu się tak ograniczasz?

Jace prychnął.

-Aktualnie przebywam na tej półkuli, Alec-powiedział i pocałował przyjaciela w policzek a potem włożył mu rękę do przedniej kieszeni.

Alec wiedział co się szykuje.

-Jace, po pierwsze nie znasz hasła. Po drugie, portfel mam w drugiej. Po trzecie, jeśli twoja ręka znowu znajdzie się tak blisko mojego krocza ukradnę najbliższemu strażnikowi broń i wepchnę ci ją w dupę-oświadczył lodowatym tonem

Jace się roześmiał, a potem puścił Aleca.

-Perwersja, wszędzie perwersja-mruknął, niby sam do siebie, ale tak, żeby Alec usłyszał. Po chwili zarobił mocnego kopniaka w piszczel.

-Ała! Kurde, sadomaso...-mrukną, a potem już tylko gonili się jak dwójka dzieci po Tower of London.

Czasem Alec, też był aktorem.

-Waćpanie Alexandrze, poratuj głodującego-powiedział Jace wyciągając do Aleca ręce.

Tamten spojrzał na niego ciężko i bez słowa wepchnął do ust kolejny kęs fish n' chips.

-Panie, krzywdzisz!-krzyknął Jace, a Alec wywrócił oczami.

-Jace... W twojej porcji coś było?-zapytał

-Ja się wczuwam w klimat tego miejsca.-powiedział tylko, a potem bez ostrzeżenia zabrał z porcji Aleca frytkę.

-Ej!-zaprotestował głośno Alec i wycelowawszy w brata widelcem mruknął-Chce pan walczyć, Jonathanie?

Jace wyciągnął z własnej, zwiniętej już gazety swój widelec.

-O to zawsze warto-powiedział

Przez chwilę siedzieli tak na kamiennym cokole, patrząc na inscenizację w fosie i walcząc na widelce, aż coś nie przysłoniło im słońca.

Owym czymś okazał się Simon Lewis z dwoma dużymi shake'ami i niepewną miną.

-Cześć-powiedział niepewnie, patrząc na widelce w ich dłoniach-Nie przeszkadzam?

-Nie-mruknął Alec, a Jace korzystając z zamieszania poczęstował się kolejną frytką. Tylko zmierzył go wzrokiem i sam zaczął jeść-W czym możemy pomóc?-spytał z pełnymi ustami

-Szukam Isabelle-powiedział powoli.

Brwi zarówno Jace'a jak i Aleca powędrowały w górę. Czyli Isabelle jednak spełniła prośbę Jace'a...

-Naszej Isabelle?-spytał niepewnie Alec

-Tak... Poprosiła, żeby kupił jej shake'a i ją znalazł.

-Na pewno mówimy o tej samej Isabelle?-wtrącił się Jace-Seksowna? Pyskata? On z większym biustem?-dodał wskazując na Aleca

-Ładniejsza-powiedział Simon, a potem wyraźnie się zmieszał-Nie żeby coś, tylko... Po prostu...

Alec się uśmiechnął. Mógłby polubić tego faceta.

-Spoko. Ja w przeciwieństwie do niektórych nie uważam, że obowiązkiem wszystkich jest mnie uwielbiać.

-A szkoda-mruknął Jace-To byłaby ciekawa odmiana

Jedli zgodnie, z jednej porcji, co pewien czas dźgając się nawzajem widelcami.

Simon uśmiechnął się niepewnie, patrząc na dwójkę chłopaków. Teraz, gdy blondyn nie patrzył na niego z nienawiścią, wydawali się nawet całkiem sympatyczni, z tym głupim zachowaniem i ciągłymi docinkami.

-Tak w ogóle, to jestem Simon. Simon Lewis.-powiedział i dość niezręcznie przełożył jeden z napojów do lewej ręki, a prawą wyciągnął przed siebie.

-Jace Lightwood-powiedział blondyn ściskając mu dłoń-Strażnik kluczy i gajowy w Hogwarcie

Alec zakrztusił się rybą.

-Jace! Ja chcę się najeść!-zaprotestował, cały czerwony

-I słusznie. Nie wiadomo jak twój nowy chłopak gotuje

-On nie jest moim chłopakiem-burknął a potem mocno ścisnął dłoń Simona-Alec Lightwood. Wieczny obrońca tego debila.

Jace uderzył go w głowę, a Simon się roześmiał. Naprawdę mógł polubić tych chłopaków.

-Co do mojej siostry-mruknął Jace-Jest...

-Tu-odezwał się dźwięczny głos-Przyprowadziłam kogoś.

-Hej-odezwał się nieśmiały, ciepły alt

Alec podniósł głowę i zobaczył jak twarz Jace'a powoli zmienia się i przyjmuje pusty wyraz tępego zachwytu.

-To jest Clary Fray-oświadczyła Isabelle, kładąc ręce na ramionach dziewczyny-Clary, poznaj moich braci.

Alec westchnął i uścisnął jej dłoń. Nie miało mu być dane, dokończyć ryby w spokoju i myśleniu o kocich oczach Magnusa Bane'a.

* * *

><p>-To naprawdę miły chłopak Magnus. I skryty. Nie powinieneś go nagabywać takim zachowaniem-oświadczyła Tessa, stanowczym ruchem zgarniając mięso z deski na patelnię<p>

Magnus syknął, nie tyle z rozdrażnienia co z bólu, bo właśnie wjechał sobie nożem do warzyw w palec.

-Tess, jesteś jedyną osobą na świecie która używa słowa "nagabywać", wiesz?

-Pomijasz siebie?-rzuciła ze śmiechem, a potem spojrzała na dłonie przyjaciela-Siadaj.

-Ale...-próbował protestować Bane

-Siadaj. Twoje palce nadają się do ołówka i materiałów, ale nie noża. Ty nawet nożyczek nie powinieneś trzymać. I nie chcę, żeby dzieciaki jadły obiad doprawiony twoją krwią.

-Może lubią?-rzucił Magnus, a potem zaczął ssać przecięcie-Mmmm... Zero Rh+... Pycha...

Tessa parsknęła śmiechem i prawie uderzyła głową w okap kuchenny. Wyprostowała się, nadal chichocząc.

-Magnus, mówiłam serio. Kocham cię, ale zdążyłam polubić Aleca i wiem, że jeśli...

-Oh daj spokój-mruknął Magnus-Za bardzo się denerwujesz. Nie mam zamiaru zrobić mu krzywdy.

-Wasz związek przypominałby związek kota i ptaka-powiedziała cicho Tessa-On jest niedoświadczony Magnus. Nie możesz...

-Nie mam zamiaru-przerwał jej Bane. To bolało, że Tessa, najbliższa mu osoba, sądziła, że myśli o Alecu w ten sposób. Znaczy... Myślał o nim w ten sposób. Ale po tej wieczornej rozmowie zachwyciło go nie tylko jego ciało i oczy. Zachwyciły go jego rumieńce. Sposób w jaki zaczynał gestykulować, gdy się ekscytował. Jąkanie, gdy ktoś za długo się mu przyglądał gdy mówił, i sposób w jaki wtedy przeczesywał włosy. To, ze używał słów których przeciętna młodzież nawet nie słyszała. To, że lubił musicale i fantastykę. I to, że był fanem Marvela, chociaż nie wiedział czemu go to rozczuliło. Ale wizja Alexandra który ekscytował się nową częścią X-menów była tak urocza, ze musiał się uśmiechnąć.-Ale jeśli Alec jest ptakiem, to sokołem trzymanym w klatce. Trzeba go wypuścić.

-On nie umie latać Magnus-powiedziała Tessa, zdejmując z gazu garnek z makaronem. Bane podszedł do niej i stanowczo wyjąwszy go z jej rąk, sam zaczął odcedzać.

-Ale trzeba go nauczyć. To jego natura-powiedział, odstawiając naczynie i ocierając czoło na którym od gorąca pojawiły się kropelki potu.

Tessa odwróciła się do Magnusa.

-Masz świadomość, ze porównujemy homoseksualizm do sokoła?

-Mam-przyznał Magnus-Ale to ty to wymyśliłaś.

Tessa chyba zamierzała coś powiedzieć, ale przerwał jej telefon.

-Halo?-rzuciła do słuchawki

-Pani Hero... Tessa?-zapytał Alec, a Tessa od razu włączyła głośnik

-Tak. O co chodzi Alec?

Magnus drgnął gdy tylko usłyszał to imię, a gdy Alec się odezwał oczy mu rozbłysły.

-Wracamy wcześniej... Pani Bellefleur nie mogła was poinformować, więc dzwonię i...

-Dobrze Alec. Dziękuję. Za ile będziecie.

-Kwadrans?

-Dobrze. Magnus już wyjeżdża-powiedziała. Po drugiej stronie telefonu zapadła cisza, ale zarówno Tessa jak i Magnus byli skłonni założyć się, że ich rozmówca właśnie się zarumienił.

-Może mu pani... Możesz mu przekazać, że byliśmy dzisiaj pierwszy raz na Oxford i Izzy ma strasznie dużo toreb i...

Magnus nachylił się do telefonu i wyszeptał:

-Poradzą sobie. Do zobaczenia, kochanie

I się rozłączył.

Tessa rzuciła mu ciężkie spojrzenie

-Musiałeś?-spytała

-Musiałem-przyznał.

* * *

><p>-Alexandrze, kochanie...-przesłodzony głos Jace'a sprawiał, że Alec miał ochotę dać mu w twarz<p>

-Zamknij się-burknął-Nie podsłuchuj nigdy więcej moich rozmów telefonicznych.

-Nie mam zamiaru. Jeśli będę miał ochotę na gejowski seks przez telefon, obejrzę w necie-tym razem Alec z całej siły nadepnął go na stopę.

Naprawdę żałował, że nie założył martensów.

Simon roześmiał się, ale gdy Alec skierował na niego spojrzenie wyraźnie się zmieszał.

-Przepraszam-powiedział-Nie śmieję się z tego, że ty... Właściwie to nie mam nic przeciwko. Znaczy, nie obchodzi mnie to... Znaczy...

-Za dużo się tłumaczysz-zauważył Alec, wyjmując książkę z plecaka.

-Co czytasz?-zapytał Simon

Alec uniósł książkę, pokazując okładkę. "Dwie wieże"

-Znowu Tolkien? Alec, ty masz jakiś fetysz z Władcą Pierścieni-stwierdziła Izzy.

-Kupmy łuk, strzały i przebierzmy Magnusa za Legolasa.-zaproponował Jace, z głupim uśmiechem

-Jace! To nie jest zabawne-powiedział Alec, łamiącym się głosem

-Jest. Tylko ty masz poczucie humoru na poziomie Australopiteka.

Alec nic nie powiedział, tylko założył słuchawki i wrócił do książki a Jace'owi zrobiło się głupio. Przesadził. Czuł to. Miał cholerne wyrzuty sumienia, ale nie mógł go przeprosić, nie teraz.

Podniósł wzrok i napotkał spojrzenie Clary. Patrzyła na niego z wyraźnym wyrzutem.

Zajebiście. Teraz już nie ma opcji, żeby go polubiła.

* * *

><p>Chciał coś powiedzieć, ale autokar zahamował i odezwała się pani Bellefleur.<p>

-Jesteśmy na miejscu. Rodziny już na was czekają. Miłego wieczoru. Dobranoc.

Wszyscy ruszyli w stronę wyjścia. Jace wyskoczył szybciej i stał oparty o autokar, czekając na Aleca, który wyszedł po chwili, obładowany połową toreb Isabelle.

Drugą połowę niósł Simon.

-Alec-szepnął Jace, chwytając przyjaciela za łokieć i ciągnąc za sobą-Przepraszam. Przesadziłem.

-Nie ma sprawy-powiedział sucho Alec i chciał odejść, ale Jace go nie puszczał

-Jest. Przesadziłem. Przepraszam. Nie powinienem w ogóle zaczynać. Tylko chcę... żebyś już był z tym na luzie.

-Z czym? Z nabijaniem się?

Jace zniżył głos.

-Z twoją orientacją.

Alec drgnął.

-Dlatego to wszystko robię. Żebyś przestał być taki... Niepewny przez to. To nic nie zmienia, Alec. Musisz... nauczyć się z tego śmiać. Chcę...

Nie skończył, bo Alec przytulił go tak mocno, że stracił oddech.

-Dziękuję Jace-powiedział poważnie a potem obrócił się, w poszukiwaniu samochodu.

-Dzień dobry, aniele-odezwał się znienacka głęboki głos. Alec odwrócił się i zobaczył Magnusa wpatrującego się w niego lśniącymi, kocimi oczami-Pozwól, że wezmę zakupy twojej siostry.

Gdy przejął od niego toby ich dłonie się zetknęły i Alec spłonął rumieńcem.

Tyle dały próby nie myślenia o Magnusie Bane'ie.

* * *

><p>-Tessa, gdybyś nie miała męża ożeniłbym się z tobą za to jak gotujesz-powiedział Jace, rozkładając się wygodnie w fotelu-To było... epickie.<p>

Tessa zachichotała. Polubiła te dzieciaki. Jace przypominał jej trochę Willa, gdy jej mąż był młodszy co tylko upewniało ją, że wyrośnie z bycia dupkiem i będzie dobrym człowiekiem.

Zauważyła kątem oka, że Alec porusza się niespokojnie na krześle, zapuszczając wzrok do przedpokoju.

-Magnus zaraz przyjdzie-powiedziała spokojnie Tessa, a Alec spłonął rumieńcem. Odwrócił wzrok na półki z książkami, by udać, ze wcale nie czeka na Magnusa, a nawet do niej podszedł i zaczął przeglądać tomy.

Przy jakiejś zatrzymał się na dłużej, z zainteresowaniem, otworzył ją i zaczął czytać, gdy zjawił się Magnus.

-Dobry wieczór, piękni! I Jace.

Alec odwrócił się i nawet nie zwrócił uwagi na to, że upuścił książkę, która spadła z głośnym hukiem na podłogę. Zamarł i patrzył na Magnusa z szeroko otwartymi ustami.

Schylił się i podniósł tom, ale ust nie zamknął.

Bane wyglądał jak zjawisko.

Był ubrany w białe dżinsy, wysokie buty i granatową koszulę. Włosy miał ułożone w kolce, z niebisko-złotymi końcówkami a jego oczy były podkreślone granatową kreską.

Alec wywnioskował po jego rozbawionym spojrzeniu, ze pewnie zaczął się ślinić, więc pospiesznie zamknął usta i odwrócił się, zakłopotany, kryjąc rumieniec.

Tymczasem Magnus oparł się o framugę i spojrzał na Tessę, bawiąc się kluczykami od samochodu.

-Wrócę późno-powiedział-Znaczy wcześnie. Znaczy... koło trzeciej.

Tessa kiwnęła głową.

-Tylko...

-Nie jestem głupi Tessie-powiedział z uśmiechem Magnus, a potem podszedł do przyjaciółki, ujął jej twarz w dłonie i pocałował w nos-Za bardzo się o mnie, młoda, denerwujesz.

-Rok-syknęła i dźgnęła go w brzuch.

Magnus się roześmiał i umieścił olejny pocałunek, tym razem na jej czole.

-Moja mała, dojrzała, odpowiedzialna, młodsza siostrzyczka-wymruczał a potem się wyprostował i spojrzał prosto na Aleca.

Uśmiechnął się do niego łakomie i oblizał dolną wargę, co spowodowało tylko, że policzki Aleca nabrały barwy truskawek, ale chłopak nie spuszczał z niego wzroku.

-Gdzie jedziesz?-zapytała Isabelle

-Do klubu-odparł Magnus, nadal patrząc na Aleca-Do Blackwall.

-W Blackwall są kluby?-spytał Jace

-Tam jest klub Malcolma Fade'a. To najlepszy klub świata zaraz po Pandemonium-oświadczył z przekonaniem

-Znasz Pandemonium?-zapytała zaskoczona Isabelle

-Oczywiście, ze tak-powiedział Magnus-Bardziej mnie zastanawia skąd ty go znasz skoro masz... szesnaście lat?

Isabelle nie wyglądała na zakłopotaną.

-Jedziesz do klubu. Jedziesz na imprezę, a nas zostawiasz?

Magnus musiał się roześmiać. Siostra Aleca była tak słodko irytująca.

-Uno-jesteście nieletni. Znaczy dwie trzecie z was-uśmiechnął się porozumiewawczo do Aleca-Dos-jesteście pod opieką Tessy, a ona was nie puści. Tres-mam ochotę się bawić a nie niańczyć amerykańskie dzieciaki.

Tessa się roześmiała. A potem w jej głowie pojawił się plan. Bardzo nieodpowiedzialny. Bardzo nieprofesjonalny. I bardzo, bardzo intrygujący.

-A skąd wiesz, ze ich nie puszczę.

Magnus spojrzał na nią, najpierw przerażony, a potem w jego oczach zamigotała iskierka zrozumienia.

Tessa chciała dać mu Aleca. Na noc. Do klubu.

O kurwa. Chyba ją kochał.

* * *

><p>-Chcesz prowadzić?-spytał Magnus Aleca, który stał z rękami wbitymi w kieszenie i sprawiał wrażenie, że najchętniej by uciekł<p>

-Nie, dzięki...

-Ja poprowadzę-powiedział Jace, stanowczo wyrywając Magnusowi kluczyki z ręki.

-Ja z przodu-rzuciła szybko Izzy, posyłając Magnusowi porozumiewawcze spojrzenie.

Czy mu się zdawało, czy wszyscy bawili się w swatów?

Magnus powoli wsiadł do auta, a zaraz za nim władował się Alec z płonącymi policzkami.

Spojrzał na niego niepewnie, ale w jego oczach było coś jeszcze. Magnus miał ogromną ochotę ująć w dłonie tę zaczerwienioną twarz, wpleść palce w czarne włosy, wpić się w te piękne wargi i całować go do nieprzytomności.

Ale nie zrobił tego, tylko przesunął się i zrobił Alecowi miejsce.

Chłopak usiadł jak najdalej od Magnusa, ale Magnus miał wrażenie, że najchętniej zrobiłby co innego.

Znał w swoim życiu wiele osób, które wstydziły się tego, czego chciały. Które nie były dość pewne siebie by zrobić to co chciały.

Ale nigdy w niczyich oczach, to pragnienie, nie było wypisane tak bardzo jak w oczach Aleca.

I kontrast, pomiędzy chęcią, której nie potrafił ukryć, a tym jak bardzo próbował, sprawiał, że Magnus naprawdę chciał tego chłopaka bardziej niż czegokolwiek na świecie.

-Masz GPS?-spytał Jace-Nie znam miasta.

-A samochód znasz?-prychnął-A ta w ogóle, to jak zarysujesz karoserię, to zginiesz do końca tygodnia.

Jace się roześmiał.

-Ja nie żartuję-powiedział Magnus i wtedy z kolei Alec się zaśmiał.

Magnus spojrzał w bok i pomyślał, że może całe życie mówić głupoty, jeśli Alec tak wygląda kiedy się śmieje.

-Włącz na telefonie. I pojedź przez Blackwall Tunel.

Jace ruszył z miną pełną uniesienia, jakby prowadzenie porshe było najlepszym przeżyciem świata.

Magnus usiadł wygodnie i patrzył przez okno, nie jednak po to, żeby podziwiać nocny Londyn, tylko odbicie Aleca w szybie.

Był wyraźnie zdenerwowany. Skubał rękawy swetra a jego niebieskie oczy były wbite w podłogę samochodu.

W końcu Magnus się odezwał.

-Blackwall tunel jest jednym z najbardziej krętych tuneli świata.

-Był tak zbudowany, żeby konie nie były przestraszone światłem na końcu-powiedział cicho Alec, nadal wbijając wzrok w swoje buty.

Magnus odwrócił się od okna i spojrzał bezpośrednio na niego. To go zeszłej nocy oczarowało.

Alec był inteligentny, zdawał się wiedzieć więcej niż ktokolwiek kogo Magnus znał, był jednak zbyt nieśmiały, żeby się tą wiedzą dzielić.

Ale kiedy przełamywał tę nieśmiałość mówił tak, że aż chciało się go słuchać.

Zrobiło się ciemno, kiedy Jace wjechał do tunelu. Magnus obserwował tylko niewielkie światła w ścianach tunelu, gdy nagle poczuł delikatny dotyk na swojej dłoni.

Podniósł wzrok i zobaczył, że Alec patrzy na niego cały czerwony i jeszcze bardziej niepewny.

Magnus wziął go za rękę. Była chłodna i wilgotna od potu, ale nie przeszkadzało mu to. Wszystko co wiązało się z dotykaniem Aleca wywoływało w Magnusie iskry energii.

-Alexandrze-jego wargi wymówiły bezdźwięcznie jego imię, ale Alec i tak się zaczerwienił. Boże, jaki on był słodki.

I nagle coś popchnęło Magnusa na Aleca. Po prostu wylądował na nim, czując ciepło promieniujące z jego ciała i utonął w niebieskich oczach.

Zakręty. Siła odśrodkowa.

Alec oddychał ciężko, a Magnus przeniósł wzrok na jego wargi. Były czerwone i rozchylone. I drżały.

Magnus bardzo powoli wyciągnął rękę i położył ją Alecowi na policzku. Pogładził kciukiem jego wystającą kość policzkową i nachylił się.

I siła kolejnego zakrętu odepchnęła go od Aleca.

Alec siedział jak unieruchomiony, jedyne co udowadniało, że jednak żyje to to, jak ciężko oddychał.

Magnus założył ręce na piersi i znowu spojrzał przez okno.

Chciał go pocałować. I zrobi to.

Tylko musi poczekać na odpowiedni moment.

* * *

><p>Alec był zazdrośnikiem. Wiedział o tym doskonale. Tylko... Nie bywał zazdrosny o osiągnięcia. O wygląd. O posiadanie.<p>

Był zazdrosny tylko i wyłącznie o ludzi. Tak jak teraz.

Nie, żeby miał jakiekolwiek prawo być zazdrosny o tych wszystkich ludzi z którymi tańczył Magnus. Nie miał go w ogóle.

Ale i tak miał ochotę zamordować każdego, kto chociaż zbliżył się do Bane'a. A już zwłaszcza tych którzy rozbierali go wzrokiem, tak samo jak w tej chwili robił to Alec.

-Co braciszku, napalamy się?-usłyszał nad swoim uchem

Drgnął i podniósł wzrok. Nad nim stała Isabelle z drinkiem w ręce.

-Skąd masz?-spytał

-Jakiś facet mi kupił-powiedziała i z gracją usiadła na stoliku barowym, obok Aleca-Też powinieneś spróbować

Alec wywrócił oczami.

-Izzy...

-No fakt. Przepraszam. Zapomniałam, że to ja-roześmiała się i upiła łyk-A jak z tobą i Magnusem?

-Ze mną i Magnusem? Co ma być niby ze mną i z Magnusem?

Powiedział to za szybko. Wiedział o tym. Ale pomyślał o tym, jak Magnus prawie pocałował go w samochodzie i zrobiło mu się gorąco.

Isabelle ciężko westchnęła.

-No cóż... Ty się ślinisz jak na niego patrzysz.-Alec się zarumienił-A Magnus...

-No? Co z nim?

Izzy sapnęła z frustracją.

-Alec, nie tylko twoja nerdowata część potrzebuje okularów!

-Iz, nie ma takiego słowa jak nerdowata.

Isabelle wywróciła oczami.

-Nie o to chodzi! Nie widzisz jak on na ciebie patrzy?

-A jak on na mnie patrzy?

Isabelle patrzyła chwilę na niego, jakby liczyła w myślach stopień debilizmu swojego brata.

-Jakby chciał cię pieprzyć i patrzeć jak wijesz się w ekstazie jącząc jego imię-powiedziała stanowczo, wybiła drinka do końca i wstała ze stolika.

Alec mógł się założyć, że jego policzki były czerwone jak naszyjnik Isabelle.

-Izzy!

-Ja tylko stwierdzam fakt-powiedziała-Idziesz tańczyć?

-Ja... Iz... Ty... Czemu...

Isabelle się roześmiała, a potem poklepała brata po ramieniu i z głośnym cmoknięciem złożyła na jego policzku pocałunek.

Odeszła w stronę parkietu, kołysząc biodrami, a Alec siedział przy barze, zaniepokojony.

Nie wiedział tylko, czy bardziej tym, co według Izzy myślał Magnus czy tym, że jemu to wcale nie przeszkadzało.

* * *

><p><strong>Aha... Przy Tower of London naprawdę sprzedają fish n' chips, to co Alec mówi o Blackwall Tunel jest prawdą, podobnie jak ilość zakrętów :P<strong>

**Ponieważ tak jakby dużo gadania, mało Maleca, to przysięgam, że w następnym rozdziale zacznie się dziać. Obiecuję z ręką na sercu :P**

**Ponadto w następnym rozdziale pojawi się ktoś kogo ja osobiście bardzo lubię. I mogę obiecać... powrót do korzeni. W sensie do książki.**

**Może być fajnie :D**

**No to ten... Jeśli się wam chce, to powiedzcie czy może być czy naprawdę to ****. No ;)**

**To do potem**

**kokosz**


	3. Rozdział 3

**Powiem tyle:**

**Kokosz jest świętą, proszę o pokłony. Jeśli znacie kogoś jeszcze kto jechał dziesięć kilometrów pedałując na bosaka, potem sobie rozcharatał kolano, a wszystko to, żeby dojechać na mszę, to przekażcie mu wyrazy szacunku. Ja już się uznałam za męczennika i wiem, ze mnie wyniosą na ołtarze ^^ (ta herezja)**

**Ponadto mój brat, mała menda, wyjechał do Holandii nic nie mówiąc przez co jestem na niego wściekła bo zrobił to tydzień zanim miałam przez pół Polski się do niego tarabanić :/ Wredna istota...**

**I wiem, wiem, zmeaculpuję się, powinnam napisać to szybciej, ale życie niestety mi nie pozwala :3**

**wszyscy pragną, żeby kokosz nie nołlajfiła :(**

**Dobra, to teraz to przyjemniejsze:**

**Karou101-Zwiedzanie zacznie się w tym rozdziale i to takie ekstremalne zwiedzanie, bo kokosz i jej orientacja w terenie rzuciła ich niestety w tyle różnych, dziko oddalonych od siebie miejsc, że współczuję im tej jazdy :(**  
><strong>Niechęć do dzieci? Dziwne, bo ja nigdy czegoś takiego nie posiadałam. Nie są mnie w stanie irytować a zajmowanie się nimi mnie nie męczy. To jest na bank jakieś kolejne uwarunkowanie genetyczne ;P<strong>  
><strong>Tessa i Magnus są jednym z moich ulubionych Friendshipów, a wszystkie (no dobra, większość) moich ulubionych Friendshipów się tu ma obowiązek pojawić :P<strong>  
><strong>Alec fanem Marvela być musi, bigos (Blue, jak ja cię uwielbiam za to określenie)<strong>  
><strong>Uno-Nie wiem od zatrzęsienia dużo osób na fanfiction nimi jest i to takie genetyczne... No bo jak mi przychodzą do głowy jakieś porównania z komiksów i pasują, to jak może je wypowiadać ktoś kto ich nie lubi?<strong>  
><strong>Dos-Było to potrzebne do jednej takiej rzeczy która się pojawi w tym rozdziale :P<strong>

**Intoxic-Paulinka! Tęskniłam! (czuj się zgnieciona w wirtualnym uścisku.)**  
><strong>Przykro mi przez zmęczenie po pracy, ja korzystam w pełni z uprawnień mego wieku jakim jest mienie wszystkiego w tyłku i opierdajling i albo jeżdżę rowerem 20 km dziennie, albo siedzę cały dzień przed laptopem i piszę na raz dziesięć opowiadań. I jak nadejdzie dzień publikacji to chyba to wszystko zwali sie w jeden dzień :**  
><strong>Teksty w stylu tekstu Izzy jeszcze się pojawią, ze spokojem. Wszyscy shippują Maleca, czyżbyś zapomniała? ;)<strong>  
><strong>Ten sokół to jest dzikie porównanie, wiem... Ale co ja zrobię, taki talent ^^<strong>

**Blue Daisiess-AAAAAAAA!**  
><strong>Jest to w pełni zrozumiała reakcja kokosz na magiczne objawienie się Blue, zbłąkanej w internetach duszyczki ;)<strong>  
><strong>W pełni rozumiem dzikie komentarze po północy, mi się to często zdarza :P<strong>  
><strong>Co do tekstu Isabelle, to czytnij sobie odpowiedź na komentarz Intoxic, nie chce mi się tego drugi raz pisać :3<strong>  
><strong>Naleśniki jeszcze będą, bigos (to określenie jest moi bogiem) kokosz lubi takiego Jace i taki Jace pojawi się u kokosz jeszcze nie raz i nie wiem czemu uwielbiam Jace'a przytulającego się ciągle do Aleca, mimo, ze być może jest to dziwne :P<strong>  
><strong>Lanie karmelu też jest moją specjalnością i jak już wspomniałam, uwielbiam upodabniać Aleca do mnie w tym co mogę :P<strong>  
><strong>Tak, łabędzie są słodkie. Czuję, że łabędzie się tu kiedyś objawią, bo MUSZĄ! Albo kiedy indziej :P Bo to jest świetna methaforha :P<strong>  
><strong>Co do podejrzeń Blue Daisiess, myślę (i pewnie mam rację, chyba że mój telepatyczny mózgotrzepacz sie popsuł) że nie spodziewałaś się tej i na tą której się spodziewałaś musisz poczekać jeszcze dwatrzy rozdziały :( Przykro mi :(**  
><strong>Ale nie będziesz zawiedziona, bo pojawi się jeszcze ktoś, kogo uwielbiasz i przynajmniej trzy rzeczy które ci się spodobają.<strong>

**Echelon-Opowiadanie też cię uwielbia, a moje poczucie humoru czuje się miło połechtane twoim komplementem :D**

**Jeśli AN będzie dłuższe od właściwego tekstu, bardzo przepraszam :(**

**Nic się nie zmieniło, prawa do TMI nadal należą do Cassandry Clare. Jak coś się zmieni, będziecie pierwszymi osobami, które zostaną poinformowane :P**

**To tyle. Czytajta!**

**A nie, jeszcze nie... Pojawiają się tu w rzeczywistości dwie uwielbiane przeze mnie postacie i ten rozdział jest dłuższy od większości one-shotów więc... Agrrr.**

**No dobra. Miłego męczenia się.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 3. Dzień Trzeci: Co powiesz na wycieczkę?<strong>

Alec obudził się rano z piekielnym bólem głowy. Czy to było możliwe, żeby miał kaca?

Było. W tym problem, że było.

Zaciągnął kołdrę na głowę i zamknąwszy oczy próbował przypomnieć sobie wydarzenia wczorajszej nocy.

Bał się, że cały czas spędzony w klubie spędzi samotnie przy barze, gapiąc się na bawiącego się Magnusa, ale tak nie było. Około jedenastej ktoś oparł się o bar obok niego

-Cześć-odezwał się pogodny głos-Kupisz mi drinka?

Alec odwrócił się i napotkał rozbawione spojrzenie młodego chłopaka. Musiał być młodszy od niego. Miał jasne włosy, bladą skórę i najdziwaczniejsze oczy jakie Alec w życiu widział.

Jedno było zielononiebieskie, a drugie złote. Patrzyły na niego zza szkieł okularów, które wyglądały jakby były noszone po to, żeby podkreślić wizerunek hipstera a nie dlatego, że chłopak ich potrzebował.

Był przystojny,w delikatny, nieco zaczepny sposób i przywodził Alecowi na myśl elfa, albo leśnego duszka, tym bardziej, że był ubrany w t-shirt z nadrukiem przedstawiającym czaszkę wśród liści.

-Raczej mi nie sprzedadzą-powiedział, zaskoczony własną śmiałością jaką było nawiązanie rozmowy z obcym chłopakiem

-Nieletni?-chłopak roześmiał się, co zabrzmiało jakby cymbałki usłyszały dowcip i wskoczył na blat, opierając stopy na krzesełku Aleca-Tym bardziej miło cię poznać. Jestem Mark. Mark Blackthorn.-powiedział, wyciągając do niego rękę

-Alec Lightwood-powiedział niepewnie ściskając mu dłoń

-Więc Alec, co robisz jako nieletni, sam w klubie?

-Nie jestem sam-mruknął cicho, bawiąc się swoją szklanką i cały czas patrząc na Magnusa

Mark kiwnął głową i podążył za wzrokiem Aleca.

-To twój chłopak?-spytał znienacka

Alec drgnął.

-Co?

-Pytam czy ten facet w niebieskiej koszuli, który tańczy jak naćpany elf jest twoim chłopakiem-powiedział spokojnie

Alec się zaczerwienił.

-Nie, nie jest. Czemu tak myślisz?

-Patrzysz na niego jakby był-powiedział chłopak i spojrzał na niego ze smutkiem-Przyjaciel?

Alec się zaczerwienił.

-Można tak powiedzieć

-Ja bym się postarał o zmianę etykiety-powiedział cicho Mark-Nie ma nic gorszego niż udawanie, że nie jesteś zakochany w kimś w kim jesteś zakochany. W końcu ci go odbiorą

-Ja nie...-zaprotestował Alec, usiłując ukryć rumieńce.

-Jasne-Mark pokiwał głową a potem gładko zeskoczył z blatu-Idę szukać siostry. A... Gdyby pojawiły się tu dwie dziewczyny które wyglądają jakby przed chwilą robiły coś za czego oglądanie normalni faceci płacą, powiedz, że jestem na piętrze. Okay?

-Okay-powiedział niepewnie Alec, myśląc o tym, co powiedział Mark.

Chłopak odszedł i po chwili zniknął w tłumie zostawiając Aleca z mętlikiem w głowie. Skoro obcy ludzie widzieli jak patrzył na Magnusa to co mógł sobie pomyśleć sam Magnus.

Potem chyba naprawdę spędził całą noc patrząc na Magnusa i pijąc drinki stawiane mu przez przypadkowych ludzi którzy przyszli się upić.

Słyszał historię jakiegoś włoskiego chłopaka, który uderzył swoją dziewczynę po pijaku i strasznie chciał do niej wrócić, ale miał zakaz zbliżania się do niej. I faceta który zakochał się w sprzątaczce w firmie jego ojca i wiedział, ze tamten go wydziedziczy jeśli się z nią zwiąże. I jakiś dzieciak o poważnym spojrzeniu, mówiący po hiszpańsku, który ciągle pieprzył coś o jakiejś "krwiopijczej blondynie" i "zimnej suce" która musiała odebrać mu coś ważnego.

To była dziwna noc.

W końcu Alec odrzucił kołdrę z głowy i usiadł. Jednak nie było tak źle. Nie miał kaca, a głowa bolała go od uderzenia, nawet wyczuł z tyłu głowy guza.

Otworzył usta z zamiarem zawołania Jace'a, ale potem uświadomił sobie, że w pokoju Jace'a nie było.

-Jace?-zawołał niepewnie w przestrzeń i wtedy drzwi się otworzyły.

Ale nie stanął w nich Jace, tylko Magnus z tacą ze śniadaniem w rękach.

-Lepiej się czujesz?-zapytał troskliwie.

Alec zaczerwienił się, gdy uświadomił sobie, że jest tylko w bokserkach i koszulce i szybko narzucił na siebie kołdrę.

-Lepiej?-spytał, nierozumiejącym tonem.

Magnus zmarszczył czoło.

-Twoja siostra powiedziała, że jesteś chory-powiedział powoli-Że boli cię głowa, gardło i musisz zostać. Kazała nam zadzwonić to tej...-urwał, nie chcąc najwyraźniej nikogo obrazić-do pani Bellefleur i...

-Nie jestem chory-zaprotestował Alec i wstał.

Rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu telefonu i w końcu zauważył go na poduszce Jace'a. Schylił się i zerknął. Była dziewiąta. Żadnych nieodebranych połączeń ani SMS-ów od Izzy ani Jace'a. O co mogło chodzić?

Wyprostował się i spojrzał na Magnusa który wpatrywał się w niego z dość specyficzną miną.

-Co jest?-spytał, zaniepokojony

Magnus westchnął wyraźnie rozbawiony

-Kiedy się pochylasz będąc tyłem do mnie, zdecydowanie bardzo ciężko jest patrzeć na cokolwiek innego niż twój niewiarygodnie seksowny tyłek-powiedział znienacka i odłożył tacę na półkę a potem w dwóch susach znalazł się przy Alecu

Chłopak przełknął ślinę.

-No cóż... Wezmę to za komplement-szepnął

-Powinieneś-wyszeptał Magnus do jego ucha, owiewając szyję Aleca ciepłym oddechem. Chłopak przymknął oczy. Nie miał pojęcia co Magnus planował, ale chciał tego. Chciał Magnusa.

Bane wyprostował się i spojrzał Alekowi w oczy. Znowu miały ten nieziemski wyraz pragnienia i nieśmiałości, a były tak piękne, tak szczere, smutne, cudowne i nieziemskie, że Magnus ze spokojem mógłby w nic zatonąć.

Ale było coś jeszcze. Trzecia rzecz na twarzy Aleca, która przyciągała go jak magnes.

Te idealne, pełne, drżące, czerwone usta.

Magnus pogładził kciukiem jego kość policzkową i znowu to poczuł. Jakby go prąd poraził. Nigdy się coś takiego nie działo. Nigdy dotąd.

Ale dotykanie Aleca było uzależniające.

Można się uzależnić od wielu rzeczy. Alkoholu. Papierosów. Filmów porno. Brokatu. Masła. Herbaty. Koszenia trawy. Kawy z mlekiem. Musicali z lat pięćdziesiątych.

Od przynajmniej połowy z tych rzeczy Magnus był teraz, lub kiedyś uzależniony.

Ale uzależnienie się od dotykania Aleca było całkowicie inne. Chciał tego chłopaka. Najbardziej na świecie.

I wiedział, że Alec chciał jego.

Bardzo powoli nachylił się do Aleca i zobaczył, ze tamten przymknął oczy.

Magnus westchnął czując ciepło bijące z policzków chłopaka i jego płytki, nerwowy oddech.

I wtedy telefon w dłoni Aleca zawibrował.

Alec odskoczył od niego gwałtownie, prawie się przewracając i odebrawszy, przycisnął telefon do ucha.

-Halo?-rzucił i Magnus uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem gdy usłyszał w jego głosie rozdrażnienie-Wiesz, ze mam zamiar was zabić?

Boże, czy on mówiąc takie zdanie musiał brzmieć tak cholernie idealnie?

-Jesteście...Nie Jace. Nie najlepszym rodzeństwem ever, nie to miałem na myśli... Nie, moja podświadomość też tak nie sądzi... Tak, jestem pewien... Nie wiem co dzisiaj zwiedzacie, ale jak... No. Masz szczęście. Jakbym przez was nie widział British Museum i Madame Tussauds to... Tak, też cię nienawidzę

I się rozłączył.

-Nienawidzę mojego brata-oświadczył ponuro

Magnus się roześmiał.

-Ja też. Za to, że zadzwonił.

Alec spłonął rumieńcem.

-Ale jestem mu też wdzięczny-dodał

-Za co?-spytał Alec

-Za to, ze dzięki niemu jesteśmy na siebie skazani przez cały dzień, Alexandrze

I uśmiechnął się uśmiechem obiecującym więcej niż Alec mógł sobie wymarzyć.

* * *

><p>Magnus nie słodził herbaty. To, z niewiadomego powodu wydało się Alekowi dziwnie czarujące. Podobnie jak to, że jego dłonie poruszały się takimi dziwnie zamaszystymi ruchami, gdy smarował chleb. I fakt, że trzymał filiżankę w obu dłoniach, od dołu.<p>

Alec siedział tak przy stole, obserwując Magnusa, a herbata stygła, płatki rozmiękły niemal całkowicie a tosty robiły się zimne.

Bane zauważył jego spojrzenie, podniósł wzrok i uśmiechnął się słodko.

-Nie musisz się upewniać, że tu jestem kotku. Ja nie zniknę.

Alec się zarumienił i powoli zaczął jeść.

Płatki naprawdę rozmokły, puszczając niemal całą czekoladę, tak, że mleko przypominało kakao.

Alec jadł je raczej niechętnie. Nie lubił takich miękkich płatków. Wolał kiedy były suche i chrupiące.

Magnus uśmiechnął się, obserwując chłopaka który z miną cierpiętnika zjadał czekoladowe kuleczki.

-Nie grymaś-powiedział z uśmieszkiem, a Alec się zaczerwienił-Bo sam cię nakarmię.

Alec zamarł z łyżką w połowie drogi do ust i otwartą buzią a Magnus musiał wybuchnąć śmiechem.

-Jedz, kochanie-popędził go i ujął znowu w dłonie filiżankę. Alec nadal wpatrywał się w niego z głupią miną i chyba miał zamiar jeść, ale nie trafił łyżką do ust i po chwili całą twarz miał w mleku.

Magnus znowu się roześmiał, widząc jego zakłopotanie.

-Moja niedojda-uśmiechnął się, a potem nagle przechylił przez stół i serwetką starł mleko z podbródka Aleca.

Chłopak drgnął i niemal odskoczył od niego, a Magnus musiał się uśmiechnąć. Ten chłopak był jego. On to wiedział i Alec to wiedział. Wszyscy to wiedzieli.

Tylko czemu, do jasnej cholery, ich zachowanie było pełne niejasności?

Magnus powoli wziął z talerza tost, posmarował masłem i uniósłszy do góry, wycelował w usta Aleca.

-Leci, leci samolocik...-zamruczał a Alec posłusznie otworzył buzię i ugryzł grzankę. Przymknął na moment oczy wyglądał jakby po prostu rozkoszował się smakiem.

Magnus uśmiechnął się sam do siebie. To było słodkie. Czy naprawdę, każda rzecz którą roił ten chłopak musiała być tak cholernie urocza?

-Alexandrze, otwórz oczy-szepnął i nachylił się nad stołem.

Alec rozwarł powieki i pierwszym co zobaczył, były niesamowite, kocie oczy wpatrzone prosto w niego.

Wziął szybki wdech, aż zaświszczało.

Magnus chciał go pocałować.

Magnus Bane, najprzystojniejszy facet jakiego Alec widział, chciał pocałować JEGO.

JEGO. Aleca Lightwooda. Chłopaka, który nie znaczył nic. Chłopaka, który żył zamknięty w swoim świecie z książek, ostrej muzyki, komiksów i trenowania, aż umierał. Chłopaka, który wiecznie się czerwienił i jąkał i nie umiał słowa wypowiedzieć przy obcych.

Który nie był przyzwyczajony do tego by ktokolwiek zwracał na niego uwagę, który nie sądził, że ktokolwiek zwróci na niego uwagę, tak że kulił się wewnątrz psychologicznej banki jak wiewiórka w stanie hibernacji i tak samo jak wiewiórka bronił się tymi małymi pazurkami gdy ktoś próbował go stamtąd wyrwać.

Ale w Londynie się to zmieniło.

Tutaj rozmawiał z nieznajomymi. Z Tessą. Z Simonem. Clary. Magnusem.

I nagle ktoś zwracał na niego uwagę. Chciał go słuchać. Chciał z nim żartować i rozmawiać. Chciał jego.

Przełknął ślinę, nie spuszczając wzroku z Magnusa który uśmiechnął się delikatnie.

I wszystko prysnęło, przerwane płaczem dziecka.

Magnus odsunął się od Aleca i wstał. Jakkolwiek, kiedy Jace zadzwonił wyglądał nie tylko na zirytowanego co też na rozeźlonego, to teraz sprawiał wrażenie zaniepokojonego.

-Chcesz poznać małego Herondale'a, Alec?-rzucił w przestrzeń, a chłopak pokiwał głową.

Magnus wziął go za rękę i pociągnął za sobą.

-To chodź.

* * *

><p>James Herondale wyglądał-jak na gust Aleca-jak wszystkie inne dzieci. Miał tak samo okrągłą twarzyczkę, pulchne piąstki, bezzębny uśmiech i ogromne oczy wpatrzone w człowieka jakby dzieciak rozważał do czego ta wielka, dziwna, dwunożna istota może służyć.<p>

Pamiętał, że kiedy miał dziewięć lat urodził się jego młodszy braciszek, Max. Pamiętał jak potrafił godzinami stać nad łóżeczkiem, wpatrując się w niemowlaka, mimo, że Izzy szybko się to znudziło.

Nie był taki jak Jace którego dzieciaki zawsze uwielbiały a i on zdawał się lubić dzieci, ale zajmował się nimi i nigdy go nie irytowały, niezależnie ile zadawały pytać. Tak samo jak Jace'a, bo Izzy do tych "przebrzydłych bachorów" cierpliwości nie miała.

Magnus jednak chyba klasyfikował się do tej samej grupy co on. Wziął chłopca na ręce i uśmiechnął się, a ten uśmiech był ta pełen ciepła i uroku, że Alecowi zmiękło serce.

Uśmiechnął się obserwując ten uroczy widok. Magnusowi oczy rozświetliła miłość i rozczulenie i było to niemożliwie słodkie.

-Powinniśmy go zabrać na spacer-powiedział Bane, głaszcząc chłopca po główce i przeniósł wzrok na Aleca

-Co?-zapytał Alec, zaskoczony

-Nie możemy cały dzień siedzieć w domu. To będzie nudne-westchnął-Tessa jest u lekarza a ty przez twoje rodzeństwo straciłeś dzień zwiedzania. Masz ochotę na wycieczkę?

Alec przełknął ślinę. Dopiero teraz uświadomił sobie jak denerwowała go perspektywa bycia sam na sam z Magnusem. Ale perspektywa bycia sam na sam z Magnusem na mieście...

-Możemy się przejechać-powiedział w końcu

Magnus niemal podskoczył z radości.

-Świetnie! Wezmę wózek dla Jamesa i jedziemy-wręczył niemowlaka Alekowi, który stał jak sparaliżowany patrząc niepewnie na dziecko wpatrujące się w niego wielkimi, złotymi oczami.

Niepewnie dotknął małej rączki i wtedy pulchna piąstka zacisnęła się na jego palcu. Alec przełknął ślinę, ale nadal patrzył na chłopca.

I w tym momencie mały Herondale uśmiechnął się do niego, a Alec zamarł na moment a potem on też uśmiechnął się do chłopca.

Magnus zerknął przez drzwi i poczuł jak mięknie mu serce. Mógł się przyzwyczaić do takiego widoku-do Aleca, trzymającego jego chrześniaka na rękach.

Mimo, że wiedział, że nie powinien.

* * *

><p>-Jest jakieś miejsce które bardzo chciałbyś zobaczyć?-spytał Magnus gdy siedzieli już w samochodzie a Alec nerwowo bawił się pasem.<p>

-Jest dużo takich miejsc-szepnął Alec-To Londyn. To miasto...

-Jest niesamowite, wiem-Bane uśmiechnął się-Najchętniej zabrałbym cię do hotelu, zamknął w pokoju i długo nie wypuszczał, ale jednak...

-To tak zrób-powiedział znienacka Alec, zaskakując tym samego siebie, Magnusa, który gwałtownie zahamował i Jamesa, który dostał napadu czkawki

-Serio?-spytał Magnus, patrząc na Aleca zaskoczony

-Czy ja kiedykolwiek żartuję-spytał Alec, cały czerwony. Nie miał pojęcia, czemu to powiedział. Nie miał pojęcia jakim cudem się na to zdobył.

Chodziło chyba o zmianę środowiska. Nikt go tutaj nie znał. Nikt nie mógł go widzieć, oceniać, ani potępiać.

Tu liczyło się tylko to czego on chciał. Przecież chodziło i tak tylko o tydzień.

Magnus zdjął jedną rękę z kierownicy i położył ją Alecowi na kolanie. Chłopak zadrżał pod jego dotykiem i zaczerwienił się wściekle, ale niepewnym ruchem wziął go za rękę.

Dłoń Magnusa była ciepła i gładka i idealnie pasowała do jego dłoni. Magnus zaczął rysować kciukiem małe kółeczka na wierzchu jego dłoni i Alec poczuł dreszcze idące z jego ręki aż ku dołowi kręgosłupa.

Magnus roześmiał się i puścił jego rękę, za to zaczął przebierać palcami po jego udzie, a Alec zaczął ciężej oddychać.

Magnus kierował rękę coraz wyżej, ale w pewnym momencie zatrzymał się i znowu umiejscowił ją na kierownicy. Alec spojrzał na niego z wyrzutem, na co Magnus zareagował śmiechem.

-Sądzę że Tessa byłaby bardzo zła, gdybym zdeprawował jej dziecko-powiedział i uśmiechnął się drapieżnie-A byłaby to BARDZO poważna deprawacja.

Alec znów spłonął rumieńcem a Magnus, skupiwszy się na drodze zastanowił się kim właściwie był ten chłopiec.

Czerwienił się we wszystkich możliwych odcieniach i naprawdę był nieśmiały i niepewny. Tylko... sprawiał wrażenie jakby naprawdę nie miał nic przeciwko temu wszystkiemu co sugerował Bane.

"Umrę przez niego"-pomyślał Magnus

-Powinieneś zobaczyć Pałac Buckingham-powiedział Magnus z uśmiechem-tył Pałacu Buckingham. I zmianę warty.

-Tam będą tłumy-mruknął Alec, mnąc nerwowo rękawy swetra

Magnus uniósł brew.

-No i?

-Nie lubię tłumów-wymamrotał niepewnie, skubiąc szew zniszczonej bluzy

Magnus wywrócił oczami.

-Jeśli masz zamiar trzymać ze mną, będziesz musiał przywyknąć.

Alec w całej swojej karierze nie czuł się tak zakłopotany jak teraz.

-Czyli...

Magnus posłał mu rozbawione spojrzenie.

-Tak. Uwierz mi, chcę żebyś ze mną przebywał.

-No cóż..-powiedział Alec-To chyba dobrze.

Magnus prychnął.

-Nie, to fatalnie, dopóki nie wiem, czy ty chcesz przebywać ze mną.

Alec zamrugał kilkakrotnie, zamroczony.

-Chcę-powiedział ostrożnie, a Bane posłał mu porozumiewawczy uśmiech.

-To chyba dobrze.

Milczeli chwilę, a Alec nerwowo bawił się zamkami przy rękawach swojej skórzanej kurtki.

-To zabierzesz mnie tam?-szepnął Alec, czerwony jak burak

Magnus się roześmiał.

-Z rozkoszą skarbie.

* * *

><p>Pod Pałacem Buckingham były tłumy. Naprawdę. Setki turystów stały wpatrując się w tył pałacu królowej jakby myśleli, że głowa rodziny królewskiej zacznie tańczyć na balkonie w lateksowym kostiumie kobiety kot.<p>

Jakkolwiek to porównanie było świętokradztwem i każdy Brytyjczyk spaliłby za nie Magnusa na stosie.

Alec stał przygarbiony nad wózkiem Jamesa, obserwując wszystkich spode łba. jego oczy co prawda świeciły się gdy zerkał na Pałac, ale Magnus widział, że nei kłamał mówiąc, że nie lubi tłumów.

-Podoba ci się?-szepnął prosto do jego ucha, co spowodowało, że chłopak zadrżał.

-Tak...-głos Aleca zabrzmiał słabo gdy Bane położył mu ręce na biodrach i oparł podbródek na jego ramieniu

-Naprawdę?-dłonie Magnusa zjechały niżej i czuł jak Alec zadrżał, widział też rumieniec który wypłynął na jego policzki.

-To jest największa królewska rezydencja świata-powiedział Alec-I nadal pełni swoją funkcję. Na dodatek... widzisz ten sztandar?-spytał, wskazując na maszt, na którym powiewała królewska chorągiew-To znaczy, ze królowa jest w domu.

Magnus się roześmiał i zauważył, że jakaś dziewczyna minęła ich z uśmiechem na twarzy. Pomachała nawet do Magnusa, bo Alec nie zwrócił na nią najmniejszej uwagi, nadal rozwodząc się o pałacu.

Magnus odmachał jej i też się uśmiechnął gdy zauważył, że inna dziewczyna zasłania jej oczy rękami. Po chwili tamta się odwróciła i z rozpędem pocałowała ją w usta.

Obie się odwróciły w kierunku Magnusa, pokazały wyprostowane kciuki i uśmiechnęły się.

Magnus zrobił to samo i-wbrew sobie-mocniej objął Aleca.

Skoro obcy ludzie uważali ich za parę chyba miał prawo.

Alec tymczasem przestał mówić i odwrócił się do Bane'a, tak, że Magnus opierał się teraz czołem o jego głowę.

-Magnus...-jego głos był niski kiedy mówił

-Tak, kochanie?

-Czemu ciągle zachowujesz się, jakbyś...-urwał i spłonął gwałtownym rumieńcem

-Jakbym co?

-Jakbyśchciałmniepocałować?-wymamrotał Alec, a Magnus wybuchnął śmiechem i odsunął się od chłopaka

-Bo chcę-powiedział, a potem wziął Aleca za rękę i uniósł do ust. Pocałował ją krótko i posłał mu rozczulone spojrzenie-Bardzo chcę.

Alec znowu spłonął rumieńcem i wyrwał Magnusowi dłoń.

-Ale ja...

-co ty?-rzucił Magnus opierając się o murek-Nie jesteś gejem? Nawet nie próbujesz tego ukryć. Nie chcesz mnie? Sprawiasz wręcz przeciwne wrażenie.

-Magnus-powiedział słabo, jakby chcąc coś wytłumaczyć-Chodzi o to, że...

Tym razem przerwała im zmiana warty. Magnus nie uznał już tego za irytujące, tylko wybuchnął śmiechem.

Zawsze tak było. W pewnym momencie nie denerwował się już, to nie miało sensu, tylko zaczynał się śmiać.

Mógł się roześmiać zawsze, całe lata życia w troskach nauczyły go tego.

Tylko Alec patrzył na niego z zawstydzeniem, najwyraźniej uznawszy, że Magnus śmieje się z niego.

Bane chciał wytłumaczyć, ale Alec już patrzył na strażników, którzy równym marszem ruszyli ulicą. Magnus też zaczął patrzeć na równy szereg czarnych czapek i czerwonych mundurów, na połyskującą w letnim słońcu broń a potem przeniósł wzrok na Aleca i zamarł.

Pamiętał jakie chłopak zrobił na nim wrażenie kiedy zobaczył go pierwszy raz, ale teraz kiedy stał, zarumieniony, podekscytowany i szczęśliwy w płomieniach słońca, był dziwnie piękny.

Nie było w tym tragizmu który mógłby istnieć, gdyby zobaczył go w świetle księżyca, było w tym tylko pełne szczęście i nadzieja.

Alec wyglądał jak anioł, który zszedł na ziemię i stanął w promieniach słońca, wspólnie z tłumem obserwującym zmianę warty.

A skoro wysłannicy nieba mogli być tak blisko, świat nie był chyba jeszcze stracony.

A potem dotarło do niego co pomyślał.

Alec był tylko nastolatkiem z Ameryki. Nieśmiałym dzieciakiem który jakim cudem tą nieśmiałość przełamał. Pewnie, słodkim i seksownym dzieciakiem dzieciakiem który umiał mówić tak, ze nie liczyło się nic poza jego głosem, dzieciakiem którego każdy chciałby w łóżku, ale tylko dzieciakiem.

Nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że Magnusowi roił się naprawdę jak anioł który zszedł z nieba, by jego, Magnusa Bane'a, nawrócić.

Był jego aniołem.

Wiec czyżby on, całkowicie dziwnie, nieodpowiedzialnie, głupio i nieodpowiednio dla siebie się w nim zakochał?

Alec zwrócił na niego spojrzenie niebieskich oczu.

-Czemu się na mnie gapisz?-spytał wrogo

-Bo patrzenie na przystojnych chłopaków jest zajęciem miłym i satysfakcjonującym, a ja zawsze zajmuję się czymś miłym i satysfakcjonującym.-Alec patrzył na niego w niemałym szoku-Chyba, że akurat muszę zmyć naczynia. To nie jest ani miłe, ani satysfakcjonujące, zwłaszcza, ze prawie zawsze tłukę szklanki i potem muszę pić herbatę w kieliszkach

Alec się roześmiał. Magnus zaczynał naprawdę uwielbiać jego śmiech. Słodki i szczery, ale zachrypnięty i urywany, gdy uznawał, że nie powinien się śmiać.

-Nie masz zmywarki?

-Mam. Mówię o momentach kiedy jest przepełniona.

Alec znowu się roześmiał, a Magnus patrząc jak ostatni strażnicy znikają za bramą, wziął Aleca za rękę i pociągnął za sobą.

-Gdzie mnie prowadzisz?

-Do samochodu. Co prawda grzechem jest nie zobaczyć królewskich pelikanów w świętym Jakubie, ale już dość nagrzeszyliśmy

Alec spłonął rumieńcem.

-To gdzie teraz pójdziemy-spytał, pchając z całej siły wózek z Jamesem.

Magnus uśmiechnął się szeroko.

-Do jednego z moich ulubionych miejsc w Londynie. Wydarzyło się tam dużo ważnych rzeczy ponadto moja wrodzona ironia każe mi to zrobić.

-Czyli?-spytał Alec, niemal biegnąc za Magnusem w którego wstąpiła jakaś nowa siła i zaczął iść o wiele szybciej.

-Hyde Park.

* * *

><p>-Kiedy byłem mały chciałem być strażnikiem Pałacu Buckingham-wyznał Alec, opierając się o szybę.<p>

-Serio?-spytał Magnus-Czemu?

-Nie wiem-wzruszył ramionami

-To musi być trudne.

-Stanie cały czas bez ruchu? pewnie tak.

-Dałbym radę-powiedział Magnus z pewnym siebie uśmieszkiem

-Jasne-mruknął Alec

-Bane odwrócił się do niego, oczy mu błyszczały

-Czyżby Alec Lightwood używał sarkazmu?

-Skąd-powiedział Alec, uśmiechając się

-Czemu sądzisz, ze nie dałbym rady?-zapytał Magnus zatrzymując samochód. Korek ciągnął się daleko przed nimi.

Alec uniósł brwi.

-No nie wiem...

Magnus uniósł brew. Czy ten chłopak właśnie żartował z nim w taki sposób jakby z nim flirtował? Robił to prawda?

-Podejrzewam, że gdybyś pojawił się przede mną ty miałbym spory problem, żeby pozostać nieruchomym i poważnym, ale w innym wypadku...

-Aż tak na ciebie działam?-spytał Alec z przekornym uśmiechem

Magnus nachylił się do chłopaka i szepnął.

-Nawet nie wiesz jak.

Miał ogromną ochotę go teraz pocałować, tylko po to, żeby podkreślić te słowa, ale nie zrobił tego, tylko odsunął się od Aleca.

Ku jego zadowoleniu, chłopak naprawdę sprawiał wrażenie zawiedzionego.

-Czemu właściwie Hyde Park?-zapytał Alec gdy już udało im się zaparkować samochód przed bramą

Magnus parsknął śmiechem.

-To przez Willa-powiedział, pchając przed sobą wózek-Często przychodził do Hyde Parku ze swoim przyjacielem. I z Tessą, w trójkę. Kochał to miejsce. Ale wpadł kiedyś do stawku i dostał paranoi.

-Dlaczego? Boi się pływać?-zapytał Alec

Magnus drgnął, jak zwykle gdy mówiono o lęku przed pływaniem.

-Nie. Boi się kaczek.

-Anatidefobia-powiedział Alec-paniczny irracjonalny lęk przed byciem obserwowanym przez kaczki.

Magnus parsknął urywanym śmiechem.

-Lęk przed kaczkami nie jest irracjonalny. Kaczki to małe krwiożercze bestie. Nigdy nie ufaj kaczkom.

Alec wybuchnął śmiechem. Zaśmiał się, szczerze, głośno, czysto, miękko i radośnie, szczerze rozbawiony a zaraz potem zasłonił usta ręką i spłonął rumieńcem.

Magnus chwycił go za nadgarstki, odsłaniając twarz i spojrzał mu w oczy.

-Nigdy nie wstydź się śmiechu. Roześmiać i rozpłakać masz się prawo zawsze, bo tyczy to tylko i wyłącznie tego co ty czujesz i o czym ty myślisz.

Alec kiwnął głową i uśmiechnął się do Magnusa nieśmiało. Bane delikatnie pogłaskał go po policzku i usłyszał za sobą śmiech.

Odwrócił się tylko po to, żeby zobaczyć grupę chłopaków ubranych w skórzane kurtki i glany. Palili papierosy oparci o pobliskie drzewo i patrzyli prosto na nich.

Magnus poczuł ogromną wściekłość. Zaborczo przygarnął do siebie Aleca i już otworzył usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale w tym momencie odezwał się jeden z chłopaków:

-No przecież ci go nie zabiorę-zaśmiał się jeszcze raz pogodnie a cała reszta też wybuchnęła śmiechem i... pomachała do nich.

Magnus wyszczerzył się jak zadowolony z siebie rekin, Alec też nieśmiało do nich pomachał a potem odwrócili się i poszli dalej.

-Bałeś się, ze coś zrobią, prawda?-rzucił Alec

-Szczerze?-spytał Magnus

-Dotychczas kłamałeś?-mruknął przekornie Alec, a Magnus się uśmiechnął. Przypominało mu to przekomarzanki z Tessą, albo Ragnorem. Do którego tak w ogóle wypadałoby podjechać...

-Nie. Ale tak, bałem się.

-To jest chyba najbardziej krzywdzący stereotyp-szepnął Alec, a potem nieśmiało wziął Magnusa za rękę i ruszyli dalej.

-Miałeś mówić o Willu-przypomniał mu, gdy minęli stawek

-A... No tak. Otóż po tych wydarzeniach z kaczkami w Hyde Parku to miejsce wszystkim kojarzy się z Willem. Pamiętam jedną Wielkanoc-dodał po chwili-Znalazłem podchmielonego, jak próbował się rzucić do wody. Teraz mnie dziwi, czemu wtedy nie przeraziły go kaczki

-To nie jest dziwna fobia-wymamrotał Alec-Ja się boję pająków.

-Ja wody-powiedział Magnus a zaraz potem umilkł i zmieszany zagryzł wargę. Czemu to powiedział? Dlaczego się do tego przyznał?-Znaczy nie takiej w kranie, tylko takiej otwartej.

-Boisz się pływać-powiedział cicho Alec-Ale po Willa wskoczyłeś.

-Zawsze wskoczyłbym do wody za kimś kogo kocham gdyby tonął.-powiedział cicho, rysując małe kółeczka na wierzchu dłoni Aleca-Zawsze.

Chłopak spłonął rumieńcem a potem cicho spytał:

-Ten przyjaciel Willa, jego i Tessy... Miał na imię James, prawda?

Magnus miał ochotę stanąć jak wryty ale nie zrobił. Był Magnusem Bane'em, ukazywanie zaskoczenia nie było w jego stylu.

-Tak... James Carstairs... Czemu pytasz?

-W "Wo wei ni xie de", które napisali wspólnie jest dedykacja: Dla Jema który ma drugie połowy naszych serc. A ich syn ma na imię James i to nie wydaje się bez powodu... Co się z nim stało?

-Zmarł-powiedział cicho Magnus, nie patrząc na Aleca-Na białaczkę. Nie powiedział im o raku, nie powiedział nikomu i dlatego dla wszystkich było to zaskoczenie. Dla wszystkich oprócz mnie.

-Wiedziałeś?

-Zawsze musi być na świecie ktoś kto zna twój mroczny sekret. Zaskakujące jest to, ze najczęściej to wcale nie jest najbliższa tobie osoba. Tak... Znałem sekret Jema Carstairsa. Tessa i Will o tym nie wiedzą. Zabiliby mnie, gdyby się dowiedzieli. Nienawidzą, gdy coś się przed nimi zataja.-westchnął cicho-To Jem powinien być ojcem chrzestnym Jamie'ego. Nie ja. I on jest jego ojcem chrzestnym, najważniejszym po ojcu. Nie ja. Nigdy nie będę. Zawsze będę wiedzieć, że jestem zastępczym ojcem chrzestnym-roześmiał się gorzko

-Ale to ty jesteś jego ojcem chrzestnym. Ty przy nim jesteś i zawsze tak będzie.-oczy Aleca rozbłysły gdy to mówił, jakby naprawdę zależało mu, żeby przekonać Magnusa.

Magnus pochylił się i pocałował go w policzek.

-Dziękuję-powiedział i poczuł jak jego policzki robią się ciepłe. Czy on się rumienił?

Stali tak chwilę, trzymając się za ręce, drugie zaciskając na rączce od wózka, tylko patrząc sobie w oczy.

-Chcę ci coś pokazać-powiedział cicho Magnus i ruszył.

Szli i szli, aż w końcu Magnus stanął przed niewielkim podwyższeniem.

-Co to?-zapytał Alec a Magnus uśmiechnął się.

-Jest coś czego nie wiesz o Londynie. Wreszcie! Myślałem, ze nigdy cię niczym nie zaskoczę.

-Zawsze mnie czymś zaskakujesz-wymamrotał Alec wściekle się czerwieniąc

Magnus parsknął śmiechem.

-Jesteś za słodki-wszedł na postument-To jest Speakers Corner, miejsce z którego zawsze można było przemawiać. Zawsze możesz tu coś powiedzieć. Kiedyś prowadzono tu debaty, teraz przemawiają tu politycy, ale tez obrońcy różnych praw... I myślę, że powinieneś tu przemówić ty.

-Ja? Dlaczego?

-Bo kiedy o czymś opowiadasz, nie chce się robić nic innego tylko cię słuchać

Alec się zaczerwienił.

-Ja... nie... Ale ty...

-Co ja?

-Przez ten czas kiedy rozmawialiśmy o Willu wypowiedziałeś przynajmniej trzy zdania które należałoby wyryć złotymi litermi nad kominkiem-powiedział cicho-Naprawdę.

-Naprawdę?-Magnus roześmiał się

-Mów o czymś. Lubię słuchać.

-Stąd tyle wiesz-powiedział Magnus i uśmiechnął się, gdy Alec spłonął rumieńcem-Czar nieśmiałości-co nie przejdzie przez usta, powie rumieniec

Alec zaczerwienił się jeszcze mocniej.

-To z serii wyczytane w Internecie-powiedział cicho, a potem wyprostował się i zaczął mówić:

Jest Uśmiech Miłowania

I Uśmiech Podstępnej Uciechy

I jest Uśmiech nad Uśmiechami

W którym łączą się te dwa Uśmiechy

Jest Grymas Nienawiści

I jest Grymas Wzgardliwej Niechęci

I jest Grymas nad Grymasami

Który próżno chcesz wymazać z pamięci

Bo zagnieździł się w Jądrze Serca

I przedostał się do Szpiku Kości

Żaden uśmiech znany człowiekowi

Nie przeniknie owych Głębokości

Tylko Jeden - ten co się raz zdarza

Między naszą Kołyską a Mogiłą -

Lecz gdy taki Uśmiech zajaśnieje

Znika wszystko co Cierpieniem było

Alec zamarł na moment.

-To było... Czy to był Blake?

Magnus się roześmiał

-Tak, to był Blake.

"I twój Uśmiech"

* * *

><p>-Ale Magnus...<p>

-Nie można mieć wycieczki po Londynie bez zobaczenia City. To najstarsza i najważniejsza część Londynu.

-I najdroższa-dodał posępnie Alec

-Nie dbaj o pieniądze-roześmiał się Magnus-Ja płacę.

-Właśnie dlatego o nie dbam.

Magnus parsknął wyjmując wózek z bagażnika.

-Daj mi Jamie'ego

Alec przytulił do siebie chłopca i powoli zbliżył się do Bane'a. Chłopiec przytulił się do niego i zaczął mamrotać coś w swoim własnym tajemniczym języku.

Magnus odebrał dziecko i troskliwie ułożył w wózku.

-Mamy zamiar krążyć z nim po City?-spytał Alec, unosząc brwi

-Owszem-powiedział z uśmiechem Bane-Co w tym dziwnego?

-Nie wiem... Spaliny?

-Jesteś z Nowego Jorku i spaliny są dla ciebie dziwne?-spytał Magnus unosząc brew i zamykając samochód

Alec się zaczerwienił.

-Chodzi o to, że...

-Daj spokój-Magnus chwycił go za rękę-Będzie fajnie.

Było fajnie. Alec co chwilę rzucał coś na temat mijanych budynków, ale bo opowiadał o czymś, związanym albo z miastem, albo czymś innym, a Magnus słuchał. To było cudowne.

Ponadto, dwóch facetów z wózkiem, z niewiadomych powodów robiło w City wrażenie, jakby ludzie nigdy nie widzieli dwóch facetów z wózkiem w City. Magnus uważał, ze było to nawet całkiem możliwe, żeby nikt nigdy nie widział dwóch facetów z wózkiem w City, ponieważ był to fajny widok.

A City miało dość własnych zajebistych widoków, nie potrzebowało więcej.

Alec rozglądał się dookoła a jego oczy błyszczały.

-Tu jest... wow...

-Tak. Wow jest dobrym podsumowaniem-zaśmiał się Magnus opierając się łokciami o poręcz wózka Jamesa i prawie wjechał w Aleca, który nagle stanął jak wryty.

-Kotku, co się stało?

-To wygląda jak Asgard-wymamrotał Alec

-Jak co?

-Jak Asgard.-Alec spłonął rumieńcem-Wiesz... siedziba bogów...

-Wiem czym jest Asgard-powiedział Magnus-Ale nie wiem o co ci chodzi.

Alec ujął stanowczo jego nadgarstek i naprowadził na wysoki, strzelisty szklany budynek.

-O to.

-to jest Shard-powiedział Magnus-Nie Asgard

-Ale tak wygląda-Alec wyjął z kieszeni telefon i zaczął w nim czegoś szukać. Magnus mimochodem zauważył jego tapetę-zdjęcie Isabelle i Jace'a z rękami na swoich policzkach, jakby dawali sobie nawzajem w twarz.-Popatrz.

Podetknął Magnusowi telefon pod nos i Bane przyjrzał się obrazkowi. Przedstawiał Asgard, ze świata Mavela niewątpliwie, a pod spodem widniał ogromny napis: Fuck this shit, I'm going to Asgard"

Magnus roześmiał się, ale potem przyjrzał się obrazkowi i budynkowi. Może faktycznie było tam jakieś podobieństwo...

-Ten budynek jest niesamowity-wymamrotał Alec, nadal wpatrując się w wieżowiec szeroko otwartymi oczami

-Chcesz na niego wejść-spytał Magnus

Alec przeniósł spojrzenie na niego.

-Chciałbym... Ale chyba nie jest dostępne do zwiedzania.

-A kto tu mówił o zwiedzaniu-Magnus uśmiechnął się szeroko

-Więc jak chcesz to zrobić?

Magnus uśmiechnął się, dziko szeroko i niespodziewanie

-Zobaczysz.

* * *

><p>-Magnus...<p>

-Cicho! Próbuję sobie hasło przypomnieć.

-Hasło?-Alec brzmiał na naprawdę zdenerwowanego-O co ci...

W tym momencie drzwi kliknęły a Magnus uśmiechnął się szeroko. Pchając wózek z Jamesem zrobił krok do przodu, ciągnąc za sobą Aleca.

-Idziemy odwiedzić mojego przyjaciela-powiedział z uśmiechem, wiodąc Aleca do windy. Wcisnął przycisk z numerem 60 i winda ruszyła.

Magnus obserwował jak Alec z niedowierzaniem patrzy po ogromnej, nowoczesnej windzie a potem nachylił się nad wózkiem Jamesa. Chłopiec zasnął, najprawdopodobniej zmęczony tym wszystkim co się dzisiaj działo. Może to i dobrze? Chyba nie odważyłby się zostawić malca pod opieką...

Silne ramiona objęły go z tyłu w pasie i poczuł ciepły oddech na swoim karku.

-Alec?-spytał niepewnie

-Ja-potwierdził cichy głos przy jego uchu

-Co ty... Czemu to robisz?-spytał powoli Magnus

-Bo bardzo chcę być bliżej ciebie-poczuł wargi Aleca na swoim karku i całkowicie wbrew sobie zadrżał.

Bogowie, co ten chłopak z nim robił?

Odwrócił się powoli i spojrzał prosto w rozognione niebieskie oczy.

-Alexandrze...

Alec uniósł dłoń i pogładził nią Magnusa po policzku.

-Dziękuję za dzisiaj, Magnus-powiedział cicho

-To jeszcze nie koniec-szepnął Bane i pochylił się nad Alekiem, tak, że opierał czoło o jego czoło-Mogę ci obiecać, ze dużo się jeszcze wydarzy.

Początkiem owych "wielu wydarzeń" był to, ze winda się zatrzymała, a drzwi otworzyły ukazując dwójkę staruszków.

Alec szybko odsunął się od Magnusa, który z kolei szarpnął wózek i obaj wyszli z windy.

Bane nachylił się do ucha Aleca.

-Wrócimy do tego-szepnął i skierował swoje kroki do drzwi czegoś, co najprawdopodobniej było luksusowym apartamentem.

Drzwi były proste, z matowego, nieprzezroczystego szkła a na nich widniało napisane zdecydowanym, zdobnym charakterem pisma nazwisko:

Scott.

Drzwi otworzyły się i z mieszkania wyszła dwójka młodych chłopaków, pewnie w wieku Aleca.

Jeden był chyba hindusem a drugi miał idealne jasne, platynowe włosy.

Szli blisko siebie z równocześnie zawstydzonym i podekscytowanym spojrzeniem a na ic karkach było widać sporo czerwonych śladów, zarówno po paznokciach, ustach i zębach.

Alec spojrzał na nich przerażony a potem zerknął na Bane'a

-Woolsey ma dość... Dziwne upodobania-powiedział powoli Magnus

Alec zrobił się czerwony, przełknął ślinę i cofnął o krok. Magnus chwycił go ze śmiechem za łokieć.

-Spokojnie, nie po to cię tu prowadzę-rzucił uspokajająco

Alec odetchnął a jego napięte mięśnie rozluźniły się pod dotykiem Magnusa. Bane pociągnął go za sobą do środka.

-Woolsey!-zawołał wchodząc

-Magnus-odezwał się cichy, spokojny głos-co tu robisz?

Z odmętów mieszkania wyłonił się wysoki, szczupły mężczyzna o jasnych włosach i zielonych oczach. Ubrany był w idealnie dobrany do koloru oczu szlafrok, a w ustach trzymał małą, pękatą fajeczkę.

Wyglądał jak uzależniona od seksu, jasnowłosa i homoseksualna wersja Sherlocka Holmesa.

Magnusa często zastanowiało, jakby by to było być Woolsey'em. Zawsze patrzył na świat idealnie obiektywnie, jakby był całkowicie pozbawiony emocji. Był genialnym artystą, nikt w to nie wątpił i był równie ekscentryczny co Magnus, ale w odróżnieniu od Bane'a który zachowywał się z dystansem i nonszalancją, Woolsey faktycznie te cechy posiadał.

I to bez umiaru.

-chciałem mu pokazać widok z Shardu-powiedział mocniej chwytając dłoń Aleca. Trochę się bal, jak zareaguje na niego Woolsey.

Ale Scott podszedł do chłopaka i delikatnie pogłaskał po policzku.

-Jest piękny-oświadczył krótko-ma szczere spojrzenie, przejrzyste. I jest zszokowany. Kompletnie niedoświadczony. Zagubiony. Podniecony tym co się dzieje. Uroczy-stwierdził poważnie a potem delikatnie odwrócił jego głowę -ma idealną twarz. Dobry wybór, Bane.

Nachylił się i delikatnie przesunął palcami po jego twarzy. Alec stal zszokowany, nie wiedząc jak zareagować.

Woolsey dłuższą uwagę poświęcił jego ustom, delikatnie obrysowując ich kontur palcami.

-bardzo chciałbym go pocałować, ale podejrzewam, ze się nie zgodzisz.-puścił Aleca-nie bądźcie za głośno. Milo cię było poznać, Alexandrze.

-skąd wiesz jak mam na imię?-wychrypial Alec dotykając niepewnie własnej twarzy, jakby bał się, że Woolsey mógł coś z nią zrobić.

-błagam... Chłopak z dobrej rodziny, pewnie pierworodny, wnioskując po tym dorosłym spojrzeniu... Masz odruch obronny, jak weszliście w pierwszej chwili chciałeś zasłonić Magnusa. Na metce kurtki masz wypisane inicjały. A.G.L. Alexander jest jedynym imieniem jakie pasowało.-uśmiechnął się delikatnie-milej zabawy.

I odszedł.

Alec patrzył jeszcze chwile na miejsce gdzie przed chwila stal Woolsey a potem spojrzał przerażony na Magnusa.

Bane otworzył usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale to Alec się odezwał:

-Robert Downey Jr. i Benedict Cumberbatch mają konkurencję.

Magnus się roześmiał.

-Lepiej bym tego nie ujął.

Alec odetchnął z ulgą, a potem Magnus pociągnął go za sobą ku ogromnemu oknu wychodzącemu na panoramę miasta.

Można się było teraz przyjrzeć wystrojowi apartamentu, nowoczesnemu i minimalistycznemu, z wielkimi pustymi przestrzeniami i białymi meblami, ale Magnusowi o wiele bardziej opowiadał widok Aleca który stał z nosem przyklejonym do szyby i podziwiał Londyn.

-Tu jest pięknie-wyszeptał-Tak muszą widzieć bogowie.

-Tak-potwierdził Magnus, stając za nim i kładąc mu rękę na plecach-Tu jest pięknie.

-Woolsey... Coś cię z nim łączy-spytał Alec

-Kiedyś tak-potwierdził Magnus głaszcząc Aleca po plecach i poczuł jak tamten drży pod jego dotykiem-Znaczy... Studiowaliśmy razem, potem się zaprzyjaźniliśmy, poszliśmy do łóżka... Nadal się przyjaźnimy, ale uznaliśmy, ze mam prawo sobie kogoś znaleźć a on ma prawo urządzać orgie.

Alec spłonął rumieńcem.

-Aha...

Bane odwrócił Aleca do siebie.

-Jesteś zazdrosny?-spytał, zabawnie poruszając brwiami

-Tak-powiedział porywczo Alec a zaraz potem się zmieszał i zaczerwienił-Znaczy nie. Znaczy trochę.

Magnus się roześmiał.

-Boże, jesteś cholera zbyt cudowny-mruknął Magnus pochylając się nad Alekiem, aż ich nosy się zetknęły.

Przez parę sekund patrzyli sobie w oczy, aż w końcu odezwał się Alec.

-Teraz coś powinno nam przerwać-zauważył

Magnus roześmiał się.

-Oh, nie damy im możliwości.

Po czym nachylił się bardziej i go pocałował.

Czekał na to tak długo, że gdy poczuł usta Aleca na swoich wargach myślał przez chwilę, ze zemdleje. Alec smakował gumą do żucia i deszczem. Jak wolność. Jego wargi były miękkie, ciepłe i... cholernie idealne.

Magnus wsunął dłonie pod jego koszulkę, wyczuwając mięśnie i drgnął, gdy poczuł ręce Aleca na skórze swoich pleców.

Magnus miał w życiu wielu partnerów, którzy wiedzieli co zrobić, by czuł się dobrze, ale nigdy, przenigdy nie stało się tak, żeby stracił grunt pod nogami.

Nie wiedział co tak niesamowitego było w dotyku Aleca. Ale chyba chodziło o to, że był niedoświadczony i to naprawdę niedoświadczony. "Podniecony tym co się dzieje"-jak powiedział Woolsey.

I fakt, że Magnus był jednym z pierwszych, jak nie pierwszym chłopakiem z którym Alec się całował był dziwnie podniecający.

Jeśli ten chłopak sprawiał, że miał miękkie kolana teraz bał się, co mogło dziać się potem.

Pchnął Aleca na kanapę i opadł na niego, przykrywając własnym ciałem. Chłopak męczył się z jego koszulą, odpinając guziki w czasie kiedy Magnus pogłębił pocałunek, delikatnie gładząc jego kolana.

Przesunął dłonie wyżej i nagle, nie wiedzieć czemu klamra od paska Aleca była rozpięta.

Chłopak oderwał się od niego z przerażeniem i Magnus szybko się od niego odsunął. Ale zanim zdążył coś powiedzieć, Alec powoli zbliżył się znowu do niego i krótko go pocałował.

-O ilę się nie mylę, mamy wolny dom-wymruczał takim głosem, że Magnus znowu zadrżał-A to chyba będzie niemiłe, kiedy zajmiemy Woolsey'owi salon.

Magnus roześmiał się i znowu pocałował chłopaka.

-Czy ty coś sugerujesz?-spytał unosząc brwi

Alec spłonął rumieńcem.

-To nie sugestia. To propozycja.

Ty, który zesłałeś tu tego chłopaka, niezależnie kim jesteś, zostaję twoim wyznawcą-to była ostatnia rzecz jaką pomyślał Magnus zanim na złamanie karku, niemal zapominając o swoim chrzestnym synu opuścił Londyński Asgard.

* * *

><p><strong>Mówię szczerze, końcówkę pisało się strasznie, bo chciałam to jak najszybciej skończyć, więc wybaczcie, że od momentu jak są w Shardzie to taki chłam...<strong>

**Ale JEJ! Pocałowali się! Następny rozdział to będzie SAM MALEC, aż będziecie mieli dosyć (dobry żart, nie?)**

**Dobra... Art który Alec pokazuje Magnusowi musicie znaleźć sami, wiersz który mówi Magnus to "Uśmiech" Williama Blake'a w tłumaczeniu Jerzego Pietrkiewicza :3**

**Wszystkie miejsca które zostały wymienione w tym rozdziale są prawdziwe i można je zobaczyć w Londynie. Nie wiem co prawda czy na 60 piętrze Shardu mieszka ekstrawagancki artysta który urządza dzikie gejowskie orgie, ale fajnie by było :P**

**No to tyle ode mnie. Pozostawcie swoje zdanie, kokosz idzie umierać bo jutro świtem bladym czeka ją pobieranie krwi (kto to wymyślił?)**

**Buziaki :***

**kokosz**


	4. Rozdział 4

**Witam państwa! Ile minęło od ostatniej aktualizacji? Trzy miesiące?**

**Jestem tak zdenerwowana tym faktem, że mam problem z AN :( Pierwszy raz w życiu!**

**Wszystkich przede wszystkim przepraszam za długo bez, o ile komuś się to naprawdę podoba :P**

**A teraz (jeśli pamiętacie co pisałyście ćwierć roku temu) odpowiedzi na komentarze, bo to chyba moja ulubiona część, chyba, że liczyć ich dostawanie.**

**Intoxic-Lubię stwarzać okazje do pocałunków, bo niezbyt dobrze wychodzi mi ich opisywanie. Co do łóżka się nie martw, aczkolwiek nie obiecuję, że będzie to łóżko ;)  
>Woolsey urządzający orgie był punktem obowiązkowym, zresztą, on się jeszcze pojawi, podobnie jak kilka innych postaci, które jeszcze czekają na swoją kolejkę <strong>

**Karou101-Jedyną osobą, która jest w stanie przeszkodzić im wskoczenie razem do łóżka jestem ja, a będzie mi bardzo przykro, jeśli mnie znienawidzisz :(  
>No właśnie, kotku, kto zapomina o gejowskich orgiach?<br>Założeniem istoty Aleca jest bycie słodkim, a ta nerdowatość do niego pasuje. Jak czyta się książkę i wyobrażasz sobie jej bohaterów w ludzkich realiach, to widzisz Jace'a i Izzy w szkolnej elicie, a Aleca z książką, wycofanego i na uboczu. Nie wiem jak to działa, ale tak jest :P**

**Wzięłam się za ten rozdział dzięki temu, ze ktoś, kogo fanfiction uważam za wyrocznię (w pewnym sensie) napisał, że jest w tym fanficku zakochany, więc wielkie podziękowania alicelightwoodbane, bez jej paru słów nie powstałby ten rozdział.**

**Mam nadzieję, że to coś się wam spodoba.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 4. Z dala od domu.<strong>

Alec był niemal pewien, że za chwilę wjedzie w któregoś ze srebrnych gryfów i zniszczy zabytkowe figury, przy okazji powodując wypadek.

Magnus siedzący obok niego, z uśmiechem jakby coś planował, był bardzo rozkojarzający.

-Spokojnie, kotku-szepnął Bane-Nie mam zamiaru uciekać. Jesteś za ładny.

Alec spłonął rumieńcem i z całych sił starał skupić się na drodze i nie odrywać dłoni od kierownicy.

Bane tymczasem ze spokojem otworzył okno i wyciągnąwszy papierosa z paczki, zapalił.

Jechali chwilę w milczeniu, aż nagle Alec zjechał gwałtownie na pobocze i zahamował tak mocno, że Bane wypuścił papierosa.

-Co jest...-zaczął Magnus, ale Alec przerwał mu gwałtownym pocałunkiem.

Bane przez ułamek chwili był kompletnie zszokowany, ale potem oddał pocałunek z równą namiętnością co Alec.

Popchnął chłopaka do tyłu, tak, że Alec oparł się plecami o szybę i zjechał ustami niżej, aż dotarł do miękkiej skóry szyi.

-Boże, Magnus-wymamrotał Alec i uniósł Bane'a z powrotem do góry, żeby znowu wpić się w jego wargi.

Alec jęknął, gdy Magnus przygryzł jego dolną wargę i pogłębił pocałunek, a Bane uśmiechnął się gdy chłopak zadrżał pod nim. Chwycił Magnusa za kark i przyciągnął bliżej siebie, przypadkiem uderzając łokciem w kierownicę.

Podskoczyli gwałtownie na dźwięk klaksonu i odsunęli się od siebie, dysząc ciężko.

Magnus uśmiechnął się na widok Aleca, który był cały czerwony i niesamowicie uroczy ze zmierzwionymi włosami, błyszczącymi oczami i rozchylonymi wargami.

Ta uroczy, ze Magnus znów się nachylił, żeby go pocałować.

Gdy odsunął się od niego, Alec miał przymknięte oczy i lekki uśmiech na ustach.

-Jesteś słodki-stwierdził Magnus, a Alec odwrócił się do kierownicy, zapewne po to, żeby ukryć wypływający na policzki rumieniec

-Wątpię-odparł cicho

-Masz rację. Nie mogę powstrzymać się od patrzenia na ciebie i ledwo opanowuję chęć rzucenia się na ciebie, bo jesteś okropny.-Alec mimo woli się uśmiechnął-Zastanów się kochanie. Jesteś taki mądry, a tak nielogiczny.

Alec westchnął i spojrzał na Magnusa.

-Magnus...

-Hm?

-Ja... Ja chciałem...

-Co chciałeś?-spytał Bane a Alec pochylił się i go pocałował. Krótko, delikatnie i bardzo, bardzo słodko.

-Podziękować-szepnął a potem odsunął się od Magnusa i odpalił samochód

-Powiedziałbym, że nie ma co, ale poczekam z tym-powiedział Bane, zapalając kolejnego papierosa

-Na co poczekasz?-spytał Alec

-Aż będzie więcej miejsca. I trochę wygodniej-powiedział Bane, a potem uśmiechnął się szeroko, wypuszczając dym-I mniej publicznie.

Alec, tak jak się spodziewał, spłonął rumieńcem

* * *

><p>Zaczynało padać, kiedy dojechali pod dom i Alec zahamował niemal idealnie przed drzwiami. Magnus był pełen podziwu dla tego, jak chłopak radzi sobie z jego autem. Większość osób mówiła, że porshe jest jak Magnus, nieujarzmione i dzikie, ale pod ręką Aleca jechało spokojnie i pewnie.<p>

Tak jak Magnus.

Znaczy on nie jechał.

Jeszcze.

Bane załamał się nad własnym umysłem i wysiadł z samochodu, biorąc z tylnego siedzenia Jamesa.

Młody spał. Pogwizdywał cicho przez nosek. Pewnie znowu miał alergię. Magnus westchnął, na myśl o tym, że pewnie będzie musiał z nim jechać do lekarza.

Ruszył do drzwi i odwrócił się na dźwięk zduszonego przekleństwa jakie wydał Alec kiedy uderzył głową w otwartą klapę bagażnika.

Magnus zaśmiał się w duchu i otworzywszy drzwi zaczekał w progu na Aleca.

Chłopak podszedł niepewnie, chwiejąc się pod ciężarem złożonego wózka i spojrzał na Magnusa z rumieńcem na policzkach.

-Wchodź skarbie-powiedział i puścił go przodem.

Alec poszedł z wózkiem do małego składziku za kuchnią, z którego wzięli wózek i oparł się o kuchenny blat, oddychając ciężko.

Co się miało teraz dziać? Co miał zrobić?

Niepewnie dotknął szyi, na której wyczuł nadal pulsujący i zaczerwieniony ślad.

Czego będzie chciał Magnus?

Zjechał ręką niżej, dotykając pomarszczonego materiału koszulki na piersiach, potem wyczuwając mięśnie brzucha rysujące się pod koszulką, aż dotarł do klamry paska i wtedy cała śmiałość go opuściła.

Co on sobie w ogóle wyobrażał?

Czerwony jak burak i zmieszany jak shake w MacDonaldzie, Alec odwrócił się przodem do błyszczącego okapu, tylko po to, zeby zobaczyć w nim swoje własne odbicie a parę kroków za sobą, Magnusa.

-Coś się stało?-spytał Bane, a Aleca naprawdę zaskoczyła troska w jego głosie. Brzmiał, jakby się o niego martwił, a nie miał przecież najmniejszego powodu, żeby się o niego martwić. Ale chłopaka i tak zalała nagła fala wdzięczności za nagłe i nieoczekiwane zainteresowanie-Alexandrze...

-Nie, nic-powiedział cicho Alec i podszedł do Magnusa. Bardzo, bardzo powoli zmniejszał dystans między nimi, tak, że z każdym krokiem trochę wyraźniej czuł zapach Bane'a-sandałowca i wanilii, trochę bardziej słyszał bicie jego serca, i trochę mocniej działało na niego ciepło Magnusa.

W końcu Bane nie wytrzymał tych tortur i w jednym kroku doskoczywszy do Aleca wpił się w jego usta.

Chłopak westchnął, gdy tylko poczuł dotyk Magnusa na swoim ciele i nagle cały lęk zniknął.

Czuł się jak Trendix przy Asterixie i Obelixie. Mógł być największym tchórzem na świecie, najbardziej niepewnym człowiekiem na Ziemi, ale gdy tylko pojawiał się Magnus wszystko to go opuszczało i tylko... chciał.

Przyciągnął Bane'a bliżej, a Magnus odpowiedział na to kolejnym pocałunkiem. Głębszym i namiętniejszym, tak, że Alec stracił grunt pod nogami i uwiesił się na Bane'ie całym ciężarem.

Magnus zachichotał i posadził Aleca na blacie, opierając się rękami o jego uda, tak, że Alec poczuł dreszcze.

Jęknął, usiłując drżącymi palcami rozpiąć guziki jego koszuli, ale Bane chwycił jego nadgarstki, jakby chciał czuć tylko usta Aleca, nic więcej.

Alec zaczął go całować tak energicznie i namiętnie, jakby od tego zależało życie i jego i Magnusa, a Bane robił to samo.

Do momentu, gdy nagle, znienacka oderwał się od niego.

-Chcesz coś do picia?-zapytał z figlarnym uśmieszkiem

Alec siedział na blacie w niemałym szoku, nadal zadyszany i czerwony. Niepewnie dotknął palcami swoich warg, a potem spojrzał na Magnusa jak na szaleńca.

-Naprawdę pytasz mnie czy chcę coś do picia?-zapytał oburzony

-Tak-powiedział Magnus podchodząc do lodówki-Mogło ci zaschnąć w ustach.

Alec zamrugał, zamroczony.

-Myślę, że znam lepszy sposób, żeby w tym pomóc-szepnął w końcu i zeskoczywszy z blatu w kilku susach znalazł się przy Magnusie. Bane odwrócił się, a wtedy Alec gwałtownie przyciągnął go do siebie za koszulę na piersiach i pocałował, głęboko i mocno, bez ostrzeżenia rozchylając mu usta językiem, nie zwracając uwagi, na to, że Magnus nadal jest zaskoczony i w szoku.

Odsunął się od niego z uśmiechem i oblizał wargi.

-Ale chętnie się czegoś napiję-dodał

Magnus stał przez chwilę bez ruchu a potem nagle się uśmiechnął. Ta szeroko i zaskakująco, że Alec posłał mu niepewne spojrzenie.

-Coś się stało?-spytał, cały czerwony

-Jesteś zbyt cudowny-oświadczył Bane, a potem odwrócił się do lodówki-Co powiesz na smoothie? Jestem mistrzem w robieniu smoothie.

-Okay-powiedział Alec-Masz...

-Truskawki? Oczywiście, skarbie.-Magnus puścił do niego oko-Nie uznaję innego króla smoothie niż truskawkowe.

Alec się roześmiał. Może to było głupie, to, że cieszył go fakt, że lubi ten sam smak, ale to nie zmieniało tego, że go cieszył.

Usiadł znów na blacie i patrzył jak Magnus krząta się po kuchni, szukając składników.

-Magnus, opowiedz mi coś o sobie-powiedział w końcu Alec

Bane zatrzymał się na moment, z dwiema szklankami w ręce.

-Co chcesz wiedzieć?

-Wszystko-powiedział Alec, może nieco zbyt pochopnie, bo Bane uśmiechnął się tak, że Alec w jednej chwili pożałował

-Myślę, że za chwilę się dowiesz-powiedział

Alec spłonął rumieńcem.

-Nie o to mi cho...-urwał, bo Magnus odłożył szklanki i zbliżywszy się do chłopaka, pogłaskał go po policzku.

-Jesteś słodki-oświadczył Bane i nachylił się, żeby go krótko pocałować.-Mogę ci o sobie opowiedzieć.

Odszedł z powrotem do miksera, a Alec z niecierpliwością wodził za nim wzrokiem, opierając się dłońmi na krawędzi blatu.

-Jestem stąd. Z Londynu. Do Stanów przeprowadziłem się jak wyjechałem na studia.

-Co studiujesz?

-Może cię to zdziwi, ale prawo. No co?-zapytał widząc zaskoczone spojrzenie Aleca-Nie wolno?

-Jakoś nie potrafię wyobrazić sobie ciebie w todze.

Magnus zamarł na chwilę, z butelką mleka w ręce i Alec mógł mu się ze spokojem przyjrzeć.

Omijając fakt, że wyglądał jakby doznał nagłego olśnienia, wyglądał pięknie. Naprawdę pięknie.

Alec nie potrafił wyjaśnić co sprawiało, że Magnus wydawał mu się atrakcyjniejszy od jakiegokolwiek człowieka którego kiedykolwiek widział, ale tak było.

Ciągnęło go do Bane'a, jakby byli związani bardzo krótką, bardzo napiętą gumką, która mogła pęknąć, gdy za daleko się oddalili i strasznie by to bolało.

A równocześnie, wystarczył jeden nieopaczny ruch i jakikolwiek dystans całkowicie by zniknął.

Bane przeniósł uduchowione spojrzenie na Aleca, a potem wybuchnął śmiechem.

-Ja też nie widzę siebie w todze-mruknął, nalewając mleka-Zniszczyłeś moją kiełkującą karierę adwokacką!

-Przepraszam-wymamrotał Alec, udając skruchę

-Sądzisz, że zwykłe "przepraszam" wystarczy?-zagrzmiał Magnus-Całe moje życie legło w gruzach! Moje marzenia spłonęły jak Joanna d'Arc! A ty sądzisz, że wystarczy zwykłe przepraszam?

-Wybacz!-zawołał Alec-Naprawdę, nie wiem co mogę zrobić, żebyś mi wybaczył.

-No cóż...-Bane'owi najwyraźniej bardzo szybko przeszedł kiepski nastrój, bo uśmiechnął się figlarnie-Mam kilka pomysłów.

Alec spłonął rumieńcem.

-Czy każde wypowiedziane przez ciebie zdanie zmierza do aluzji erotycznej?

-Oczywiście, że nie-zawołał oburzony Magnus-Podaj mi cukier.

-Gdzie jest?

-W górnej szafce.

Alec zeskoczył z blatu i wspiąwszy się na palce, sięgnął do szafki, wyciągając słoik z cukrem.

Odwrócił się i napotkał spojrzenie Bane'a. Stał oparty o blat, z przerażającym, niemal lubieżnym uśmiechem na ustach.

-Prosiłeś mnie o to tylko po t, żeby patrzeć się na mój tyłek, prawda?

-Magnus pokiwał głową.

-I ty mówisz, ze nie we wszystkim co mówisz jest aluzja erotyczna?

-No cóż...-powiedział Magnus-To nie była aluzja.

Alec poczuł jak robi mu się gorąco.

-Naprawdę chce ci się robić te smoothie?-spytał Alec, odstawiając cukier na blat

-Nie-odpowiedział Bane, biorąc między palce cząstkę truskawki-Masz ochotę-zamachał owocem do Aleca.

Chłopak w paru krokach znalazł się przy Magnusie i wgryzł się w owoc, i w parę sekund słodki smak truskawki zmieszał się ze smakiem ust Bane'a.

Kocham c..-Alec urwał w połowie myśli, nie kończąc zdania. Nie mógł się przywiązywać. Nie mógł tego robić.

Ale mógł zrobić wszystko inne.

Wszystko było inne, z dala od domu.

* * *

><p>W salonie Herondale'ów, idealnie naprzeciw kanapy wisiało ogromne lustro. Było tak duże i wisiało w takim miejscu, że Alec idealnie widział swoją zakłopotaną minę, gdy upadł na kanapę, przygnieciony ciężarem Magnusa.<p>

Widział dokładnie czerwone policzki, zażenowany uśmiech i przerażony wzrok.

Widział to wszystko bardzo dokładnie.

I skądś wiedział, że Magnus też to widzi.

Bane oparł się na rękach, patrząc Alecowi prosto w oczy. Odkąd go pierwszy raz zobaczył, zastanawiał się skąd taki fenomen może brać się w czyiś oczach. Głęboki smutek, nostalgia, prawie melancholia. Nieudolnie skrywana słabość.

To były bardzo piękne oczy, niewinne, przerażone i cudowne. To były oczy anioła, którego przywiał do niego zachodni wiatr.

Magnus myślał o tym i czuł się dziwnie. Czuł się jak w powieści, jakiejś naprawde durnej powieści pełnej gadania o przeznaczeniu.

Czy nie wierzył w przeznaczenie?

Nie do końca. Widział więzi między ludźmi. Więzi straszne i niezwykłe, będące w stanie przezwyciężyć najgorsze.

Znał Tessę, Willa i Jema. Znał Raphaela i Ragnora. Znał Camille i Ralfa Scotta.

Więc na własne oczy widział przeznaczenie.

Tylko jego samego zdawało się ono w swoich planach nie uwzględnić.

Przynajmniej takie wrażenie miał, aż do teraz.

Życie w Londynie, w mieście w którym wszystko zdawało się mieć podtekst, drugie dno, gdzie wszystko zdawało się być głębsze, przez wszystko co się tutaj wydarzyło, ułatwiało wiarę w przeznaczenie. Ułatwiało mienie nadziei na szczęście i miłość, niezależnie jak wiele złego w tym Londynie, się zdarzyło.

A przecież Londyn był pełen porzuceń, śmierci, zabójstw, gwałtów. Londyn skrywał wiele złego.

Ale mimo tego, to dziwaczne szare miasto, które Magnus kochał znaczną częścią swojego serca, było bardziej piękne niż przerażające.

i dlatego z niego uciekł.

Nie potrafił żyć w beznadziejnej wierze na lepsze jutro, bo tak okrutnym wczoraj i dzisiaj, które sprawiło, że kładł się do łóżka z sercem rozbitym na kawałki.

Londyn, pełen dobrych wspomnień i marzeń, dawał mu za wiele nadziei, by mógł w spokoju stać się zgorzkniałym cynikiem.

Dlatego uciekł.

Łatwiej było nie mieć nadziei, z dala od domu.

Ale wrócił. I jak na ironię, nadzieja przyjechała razem z nim, w tych cholernych niebieskich oczach.

Nachylił się i pocałował Aleca. Smakował jak nerwy, strach i nadzieja. Smakował jak cholerna niepewność.

To było bardzo stresujące i-niemal przerażająco-podniecające.

-Alec...-Magnus tchnął prosto do jego ucha, tak, że chłopaka przeszedł dreszcz-Dlaczego się boisz?

Chłopak przełknął ślinę.

-Ja... Nie boję się...

-Zaskakujące-szepnął Magnus, całując go za uchem-Bo drżysz, jakbym zaraz miał ci poderżnąć gardło.

-Dobra, teraz się boję-przyznał Alec, śmiejąc się nerwowo.

Magnus też się uśmiechnął. tak niewiele osób potrafiło robić to co Alec.

-Nie zrobię ci krzywdy-powiedział Magnus, wsuwając dłonie pod koszulkę Aleca i siadając mu okrakiem na biodrach-Przysięgam.

-Żadnego BDSM?-zapytał ironicznie Alec

-Żadnego BDSM.-potwierdził Magnus.

-Trochę mnie zawiodłe...Uh...-zdanie przeszło w zduszony jęk, kiedy Bane oparł się na nim całym ciałem.

-Chciałbyś czegoś, prawda?-zapytał Magnus z uśmieszkiem.

-Ja... ja...-wahanie w głosie Aleca mówiło wszystko. Aż w końcu doszedł do jakiegoś wniosku i Magnus prawie zszedł na zawał, gdy usłyszał jego kolejne słowo-Tak.

Magnus żartobliwie przygryzł mu płatek ucha.

-Czego?

-A skąd mam wiedzieć? To ty tu jesteś inicjatorem, ty coś wymyśl.

W tym momencie Magnus najchętniej położyłby się na dywanie i zaczął tarzać ze śmiechu na podłodze, najlepiej z Alekiem w ramionach. A potem przestałby się tarzać, pocałowałby go i długo, długo nie wypuszczał z objęć.

Ale wyglądało na to, że musiał ominąć punkt "tarzanie się ze śmiechu na podłodze".

Pocałował go i powoli zaczął odpinać mu spodnie, dając Alecowi czas na protest, jakąkolwiek reakcję, ale się jej nie doczekał, chyba, że liczyć ciche, tłumione westchnięcia.

Ruszył pocałunkami niżej, zsuwając Alecowi spodnie. Chłopak wygiął głowę do tyłu, wyraźnie wiedząc co go czeka.

-Czy ty masz zamiar...-zapytał, z frustracją czując wypływający na policzki rumieniec.

-Tak-powiedział Magnus-Chyba, że nie chcesz.

-Czy ja, sprawiam cholerne wrażenie kogoś kto nie chce? Kurwa, przestań gadać, tylko...

Potem słychać było tylko krótki śmiech Magnusa i przez długi czas, powtarzane jak zaklęcie, jego imię.

* * *

><p>Bo wyjściu od lekarza Tessa stanęła na moment na chodniku i spojrzała w niebo. Było szaroniebieskie, kochane, londyńskie, w odcieniu jej oczu.<p>

Znajome.

Owinęła się mocniej grubym, różowym szalikiem z główkami małych pand na końcówkach, który dostała od Magnusa na ostatnią Gwiazdkę.

Zawsze lubiła takie dziwaczne, trochę dziecinne rzeczy, nawet jeśli powodowały setki nieprzychylnych spojrzeń i wyglądała na jeszcze młodszą niż była.

A Magnus był jedyną osobą, która uważała, że te dziwaczne, trochę dziecinne rzeczy są urocze i kupował je Tessie w ogromnych ilościach.

Ponadto ten szalik był fenomenalny przy bólu gardła.

Wyciągnęła telefon, żeby sprawdzić godzinę, i widząc swojego synka śmiejącego się do niej z ekranu, mimochodem pomyślała o Jamesie i o tym, jak radzi sobie z nim Magnus.

I jak się czuje Alec, który został w domu.

"Może nie powinnam ich wczoraj puszczać z Magnusem do tego klubu?"-pomyślała Tessa, kierując się w kierunku samochodu-"To było nieodpowiedzialne i bardzo, bardzo nie na miejscu"

Ale widząc te krzyżujące się kocie i niebieskie spojrzenia, słysząc jąkanie Aleca i zachwyt w głosie Magnusa nie mogła się powstrzymać.

To było tak, jakby nagle jakaś książka działa się w rzeczywistości, ale ona nie była ani autorem, ani czytelniczką. Ani nie mogła mieć na tą historię wpływu, ani nie mogła się jej tylko przyglądać.

Ale mogła robić małe rzeczy, drobnostki mogące coś zmienić.

Nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że puszczanie młodych Lightwoodów z Magnusem było skrajnie nieodpowiedzialne i to na pewno przez to Alec źle się czuł.

Nieśmiałe spojrzenie niebieskich oczu, rumieńce i niepewny uśmiech, ręka blokująca czyjeś zapędy i niemal już znudzone, ale nadal twarde jak skała, nie.

To było zabawne, jak bardzo Alec z wyglądu przypominał Willa i jak skrajnie różnił się od niego charakterem.

A Jace... Jak on przypominał kogoś innego, sprawiając równocześnie wrażenie jak gdyby powrócił Will sprzed lat.

Tessa znała kiedyś taką parę bliskich sobie przyjaciół, braci, z których jeden miał czarne włosy i niebieskie oczy.

Ale ten drugi był srebrem, nie złotem.

Tessa poczuła ukłucie w sercu. Minęły już dwa lata, ale to chyba nigdy nie miało się skończyć.

Zatrzasnęła drzwiczki i odetchnęła głęboko, starając się zignorować piekący ból w gardle.

Mogła rzecz jasna wrócić do domu i przerwać coś, co, najprawdopodobniej zaistniało, albo ulżyć sercu i pojechać w miejsce, gdzie jeździć nie powinna.

Wybór był oczywisty.

* * *

><p>Brama zaskrzypiała, jak szyderczy śmiech.<p>

"Jesteś taka słaba, nie umiesz sobie poradzić. Jesteś taka fałszywa, zdradzasz go, udając, że wszystko w porządku, jesteś..."

"Jestem kimś, kto chce się modlić"-odpowiedziała głosikowi Tessa, przekraczając bramę cmentarza.

Znała drogę na pamięć. Potrafiłaby tu trafić z zawiązanymi oczami i to się czołgając.

Druga alejka główna. Przed siebie, aż na szczyt pagórka, do grobu zbiorowego zakonu, a potem w lewo.

Wejść. Piąty rząd. Trzeci grób.

Tessa zatrzymała się nad nagrobkiem i odetchnęła po długim marszu.

Uśmiechnęła się smutno i przyjrzała się kamiennej płycie. Wyryte skrzypce i kilka słów po chińsku.

**James Carstairs**

**Ke Jian Ming**

**1993-2012**

**_Z__hi yi__n._**

Otarła zabłąkaną łzę z policzka.

-Cześć Jem-powiedziała.

Był taki okres, że przychodziła tu codziennie. Stała przed grobem i opowiadała Jamesowi o minionym dniu.

"Widziałam dzisiaj Charlotte, jak szła z Charlesem na spacer. Pamiętasz, że jak pchała wózek, to ten wózek był prawie większy od niej? Mały niedługo ją przerośnie, na pewno, wdał się w Henry'ego."

"Nate czekał na mnie przed szkołą. Nie obchodziło go, że nie chcę rozmawiać, i tak gadał. Ale wybaczyłam mu, Jem. Może zostawiłeś mi w spadku swoją dobroć, jak Willowi skrzypce?"

"Magnus wyjechał rano, mówiąc tylko, że nie wróci. Nie mówił o co chodzi, wiem, że nie powie, ale wiem, że musi chodzić o coś ważnego. Może nam wmawiać, że jest tchórzem, ale nie ucieka."

W dniu kiedy Jem zmarł, dawano koncert smyczkowy w O2. Podobno jednemu z głównych skrzypków, podczas występu pękła struna.

Pewnie nikt nie uważał tego za znak, ale to był znak. Musiał być.

Jamie urodził się dokładnie rok i jeden dzień po tym.

Tessa ukucnęła, żeby położyć bukiet kwiatów.

Nikt nigdy nie kładł tu kwiatów. Kładli różne rzeczy, które sprzątacze brali za śmieci i wyrzucali.

Nowe struny skrzypiec. Rysunki Jamie'ego. Bilety do kina.

Westchnęła, patrząc na mały bukiecik fiołków i zastanowiła się, co zrobić, aż w końcu uznała, że nie może zrobić nic innego.

-Jem, Magnus się zakochał...

* * *

><p>Gwałtowne wibracje telefonu oderwały Magnusa od ust Aleca.<p>

Bane westchnął sfrustrowany i niechętnie rozpoczął mozolny proces, jakim było wyjmowanie telefonu z kieszeni obcisłych spodni.

Wyjął wibrujący telefon i zerknął kątem oka na Aleca.

Chłopak patrzył na niego niepewnie, zaczerwieniony, ze spuchniętymi wargami, błyszczącymi oczami i rozczochranymi włosami.

Patrzył na niego tak, jakby bał się, że Magnus ucieknie zostawiając go, że to co wydarzyło się przed chwilą było tylko żartem, wygłupem, mającym na celu nic innego, jak ośmieszenie go.

Magnus poczuł jak serce mu się ściska. Pochylił się, jeszcze chwilę ignorując domagający się odebrania telefon i bardzo delikatnie pocałował Aleca.

Zrobił to tak niespodziewanie, że Alec zamarł na moment, całkowicie zszokowany, z szeroko otwartymi, niebieskimi oczami.

Magnus uśmiechnął się do siebie. Alec zamykał oczy, kiedy go całował, trochę jakby się wstydził. To było słodkie, ale Magnus naprawdę chciał widzieć te niesamowite niebieskie tęczówki.

I teraz je widział.

Jednak telefon, uparcie wibrujący w jego dłoni uniemożliwił mu kontynuowanie pocałunku.

-Zaraz wracam-szepnął, cmoknął Aleca w policzek i ruszył do drzwi.

-Halo.-rzucił, zdenerwowany

-Oh, czyżbym coś przerwała?-Tessa roześmiała się

-Tak-mruknął, opierając się o ścianę-Wiem, że trudno się domyślić co może robić dwóch młodych mężczyzn zostawionych samym sobie...

-Bane...-Tessa była wyraźnie zirytowana-Nie zrób mu krzywdy. I nie pobrudź pościeli.

-Kto tu mówił o pościeli?-mruknął Magnus, z satysfakcją wyobrażając sobie szok na twarzy przyjaciółki

-Nieważne-rzuciła Tessa, ale w jej głosie nadal było słuchać rozdrażnienie-Jedź odbierz Jace'a i Izzy.

-Już?-zdziwił się Magnus i zerknął na zegar wiszący naprzeciw niego-A no fakt, jest piąta.

-Ktoś tu stracił poczucie czasu-zadrwiła Tessa.

-Ktoś tu ma z kim je tracić-odparł Magnus, ale kiedy Tessa nie odpowiedziała, zamarł.

-Jesteś na cmentarzu prawda?

-Nieważne.

-Jesteś. Tak czy nie?

-Magnus...

-Tess...

-Bane...

-Gray...

-Herondale.-przerwała Tessa-Tessa Herondale.

Magnus uśmiechnął się lekko.

-Pozdrów Jema-mruknął-Ja jadę. Pa.

-Pa. On też cię pozdrawia.

Magnus się rozłączył.

Schował telefon do kieszeni i przymknął oczy.

Przywiązanie Tessy, tak samo jak Willa, do Jema, była niemal przerażająca. Magnus nie potrafił wyobrazić sobie, że można aż tak o kimś pamiętać, aż tak za nim tęsknić. Nawet za kimś żywym, a co dopiero martwym.

Zerknął w lustro i uśmiechnął się do swojego odbicia. Diabelski uśmieszek kogoś, kto wszystko miał w dupie pozostał, ale oczy... Oczy pozostawały smutne. Już nie potrafił tak dobrze grać.

Odwrócił się od lustra i wrócił do salonu.

Alec leżał zwinięty w kłębek. Oczy miał zamknięte, usta lekko rozchylone, a oddech równy i spokojny.

Spał.

Magnus ukucnął obok kanapy i przyjrzał się jego spokojnej twarzy. Wyglądał jak anioł. Jego mały aniołek.

Nie!-Magnus zbeształ się w myślach-Nie mój. Nie jest mój.

Ale głoś w głowie nie odepchnął go od śpiącego Aleca. Wziął pled i troskliwie opatulił nim chłopaka.

Przesunął dłonią po jego policzku.

-Magnus...-mruknął Alec-Magnus... Ja... Przepraszam...

Mamrotał sam do siebie, ale samo jego imię, wypuszczone jak westchnienie z drżących ust sprawiło, że Bane chciał się rozpłakać.

Pocałował Aleca w czoło i wstał.

-Nie masz za co, aniołku. Nie masz za co.

* * *

><p><strong>A... Tłumacząc w paru słowach. Akcja dzieje się w 2014 roku, więc Jem zmarł w wieku dziewiętnastu lat. Dokładniejsza historia studiów Magnusa i jego poznania się z Woolsey'em będzie przybliżona później, podobnie jak wiele innych. Mam nadzieję, że przy tym nie ominę najistotniejszego wątku jakim jest Malec :D<strong>

**I tak. Mam świadomość, że ten rozdział troszkę smętny jest :/**

**I przyrzekam, że publikując ten rozdział piszę piąty, więc mam nadzieję, że uda mi się go opublikować szybciej niż ten :(**


	5. Rozdział 5

**Brawa mnie, wyrobiłam się w te cholerne dwa tygodnie! Wygrałam... no dobra, chyba nic, oprócz możliwości dalszego życia :3 Powiem wam, groźba kogoś kto może naprawdę wpaść do twojego domu z siekierą jest motywująca :P**

**My Beautiful Dream-Malec jest oazą słodyczy, nawet jak go posadzisz na górze pieprzu i cytryny, wymieszanej z syropem i tranem. Zwłaszcza wtedy. Zgadzam się, czytający faceci są sexy, a Alec jest sexy i bez książki więc mamy taką dawkę sexowności, że się boję o jego cnotę ^^ Cieszę się, że udało mu się go przedstawić tak jak an to zasługuje. **

**alicelightwoodbane-Dziękuję ci kobieto za komentarz, niniejszym czuj wysyłane w twą stronę pokłony (oprócz tego, ze absolutnie nie wiem w jakim kierunku ode mnie jesteś więc wyobraź sobie mnie jak zagubionego muzułmanina, który na środku Antarktydy szuka kierunku Mekki. I dziękuję za pochwałę. Oto masz więcej :P**

**Karou101-Co ty masz z tym łóżkiem? ;) Spokojnie kobieto, jeszcze trochę :P Magnusa i Woolsey'a trochę pobędzie, Scotta wielbię na kolanach, więc być go musi. DUŻO. Ragnor pojawi się niedługo. Na Cate jeszcze trochę poczekasz, ale gangsta najwspanialszych czarowników świata jest obowiązkowym punktem tego opowiadania. Co do zazdrości Aleca i tego, co z tego wyniknie... Spokojnie... Kokosz ma co do tego własne, dosyć ciekawe wizje. I ze serduszko dziękuję. Oddałabym ci z nawiązką, ale to dzikie coś nie odczytuje serduszek. Ale i tak, proszę cię bardz **

**Yohao-W tym rozdziale masz odniesienie do przynajmniej trzech seriali, nie wiem czy starczy. Generalnie lubię coś takiego robić, przypomina mi to własne życie. ^^ Co do Asterixa i Obelixa też ich uwielbiam. Kocham te wszystkie nowe filmy i kreskówki, to cudowne, że nadal wychodzą, ale moim faworytem pozostaje "12 prac" ^^.  
>Masz rację, AU ma kanon i Alec-nerd zdecydowanie nim jest.<br>Jeśli podoba ci się Woolsey, to big high five! Naprawdę go tu pobędzie :P**

**No to cóż... Jest ciemno na dworze, ja idę do szkoły, ale kij z tym. Miłego czytania!**

**Rozdział 5. Dzień Czwarty. Nadzieja na miłość**

Isabelle siedziała przed postawionym na szafce nocnej Aleca lusterkiem malując sobie oczy, w czasie kiedy Alec, starał się skrzętnie ukryć rumieniec, zakrywając się na zmianę kołdrą, poduszką albo własną koszulką.

- Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać!

- Co znaczy, że coś zaszło - Izzy nawet ręka nie drgnęła w czasie drażnienia się z bratem - Alec, no proszę, przecież mi możesz powiedzieć.

Brzmiała autentycznie smutno, ale Alec był skłonny założyć się, że bierze go na litość. Tak już się zdarzało.

- To nie tak, że ci nie ufam - wymamrotał - Tylko... To żenujące.

Samo słowo "żenujące" zadziałało na Izzy jak wabik. Momentalnie się odwrócił i wbiła w brata uważne spojrzenie.

- Spałeś z nim!

-Nie!-Alec zobił się jeszcze bardziej czerwony-Błagam Iz, nie ciągnij tego!

-Nie wmówisz mi, że do niczego nie doszło-powiedziała, celując w niego tuszem do rzęs-Zachowujesz się zdecydowanie zbyt...

-Zbyt jak?

-Po prostu zbyt. Szczerzysz się jak idiota, czerwienisz jak burak, ślinisz jak buldog i patrzysz w przestrzeń z wzrokiem, który zdecydowanie nie wygląda jakbyś myślał o nowym sezonie Supernatural!

Alec miał na końcu mózgu, niemal w połowie języka odpowiedź, że sama Izzy czekała na październik bardziej niż on, ale uznał, że się nie opłaca. Nie było w jego interesie drażnienie siostry jej obsesją, poza tym nie odciągnąłby jej uwagi od siebie i Magnusa, Samem i Deanem, nawet gdyby zaczęli przed nią tańczyć w kostiumach striptizerów.

No dobra, przesadził. Te kostiumy na pewno odciągnęłyby uwagę.

-Isabelle, nie chcę o tym rozmawiać-powiedział i wbił wzrok w okno.

W rzeczywistości chciał o tym rozmawiać. Mógłby mówić o tym godzinami, powtarzać setki razy.

Ale z Magnusem. Tylko z Magnusem.

Przymknął na moment oczy, tylko po to, żeby przywołać obraz Bane'a oblizującego usta i nachylającego się, by go pocałować. Tylko po to, żeby zobaczyć znowu błysk w kocich oczach, uśmiech pełen obietnic...

Poczuł jak czyjaś dłoń brutalnie przyłącza jego dolną szczękę do górnej.

-Ślinisz się-powiedział ostro Jace-Nie byłoby to nic dziwnego, gdyby nie fakt, że ja dopiero wszedłem do pokoju.

Alec zamrugał zamroczony i otarł trochę śliny z podbródka.

-Przepraszam-wymamrotał, po czym chwycił kosmetyczkę, ubrania i ręcznik i wypadł z pokoju.

Niemal pobiegł do łazienki, potykając się o nogawki ciągniętych za sobą spodni i w drzwiach łazienki zderzył się z Magnusem.

Alec stanął jak wryty, mrugając gęsto, a potem spuścił wzrok.

-Dz...dzień dobry-wymamrotał w swoje stopy.

Magnus stanowczo ujął go za podbródek i zmusił do spojrzenia sobie w oczy. Alec próbował odwrócić wzrok, ale Bane mocno go trzymał.

-Czemu przede mną uciekasz, Alexandrze?-wyszeptał.

Poczuł rumieniec wypływający na policzki.

-Nie uciekam.-warknął.

-Więc spójrz na mnie-szept Magnusa owiał jego ucho, jak delikatny wietrzyk-Spójrz mi w oczy, Alexandrze, nie jakbyś się bał, albo udawał, że nic nie zaszło..

Alec spojrzał na Magnusa niepewnie. Bane uśmiechał się łagodnie i Alec znowu poczuł, jak zalewa go fala ciepła. Nie gorąca, pożądania i pragnienia, tylko ciepła, chęci przytulenia się i godzin leżenia obok siebie na kanapie, w czasie oglądania seriali.

Bane nachylił się i bardzo delikatnie go pocałował.

-Dzień dobry, kochanie.-powiedział, kiedy się od niego odsunął

-Dzień dobry-odpowiedział Alec i pociągnął Magnusa do następnego pocałunku.

Owinął Bane'owi ręce na szyi tak, że nogawki dżinsów, które nadal trzymał w ręce zakołysały się zabawnie, ocierając o policzek Bane'a.

Magnus zachichotał, patrząc na Aleca ubranego w bokserki w pandy i czarną koszulkę.

-Urocze-skwitował, przesuwając palcem po materiale bokserek, a Alec spłonął rumieńcem.

-No bo... Ja.. Uhm...-urwał, kiedy Magnus wpił się w jego wargi i na oślep otworzywszy drzwi od łazienki wszedł do niej, pociągając za sobą chłopaka.

Alec jęknął głucho, gdy Magnus gwałtownym ruchem przygwoździł go do ściany i zaatakował wargami jego szyję.

-Ma...Ma...Magnus...-modlił się o to, żeby ta łazienka nie miała dobrej akustyki-Magnusss...

-Tak?-czuł ciepły oddech Bane'a na swojej skórze.

-To.. to jest... Kurwa...-zduszone przekleństwo wyrwało się z jego ust, gdy Magnus mocniej się o niego oparł.

-To takie dziwne kiedy przeklinasz-stwierdził znienacka Magnus, odsuwając się od niego, a potem znowu go pocałował-Nie robisz tego. Zazwyczaj.

-Ja... ja nie wiem-wyznał w końcu Alec, spuszczając wzrok, ale Magnus znów uniósł jego twarz do góry.

-Masz niniejszy zakaz spuszczania wzroku-powiedział Magnus-Nie zabieraj mi małych przyjemności.

-Mogę dać ci większe przyjemności-powiedział Alec, szybko, zanim nieśmiałość zamknęła mu usta.

Zrobił się czerwony i próbował coś wytłumaczyć, ale to co zrobił Magnus stłumiło wszystko w zarodku. Jednym stanowczym ruchem pociągnął go do kabiny prysznicowej i wepchnąwszy do środka, włączył wodę.

Gorąca woda zaczęła spływać po całym ciele. Alec prychnął jak rozjuszony szczeniak, kiedy woda napłynęła mu do nosa, a potem przeniósł wzrok na Bane'a.

Tamten stał, nadal w pełnym ubraniu, w dziwnym uśmiechem na ustach. A potem zbliżył się do niego i delikatnie dotnął przemoczonego materiału.

-Bierzesz prysznic w ubraniu, kochanie?-zpytł kpiąco i Alec poczuł jak serce zaczyna bić mu szybciej. Magnus chyba nie zamierzał...

Ale on zamierzał.

Bardzo powoli sięgnął do dołu koszulki i ściągnął ją przez głowę.

Rzucił T-shirt na podłogę i rzucił Magnusowi wyzywające spojrzenie.

Bane co prawda nadal stał oparty o ścianę, w aroganckiej pozie, ale jego oczy gwałtownie pociemniały i wędrowały po ciele Aleca.

Podszedł do kabiny i pociągnął Aleca za rękę, ku sobie.

Chłopak poślizgnął się i pewnie by się przewrócił, gdyby mocno nie chwycił się ramion Magnusa.

Uniósł nieśmiało oczy i spojrzał na Bane'a.

Magnus uśmiechał się złośliwie.

-Lądujesz, półnagi i mokry w moich ramionach. To jakaś sugestia-wymruczał takim tonem, który sugerował, że Alec nigdy nie będzie normalnie myśleć o braniu prysznica.

-Być może-ton Aleca sugerował, że bardzo chętnie się dowie czym będą te nienormalne myśli.

Bane pocałował go mocno i Alec jęknął, niemal boleśnie, odruchowo ciągnąc Magnusa bliżej siebie. Chciał go. Kurna, czuł, że go chciał.

Do jasnej cholery, było brdzo mocno widać, że go chciał

Ale Magnus odsunął się z niewinnym uśmieszkiem.

-E,e-pokręcił palcem-Nie możesz się spóźnić kochanie. Za kwadrans jest śniadanie-puścił do niego oko i wyszedł, trzaskając drzwiami.

Alec stał chwilę, nie pojmując, że Magnus zniknął. A potem sapnął z frustracją i szybko rozebrał się do końca.

Wszedł pod gorącą wodę, która zdecydowanie nie pomogła w jego stanie i zaklął.

-Głupi Bane-warknął słabo, zmniejszył temperaturę wody tak, że zadrżał i oparł się ramionami o ścianę. Wbił wzrok w ślniące płytki i sapnął z frustracją.

Zrobił się czerwony, bo jego ciało kierowało się jakby własną wolą, gdy prawa i ręka zsunęła się w dół.

-Kurwa, Magnus!-jęknął, nie panując nad sobą.

To było za dużo.

On umrze przez brak krwi we wszystkich innych miejscach niż te, gdzie było jej za dużo.

* * *

><p>Alec siedział przy śniadaniu ze zwieszoną głową, patrząc ponuro na swój bekon.<p>

Nie chodziło o bekon. Bekon-tak, jak wszystko co wychodziło spod ręki Tessy-był genialny. Chrupiący, mało tłusty, idealnie wysmażony.

Perfekcyjny.

Ale Alec czuł się do dupy. Miał wrażenie, że każdy- Jace, Izzy, Tessa-wie co wydarzyło się rano.

Typowy objaw nieśmiałości-masz wrażenie, że wszyscy się na ciebie gapią.

Poczuł wypełzający na policzki rumieniec.

_Magnus._

Potrząsnął głową. Jego wyobraźnia go przerażała. To było... To było...

Chore.

Obrzydliwe.

Zboczone.

Złe.

Podniecające. Cholernie podniecające.

Jęknął z frustracją, szarpiąc sobie włosy z głowy i niemal nie uderzył twarzą w talerz z bekonem.

-Alec...-zaczęła zaniepokojona Tessa, która zatrzymała się z dodatkową herbatą w rękach-Wszystko okay? Źle się czujesz? Dzisiaj też chcesz zostać w domu?

-Nie!-zawołał szybko Alec. Podniósł się i zaczął jeść w takim tempie, że niemal się udusił-Wszystko w oprządku. Nie muszę zostać!

-A nie chcesz?-zapytała Isabelle, bawiąc się widelcem.

-Nie, nie chcę-powiedział Alec, kończąc śniadanie-Dziękuję!

I ruszył z talerzem do kuchni.

-Czyli nie chcesz ze mną zostać-głos wydobył się znikąd i Alec prawie zszedł na zawał.

-To.. to nie tak-wymamrotał, chowając talerz do zmywarki-Ja tylko...

Silne ramiona objęły go od tyłu w pasie i Alec niemal rozpłynął się pod jego dotykiem.

-Ty tylko...-niski szept Magnusa tuż przy jego uchu. Jego ciepłe dłonie obejmujące go w pasie. Zapach sandałowca, wanilli i papierosów.

Alec usłyszał kroki na korytarzu i momentalnie odskoczył od Bane'a, tak, że kiedy weszła Tessa stali w odległości dwóch metrów od siebie. Alec zażenowany, a Magnus smutny.

Tessa odłożyła naczynia i zerknęła na Bane'a.

-Magnus, daj Alecowi lunch-powiedziała, sama biorąc w ręce dwie pozostałe paczki-Amatis was podwiezie.

-Amatis?-zapytał Alec

-Amatis Greymark. Była żona kuzyna Willa. Ktoś z waszej wycieczki u niej mieszka i powiedziała, że nie ma problemu, może was zabrać. Bo ta dziewczyna mieszka u niej jedna i...

-Co to za dziewczyna?

Tessa zawahała się na moment. Nienawidziła przekręcać imion. Zawsze wolała się zastanowić niż nazwać kogoś inaczej.

-Fray... I ma imię na C...

-Clary?-zapytał Alec

-Tak!-Tessa się ucieszyła-Znasz ją?

-Jace ją lubi-powiedział powoli

Magnus prychnął.

-Świetnie. Tessie nie powinnaś..

-A, jasne-Tessa się zmieszała i zostawiła Aleca i Magnusa samych.

Stali chwilę w milczeniu.

-Twój lunch-powiedział sztywno Magnus, podając mu pudełko i bez słowa ruszył do drzwi-Miłego dnia.

-Magnus... Ja... Ja...

Bane odwrócił się w przejściu.

-Co?

Alec stał bezradnie po środku kuchni, z małym, czerwonym pudełkiem w rękach, nie wiedząc co robić. Nie chciał, żeby Magnus się od niego odwracał. Wiedział, że nikt nie będzie go tu oceniał, że właściwie może robić co chce, ale nieśmiałość i tak brała górę.

Podszedł do Magnusa i niepewnie oparł mu głowę na piersi, a potem nieśmiało go objął.

-Przepraszam-wymamrotał-Wytłumaczę ci wszystko, tylko...

Magnus uniósł jego twarz i delikatnie pocałował.

-Nie musisz tłumaczyć-powiedział cicho-Rozumiem. Tylko... Chcę, żeby było inaczej, bo...

-Magnus...

-Alec, ja...

-Amatis przyjechała!-rozległ się głos Tessy-Dzieciaki zbierajcie się!

Alec odsunął się od Magnusa. Nie odskoczył od niego, tylko odsunął się, powoli, niemal niechętnie.

-Pa-powiedział

-Nie dostanę całusa na pożegnanie?-zapytał

Alec wspiął się na palce i krótko cmoknął go w usta. Ale kiedy Bane chciał go przyciągnąć bliżej i pogłąbić pocałunek, Alec znowu odskoczył i niemal pognał do drzwi.

-Do zobaczenia!-zawołał i zniknął, zostawiając Magnusa z wyrzutami sumienia i mętlikiem w głowie.

A siebie samego z nadal nie zwalczonym napięciem seksualnym.

* * *

><p>Greenwich nie było piękne. Nie było fascynujące. Było-jeśli miał być szczery-smutne.<p>

Albo po prostu on taki był i dlatego tak się czuł.

Oparł się o barierkę, nie słuchając przewodnika. Wiedział to wszytko. Nie miał zamiaru też robić sobie głupich zdjęć na dwóch półkulach na raz.

Za to wgramolił się na barierkę i usiadł, machają w powietrzu nogami. Wyłapał z tłumu Isabelle i Jace'a, razem z tą parą z St. Xavier. Wyglądali w czwórkę naprawdę szczęśliwie, jakby nie przejmowali się niczym.

Mimo, że na pewno mieli setki własnych problemów. O wiele więcej niż on.

Zeskoczył lekko z barierki i oparłszy się o nią, spojrzał w niebo.

Lubił niebo w Londynie. Nie było tak krzykliwie niebieskie jak gdziekolwiek indziej. Było bardziej stonowane, pastelowe, szare i zasnute chmurami.

Ale pod tym niebem, życie było żywsze, barwniejsze. Bardziej wyraziste i krzykliwe.

Przywołał w umyśle obraz Magnusa i niemal automatycznie się uśmiechnął. Przymknął oczy, a chłodny, wilgotny wiatr owiał mu policzki.

Podobało mu się to.

-Myślisz o czymś miłym?-zapytał głos tuż obok jego ucha.

Alec otworzył oczy i zobaczył błyszczące, ciemne oczy Isabelle. Odłączyła się najwyraźniej od grupy i stała teraz, w podobnej pozycji jak on, a wiatr smagał jej włosami jak flagą.

-Można tak powiedzieć-mruknął

-Myślałeś o Magnusie, prawda?-zapytała Izzy

-Nie twoja sprawa-warknął Alec, odwracając wzrok. Naprawdę nie miał ochoty o tym rozmawiać.

-Alec... Co się wydarzyło wczoraj?-brzmiała na szczerze zaniepokojoną i zatroskaną.

-Nie muszę ci o tym mówić-warknął Alec i wbił wzrok z doskonale widoczną z tarasu panoramę City. Rozpoznał poszczególne wieżowce i w pewnym momencie zorientował się, że zaczął liczyć okna w Shardzie, chcąc znaleźć sześćdziesiąte piętro i zastanawiając się, czy Woolsey jest w domu, albo czy widzi się dzisiaj z Magnusem, albo...

Psychicznie się spoliczkował. Nie miał żadnego związku z Magnusem, więc jakim prawem miał myśleć o jego znajomych jako o swoich?

Przymknął oczy i ledwo dotarło do niego co powiedziała Izzy:

-Jestem twoją Spowiedniczką. Moim obowiązkiem jest wiedzieć o tobie wszystko.

Alec uśmiechnął się blado.

-Czasem żałuję, że zmuszałem cię do oglądania ze mną seriali.-stwierdził, a Isabelle się roześmiała.

-Żartujesz? Z kim byś się wtedy jarał Sheriarty'm?

Alec pacnął ją w ramię, a po chwili się roześmiał. Tak. To była jego siostra. Jego Izzy, dziewczyna której mógł powierzyć wszystko.

Spojrzał na nią i, cały czerwony, wiedząc doskonale, że słowami tego nie wyrazi, nabrał haust powietrza i poruszył kilkakrotnie lewym policzkiem. A potem uśmiechnął się marzycielsko i spojrzał znowu na rozciągające się za błoniami centrum.

Isabelle nie odpowiedziała nic, tylko uśmiechnęła się krótko, podeszła do brata i objęła od tyłu w pasie, wtulając twarz w jego łopatki.

Półdługie włosy Aleca opadały jej na czubek głowy, tak, że od tyłu wyglądało to, jakby chłopak miał włosy do pasa.

W pewnym sensie tak było. Teraz, jeszcze bardziej niż zwykle czuli, że są bliźniętami, urodzonymi na przestrzeni dwóch lat.

Jedną osobą z dwoma sercami, dwoma umysłami i dwoma kompletami narządów rozrodczych.

* * *

><p>-Soho. Świetnie! Może być gorsza dzielnica dla kogoś kto jest w szafie?-burknął Alec, gdy tęcza witała ich z co drugiego domu przy Old Compton Street. Szedł z rękami wbitymi w kieszenie a wzrokiem w chodnik przed nim.<p>

Naprawdę miał wrażenie, że każdy wiedział o jego pierwszych, skradzionych i troszkę nawet nielegalnych doświadczeniach.

Każda z mijanych osób.

Założył słuchawki, ukrył twarz w kapturze i naprawdę chciał jak najszybciej się stąd wydostać.

Teoretycznie mieli zwiedzać Chinatown. Wiedział, że tego po nich oczekiwali. Pewnie żadnemu normalnemu przewodnikowi nie wpadłoby do głowy, że dzieci na wycieczce mogłyby zechcieć udać się w głąb dzielnicy domów publicznych.

Ale też żaden normalny przewodnik nie miał nigdy do czynienia z Lightwoodami.

To cholerne "pójście w Soho" było-oczywiście-pomysłem Jace'a.

Który narodził się w jego głowie pewnie tylko po to, żeby zażenować brata.

W każdym razie szli w piątkę najbardziej pedalską, jak stwierdził sam Alec, uliczką świata, rozmawiając o czymś z ożywieniem.

Ledwo ich słuchał. Pogrążył się we własnych niekoniecznie wesołych rozmyślaniach dotyczących głównie kocich oczu, które niosły tysiące obietnic.

I innych, dwóch par niebieskich, będących bardzo daleko stąd, niosących miliony ostrzeżeń.

Odkąd znalazł się w Londynie, Alec nie myślał o rodzicach. Nie dzwonili, ani do niego, ani, o dziwo, do Isabelle. Uznali pewnie, że dobrze się bawią i nie należy im przeszkadzać. Albo po prostu mieli ich gdzieś.

Nie wiedział co jest bardziej prawdopodobne, ale cieszył się z tego, że się nie odzywali. Był beznadziejnym kłamcą, nawet przez telefon.

Westchnął ciężko, przebiegając wzrokiem po budynkach. Przerażało go to. Z każdym dniem, myślenie o własnym homoseksualizmie i życiem z tym w przyszłości przerażało go jeszcze bardziej.

Rodzice przeżyli jego wyznanie. Ledwo, ale przeżyli. Nie wyrzucili go z domu, nie wyzwali od najgorszych, nie pobili. Nie zrobili nic krzywdzącego.

Ich podejście do niego nie zmieniło się. Nadal był ich najstarszym, odpowiedzialnym synem, Alexandrem, któremu wszystko można było powierzyć, który nigdy nie przyniósł zawodu, ale też nigdy tak ogromnej dumy jak pozostała dwójka.

Ale wiedzieli, ze coś będzie inaczej. Alec też wiedział. Nie miał zamiaru zamykać się w LGBT, nie miał zamiaru chować się za stereotypami.

Chciał żyć po swojemu. Spokojnie, cicho, zamknięty w sobie. Tak, jak zawsze.

Ale chyba nie miało być mu to dane.

Pogrążony w myślach Alec nawet nie zauważył jak na kogoś wpadł.

-Przepraszam-wymamrotał, wstając z ziemi i pomagając podnieść się facetowi przed nim-Wszystko w porządku.

Mężczyzna wstał, z gracją otrzepał marynarkę, a potem spojrzał na niego z szerokim uśmiechem i Alec zamarł.

Patrzył prosto w chłodne, inteligentne, jasne, zielone oczy Woolsey'a Scotta.

Mężczyzna roześmiał się. Był to dziwny śmiech, niemal niepokojący i Alec nie wiedział co z nim zrobić. Znaczy z Woolsey'em, nie ze śmiechem.

Scott podszedł do niego i francuskim zwyczajem pocałował dwukrotnie w oba policzki, potrząsając przy tym jego ręką.

-Alec!-zawołał-Cieszę się, że cię widzę!

Kiedy Alec otrząsnął się z chwilowego szoku, że ktoś taki ja Woolsey Scott może go pamiętać, zapadł w szok, że właśnie został publicznie pocałowany.

Przez faceta.

Który nie był Magnusem.

Mentalny policzek zabolał.

-Hej, Woolsey! Co ty tu robisz?

-To raczej ja powinienem zadać to pytanie-Scott nadal miał na ustach dziwaczny uśmieszek, który w jakiś sposób przypominał Alecowi Magnusa. Był tak samo czarujący i wyprowadzający z równowagi-Co ty robisz na mojej dzielnicy?

-Bywasz tu tak często, ze powinieneś tu zamieszkać-odezwał się burkliwy głos i dopiero teraz Alec zauważył towarzysza Scotta.

Niewysoki i ubrany na czarno chłopak stał kilka metrów za nim, z rękami, wzorem Aleca głęboko w kieszeniach dżinsów. Miał an sobie białą koszulę i prostą kurtkę.

Z twarzą anioła, lokami i krzyżem doskonale widocznym na szyi, wyglądał jak chłopiec wyjęty ze świętych obrazków.

Tak było do chwili, gdy podniósł wzrok.

Jego oczy też były piękne. Ogromne, migdałowe, w kolorze ciemnego brązu.

Ale ich spojrzenie było bezlitosne i zimne. Prawie wyrachowane.

Alec poczuł, jak przeszedł go dreszcz.

Wtedy tamten się uśmiechnął i Alec odczuł jeszcze silniejszą potrzebę ucieczki.

To nie był krzywy uśmieszek. Nie sarkastyczny, czy nawet cyniczny lub gorzki. Był to uśmiech złośliwy, uśmiech kogoś, kto planował Apokalipsę.

Mimo to, Alec grzecznie skinął głową na powitanie.

-Wy się nie znacie... Alexandrze, to jest Raphael Santiago, mój znajomy-powiedział Woolsey, kładąc nacisk na ostatnie słowo. Alec czuł, że coś tkwiło w tym, że powiedział "znajomy", a nie "przyjaciel". Nie wiedział co prawda co, ale coś na pewno-Santiago, to jest Alec, nowa maskotka Bane'a.

Tamten, który cały czas przyglądał mu się w milczeniu uniósł brew.

-Ragnor go zna?-zapytał

-Z tego co wiem, Magnus jeszcze u niego nie był, więc raczej nie.-Scott wzruszył ramionami.

A Raphael Santiago nadal patrzył na Aleca bez słowa.

Alec miał w życiu jedną niepisaną zasadę-nigdy pierwszy nie podawał ręki. Nigdy nie był pewien, czy dana osoba nie poczuje się urażona tym, ze zrobi to pierwszy, albo czy w ogóle chce się z nim poznawać.

Nie złamał tej zasady ani razu, nigdy w życiu.

Nawet cztery dni temu, kiedy przy żółtym porshe pomagał pakować bagaże komuś, kto... Nieważne.

W każdym razie na pewno nie miał zamiaru łamać tej zasady dla Raphaela Santiago.

Chłopak zbliżył się do niego i pochylił w kierunku klatki piersiowej Aleca, jakby wsłuchiwał się w bicie jego serca.

A potem nagle znienacka się rozpromienił i wyciągnął do niego dłoń.

-Cześć, jestem Raphael. Miło cię poznać.

Dłoń miał silną i chłodną, a uścisk, podobnie jak oczy, mimo uśmiechu, sztywny i zdystansowany.

Odsunął się od niego, a Woolsey zmierzył go podejrzliwym spojrzeniem.

-All Along The Watchtower-powiedział Raphael jakby to mogło wszystko wyjaśnić-Ktoś kto słucha Hendrixa nie może być złym człowiekiem.

Alec dziękował w duchu nawykowi wiecznie włączonych słuchawek.

Tymczasem do Woolseya ktoś podszedł. Scott odwrócił się momentalnie, zamienił z przechodnie kilka słów, wręczył mu wizytówkę i tak profesjonalnie, że aż wyzywająco pomachał na pożegnanie.

-Kolejny?-zapytał Raphael, a Woolsey skinął głową.

-Może przeprowadź się tutaj?-zaproponował zgryźliwie Santiago-Nie będą się musieli tarabanić specjalnie od ciebie na drinka.

-Ja funduję drinki-odparł z wyższością Scott-Ponadto nie przeniósłbym się do Soho bo, po pierwsze primo-za dużo zainwestowałem w Shard. Po drugie primo-ci co chcą mieszkać w Soho są dziwni. Kto by chciał mieszkać w klubie nocnym? Po trzecie primo-tu wziął dramatyczny wdech-Ktoś urządzający gejowkskie orgie w Soho? Błagam, to już jest banalne.

Nagle telefon Woolsey'a zawibrował. Spojrzał na ekran i zaklął.

-Musimy lecieć-skinął na Rapahela-Fell dzwoni. Miło cię było widzieć-rzucił Alecowi.

Alec miał zamiar mu pomachać, ale Woolsey nachylił się i krótko pocałował go w usta, uderzając Aleca na moment aromatem winogron i piżma.

Odskoczył gwałtownie, ale Scott tylko się uśmiechnął, jak mógłby uśmiechać się kot po zjedzeniu myszy.

-Bane ma naprawdę dobry gust-stwierdził-Smakujesz jak nadzieja na miłość.

-To komplement?-chciał wiedzieć Alec, ale Woolsey tylko się roześmiał.

-Zależy czy na prawdziwą.

I odszedł machając im na pożegnanie.

Alec stał chwilę w szoku, podobnie jak cała reszta. Osobą która przerwała tą cisze była Clary, i przerwała ją ostatnim pytaniem na którego zadanie w tej sytuacji ktokolwiek by wpadł:

-Czy ja usłyszałam gejowskie orgie?

* * *

><p>Jace oparł się o kolumnę i bawiąc się telefonem obserwował Clary. Dziewczyna rozmawiała z jakimś facetem, który zapytał ją o drogę.<p>

Była naprawdę urocza, z gwałtownymi ruchami, zaplątywaniem się w szalik i błyskami w zielonych oczach.

-Co jest?-usłyszał nad swoim uchem i odwróciwszy się, zobaczył bladą twarz przyjaciela.

-Nic-mruknął i wygiąwszy głowę do tyłu oparł się o jgo ramię-Myślisz, że mam jakieś szanse?

Alec parsknął śmiechem.

-Od kiedy to Jace Lightwood się waha?

-Od kiedy ma powód-mruknął, odwrócił się i przytulił się do brata-Czemu z tobą się tak dobrze przytula?-wymamrotał w jego ramię

-Jakąś zaletę trzeba mieć-odparł

-Alexandrze, jestem podłamany psychicznie, nie zmuszaj mnie do szermierki słownej-burknął, a Alec parsknął.

-Alec, mam do ciebie sprawę!-Clary skończyła rozmawiać z tamtym facetem i podeszłą do Aleca. Jace nadal był wtulony w jego pierś.

-Tak?

-Pójdziesz ze mną do księgarni? Nie chcę iść sama, a...

-Jasne, że pójdę-odsunął od siebie Jace'a-Wy idziecie już do Chinatown?-spytał brata, a blondyn pokiwał głową, nie spuszczając z Clary czujnego wzroku

-Poczekamy-powiedział i ostatni raz obrzuciwszy ich spojrzeniem ruszył na poszukiwania Simona i Isabelle.

Clary wzięła Aleca za rękę i ruszyła w stronę Kairos.

-To trochę niepokojące, że idziemy do gejowskiej księgarni, nie uważasz?

Clary odwróciła się ze śmiechem.

-Chodziłam do klubów da transwestytów, pracowałam jako wolontariuszka w klinice zmiany płci i byłam w lesbijskim barze ze striptizem. Uwierz mi, ta księgarnia to jest nic-powiedziała.

Alec spojrzał na nią z rosnącym zainteresowaniem. Kim, do cholery, była ta dziewczyna?

Książką której szukała okazała się być biografia kogośtam, Alec nawet nie wrócił uwagę kogo. Wolał też nie myśleć o prowokującym spojrzeniu chłopaka za ladą.

Clary była wyraźnie zadowolona z towarzystwa Aleca. Była to kolejna dziwna-uspołeczniająca-Aleca rzecz, która zdarzała się w ciągu tego tygodnia i był tym tak samo zafascynowany, co zdziwiony.

-To miłe, że ze mną poszedłeś-stwierdziła cicho, przyciskając książkę do piersi.

Alec zrównał z nią krok.

-Naprawdę?

-Tak. Zazwyczaj ludzie unikają mnie jakbym była nosicielką HIV. Wszystko przez to, czym się interesuję.-westchnęła, a Alecowi zrobiło się jej żal.

-Masz na myśli to, ze jesteś yaoistką?-zapytał, a Clary pokiwała głową.

-Tak to działa. Dziewczyny nie chcą się ze mną przyjaźnić, bo uważają mnie za dziwaczkę. Chłopacy nie chcą się ze mną umawiać, bo uważają mnie za świruskę. Jedyną osobą jaka się ze mną trzyma jest Simon.

-To zabrzmiało, jakby on nie miał płci-zauważył Alec, a Clary się roześmiała.

-Taa... On jest męską wersją mnie, tylko nie ma świra na punkcie lesbijek.-powiedziała cicho, zniżając głos, kiedy jakaś para ich minęła-Chodzi o to, że jestem tak jakby... Nielubiana?

-Podobasz się Jace'owi-wypalił znienacka Alec, nie mogąc się pohamować.

Clary stanęła jak wryta, tak, że Alec prawie na nią wpadł.

-To on nie jest gejem?

Alec zakrztusił się własną śliną.

-Co?! Nie! Dlaczego ci to w ogóle przyszło do głowy?

Clary wyraźnie się zmieszała.

-No bo... On cały czas się do ciebie przytula. I całuje. Trzyma za rękę. Zachowuje jakby świata poza tobą nie widział... Wy.. Byliście kiedyś razem?

Alec siedział przez chwilę jak zbaraniały. Naprawdę mogło to tak wyglądać dla postronnych? Jakby on i Jace...

Ujął dziewczynę za ręce.

-Nie, nigdy nie byliśmy parą Clary. On jest wybitnie hetero. On promieniuje heterowatością. Jedyne co mogłoby być między nami w sensie seksualnym to Kamasutra.

Na twarzy Clary pojawił się szok.

-Co?

-Czytaliśmy kiedyś razem Kamasutrę. Jak mieliśmy po piętnaście lat. Ale to nie było najdziwniejsze. On mi czytał na głos "50 twarzy Grey'a", a raczej próbował, bo w pewnym momencie wybiegłem oddać śniadanie.

-Czytał ci seks kobiety i mężczyzny? Wiedząc, że jesteś gejem? Dlaczego...

Alec się uśmiechnął. Może jednak Jace nie miał takiego fatalnego gustu.

-Spokojnie. Ja go zmuszałem do oglądania yaoi.

Cary się roześmiała, a Alec zerknął na nią z diabelskim uśmieszkiem w wyniku czego wybuchnęła jeszcze większym śmiechem.

-uwielbiam się mścić.

-jesteś fajny Alec-powiedziała w końcu i zaraz potem spłonęła rumieńcem-i nie chodzi o to, że jesteś gejem. To wcale nie jest tak, że dostają świra, bo ktoś woli chłopaków, ani, że mam obsesję na punkcie męskiego seksu. i jak widzę dwóch chłopaków obok siebie, nie mam takiego "Now kiss"-wykonała ręką ruch, jakby zbliżała do siebie dwie lalki-Czasem tak gdam, ale to nie to... Ja tylko...

Alec usiadł powoli obok niej i słuchał jak dziewczyna mówi. Bycie homoseksualistą było zawstydzające i krępujące. Ale interesowanie się homoseksualizmem to byłchyba wyższy poziom.

-ja uważam, że macie trudno-wyjaśniła cicho-Bardzo trudno. Nikt nie powinien być w ten sposób ograniczany, czy coś. Właściwie, te wszystkie "gay village" traktują homoseksualistów, jak jakąś mniejszość etniczną, czy coś, jakbyście byli osobnym społeczeństwem.-westchnęła-To nie jest fajne. Wiem, że wszyscy uważają mnie za dziwaczkę i żaden chłopak nie chce się ze mną umówić przez tą obsesję, ale...

-Jace chce-uspokoił ją Alec-I uważam, że to słodkie.

-Serio?-zapytała nieśmiało dziewczyna, patrząc na niego niepewnie

-Serio-odpowiedział-Każdy ma coś o co musi walczyć, o co musi się troszczyć i dbać. A jeśli nie przynosi to żadnej korzyści tobie, jest jeszcze bardziej godne podziwu.

W zielonych oczach dziewczyny pojawiły się łzy i aż zarumieniła się ze szczęścia.

-Dziękuję-wyszeptała i nagle go przytuliła. Ciepła głowa Clary spoczęła na jego piersi, a chłopak, nie wiedząc do końca co zrobić przygarnął ją do siebie i poklepał sztywno po plecach.

-Nie ma za co-mruknął-A teraz się zbierajmy. Mamy pięć minut do powrotu do Chinatown, bo nie daj Boże zaczną nas szukać, a jak nas znajdą pod klubem dla transwestytów, na pewno wezmą nas za dziwaków.

* * *

><p>Alec siedział na krawężniku z słuchawkami w uszach i rozmyślał nad dzisiejszym dniem.<p>

Cieszył się wizytą w Soho, tym, ze dogadał się z Clary, zwiedzaniem Greenwich. Ale Woolsey.

Spotkanie ze Scottem go zaniepokoiło.

Nie chodziło o nic konkretnego. Było mu obojętne czym się Woolsey zajmował i co robił, ani kim był Raphael Santiago z nienawistnym spojrzeniem.

Ale nazwał go "maskotką Bane'a". I powiedział, że smakuje jak nadzieja na miłość.

Naprawdę nie wiedział jak to interpretować.

Z frustracją trzasnął siatką o chodnik. Miał nadzieję, że ciasteczka z wróżbą dla Tessy i Magnusa się nie połamały.

Gdy wrócili z Clary z Old Compton, wszyscy na nich czekali, a Jace rzucił mu trzy ciasteczka z wróżbą.

-Pni Bellefleur kupiła każdemu-wyjaśnił-Izzy uparł się, żeby kupić je dla Bane'a i Tessy. Ale ty je zanosisz.

Brwi Aleca powędrowały w górę.

-Czy ja ci wyglądam na tragarza?-zapytał

-No cóż... tak?-Jace uśmiechnął się łobuzersko, a Alec mimowolnie też się uśmiechnął i schował ciasteczka do kieszeni.

-Alec!-odwrócił się i zobaczył Isabelle biegnącą w jego kierunku. Jej ciemne włosy powiewały, tak samo jak poły czerwonego płaszczyka.

Kilka kroków za nią, jak zziajany pies nie mogący nadążyć, biegł Simon Lewis objuczony torbami.

-Alec! Gdzie byłeś?-podbiegła do niego i rzuciła mu się na szyję-Z kim ja mam robić zakupy, kiedy cię nie ma?

-No cóż... Ja tu widzę jednego chętnego-Alec wskazał podbródkiem na Simona, który zahamował przed nimi ze zmierzwionymi włosami.

Isabelle-co sprawiło, że Alec prawie dostał ataku serca, ta był zaskoczony-zaczerwieniła się.

-No... tak-powiedziała-A wy dobrze się bawiliście?

-Dowiedziałem się o homoseksualizmie więcej niż powinno się wiedzieć-stwierdził-To było straszne.

Clary zachichotała, a zaraz potem spoważniała.

-Przepraszam.

-Tylko żartowałem-zmierzwił jej włosy-Lubię słuchać gdy ktoś mówi o czymś...

-Co go interesuje-dokończył Jace-Słuchał o motoryzacji.

-Modzie-dodała Izzy

-Jak Max gadał o mandze.

-A rodzice o remoncie.

-Byłbym wdzięczny, jakbyście jednak nie dokańczali za mnie zdań-burknął-zakładając ręce na piersi-Simon, możesz dać mi jedną torbę. Nie zasługujesz, żeby nosić wszystkie rzeczy Isabelle.

Wziął od niego siatkę i wrzucił do niej ciastka.

Teraz torb leżała obok niego na chodniku, a Isabelle, razem z Clary, Simonem i Jace'em rozmawiali czekając na przyjazd opiekunów.

Sam Alec zaczerwienił się na myśl o ponownym spotkaniu z Magnusem. Było to wystarczająco zawstydzające. To co wydarzyło się wczoraj i to, co wydarzyło się dzisiaj rano.

"Nowa maskotka Bane'a"...

-Alec!-usłyszał wołanie-Alec!

Chłopak odwrócił się i zobaczył idącego chodnikiem chłopaka. Był ubrany w czarne, sprane dżinsy, czerwone trampki i białą koszulkę, a jasne włosy miał mokre i zmierzwione.

Alec zamarł na moment, nie umiejąc powiedzieć skąd ten chłopak zna jego imię, a potem nagle przypomniał sobie.

Bar. Światła dyskotekowe oświetlające twarz Magnusa, kiedy tańczył. Niepokojący smak krwi z przygryzanych warg. śmiech, brzmiący, jakby ktoś rozśmieszył srebnre dzwoneczki.

-Mark.-powiedział z uśmiechem, a tamten pokonał ostatnie parę metrów biegiem.

-Hej!-zawołał i bez słowa złapał go w objęcia. Alec zamarł. Nie był przyzwyczajony do fizycznego kontaktu, zwłaszcza z obcymi. Mimo to odwzajemnił uścisk i poklepał go po plecach.

-Cześć-powiedział i Mark odsunął się od niego.

Dzisiaj nie miał okularów, a jego dwukolorowe oczy świeciły, wyraźnie rozbawione.

-Główka boli?-spytał z uśmiechem chłopak, a Alec uśmiechnął się lekko, na wspomnienie wczorajszego dnia.

-Nie-odparł.

-Czyli boli coś innego i mam gratulować?-spytał Mark, uśmiechając się diabelsko, a Alec spłonął rumieńcem

-Spoko, tylko się nabijam-rzucił i wziąwszy Aleca pod ramię, ruszył w stronę parku.

-Co ty tu robisz?-zapytał Alec, kiedy oparli się o drzewa, z rękami w kieszeniach. Mark wyjął z kieszeni spodni paczę gum do życia i poczęstował go. Alec pomyślał, że to trochę jak palenie, tylko bez papierosów. Było odprężające i zachęcające do rozmów o niczym.

-Szedłem po mleko-powiedział Mark, a widząc minę Aleca roześmiał się-Tak, serio, szedłem po mleko. Moja siostra robi muffinki i mleko się jej skończyło. Zawsze tak jest jak robi coś na ostatnią chwilę.-westchnął-A kto potem zapierdala do sklepu? Ja.

Uśmiechnął się słabo.

-Ale nie narzekam. Dobrze piecze.

-Ile lat ma twoja siotra?-zapytał Alec

-Osiemnaście-odparł

-I mieszkacie razem?

-Taa...-Mark powiedział to tonem mówiącym "to długa historia".

Wzrok Aleca mówił "mamy czas".

-Mieszkamy u matki. Opuściła ojca krótko po tym jak się urodziłem i wróciła do Anglii. Tata ożenił się drugi raz i mam piątkę przyrodniego rodzeństwa.-zawahał się na moment-Jasne, kocham ich. Kocham Julesa i to jak potrafi przez parę godzin rysować. I Livię, najbardziej praktyczną dziesięciolatkę świata. Ty'a, który zna na pamięć całą encyklopedię. Dru, z jej piegami i marzycielstwem. I Tavvy'ego-uśmiech Marka sie poszerzył-Najsłodszy dzieciak ever.

Ale.. Ale zawsze tam nie pasowaliśmy. Ja i Helen. Nikt nam nigdy tego nei mówił, ale wiedzieliśmy to. Co prawda czasem wydaje się, że wszyscy tam nie pasujemy, bo każdy jest inny, skrajnie inny od reszty. Ale my... My byliśmy podobni do matki, nie do ojca-machinalnie dotknął jasnych włosów-Ale to nie o to chodziło. Tylko o Helen.

Westchnął ciężko.

-Ojciec obraca się w dość... Konserwatywnym towarzystwie. Więc kiedy tylko matka się odezwała, mówiąc, że chce, żebyśmy przyjechali, zgodziłem się. Wiedziałem, że Helen pojedzie za mną.

-Pojechałeś do całkowicie obcej kobiety z nią zamieszkać?

-Chciała dobrze-Mark wzruszył ramionami-Chciała naprawić to, że nie widziała nas od szesnastu lat. Może i nas nie kocha, ale przynajmniej chce, żebyśmy byli szczęśliwi i się z nią dogadywali.-Mark zapatrzył się w niebo. Wyglądał smutno i Alecowi przemknęło przez myśl, ze nikt nie powinien myśleć o własnej matce: Może i nas nie kocha-I sama zaproponowała, żeby Aline przyjechała. Ojciec w życiu by się na to nie zgodził.

-Kochasz swoją siostrę, prawda?-spytał cicho Alec

-Tak-odpowiedział Mark

Odpowiedział to tak, jak Alec odpowiadał miliony razy. Z lekkim przestrachem co pomyśli sobie rozmówca, ale bez wstydu. Szczerze. Z druzgocącą powagą.

A oczy mu błyszczały.

Alec zastanowił się, czy on mówiąc o Isabelle, wygląda tak samo. Albo czy Izzy opowiadająca komuś o jego problemach z rodzicami, ma w oczach taki ból i powagę.

Spojrzał na Marka raz jeszcze, a Blackthorn patrzył na niego. Mierzyli się chwilę wzrokiem, a potem równocześnie powiedzieli:

-Jesteś podobny do mojej siostry.

I równocześnie wybuchnęli śmiechem.

Śmiali się tak chwilę, a kiedy tylko odzyskiwali na moment powagę, zerkali na siebie i na nowo wybuchali śmiechem.

W końcu oboje usunęli się na ziemię i oparłszy plecami o pnie, zaczęli rozmawiać.

Alec dowiedział się, że Mark faktycznie nosił różnokolorowe soczewki. Zaczęło się od tego, ze kiedy zamówił niebieskie, jakimś trafem do jego paczki zaplątały się miodowe, ale wyglądało to ta fajnie, ze postanowił nosić je nadal.

Dowiedział się też, że mieszka na przedmieściach, niemal nad samą Tamizą, a jego siotra idzie na medycynę.

Znaleźli mnóstwo rzeczy wspólnych. Oboje uwielbiali rocka, fantastykę i filmy Marvela. Oboje ubóstwiali Loki'ego.

Nawet oboje byli w klubie łuczniczym.

Rozmawiając z Markiem, Alec miał wrażenie, jakby rozmawiał z samym sobą. Bardziej pewnym siebie i śmiałym, bardziej otwartym, ale sobą.

Nikt, nigdy nie rozumiał go niemal bez słów, nie śmiał się z tych samych rzeczy, nie zachowywał, jakby naprawdę interesowało go to, co Alec mówi.

Był tak pogrążony w rozmowie, że nie zauważył nawet niczyjego przybycia, póki ten ktoś nie położył mu ciepłej dłoni na ramieniu.

-Alexandrze...

Alec niemal podskoczył i odwrócił się gwałtownie.

-Ma...Magnus...-wymamrotał, czując rumieniec wypełzający na policzki-Co ty tu...

-Przyjechałem was odebrać-odparł Bane z szerokim uśmiechem-Więc... Może sią pożegnasz i pojedziemy.

-Jasne...-wymamrotał-To... Pa, Mark.

Chciał mu tylko pomachać na pożegnanie, ale Blackthorn, rzucił Bane'owi krótkie, uważne spojrzenie, po czym z rozpędem pocałował Aleca.

-Cześć! Do zobaczenia!

I odbiegł.

Alec stał nieco zagubiony, aż podniósł dłoń i niepewnie dotknął swoich ust

-Jedziemy-usłyszał ostry ton i po chwili silna ręka Magnusa ciągnęła go do samochodu.

Mark za to, zatrzymał się w połowie ulicy i z uśmiechem przypatrywał się zazdrości w kocich oczach.

* * *

><p>Alec uderzył głową o ścianę, kiedy Magnus brutalnie go na nią pchnął.<p>

-C..co jest?-wymamrotał słabo, ale Bane sprawiał wrażenie, jakby go nie słuchał. Wyszarpnął torbę Isabelle z jego ręki i chwyciwszy jego nadgarstki w jedną dłoń wygiął je nad głowę Aleca, tak, ze chłopak aż syknął z bólu.

-Co...-urwał, bo odważył się spojrzeć Magnusowi w oczy.

Wzrok Bane'a był przepełniony złością, pożądaniem, nieufnością i chciwością.

Chyba.

Patrzył na Aleca z niemą groźbą w oczach.

-Magnus...

Bane nie pozwolił mu dokończyć. Pocałował go mocno, namiętnie i zaborczo.

Wzmocnił uścisk dłoni na rękach Aleca, tak, że chłopak był pewien, że stracił dopływ krwi w nadgarstkach.

-Magnus...-wymamrotał, gdy Bane oderwał się od jego warg i zaczął składać delikatne pocałunku, tak nie pasujące do jego zachowania, na jego szyi-Co jest... O co...

Bane wyprostował się. Spojrzał na Aleca z góry, z grozą, nie puszczając jego rąk.

-Nie masz pozwolić się nikomu dotykać-powiedział chłodno.

-Co?-wymamrotał niepewnie Alec, nie mając pojęcia o co może chodzić Magnusowi.

Bane zwrócił na niego spojrzenie. Złamane.

-Pocałował cię.-powiedział żałośnie

-Co?

-Ten blondyn na skwerze. Pocałował cię-powtórzył Bane, odsuwając się od Aleca i patrząc na niego tak, jakby zaraz miał się rozpłakać.

-Tak...-powiedział cicho Alec-Ale...

-Kto to jest?-spytał szorstko Bane-Nie jest z waszej wycieczki, a raczej nie masz znajomych w Londynie. Zwłaszcza takich którym pozwalasz się całować.

-Mark Balckthorn. Poznałem go w klubie Malcolma Fade'a-szepnął. Jego głos drżał. Czy Magnus był o niego...

-I bardzo się z nim zaprzyjaźniłeś, co?-warknął

-Magnus-Alec wyciągnął dłoń i położył ją Magnusowi na policzku-O co chodzi?

Bane nagle zbliżył się do Aleca i oparł czoło o jego głowę.

-Nie pozwól się nikomu dotykać-szepnął i serce Aleca momentalnie stopniało-Nigdy. Rozumiesz? Nikt nie ma prawa cię zabierać. Nikt.

-Ale...-wymamrotał Alec. Magnus przerwał mu, całując go. Delikatnie, ale nadal równie zaborczo. Jakby się hamował.

-Nie pozwól nikomu-Bane prawie warknął, przygryzając płatek ucha-Nigdy.

-Dobrze-szepnął Alec-Dobrze.

I też go pocałował. Ulegle, czule i z całkowitym oddaniem.

* * *

><p>Alec oparł głowę o pierś Magnusa wsłuchując się w bicie jego serca. Bane głaskał go po włosach, jak małego mruczącego kotka. Zresztą Alec, z nogami przerzuconymi przez kolana Bane'a, z przymkniętymi oczami, w grubym czarnym swetrze przypominał trochę małego kotka.<p>

Był późny wieczór, a chłodny wiatr niósł ze sobą zapach ogrodowych róż. Słychać było tylko przejeżdżające samochody i sączące się z uchylonych okien sypialni Tessy dźwięki skrzypiec.

-To jest tak cholernie romantyczne, że mam wrażenie, ze chcesz mi sęe oświadczyć-wymamrotał Alec w koszulę Magnusa.

Bane zaśmiał się głośno i pocałował Aleca w czubek głowy.

-Nie mam pierścionka ze sobą-szepnął.

Alec spłonął rumieńcem.

Magnus przyciągnął Aleca bliżej, śmiejąc się.

Mały, biały kształt, jak duszek przeleciał prze ogród i wskoczył na kolana Bane'a. Prezes Miau zwinął się w kłębek i wbił spojrzenie w Aleca. Chłopak wyciągnął rękę i podrapał kota za uszami.

-Tak w ogóle, to mam coś dla ciebie-powiedział Alec i sięgnąwszy do kieszeni wyciągnął małą foliową torebeczkę z chińskimi znakami.

-Co to?-zapytał Magnus, biorąc od Aleca paczuszkę.

-Ciasteczko z wróżbą-powiedział-Dostaliśmy w Soho.

Magnus rozerwał folię i przełamał ciastko jednym płynnym ruchem. Dał jedną połówkę Alecowi, drugą sam ugryzł i rozwinął karteczkę.

I w świetle wychodzącej na ogród Herondale'ów lampki przeczytał wróżbę:

_Choroba jest uleczalna, nie przeznaczenie_

Bane patrzył na kartkę długo i w skupieniu. To zdecydowanie nie pomagało w pozbyciu się dziwacznego, rosnącego uczucia w jego sercu.

Spojrzał na Aleca i znowu pocałował go w czubek głowy.

-Co ty miałeś?-spytał, chowając karteczkę do kieszeni.

Alec wyciągnął z kieszeni dżinsów kartkę i przeczytał:

-Całowanie przypomina picie herbaty z sita - ani jednym, ani drugim nigdy nie można się nasycić.

Bane nachylił się do Aleca, złączając ich nosy.

-Przekonamy się, czy na pewno?-uśmiechnął się łobuzersko

Alec zaczerwienił się, ale odwzajemnił uśmiech.

-Możemy spróbować.

* * *

><p><strong>I oto koniec piątego rozdziału. Pozostawcie swoje zdanie jeśli będziecie kochani. <strong>

**Na zachętę zostawiam wam fragment rozdziału szóstego:**

**Magnus upadł na łóżko całkowicie wyczerpany. Oczy mu się śmiały, jakby wydarzyła się najwspanialsza rzecz świata.**

**W sumie naprawdę tak było.**

**I minęło sporo czasu, od kiedy robił to ostatni raz.**

**Mężczyzna u jego boku burknął wrogo:**

**-Nie szczerz się jak debil. To dziwne.**

**Magnus przyciągnął go do siebie i troskliwie zapiął mu guziki koszuli.**

**-Też za tobą tęskniłem.**

**życzę miłego dnia.**

**kokosz**


	6. Rozdział 6

**Okej. Kokosz publikuje!**

**Kwiatuszek-Ludzie, oto przesławna Wikusie, słońce mojego życia! Odpowiadam z zasady właściwie, bo wszystko sobei wyjaśniłyśmy. Mam nadzieję, że ci się spodoba ^^**

**alicelightwoodbane-Jalec. Tak, wiem, mam jakąś fazę na Jace'a przytulającego sie do Aleca, i don't know why :D Co do Woolsey'a, wiem. Raphale tak samo. Tak btw, to przypadkiem ich zaczęłam shippować ^^  
>I dowiesz się kim jest mężczzyna u boku Magnusa, spokojnie. Nie bój żaby.<strong>

**My Beatiful Dream-Tak, oczyiście, że chodzi o Goodkinga. Ta wgl, to on coś ma tutaj, na tej platformie i to mnie jara jeszcze bardziej :D  
>Każdy chciałby całować Aleca, bądźmy szczerzy. Clace... Nie lubię Clace kanonu, lubię je w fanfiction o Malecu jako wątek poboczny.<br>Pojęcia niee mam kto jest ową osobą, ale znajduje się na mojej mrocznej liście. Takiej bardzo czarnej.**

**Yohao-DZIĘKUJĘ! X3 Mętlik w głowie jest największym komplementem jakiego si,ę mogłam spodziewać. Naprawdę. O Marku jeszcze będzie, don't care :P  
>O... Olimpiada z angielskiego (skąd ja to znam) jak poszło?<strong>

**Dziękuję wamnwszystkim za komentarze. JEsteście naprawdę kochane, że wytrwajecie (zapewne to niepoprawne słowo, ale nie chce mi sie myśleć nad odmianą) w tej historii**

**UWAGA! PONIŻSZY ROZDZIAŁ ZAWIERA... No cóż... same przekonacie się co**

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 6. Dzień Piąty. To nie sen<strong>

Było grubo po pierwszej w nocy i mogło się wydawać, że wszyscy powinni być pogrążeni we śnie.

Wiele jednak było osób, które nie były.

Pierwszą z tych osób był William Herondale, ponuro wpatrujący się w wybrzeże kalifornijskich plaż w słoneczne, gorące popołudnie, które chętnie by zamienił na mglistą, chłodną, londyńską noc.

Trzymał na kolanach otwarty egzemplarz "Opowieści o dwóch miastach". Zawsze, kiedy nie wiedział co ze sobą zrobić, kiedy ponure myśli urządzały sobie w jego głowie wyścig formuły 1, bez żadnych zasad i z niekończącym się torem, brał tę książkę i czytał.

Przeżywanie po raz kolejny tej samej, doskonale znanej i bliskiej mu historii, uspokajało go. Jak mało co.

Siedział tak, tylko w szortach i klapkach, patrząc na ocean, kiedy spomiędzy stronic wypadła kartka.

Nachylił się szybko, zastanawiając się, co w niej mogło być. Jakiś jego pomysł? Albo Tessy? Lista zakupów? Wydruk e-maila? Niewykorzystane zaproszenie?

Ale był to list.

A właściwie jego fragment.

_Z nadzieją, Will Herondale._

Pamiętał ten list. Bywały takie okresy, że jedna, ta sama książka wędrowała pomiędzy ich trójką, a oni wtedy zostawiali w niej liściki, na temat przeżyć z nią związaną.

Ten jego liścik był inny. Miał wtedy trudny okres, to pamiętał. Opisał całą sytuację, ale tylko w zarysie, żeby nie wiedzieli, że chodzi o nich, a odpowiedzi przyszły.

Zaczął wertować tom, myśląc, czy gdzieś są. I znalazł.

Listy nie były w tej chwili ważne. Przypomniały mu się te ich cholernie pomysłowe podpisy, które sprawiały, ze chciało się płakać.

_Z wiarą, Jem Carstairs._

_Z miłością, Tessa Gray._

* * *

><p>Drugą z tych osób, była Clary Fray, czytająca pod kołdrą, przy świetle latarki mangę. W pewnym momencie jej telefon zawibrował i dziewczyna zerknęła na ekran, odczytując wiadomość:<p>

Jace: Wiem, że nie śpisz... Amatis cię wkopała. Cr?

Clary zdusiła śmiech.

Clary: Czytam o gejowskim seksie.

Jace: Manga. Złooooooooooo Złe uzależnienie ;)

Clary: Każdy ma swój nałóg :P

Jace: Czy dla równowagi mam poczytać o damskiej miłości?

Clary: Jeśli odczuwasz taką wewnętrzną potrzebę...

Jace: To była aluzja?

Clary: Nie.

Jace: Sarkazm?

Clary: Ależ skąd.

Jace: Boże...

Clary: Słucham?

Jace: Czemu potrafisz sprawić, że nie potrafię być błyskotliwy i czarujący? :(

Clary: Taki dar. ;)

Jace: Myślę inaczej

Clary: Nooo...

Jace: Zostałaś stworzona jako mój trening.

Clary: Myślałam, ze moje przeznaczenie jest inne.

Jace: Jest.

Clary: Jakie?

Jace: Umówić się ze mną.

Clary opadła szczęka. Poczuła rumieniec wypełzający jej na policzki i przyspieszone bicie serca. Miała zamiar odpisać, gdy telefon w jej ręce zawibrował.

Jace: Rumienisz się prawda? Błagam, powiedz, że się rumienisz.

Clary: Rumienię się.

Jace: Yeeees... Dziki taniec radości.

Clary: Czemu?

Jace: To potwierdzenie tezy, że jesteś urocza.

Clary zaczerwieniła się bardziej.

Clary: To komplement?

Jace: To zależy

Clary: Od czego?

Jace: Czy powiesz dziękuję, jesteś słodki

Clary: A co jeśli nie powiem?

Jace: Nie przewiduję takiej możliwości ^^

Clary się roześmiała.

Clary: Dziękuję, jesteś słodki :*

Jace: :*

Clary: :*

Jace: To trochę, jakbyśmy się całowali przez SMS-y...

Clary: Może :*

Jace: Uwodzisz mnie telefonicznie! To nie fair!

Clary: Życie nie jest fair :P

Jace: Też tak sądzę. Mój brat miał jakieś dzikie akcje na tym wyjeździe, a ja nie :( świat zbacza z właściwego toru.

Clary chwilę zastanawiała się nad odpowiedzią.

Clary:Wiesz... Możemy to zmienić.

* * *

><p>Trzecią osobą był Woolsey Scott, który stał przy swoim ogromnym oknie, pykając fajeczkę. Na kanapie, przykryty kocem w norweskie wzory, leżał Raphael Santiago.<p>

Zamykając ręce na kubku z herbatą, wpatrywał się w plecy Scotta, a tamten ani myślał spojrzeć na coś innego niż nocna panorama Londynu.

-Woolsey, o czym myślisz?-zapytał Raphael. Rzadko używał w stosunku do Scotta imienia. Byli skrajnie różni, niemal, jakby należeli do dwóch różnych gatunków, skazanych na nienawiść. Nigdy nie byli bliskimi przyjaciółmi, ale chwilowo byli na siebie skazani.

-O Magnusie-odpowiedział cicho.

-I o tym dzieciaku z Soho?-upewnił się

-Mhm.

-Jesteś zazdrosny?-spytał z zaciekawieniem Raphael

Scott parsknął. Miał deja vu. Jakiś czas temu on sam leżał na tej samej kanapie, zadając do samo pytanie komuś, kto tak samo, jak w tej chwili on, stał przed tym samym oknem, patrząc w zupełnie inną panoramę miasta.

Dla rzeczy, które się zmieniały, Londyn był stałą. Za to dla tych, które uporczywie trwały niczym schemat, to zmieniający się świat był czymś, co odróżniało je od siebie.

-O Bane'a?

-Jesteś w nim zakochany? Albo byłeś?

Scott był zaskoczony bezpośrednim pytaniem Raphaela. Santiago unikał tematu homoseksualizmu swoich znajomych jak ognia, a tym bardziej ani myślał rozmawiać o uczuciach. Tymczasem...

-Nie-odpowiedział Woolsey-Ale jest moim przyjacielem, więc martwię się o niego.

Raphael usiadł na kanapie i wbił w Woolsey'a przymrużone oczy.

-Skąd wy się właściwie znacie?-zapytał, szczerze zaciekawiony. Było dużo szczegółów z życia Bane'a których nie znał, których poznanie pewnie drogo by go kosztowało, ale chciał wiedzieć.

Magnus wiedział o nim dużo więcej niż powinien, a on o nim, o wiele za mało, by było to normalne.

-To długa historia-odpowiedział Scott, znów odwracając się do okna.

-Niektórzy by powiedzieli, ze noc jeszcze młoda-powiedział Santiago, a Woolsey się roześmiał.

Westchnął głęboko, a potem wysypał resztkę tytoniu do kosza, nabił na nowo fajkę, zapalił, i wypuszczając obłoczek świeżego dymu, zaczął opowiadać.

-Myślę, że wiesz, czemu Magnus wyjechał z Londynu, prawda?

Raphael skinął głową, ale Scott niemal zupełnie nie zwrócił na to uwagi.

-Wiem, ze tak. To jedna z tych rzeczy, które Fell ci na pewno powiedział.

Cam i Ralf są uroczą parą. Pasują do siebie jak dwa kawałki puzzli. Ale wtedy, naprawdę było mi żal Magnusa. Byłem wtedy po jego stronie, nie mojego brata.

Westchnął ciężko i opadł na fotel, opierając długie nogi na stoliku do kawy.

-Niewiele osób wie, skąd ja i Bane tak naprawdę się znamy.

Znaliśmy się przedtem. Przez Ralfa i Camille. Ale raczej przelotnie.

Nie bylibyśmy tacy jak teraz, gdyby nie Hamburg.

-Ten Hamburg?-zapytał Raphael, szczelniej opatulając się kocem.

Woolsey uśmiechnął się sam do siebie, Santiago wyglądał uroczo, kiedy sprawiał wrażenie małego dziecka, którym trzeba się opiekować.

Wiedział, co prawda doskonale, że Raphael w najmniejszym stopniu nie potrzebuje ochrony

Był jak karaluch. Był w stanie przeżyć wszystko.

Woolsey skrzywił się w reakcji na własne myśli. Karaluch nie oddawał ani uroku, ani niezwykłości Santiago.

I brzmiał po prostu chamsko.

Woolsey nienawidził być chamski, kiedy nie chciał.

Raphael bardziej kojarzył się z cenną figurką z kości słoniowej.

Pięknej, precyzyjnej i delikatnej, ale gdyby ktoś usiłował ją tknąć, okazałaby się zimna, a gdyby ktoś próbował ją zniszczyć, nigdy by mu się to nie udało.

I nikomu patrzą na nią, nie przyszłoby o głowy, że ta sama kość, kiedyś powalała baobaby.

Scott uśmiechnął się, zadowolony z trafnego porównania i potwierdził:

-Tak. Ten Hamburg.

Pojechałem wtedy do Niemiec, trochę pozwiedzać, popracować, a przede wszystkim coś przeżyć. Jeździłem po kraju, spałem w Bawarskich zamkach, pływałem w tym cholernie zimnym morzu, prowadziłem kursy medytacji w Berlinie.

Podróż jak podróż.

Ale potem dotarłem do Hamburga.

Westchnął ciężko i wbił szkliste, zielone spojrzenie w przestrzeń.

-Zawsze lubiłem Bane'a. Był jednym z nielicznych, jeśli nie jedynym znajomym mojego brata, przy którym Ralf przestawał być sztywnym, apolitycznym żołnierzem. Wracał mój brat, a ja kochałem mojego brata.

Znowu westchnął i Raphaelowi przemknęło przez myśl, że dzisiejszej nocy Woolsey wzbogaci atmosferę o przynajmniej kilka procentów dwutlenku węgla.

-Lubiłem Magnusa. Był fascynujący, inteligentny i wygadany.

I miał świetny tyłek. Nadal ma.

Ale do tamtej nocy, nie znałem go dobrze.

Poszedłem do jakiegoś klubu, po to co zawsze. Potańczyć, schlać się, poszukać łatwego seksu...

Wyłapałem go z tłumu niemal od razu. Znałem go an tyle dobrze, by wyhaczyć w tłumie znajomą twarz, ale i bez tego zwróciłbym na niego uwagę.

Sprawiał wrażenie jednego z tych kolesi, do których grona ja sam się zaliczałem. Rozrywkowych, inteligentnych, błyskotliwych, będących w stanie rozkochać każdego jednym spojrzeniem i zawsze chcących być na górze.

Ale jego oczy... Znasz oczy Bane'a, Raphael. Nie potrafi nigdy do końca ukryć emocji. Patrzysz mu w oczy i masz wrażenie że toniesz w wodospadzie uczuć, głównie goryczy, nagromadzonych przez lata.

Wtedy też tak patrzył. Nie tylko ponad głowy innych, ale też ponad dach budynku, poza to miasto, poza granice Niemiec. Patrzył gdzieś, gdzie widział coś, co łamało mu serce.

Scott zatrzymał się na moment i sam przez chwilę wyglądał jak Bane z jego opowieści.

-Patrzenie na niego bolało. Sprawiało naprawdę fizyczny ból, bo nie byłeś w stanie wytrzymać tego, ze ktoś tai jak on może tak cierpieć.

Rzecz jasna obwiniałem o to siebie. To ja mu powiedziałem, że Ralf żyje, to ja rozwiałem jego ostatnie nadzieje.

Wtedy on mnie zobaczył. A w jego oczach zapaliła się nienawiść.

W pierwszej chwili miałem ochotę zwiać, byłem pewny, że mi wpierdoli. Ale im bardziej się zbliżał, tym jego oczy stawały się spokojniejsze, a nienawiść ustąpiła miejsca rezygnacji.

"Ralf" powiedział wtedy, a w jego głosie nie było nawet odrobiny chłodu,"co ty tu robisz?"

Zastanowiłem się, czy nie udawać mojego brata, nie pozwolić Bane'owi się wyżyć. Ale jednak zbyt się bałem jak on może się wyżyć.

"Woolsey" poprawiłem go więc"jestem Woolsey"

Bane zamrugał gwałtownie. Trochę z ulgą, trochę z zawodem. Wiedziałem o czym myślał.

Gdzie Ralf tam i Camille.

Patrzył na mnie chwilę, jakby rozważając to, co powiedziałem.

"Woolsey" powiedział miękko"miło cię widzieć"

Nie odpowiedziałem. Zastanawiałem się, czemu mówi do mnie w taki sposób. Znał mnie. Wiedział jaki jestem.

Ale wyciągnął wtedy rękę i pogłaskał mnie po policzku. Jego ręka była ciepła, rozgrzana duchotą panującą w klubie, tańcem i alkoholem.

Scott wstał i rzucił Raphelowi przeciągłe spojrzenie.

-To jeszcze trochę potrwa. Chcesz zapalić?

Santiago pokręcił głową.

-No fakt, zapomniałem. Świętoszek-prychnął i ruszył do szafki gdzie trzymał tytoń.

Fajka znów się wypaliła.

-A potem nagle pociągnął mnie na zewnątrz i wepchnął do najbliższej taksówki. Nie pamiętam nawet jaki to był hotel, ale pocałował mnie w windzie. Nie krzyw się. Sam chciałeś posłuchać i mogłeś się spodziewać, ze będzie seks. Przykro mi, to nie jest wersja dla dzieci.

Był brutalny i szorstki, a równocześnie tak cholernie czuły, jakby miał mi zaraz powiedzieć, ze mnie kocha.

Jakiś czas potem dotarło do mnie, ze widział we mnie równocześnie brata i Camille.

Pozwoliłem mu na to.

Było mi go... żal. Wiem, ze zabiłby mnie za to stwierdzenie, ale wiedział.

Pamiętam, ze popatrzył na mnie tak dziwnie, jakby widział mnie po raz pierwszy w życiu.

"Dziękuję"powiedział

"Spoko"odparłem, zakładając ręce za głowę" zawsze do usług. Zwłaszcza takich"

Śmiał się wtedy. A potem wstał i zaczął się ubierać.

"Skąd masz te blizny na plecach" zapytał

"Kiedy miałem sześć lat, podrapał mnie wściekły pies" odparłem, też wstając"Pojechałem do szpitala ledwo żywy"

Magnus odwrócił się z błyskiem w oku.

"Umiesz szczekać?"spytał, uśmiechając się łobuzersko.

"Umiem mruczeć, skomleć i warczeć" odpowiedziałem"co mam jeszcze potrafić?"

Znowu się zaśmiał. A potem nachylił się i pocałował mnie w policzek.

"Zadzwoń, jakbyś chciał się spotkać"powiedziałem

I wymieniliśmy się numerami.

Podobało mi się to. Nie było żadnego "zadzwoń do mnie", czyli zależności od którejś ze stron.

Byliśmy przyjaciółmi.

Tak to się zaczęło.

Scott wziął swój kubek z herbatą, która była już zimna, upił łyk, skrzywił się, ale upił znowu i ciągnął opowieść.

-To ja do niego zadzwoniłem. Nie raz i nie dwa. W samym Hamburgu był mi potrzebny kilkakrotnie. Potem jeszcze częściej.

Potem pojechaliśmy razem do Stanów, na jeden uniwerek. Życie jak życie.

Ja nigdy nie zapomniałem, że wtedy to ja odebrałem mu Camille, że nieskończenie wiele razy prosiłem o przysługę

A on nigdy nie zapomniał tamtej nocy w Hamburgu.

Oboje nie wyglądamy, ale oboje pamiętamy wszystkie przysługi, zwłaszcza te, które komuś wisimy, nawet jeśli już dawno je odkupiliśmy. Słowo honoru, jest wiążące. Dana komuś obietnica, nie zaciera się po jej dotrzymaniu.

A nie wiem ile ja będę musiał zrobić, by odkupić fakt, że zabrałem mu nadzieję.

-Wiesz, że to nie była twoja wina, prawda?-szepnął Raphael. Trzymał w rękach kubek i patrzył na Scotta wielkimi, przejętymi ciemnymi oczami.

Widzenie czegoś takiego na twarzy Raphaela Santiago było niecodziennym doświadczeniem.

Woolsey spojrzał na niego z szatańskim uśmieszkiem.

-Nie masz ochoty na seks, prawda?

-Co?!-Raphael zrobił się wściekle czerwony i zleciał z kanapy-Ty popieprzony zboczeńcu...

-Przepraszam-Scott rozparł się wygodniej na kanapie-Po prostu nie jestem przyzwyczajony, ze ktoś do tego stopnia uroczy siedzi na mojej kanapie, w moim swetrze, mówi mi miłe rzeczy, a ja nie mogę zrobić z nim wszystkiego co chcę.

Raphael odsunął się od niego jak najdalej. Jego oczy ciskały pioruny.

-Idź się lecz idioto-powiedział wrogo. Była to obelga na poziomie podstawówki, ale mówiący ją Raphael wyglądał naprawdę groźnie. A raczej wyglądałby, gdyby Woolsey go nie znał.

-Więc, kiedy w końcu dasz sobie spokój z Fellem, bo dojdzie do ciebie, że to do niczego, to...

-Zamknij się!-warknął chłopak, zatykając Woolsey'owi usta-Zamknij się, Scott, bo, przysięgam, twoje życie będzie piekłem i przed śmiercią!

Po czym wstał. Usiłował majestatycznie odejść, ale Woolsey przytrzymał go za rękaw.

-Nie musisz się bać-powiedział-Da się z tym żyć. Ja, Magnus...

-Nie jestem tobą i Bane'em! Nie jestem chorym zboczeńcem!-warknął Raphael, ale w jego głosie pobrzmiewała rozpacz-Nie jestem...

Woolsey bez słowa pociągnął go na sofę i przytulił.

-Zostaw mnie, idioto! Nie wiem co planujesz, ale zostaw mnie, bo...

-To tylko przyjacielski, pocieszycielski uścisk-powiedział Woolsey-Tak robią przyjaciele.

-Nie jestem twoim przyjacielem!-warknął chłopak jak wściekłe zwierzę-Ani twoim, ani Bane'a, ani...

Woolsey uśmiechnął się smutno.

-Santiago, bądźmy szczerzy, tylko ty tak uważasz.

I Raphael się uspokoił. Oddech mu zwolnił, serce tak samo. Nawet oparł głowę o klatkę piersiową Scotta, a Woolsey, położywszy podbródek na jego głowie, wymruczał:

-Chcę, żeby ten dzieciak przy nim został, wiesz, Santiago. Ja zabrałem mu wtedy wszelką nadzieję. Ale Alec... On może pomóc mu ją odzyskać.

-Już ci mówiłem, że to nie twoja wina.

-A ja już ci mówiłem, do czego nie jestem przyzwyczajony.

* * *

><p>Alec krążył niespokojny po salonie, obgryzając paznokcie do krwi.<p>

Dreszcze niepokoju przelatywały mu po plecach tak, jak gdyby owiewał je lodowato zimny wiatr.

W końcu nie mógł dłużej wytrzymać i usiadł na kanapie, chowając twarz w dłoniach.

Wiedział rzecz jasna, że nie ma najmniejszego powodu, żeby się denerwować.

Przede wszystkim nie miał prawa.

Po drugie... naprawdę nie miał prawa.

Teoretycznie był to najfajniejszy dzień, jaki Alec kiedykolwiek przeżył.

Byli dzisiaj w British Museum, a potem w Muzeum Figur Woskowych, więc w miejscach, na których odwiedzenie Alec czekał całą wycieczkę.

Ale to, co stało się po powrocie skutecznie zabrało mu wszelką radość i zapał.

Magnusa nie było w domu.

Odebrała ich Tessa i wtedy po raz pierwszy zobaczyli samochód Herondale'ów i zwrócili uwagę na to, ja bardzo Tessa różni się od swojego przyjaciela.

Po pierwsze, przyjechała punktualnie, jako jedna z pierwszych. Po drugie, miała klasycznego fiata w odcieniu spranego błękitu, a nie wściekle żółte porshe. Po trzecie, chodziła z pochyloną głową i uśmiechała się do wszystkich.

I po czwarte, Alec nie chciał jej pocałować.

Zabrała ich spod skweru jak najszybciej mogła i pojechali na zakupy. Krążąc między półkami w poszukiwaniu płatków śniadaniowych i mając nadzieję, że Jace nie zabije się jeżdżąc wózkiem sklepowym po całym markecie (miał tak od dziecka i już kilka razy zdarzyło mu się wywrócić i potem znajdowali go, pakującego produkty, pod stoiskiem z warzywami), Alec myślał o tym, gdzie Magnus jest i co robi, dlaczego to nie on ich odebrał.

Kiedy stał przy kasie z wózkiem, bo Tessa, Jace i Izzy biegali po jakieś produkty których zapomnieli, bo Tessa, co nie było jakoś superdziwne, nie zrobiła listy zakupów, przemknęło mu przez myśl, że Bane po prostu nie chce się z nim widzieć.

Kiedy usidli już w załadowanym pieluchami, chusteczkami, mlekiem, ciastkami i Bóg jeden raczy wiedzieć czym jeszcze, był już tego pewien.

Kiedy weszli do domu, który wydał się Alecowi jakiś mniej przytulny, mniej radosny i w ogóle jakiś taki "mniej", a Magnusa w środku nie było, w końcu zdecydował się zapytać Tessy

-Gdzie jest Magnus?

Tessa posłała mu przeciągłe spojrzenie szarych oczu, w których zapalił się płomień rozczulenia i litości.

-Pojechał kogoś odwiedzić.

Pojechał kogoś odwiedzić.

Pojechał.

Kogoś.

Odwiedzić.

Odwiedzić.

Kogoś.

Kogo?

Pytania w stylu kogo, dlaczego, po co, kiedy, kłębiły się w głowie Aleca i nie dawały nawet na moment spokoju.

Po jedyne, co przyszło mu do głowy, to, że...

Spoliczkował się w myślach. Ostatnio robił to coraz częściej i niemal zawsze miało to związek z myśleniem o Magnusie.

Zresztą, czemu się nad tym zastanawiał?

Magnus mógł sobie pojechać na orgię Woolsey'a, albo do klubu go-go i Aleca nie powinno to nic obchodzić.

Nie byli razem. Oni... Jezu, przecież nawet nic nie zrobili!

Tylko się kilka razy pocałowali.

I...

Alec poczuł płomienie zwiastujące nadejście rumieńca na szyi, uszach i policzkach, na samą myśl.

Et m'a donné une fellation.

Jakoś pomyślenie tego w innym języku było łatwiejsze.

Mimo, że wiedza, jak jest "zrobić loda" po francusku nie była wiedzą, którą należało się chwalić.

Alec poczuł, że jego uszy płoną jeszcze bardziej, więc skulił się i przykrył kocem w pandy.

Jakaś część jego umysłu zarejestrowała, że Tessa chyba naprawdę lubiła pandy. W całym domu było ich pełno.

Ale fenomen obsesji Theresy Herondale na temat pand, nie był na tyle zajmujący, by odwrócić jego uwagę od tematu Magnusa Bane'a.

Czym on się w ogóle przejmował? Nic ich nie łączyło.

_Nie pozwól się nikomu dotykać._

Nie pomagasz sobie, Lightwood, nie pomagasz...

Co on sobie wyobrażał? Był tylko głupim, zakompleksionym dzieciakiem, który na palcach jednej ręki, jakiegoś wyjątkowo pokrzywdzonego tyrana wojnnego mógł policzyć ile razy się z kimś całował.

Jak mógł liczyć, że Magnus Bane, który mógł mieć cały świat u stóp i jego znaczną część miał, będzie chciał... jego?

* * *

><p>Magnus upadł na łóżko całkowicie wyczerpany. Oczy mu się śmiały, jakby wydarzyła się najwspanialsza rzecz świata.<p>

W sumie naprawdę tak było.

I minęło sporo czasu, od kiedy robił to ostatni raz.

Mężczyzna u jego boku burknął wrogo:

-Nie szczerz się jak debil. To dziwne.

Magnus przyciągnął go do siebie i troskliwie zapiął mu guziki koszuli.

-Też za tobą tęskniłem.-powiedział i pocałował Ragnora w policzek.

-Nienawidzę cię-burknął Fell i próbował wstać, ale Magnus dźgnął go w brzuch i Ragnor upadł na łóżko, wijąc się pod kolejną porcją łaskotek.

-Bane, cholera jasna, przysięgam, jak nie przestaniesz to...

Magnus puścił przyjaciela i sam wstał z łóżka, rozglądając sie w poszukiwaniu papierosów.

Ragnor korzystając z okazji, schował się za kołdrą jak za fortecą i z tej pozycji obserwował Bane'a, zastanawiając się, czy Magnus planuje atak.

Tymczasem Bane odszukał swoje papierosy i wrócił do łóżka. Położył się na wznak i wsadził papierosa do ust.

-Chcesz?-spytał, a Fell posłał mu nieufne spojrzenie.-Nic ci nie zrobię, obiecuję.

Ragnor niepewnie opuścił swoją kołdrową wartownię, przyjął papierosa i nawet pozwolił go sobie podpalić.

Położyli się obok siebie na wznak i patrzyli w sufit.

Robili tak od wczesnego dzieciństwa. Magnus, z centrum, często przyjeżdżał do Ragnora, który wtedy mieszkał na przedmieściach.

W lecie często spali pod gołym niebem, w ogrodzie Fell'ów, patrząc w gwiazdy, rozpoznając gwiazdozbiory i opowiadając sobie nawzajem niestworzone historie.

W pewnym momencie, Ragnor zażądał takich gwiazdek u siebie w pokoju, by nawet w zimie, gdy Magnus u niego nocował, ogli patrzeć w gwiazdy.

Rodzice Ragnora spełnili jego prośbę. I granatowy sufit we fluorescencyjne gwiazdki, był w starym pokoju Ragnora pewnie do dzisiaj.

Pod tamtymi gwiazdami wypalali pierwsze papierosy i przeżywali pierwsze zawody miłosne. Pod tamtymi gwiazdami pisali podania na studia i uczyli się do egzaminów.

Pod tamtymi gwiazdami Magnus powiedział Ragnorowi o swojej orientacji. To pod tamtymi gwiazdami Fell wtedy zaklął wyrzucając ręce w górę.

-O co chodzi?-zapytał przestraszony, piętnastoletni wówczas Magnus

-Nie mogłeś być po prostu gejem?-warknął Ragnor-Musisz być bi? I tak mi będziesz odbijał dziewczyny! Bane, jesteś nieprzydatny!

Magnus wybuchnął wtedy śmiechem, podobnie jak Ragnor i długo pokładali się ze śmiechu, pod tamtymi gwiazdami.

Kiedy w końcu się opanowali, Magnus powiedział:

-ale mogę odbijać chłopaków tamtym dziewczynom. Wtedy będziesz miał wolną rękę.

Ragnor zmierzył go chłodnym spojrzeniem, ale za tym chłodem widać było iskierki śmiechu.

-Czasem masz dobre pomysły.

Pod tamtymi gwiazdami też Magnus całkiem przypadkiem prawie przespał się z Catariną, bo kiedy dziewczyna zorientowała się, że to on, wybiegła z pokoju i po chwili wróciła, oświadczając, że wymiotowała.

Nie podniosło to ego Magnusa, ale przynajmniej było szczere i nie niosło za sobą przyrych konsekwencji.

-Czyli zajmujesz się obecnie uwodzeniem nieletnich turystów?-spytał Ragnor, kładąc ręce pod głowę. Sufit był zwyczajnie biały, cholernie nudny, jak to przystało na wielkomiejski, luksusowy dom w Kensington.

Tęsknił za małym domkiem w Hillingdon, skąd wszędzie było daleko i nie było nic, oprócz białych ścian i małego ogródka z fontanną i kwiatami, które uwielbiała jego matka.

Tęsknił za smakiem gruszek z drzewa sąsiadów, które gałęziami dostawało się do jego okna. Tęsknił za zapachem grillowanych żeberek, które jego ojciec robił w każdą letnią niedzielę.

I tęsknił za gwiazdami nad łóżkiem.

A przede wszystkim, tęsknił za tym, że Magnus codziennie przychodził z nim do domu i widział go tak często, że nie pamiętał jak to było być bez niego.

-Można tak to nazwać-potwierdził Bane-Czy to, z całego mojego wywodu na temat "Co działo się przez ostatnie pół roku, kiedy się nie widzieliśmy, a nie opowiedziałem o tym przez Skype'a, Facebooka, lub inną dowolną drogę" wydało ci się najbardziej interesujące?

-Tak-odpowiedział krótko Ragnor

-Nawet to jak porwali mnie jacyś bandyci w Bronx?

-Nie.

-Nawet to, że siadł mi samochód w Frisco i pieszo szedłem do LA?

-Zełgałeś to-powiedział Ragnor

-Wcale nie!

-Bane, ty nie byłeś w stanie przejść całego Oxford, a byłeś napędzany chęcią kupienia sobie tej dziwnej kurtki. Nie dałbys rady.

-Nie doceniasz moich umiejętności-burknął Magnus

-Po prostu je znam. I przyznaj, dla ciebie też twój Alec jest najbardziej interesujący.

-No tak-przyznał Bane-Ale dla ciebie nie powinien!

Fell wybuchnął śmiechem.

-Raphael mi o nim mówił-powiedział miękko-Z jego opisu wydawał się sympatyczny.

-Nie wierz w ani jedno słowo tego łgarza... Co?

-Powiedziałem, że z jego opisu wydawał się sympatyczny-powtórzył Ragnor-Chyba, że nie jest.

-Santiago tak powiedział? Od kiedy to Santiago mówi coś miłego i będącego prawdą?

Fell wywrócił oczami.

-Od zawsze. Po prostu w twoim przypadku się to nie zdarza.

-Być może dlatego, że nie jestem miły-rzucił ironicznie-Skąd Santiago go zna?

-Podobno spotkali go ze Scottem w Soho-Ragnor wzruszyłby ramionami, niestety w tej pozycji było to strasznie trudne.

-Ze Scottem?-w głosie Magnusa zabrzmiało ożywienie, ale nie do końca pozytywne-Co Santiago robi z Woolsey'em? Zawsze unikał go jeszcze bardziej niż mnie.

-Nie mam pojęcia-mruknął Ragnor i zabrał Magnusowi papierosa. Zapomniał jak szybko się wypalały.-Tylko tyle powiedział.

-Tak w ogóle, gdzie jest Raphael?-zapytał Magnus-Pozwolił mi leżeć w łóżku z jego chłopakiem... Przykułeś go kajdankami do grzejnika, czy co?

Fell znowu wywrócił oczami.

-To już naprawdę nie jest zabawne, Bane. A Raphaela nie ma, nie spał u mnie. Pewnie zatrzymał się u Woolsey'a.

-To dziwne-powiedział cicho Magnus. Nie chciał zdradzić się chociaż słowem. Mógł nie lubić Raphaela, ale coś mu obiecał. Nie miał zamiaru mówić o tym Ragnorowi i miał zamiar kłamać, gdyby Fell zapytał.

Chociaż z każdym dniem, wydawało mu się coraz mniej prawdopodobne, że Ragnor naprawdę nie wie, co Raphael czuje.

-Też mi się tak wydawało-powiedział Fell, oddając Magnusowi papierosa. Sam przechylił się przez Bane'a i z szuflady szafki nocnej wyjął cygaro. Zapalił i po chwili uniósł się nad nimi ciężki, pachnący drogością dym.-Ale nie będę się narzucał. Ma swoje sprawy, innych znajomych.

Magnus westchnął ciężko.

-Co z Cate?-zapytał nagle Ragnor, a na jego policzki wypełzł rumieniec.

Bane zaklął w myślach. W jego najbliższym otoczeniu było za dużo nieodwzajemnionej miłości. Za dużo.

-Ma przylecieć na dniach. Nie mogła ze mną, ma problemy ze złożeniem wymówienia.

-Nie dziwię się-mruknął Ragnor-Gdybym miał taką pielęgniarkę jak Cate, robiłbym wszystko, żeby nie odeszła.

Magnus zostawił ten komplement dla przyjaciółki bez komentarza.

-Zdecydowała się prowadzić z nami niebezpieczny biznes, z którym nie wiadomo czy wypali czy nie-powiedział-Jestem pełen podziwu.

-Ja jestem zaskoczony, ze ten pomysł nie wyszedł od ciebie-powiedział Ragnor, przewracając się na bok i patrząc z ukosa na Magnusa-To aż nienormalne, że to nie Magnus Bane wpada na dziwny plan zdobycia pieniędzy w sposób który jest nie do końca legalny...

-To jest legalne-poprawił go Bane-Zakładamy firmę szczawiku!

Ragnor wstał z łóżka i zaczął zakładać buty.

-Co jest?-mruknął Magnu, odwracając się na przyjaciela. Ragnor stał pochylony, z cygarem w zębach, wiążąc buty.

-Ubieraj się.

-Po cholerę?-Magnus nakrył się kołdrą i wtulił w poduszkę-Zostaję tutaj. Jest tu miło, ciepło, wygodnie...

-Bane, proszę, pozwól mi chociaż decydować o tym, kto jest u mnie w łóżku.-jęknął Ragnor

-Podanie jest rozpatrywane...-wymruczał Magnus spod pościeli-Mmmm... Nie.

Fell westchnął i starym zwyczajem ściągnął kołdrę z łóżka.

Razem z Magnusem.

-Ała! Idź się lecz siło nieczysta!-warknął, usiłując wyplątać się z pościeli

-Zawsze do usług-powiedział z uśmiechem Fell, podając przyjacielowi buty-Ubieraj się, Magnus, idziemy na pizzę.

-Pizza?-spytał Magnus, wyłaniając się spod kołder-Jestem za. Zdecydowanie.

-Zabieramy kogoś jeszcze?-zapytał Ragnor, układając pościel na łóżku.

Magnus chwilę się zastanowił.

-Nie-odpowiedział krótko-Magnor Fene musi trochę pobyć we własnym towarzystwie.

Ragnor wyciągnął rękę do Magnusa i pomógł mu wstać.

-Tęskniłem księżniczko-powiedział Bane

-Ja za tobą też, idioto.

* * *

><p>Wieczór przyszedł za szybko, przynajmniej jak na gust Aleca. Zciemniało już dawno, telewizja zbliżała się do momentu, kiedy dzieci się od niej odganiało, a Magnusa wciąż nie było.<p>

Alec przestał w pewnym momencie krążyć bezsensownie po salonie, więc zaczął uprawiać jego nową ulubioną dyscyplinę sportową, którą nazwał "krążeniem paranoicznym".

Była to adekwatna nazwa. Krążył i miał typowe objawy paranoi.

Bo kto normalny dostaje świra, kiedy jakiś facet nie wraca do jedenastej wieczorem do domu? Jaki normalny człowiek nie potrafi przestać myśleć o tym, co może robić?

Jaki normalny człowiek chce, żeby wrócił, przytulił go, pocałował i wyszeptał w czubek głowy "Alexandrze", tak czule, że serce się topi?

Odpowiedź brzmiała-żaden.

Obecnie Alec krążył po korytarzu na piętrze, pomiędzy ich pokojem, a łazienką.

Wiedział o co mogło chodzić. Przecież nie dawał Magnusowi nic. Przecież był nikim. Nie chodziło tylko o seks. Znaczy... o to też, ale też o fakt, ze nic o nim nie wiedział. Że o nic nie pytał, nie chciał nic wiedzieć.

Był kompletnie do dupy.

Osunął się po ścianie i usiadł na podłodze, chowając głowę w kolanach.

Chciał do Magnusa. Chciał do niego tak bardzo, ze to bolało. Chciał, żeby on przyszedł, żeby mógł z nim porozmawiać, przeprosić, poprosić, podziękować.

Zrobić wszystko. Wszystko, żeby tylko mógł z nim być.

Inna sprawa, że nie wiedział kompletnie co z tym zrobić.

W końcu, bardzo powoli się podniósł i skierował się do pokoju. Ale zamiast do swoich drzwi ruszył do tych, za którymi, jak podejrzewał, znajdował się pokój w którym spał Magnus.

Pokój był zabałaganiony, pełen notatek, książek, rysunków i projektów, ubrań i kubków po kawie.

Pachniało tam, jak w całym domu, szałwią, a oprócz tego unosił się tu delikatny aromat sandałowca, wanilii, żywicy i dymu z papierosów.

Zapach Magnusa.

Alec momentalnie się rozluźnił. I ruszył w kierunku łóżka.

Rzucił się na pościel, wtulając twarz w poduszkę Magnusa, a potem owinął się kołdrą. I czuł się trochę, jakby to Bane go przytulał.

Chciał, żeby ta było naprawdę. A nie jakby było dalekim, nierealnym wyobrażeniem.

Niczym sen.

* * *

><p>-Nie znasz go-powiedział Magnus, bawiąc się ponuro szklanką-Nie znasz go i dlatego nie traktujesz tego poważnie.<p>

Ragnorowi przemknęło przez myśl, że Bane musiał już chyba naprawdę za dużo wypić, skoro zaczynał gadać o swoim zauroczeniu. To nie było do niego podobne.

Bane, mimo, że był gadatliwy, wredny i cyniczny, wydawał się mieć na wszystko wyjebane i absolutnie się niczym nie przejmować, był w rzeczywistości strasznie skryty jeśli chodziło o uczucia. Rzadko kiedy coś mówił i teraz, kiedy go zbeształ, Ragnor poczuł się dziwnie.

-Jeśli pod hasłem "znasz" rozumiesz sporadyczne wymienianie się śliną, to owszem, nie znam go.-powiedział, upijając łyk ze swojej szklanki

-Nie bądź obrzydliwy.-skwitował to Magnus, ale uśmiechnął się, sennie i nieprzytomnie, patrząc w przestrzeń-I żałuj.

-Czego?-spytał Fell-Że go nie znam?

-Że się z nim nie całowałeś-poprawił go Bane, nadal z chorym uśmieszkiem na twarzy

Brwi Ragnora powędrowały w górę, ginąc pod jasną grzywką.

-Czyli dzieciak dobrze całuje.-upewnił się

-Mhm...-potwierdził Magnus, kiwając nieprzytomnie głową-Jest cudowny. Niesamowity.

-Twoje rozwodzenie się na temat czyichś umiejętności całowania jest nieco przerażające, nie, żeby coś...

-Nie o tym mówię!-warknął Bane-Chyba, że chcesz naprawdę dokładnie wiedzieć. W takim razie...

-Nie! Zamknij się!-Fell przerwał mu najszybciej jak mógł. Wiedział do czego jest zdolny Bane na trzeźwo, a co dopiero gdy trochę wypił.

Siedzieli chwilę w ciszy, którą przerwał, o dziwo, Ragnor.

-I jeszcze nie zaciągnąłeś go do łóżka?

Magnus pokręcił głową.

-Będę czekać-powiedział cicho

-Wiesz, to do ciebie niepodobne.

-co?-zapytał nieprzytomnie Magnus, kierując na niego nieobecne spojrzenie kogoś, kto myślami przebywał obecnie daleko stąd. Kilka dzielnic.

-Nie masz obsesji na punkcie kogoś, kogo znasz niecały tydzień, jeśli nie miałeś z nim gorącego seksu, albo nie masz zamiaru mieć go w najbliższym czasie. A nigdy chyba nie słyszałem o tym, żebyś miał dalekosiężne plany.

-Nie wybieram obrączek Fell!-zganił go Magnus-Po prostu... Alec jest...

-Inny-dokończył za niego Ragnor-Tak, wiem. Słyszałem to dzisiaj dziesiątki razy. I dziesiątki razy słyszałem, jak podupadasz na duchu po kolejnym człowieku który odszedł, bo nie wierzył, ze nie szukasz zabawy. A ty znowu, kolejny raz chcesz się zranić, pieprzony masochisto!

-Mówisz tak, bo nigdy nie byłeś zakochany.-powiedział ponuro Bane

-Co?

-Nigdy nie przeżyłeś prawdziwej miłości. Bo zawsze miałeś złudną nadzieję, że Cate kiedykolwiek...

Ragnor gwałtownie go spoliczkował. Magnus niespecjalnie się tym przejął, po części dlatego, że miał zmysły nieco otępione przez alkohol, po drugie dlatego, że był przyzwyczajony, do tego, ze czasem Fell, nie mogąc wytrzymać niekończącej się utarczki słownej rozwiązywał ją ciosem.

Często tylko jednym

-I ty mówisz, że ja jestem głupi-mruknął przesuwając ręką po twarzy

-Cate jest dla mnie jak siostra-burknął Ragnor, zakładając ręce na piersi, ale rumieniec wypełzający na policzki go zdradzał.-Tratuję ją jak ciebie, albo Woolsey'a czy Raphaela...

-Jasne. Taka dla ciebie z niej siostra jak dla...-urwał gwałtownie, jakby coś sobie przypomniał i zamiast skończyć zdanie zawołał barmana.

Ragnor był trochę ciekawy o co może chodzić, ale nie zapytał.

To był, jakby o powiedział Magnus, nie jego sekret do wyjawienia.

Ragnor chwycił barmana za rękaw i pokręcił głową. Bane naprawdę powinien przestać pić.

-Chodźmy, Magnus. Musisz jakoś się dostać do Tessy. Odwiozę cię.

Bane pokiwał głową, nieprzytomnie.

-Kocham cię, Ragnor-powiedział miękko, uwieszając się ramienia przyjaciela. Była na cudnym etapie, kiedy jeszcze nie był pijany, ale trzeźwym już nie można go było nazwać. Zawsze stawał się wtedy wylewny i do bólu szczery-Jesteś idiotą, ale kocham cię.

-Dlaczegóż to jestem idiotą?

-Jesteś ślepy-oświadczył szorstko Bane-Nie widzisz tego. Ale nie powiem czego-dodał, odpowiadając na pytanie Ragnora nim ten zdążył je zadać.

Ragnor zazgrzytał zębami.

-Rozumiem.

-I bywasz dupkiem. Tak samo jak ja. Ja bywam większym, jestem cholernie wredny i egoistyczny, nit nie powinien mnie chcieć. Ale ludzie są dziwni, Fell i ciągnie ich do destrukcji. Ciągnie ich do mnie, do złego, opętanego-roześmiał się śmiechem godny Szatana-I chcą być ze mną, bo to przygoda i niebezpieczeństwo, ale nie chcą zostać, bo myślą, ze dla mnie to zabawa.

Ragnor usiadł z powrotem na krześle i patrzył jak przyjaciel wbija w niego ponure spojrzenie. Wytrzeźwiał. Uczucie poalkoholowego luzu wyparowało z Bane' całkowicie, w jednej chwili.

-Camille wiedziała-szepnął-Wiedziała wszystko. Wiedziała o mnie, o moi ojcu. Wiedziała wszystko co czułem. Ona jedna. Ale...

-Złamała ci serce-powiedział Ragnor

-Tak-potwierdził Magnus-To dziwne, co nie, mój szmaragdowy książę? Że ktoś komu najbardziej ufałem najbardziej je roztrzaskał.

Fell uśmiechnął się cierpko.

-Mam nadzieję, ze twój Alec nie złamie ci serca-szepnął, ale Magnus usłyszał.

-Ja mam nadzieję, ze ja jemu nie złamię-odpowiedział niemal automatycznie.

Fell zamarł

-Co powiedziałeś?-zapytał. Nie chciał, żeby Magnus cierpiał. A będzie cierpiał na pewno jeśli uważał, że...

-Wolę, żeby on cierpiał niż ja-powiedział Magnus

No właśnie.

Ragnor westchnął ciężko. A potem podszedł do Magnusa i mocno przytulił

-Przecież lubisz być sarkastyczny, Bane-powiedział cicho

-Co masz na myśli, Ragnor?

-To gra. To tylko słowna przepychanka. Wygrasz. Tak jak wygrywałeś ze mną. Myślę, że nie jest dużo gorszym przeciwnikiem.

-O co ci chodzi, Fell?-głos Bane'a brzmiał tak, że gdyby Ragnor widział jego twarz, pewnie widziałby, jak Magnus patrzy na niego jak na debila.

-O ironię losu.-odpowiedział

* * *

><p>Alecowi śniło się, że się obudził.<p>

Zamrugał nieprzytomnie, nie wiedząc, czemu jego poduszka jest jakaś dziwacznie twarda, a całe łóżko bardzo ciepłe.

Poduszka była wygodna i ładnie pachniała. Sandałowcem.

Pachniała jak...

Alec gwałtowne się wyprostował i zobaczył Magnusa, leżącego na wznak na łóżku. Miał na sobie spodnie od pidżamy i błękitną koszulę, a jego klatka piersiowa unosiła się w równym rytmie.

Spał.

Alec uspokoił szybko bijące serce i powstrzymał nagłą potrzebę natychmiastowej ucieczki, tylko nachylił się nad Bane'em, obserwując w świetle księżyca jego twarz.

Śpiący Magnus wyglądał spokojnie i trochę... bezbronnie. Na wargach miał delikatny uśmiech, a przymknięte powieki, pozbawione jakiegokolwiek makijażu, drżały.

Koszula Magnusa była pognieciona na piersi, w miejscu, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą spał Alec. Najwidoczniej musiał ją ściskać z całych sił, tak jak zazwyczaj robił z kołdrą, po zmarszczek nie mogła wykonać po prostu jego głowa.

Alec wyciągnął rękę i delikatnie, nie chcąc go budzić, przesunął palcem po zmarszczkach na jego koszuli.

Bane ledwo dostrzegalnie zadrżał pod jego dotykiem.

-Ale... Alexander..-wymamrotał przez sen.

Alec natychmiast cofnął rękę, przerażony.

Magnus wymruczał coś przez sen, a potem odwrócił się na bok.

Koszula podjechała do góry, ukazując fragment gładkiej, karmelowej skóry.

To sen, Alec, to tylko sen-powtórzył sobie chłopak-Możesz zrobić co chcesz, to tylko sen...

Ale nawet w śnie, poczuł rumieniec wypełzający na policzki.

Znowu wyciągnął rękę i przesunął koszulę Magnusa jeszcze wyżej, dotykając ciepła ciała Bane'a.

Bardzo chciał się do niego przytulić, poczuć silne ramiona obejmujące go w pasie, pocałunek w czubek głowy i czuły szept przy uchu, a potem zasnąć i obudzić się, leżąc tak samo, czując Magnusa blisko siebie, czując jego ciepło, jego zapach, jego obecność.

Alec położył się z powrotem, twarzą do Magnusa i obserwował twarz śniącego Bane'a.

Przybliżył się do niego tak bardzo, że ich nosy się stykały. Ciepły oddech Magnusa owiał mu policzki. Pachniał alkoholem. Pojęcia nie miał czemu w jego idealnym śnie pachniało alkoholem, ale nie pogardzał.

To dodawało temu wszystkiemu odrobiny realizmu. Nieco szorstkości i mocy.

-Alec...-wymruczał sennie Magnus i przybliżył się do Aleca jeszcze bardziej, tak, że chłopak wylądował z twarzą w zagłębieniu szyi Bane'a-Nie uciekaj, kochanie. Ja tylko chcę... Chcę tylko ciebie. Dla siebie.

Alec przytulił wargi do zagłębienia przy obojczyku Bane'a.

-Magnus...-szepnął niepewnie, nie wiedząc co dodać.

I w tym momencie coś oderwało go od szyi Bane'a.

Magnus wbił w niego świdrujące, przenikliwe spojrzenie.

-Alexand...-urwał, bo Alec przerwał mu gwałtownym pocałunkiem.

Nigdy nie sądził, że połączenie Magnusa z posmakiem alkoholu może być tak niesamowite.

A było.

Ten alkohol smakował jak coś zakazanego i słodkiego. Łyk wina z kieliszka stojącego na stole, tequila z sokiem zlizanym z czyjegoś nadgarstka.

A przede wszystkim, Magnus smakował jak Magnus.

Jak...

Wiara we własne możliwości.

Częściowo.

Alec przewrócił Magnusa na plecy, a sam usiadł okrakiem na jego biodrach. Spojrzał na Bane'a z góry. Boże, to było takie cudowne, widzieć te oczy, patrzące na niego jak na skarb, a równocześnie z jakimś wygłodnienie, czułością wymieszaną z surowym, niemal bezmyślnym pożądaniem.

A on patrzył na te oczy z góry, świadom, że Magnus w każdej chwili może go odepchnąć, krzyknąć na niego, sprawić, że Alec odejdzie jak obity pies, z podkulonym ogonem.

Ale nie robił tego. Tylko patrzył na Aleca jak na ziszczenie marzeń.

Tak. To musiał być sen.

w życiu nie miało prawa się tak wydarzyć.

Znowu go pocałował, jeszcze silniej i namiętniej, ze wszystkim co miał, ze wszystkim co czuł, ze wszystkim, co w tej chwili chciał.

Bane przez chwilę zamarł zszokowany i Alec już miał się odsunąć, kiedy Magnus odpowiedział, tak samo, jak nie mocniej.

Boże, to prowadzi prosto do śmierci-pomyślał Alec, czując rozkoszny dreszcz, uderzenie gorąca, płynące przez całe jego ciało.

Przyparł biodrami do Magnusa i oboje jęknęli, stłumieni przez ich złączone wargi.

Magnus oderwał się od niego i chyba te początkowe protesty, które usiłował wypowiedzieć zniknęły. Bez słowa chwycił klamrę od paska Aleca, patrząc mu przy tym niepewnie w oczy, prosząc o pozwolenie.

Alec skinął głową. Co miał zrobić? Teraz chciał czuć te wyśnione ręce Magnusa, jego usta, chciał płonąć rano ze wstydu, nad tym, że oto miał cholerny, pieprzony sen z Magnusem w roli głównej i...

Wargi Magnusa znalazły się na jego szyi i Alec mógł tylko i wyłącznie jęknąć. Boże, to był najlepszy sen jaki można było sobie wyobrazić...

-Alec, to nie jest sen-szepnął Magnus, bo Alec chyba znowu nieopacznie wypowiedział swoje myśli an głos.

Chłopak zesztywniał na moment, a potem jak oparzony odskoczył od Bane'a. Chwycił swoją koszulkę, która w ferworze wszystkiego znikąd znalazła się na podłodze, założył ją tak szybko, jak jeszcze chyba nigdy w życiu żadnej części ubrania.

-Ja... Magnus, ja... Przepraszam... Ja... Nie wiem co we mnie wstąpiło.. Ja... Przeprasza... I... Już pójdę...

Poruszał się przy tym do drzwi, potykając o nogawki zsuwających się spodni.

Gdy był tuż przy drzwiach silna ręka chwyciła go za nadgarstek.

I za nim Alec zdążył cokolwiek pomyśleć, leżał na łóżku, a Bane był nad nim, opierając się na rękach za jego głową.

-Nie masz chyba zamiaru teraz uciec, prawda?-spytał cicho. Alec poczuł jak na jego policzki wraca ten cholerny rumieniec, zażenowany odwrócił wzrok-Hej, patrz na mnie.

Niepewnie przeniósł oczy z powrotem na Bane'a. Magnus uśmiechał się i wpatrywał w niego zmrużonymi oczami.

-A gdyby to był sen-zapytał-A gdyby to był sen, co by się działo?

Alec przełknął ślinę, przerażony.

-Co by się działo dalej?-szepnął Magnus, tym głosem, głosem jak płynny afrodyzjak

-No cóż...-zaczął niepewnie Alec-Mielibyśmy na sobie mniej ubrań...

Magnus bez słowa odsunął się od niego i powoli zaczął rozpinać guziki koszuli. Alec wpatrywał się z fascynacją, jak kolejne zostają odpięte, a wzrok Magnusa staje się chytry, gdy rzucił za siebie koszulę i został przed Alekiem z gołą klatką piersiową i uśmiechem na ustach.

-i co jeszcze?-spytał

Alec znów przełknął ślinę, ale już mniej nerwowo.

-I byłbyś bliżej-powiedział i przyciągnął Magnusa za wisiorek na szyi. Był to jakiś znak, pewnie chiński, mający jakąś głęboką symbolikę i Alec był ciekaw co oznacza, ale to nie był dobry moment na pytanie o to. Nie, kiedy z odległości paru milimetrów patrzyły na niego oczy Magnusa Bane;a, przesączone pożądaniem i rozbawieniem.

A potem go pocałował i Alec zupełnie stracił wątek. Nie miał pojęcia o czym mówił, nie miał pojęcia o czym myślał, ba, nie miał pojęcia co robił zanim zaczął robić to. Liczył się Magnus. Tylko Magnus i jego usta, jego język, jego zęby zamykające się na jego dolnej wardze i ciche westchnienia wypuszczane z jego warg.

-Tylko tyle?-zapytał Magnus, odsuwając się od Aleca i z uśmiechem kontemplując jego zarumienioną twarz-Masz dosyć ubogą wyobraźnię.

Alec się zarumienił.

-Ja... To...-wymamrotał, nie bardzo wiedząc co odpowiedzieć i w tym momencie został podniesiony do góry.

-To nic nie szkodzi-powiedział Bane, sadzając go na swoich kolanach, a potem, popchnąwszy na poduszki dodał-Mam za nas obu.

Alec znowu przełknął ślinę, a Magnus się roześmiał. Przejechał palcem po jego jabłku Adama.

-Góra, dół, góra, dół. Ruszasz gardłem, a mógłbyś się skupić na czymś innym-szepnął, znowu kierując rękę do jego spodni

-Na przykład?-szepnął nieśmiało Alec

-Na przykład ustami-szepnął Bane, wpijając się w jego wargi-Albo...

-Zrób to-powiedział nagle Alec

-Co?-tym razem Magnus nie brzmiał jakby się drażnił, tylko był ewidentnie zszokowany.

-Zrób to-powiedział Alec-Proszę.

-Co masz na myśli?-dobra, teraz to już było drażnienie.

-Mam na myśli to, ze... no... ja...-policzki Aleca były teraz paletą którą zachwycałby się każdy malarz, gdyby akurat potrzebował różnych odcieni czerwieni

-Chcesz się ze mną kochać.-powiedział Bane i ze zdziwieniem uzmysłowił sobie, ze sam się zarumienił

-Tak-potwierdził Alec, śmiertelnie zażenowany-Chyba tak...

Magnus go pocałował. Delikatnie, czule i z obietnicą wszystkiego.

-Wiesz, że możesz powiedzieć stop, prawda?-zapytał cicho, przeczesując dłonią włosy Aleca-Wiesz, że nigdy nie zrobię czegoś co...

-Boże, Bane!-warknął Alec, głosem ociekającym w tej chwili nie tyle pożądaniem, co rozdrażnieniem-Powiedział ci ktoś kiedyś, że za dużo gadasz?

-Jeśli mam być szczery, to przed tobą nikt-przyznał powoli Magnus, uśmiechając się, na widok rumieńca, który i tak, jakkolwiek Alec nie był pewny siebie i wyzywający, był jego nieodłącznym towarzyszem.

-Świetnie-warknął chłopak, a jego głos po chwili zmienił ton-W takim razie, będę twoim pierwszym.

* * *

><p><strong>I tak oto kończy się rozdział i nikt nie domyśla się co będzie dalej, bowiem kokosz zaczerwieniły się kostki (gwoli wyjaśnienia. Moje policzki oprócz tej wady genetycznej, która powoduje dołeczki, mają drugą, która sprawia, że nie potrafię się rumienić. Ale kostki nadrabiają z hakiem! Ufajcie rumieńcom na kostkach!) zrobiło się jej jakoś tak koszmarnie gorąco i uznała, że nie napisze i ufa waszym małym, zwyrodniałym móżdżkom ^^<strong>

**Następny rozdział ma ambicję pojawić się za... czas bliżej nieokreślony :D**

**Buziaczki, kociaczki **

**kokosz :***


	7. Rozdział 7

**Wesołego Poświętach, wszyscy moi kochani!**

**Postarałam się jako tako i oto przed wami nowiutki rodzialik prosto z piekarni. ;)**

**Kto czekał na Cate-ten się doczekał, kto lubi niespodzianki i TID, też powinien być happy ^^**

**Tu powinny być odpowiedzi na komentarze, ale...**

**Uno-nie chce mi się ich pisać i nie wiedziałabym co napisać. Komu odpowiedziałam, temu odpowiedziałam, komu nie, temu nie, przepraszam bardzo :( Mogę jedynie napisać, że strasznie jesteście wszyscy kochani i tak dalej. :***

**Dos-Patrz punkt wyżej, bo miałam rozdzielić na dwa, ale mi nie wyszło. :/**

**Rozdział ten... Hmm... Może nie od razu dedykuję, ale..**

**Yohao, My Beautiful Dream, macie czego chciałyście! **

**No i tyle. **

**Z racji tego, że bardzo mało prawdopodobne jest, żebym wyrobiła się do Sylwestra z rozdziałem ósmym, nawet gdyby mnie krzyżowali (czego, mam nadzieję, nie zrobią) życzę wam:**

**-wejścia w Nowy Rok z tym co dla was piękne i ważne (jest to powód, dla którego o północy w Sylwestra trzymam w rękach laptopa)  
><strong>

**-spełnienia marzeń**

**-wytrwania w postanowieniach noworocznych**

**-wspaniałych ludzi i równie wspaniałych książek**

**-Maleca! (ale to oczywiste)**

**-i żebyście przejęli świat. To miłe, optymistyczne i zawsze na miejscu :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 7. Dzień Szósty. Chyba miłość.<strong>

Magnus nienawidził wczesnych pobudek.

Wczesna pobudka oznaczała zazwyczaj konieczność wczesnego wstawania, co z kolei oznaczało durne programy w telewizji i radiu, harmider za oknem, jaki wytwarzali podążających do pracy ludzie, a, przede wszystkim, nieziemskie zmęczenie kogoś kto spał od trzeciej do cholernej siódmej i miał ochotę spać jeszcze bardzo długo.

Więc kiedy Magnus otworzył oczy i ujrzał za oknem typową poranną mgiełkę zwiastującą, że bliżej godzinie do nocy niż południa, miał ochotę zakopać się z powrotem w kołdrze i zasnąć.

Uniemożliwił mu to Alec.

Chłopak leżał, z głową w zagłębieniu ramienia Bane'a, wczepiając się rękami w jego barki, jak kot noszony na rękach.

Magnus przyjrzał mu się z uśmiechem.

Czy było na świecie coś bardziej uroczego niż Alec Lightwood, zwłaszcza Alec Lightwood który spał? W jego łóżku? Przytulony do jego ramienia? Po seksie z nim?

Alec poruszył się przez sen i wymamrotawszy coś co brzmiało mniej więcej jak "armia żelek" wtulił mocniej w Magnusa.

Bane roześmiał się sennie, sam do siebie i pogładził chłopaka po włosach.

Kiedy wieczorem wrócił do domu, ledwo trzymając się na nogach, miar naprawdę ambitny zamiar położenia się spać.

Ale pierwszą rzeczą jaką zobaczył, był, leżący u niego w łóżku, Alec.

Twarz miał wtuloną w poduszkę, zamknięte oczy, lekko otwarte usta i był zdecydowanie najsłodszą rzeczą jaką Magnus kiedykolwiek widział.

Naprawdę uwielbiał tego chłopaka. Bardziej niż był skłonny to przyznać.

Chciał iść się wykąpać, więc wyciągnął jakieś spodnie i koszulkę w których sypiał i już w łazience zorientował się, że nie wziął t-shirtu.

Ale gdy wrócił do pokoju, koszulkę, przez sen, przytulił jak misia Alec i Manus nie miał serca mu jej zabierać. Wyglądał zbyt uroczo.

i było to bardzo pochlebne, że przytulał się do jego koszulki, chcąc poczuć jego zapach.

To było niespodziewanie słodkie i niespodziewanie seksowne.

Jak Alec.

W wyniku czego, Bane założył z powrotem koszulę i wsunął się pod kołdrę, obok Aleca, starając się za wszelką cenę nie obudzić chłopaka. Gdyby się obudził, zapewne ciekłby, zaczął przepraszać i zostawił go samego, ze świadomością, ze tu był, ale już go nie ma.

A manus chciał, żeby tu był.

Długo nie myślał o tym, że może cieszyć się z towarzystwa innych osób niż najbliżsi przyjaciele. Długo nie sądził, że kiedykolwiek będzie to możliwe.

Ale było. Jakby część jego serca odpowiedzialna za miłość się odblokowała.

Zaraz, zaraz...

Miłość?

Magnus zamarł, z dłonią dwa milimetry nad miękkimi włosami Aleca i spojrzał tępo w sufit.

Miłość. Powiedział to.

Miłość.

Czyli kochał Aleca. Tak, kochał go.

Poczuł jak jakiś niesamowity ciężar spada mu z serca, dy odważył się o tym pomyśleć, gdy odważył się wypowiedzieć te słowa.

Co prawda nie na głos, ale jednak.

-Kocham cię, Alec-szepnął do siebie, zbyt cicho by on sam to usłyszał. Przyspieszone bicie serca skutecznie to zagłuszało.

Czuł tylko jak wargi układając się w te trzy słowa tak, jakby ich przeznaczeniem było je wypowiadać.

-Kocham cię, Alexandrze-powtórzył, znowu gładząc chłopaka po włosach-Kocham cię.

To było takie dziwne, mówić "kocham cię" śpiącej osobie, nie chcąc, by to słyszała po przecież...

Dużo było słów, które można było po tym "przecież" wstawić.

Nie znali się dobrze. To po pierwsze.

Byli z dwóch innych światów i Magnus doskonale to wiedział. To po drugie.

I po trzecie-znali się niecały tydzień.

Czy w jeden tydzień można się w kimś zakochać?

Nie można... Prawda?

Westchnął ciężko, wiedząc jak bardzo jest to niemożliwe i żałosne, jak bardzo rodem z książek i to takich badziewnych, bo był pewien, ze ani Tessa, ani Will, nigdy by takiej historii nie spisali.

Ale kiedy wplątał palce we włosy Aleca i słyszał bcie jego serca, czuł, że ta historia może i jest niemożliwa i żałosna, ale też słodka i niesamowita.

I przede wszystkim-jego.

-Magnus, wstawaj...-usłyszał nagle i odwrócił się, żeby zobaczyć stojącą w drzwiach Tessę.

-Cii...-szepnął przykładając palec do ust.

Tessa spojrzała na niego, a potem zobaczyła Aleca, śpiącego i owiniętego kołdrą i chaotycznie rozrzucone na podłodze ubrania.

Jej oczy zrobiły się ogromne i przerażone.

-Magnus, co ty...

-Cicho-powtórzył Bane-Obudzisz go.

I spojrzał na Aleca z takim uczuciem w oczach, że Tessę aż zatkało ze wzruszenia.

* * *

><p>-Przespałeś się z nim!-Tessa ruszyła na niego z miną rozwścieczonego chihuahua'y.<p>

To nie było zabawne. Chihuahua'y potrafiły być zabójcze. Kiedyś, w Los Angeles jeden z takich piesków boleśnie go pogryzł i podarł mu spodnie.

Magnus cofnął się o krok, ale Tessa nadal szła w jego kierunku.

-Pieprzyłeś się z nim w moim domu-warknęła-W moim łóżku.

-No nie przesadzaj, nie w twoim.-powiedział Bane, ale zaraz potem się zamknął, bo Tessa obrzuciła go spojrzeniem na widok którego każdy by się zawstydził.

-Poza tym, mówiłam ci, że ten dzieciak to nie jest...

-Tessie...

-...ktoś na jedną noc. I, że...

-Tessie...

-...jeśli ośmielisz się go skrzywdzić to...

-Thereso!

Tessa umilkła i spojrzała na Bane'a, nadal wrogo, ale teraz też zaskoczona.

-Co?

Magnus spuścił wzrok i... czyżby Tessa naprawdę zobaczyła, że uszy mu poróżowiały?

-Tessie... Ja go chyba kocham.

Tessa zamarła na moment, a potem, zupełnie nagle go spoliczkowała.

-Ała-syknął-Za co to było?

-Za to chyba-mruknęła-A teraz przydaj się do czegoś i pomóż mi zrobić kanapki.

Bane powlókł się za przyjaciółką jak zbolały pies.

-Naprawdę, Magnus, rozumiem. Tylko, że...-mówiła Tessa, podając Magnusowi gotowe kanapki, które on wkładał do torebek śniadaniowych

-Że co?

-Zaskoczyłeś mnie-powiedziała z zadziwiającą prostotą, odwracając się do niego-Jesteś Magnusem Bane'em, prawda?

-A czy to mnie z czegoś wyklucza?-spytał cicho, patrząc sennie na trzymane w dłoni ciastko.

-Niby nie-Tessa zręsznie wskoczyła na blat i zmierzyła Magnusa uważnym spojrzeniem-Ale to i tak dziwne.

-Co jest takie dziwne?-warknął Bane-Czy nie mogę po prostu się cieszyć z bycia szczęśliwym? Nie mogę chcieć zrozumienia, sympatii, czegokolwiek? Nie mogę chcieć zrobić czegoś, czegoś, o czym słuchasz i chce ci się rzygać tęczą? Nie mogę chcieć być blisko z kimś, kto sprawia, że tak jest? Z kimś, kto jest najcudowniejszą rzeczą jaka mnie spotkała? Nie mogę się po prostu za...

-Ekhm, przepraszam-Tessa i Magnus równocześnie odwrócili się do drzwi, w których stał wyraźnie spłoszony Alec, z rumieńcem na policzkach. Rzucił Magnusowi szybkie, niepewne spojrzenie, zrobił się jeszcze bardziej czerwony, po czym skierował wzrok na Tessę-Chyba musimy już jechać.

-A, tak, jasne-Tessa zgarnęła sprzed nosa Bane'a torebki z lunchem i ruszyła do wyjścia.

-Magnus nas nie zawiezie?-spytał nieśmiało, zatrzymując Tessę w drzwiach.

Obrzuciła chłopaka bacznym spojrzeniem, w wyniku czego zrobił się równie czerwony, jak jeżdżące po mieście autobusy.

Spuścił wzrok. Wiedział, że wiedziała.

-Niestety nie może.-powiedziała cicho-Jedzie się spotkać ze znajomymi, obgadać pewną ważną sprawę.

-Aha-Alec kiwnął ze zrozumieniem głową, ale w jego oczach było widać żal-No cóż...

-Pozdrów Cate-rzuciła tylko Tessa, po czym szarpnęła Aleca za ramię i wyciągnęła go z domu, nim on, albo Magnus zdołali się chociaż słowem odezwać.

A Bane został przy kuchennym stole, z nożem w ręce, patrząc tęsknie na oddalającą się, przygarbioną sylwetkę chłopaka.

* * *

><p>-Przespałeś się z nim!-usłyszał Magnus, zamiast powitania.<p>

-Co?-zapytał, nie za bardzo wiedzieć jak zareagować-Jak... Co ty... Skąd ty...

Jasne, rozmawiał z Catariną wczoraj, zanim pojechał do Ragnora, ale nawet ona nie była w stanie tak przewidywać...

Cate się roześmiała.

-Nie miałam pojęcia-przyznała-Po prostu postanowiłam, ze jak przyjdę, to będzie pierwsza rzecz, którą powiem... Ale widzę, ze miałam rację.

Manus wybuchnął śmiechem i chwycił rączkę walizki Cate. Była to mała, lekka walizeczka, typowa dla kogoś, kto w podróż zabiera tylko to co najpotrzebniejsze. Mała,plastikowa, niebieska.

Typowa dla Cate.

Dziewczyna westchnęła ciężko, zapinając guziki swetra. W Londynie było o wiele za chłodno jak na połowę czerwca.

Ruszyli w stronę wyjścia, pogrążeni w rozmowie o niczym. Cate jakiś czas wcześniej wyjechała do Detroit zajmować się chorymi w upadłym mieście i Magnus rzadko miewał okazję, by z nią porozmawiać twarzą w twarz.

I rzecz jasna nie chciał jej przeszkadzać. Ratowanie życia to była krucjata Cate. Nikt nie miał prawa jej tego zabierać.

Dlatego Magnus był do tego stopnia zaskoczony jej przyjazdem. Najwidoczniej jednak uznała, ze należy chronić ludzkość przed Magnusem i Ragnorem, bo przystała na ich pomysł i porzuciła Detroit.

Znaczy miało to też związek z tym, jacy ludzie z nią pracowali, ale Catarina wolała trzymać się pierwszej wersji.

-No to jak było?-zapytała w końcu, kiedy wydostali się z lotniska i ruszyli w kierunku samochodu Magnusa.

-Co masz na myśli?-spytał Bane

Catarina wywróciła oczami.

-Przyznałeś się. Teraz proszę o szczegóły.

-Cate, błagam cię-mruknął Magnus-

-Przyjaciele tak robią-powiedziała Cate, zakłądając ręce na piersi. Chciała, żeby Bane się przed nią otworzył. Naprawdę tego chciała.

-Osiemdziesiąt cztery-powiedział cierpko i ostatnie kilka kroków do auta pokonał niemal biegiem, wrzucając walizkę Cate do bagażnika.

Catarina zatrzymała się n moment, jakby piorun ją strzelił, a potem podbiegła do samochodu.

-Tego nie było osiemdziesiąt trzy?-zapytała

Magnus spojrzał na nią nierozumnie.

-Co?

-"Osiemdziesiąt trzy sposoby przespania się z kimś według Magnusa Bane'a"-przypomniała mu Catarina.-Na pewno tak to szło.

Magnus pokręcił z rozbawieniem głową i otworzył Cate drzwi. Dziewczyna usiadła, nadal pogrążona w rozmyślaniach, czekając, aż Bane usiądzie na miejscu kierowcy.

-Czemu Osiemdziesiąt Cztery? Co było Numerem Osiemdziesiąt Cztery?-zapytała zniecierpliwiona i Magnus nagle wybuchnął śmiechem.

-O co ci chodzi?-zapytała Cate, wyraźnie obrażona

-Nic... Nie było Numeru Osiemdziesiąt Cztery.

-Ale powiedziałeś...

-Nie było. Ale jest-uśmiechnął się Bane i przekręcił kluczyk w stacyjce.

Cate uniosła brwi.

-No i co nim jest? Scharakteryzuj.

-Alec Lightwood.

* * *

><p>-Przespałeś się z nim-powiedział Woolsey, gdy tylko przywitał się z Magnusem i Cate, całując oboje dwukrotnie w oba policzki.<p>

Nikogo nie dziwiło, że pojechali do Woolsey'a. Miał największe, najlepiej usytuowane mieszkanie i- w odróżnieniu od Ragnora-lubił swoje mieszkanie.

Fell sam uciekał z Kensington kiedy mógł i zapraszanie tam gości było ostatnią rzeczą jaką chciał.

Magnus westchnął.

-Nie, żeby mnie to dziwiło, ale, doprawdy, Bane, mogłeś się podzielić.

Magnus prychnął, a w drzwiach obok niego przepchało się kilku mężczyzn w roboczych strojach.

-To nie tak jak myślicie-powiedział Woolsey, zapraszając ich gestem do środka-Kupiłem fortepian i ktoś musiał go wnieść.

-Fortepian?-upewniła się Catarina-Ty umiesz grać?

-Ale kto powiedział, że on ma służyć do grania?

Cate najpierw otworzyła usta, potem zrobiła się czerwona, a na końcu wydukała:

-Zniszczyłeś moją czystą, nieskalaną niczym wyobraźnię.

-Zawsze do usług.-Scott uśmiechnął się diabelsko-właźcie.

Cate ruszyła szybko, ledwo racząc Woolsey'a spojrzeniem. Magnus chciał iść za nią, ale Scott przytrzymał go za ramię.

-Co jest?-spytał Bane, patrząc na Woolsey'a niepewnie. Zielone oczy Scotta były niecodziennie smutne.

-Kiedy przyjedzie Fell?-spytał

Magnus uniósł brwi. Zatrzymywał go tylko po to, żeby o to spytać?

-Za pół godziny? Miał się jeszcze spotkać z Raphaelem, zanim wyjedzie do Liverpoolu, czemu... Aaa...-załapał i spojrzał na przyjaciela spod przymkniętych powiek-Troszczysz się o Santiago?

-Oj, tam zaraz troszczę-Woolsey, o dziwo spuścił wzrok. I czy to co Magnus widział na jego twarzy było śladem rumieńca?-Żal mi dzieciaka...

-Mhm-zdawkowa odpowiedź Bane'a, sprawiła, że zielone oczy spojrzały na niego z urazą. Niepisana umowa mówiła, że kiedy udzielasz lakonicznych odpowiedzi, znaczy, że bierzesz rozmowę na bardzo poważnie.

-Co mhm? Co ty sobie wyobrażasz, Bane?-Woolsey prawie warczał

-No właśnie nic-przyznał Magnus-Gdyby chodziło o kogoś innego, byłbym pewien, że się zakochałeś.

-Uważasz, że ja nie potrafię się zakochać, czy nie da się zakochać w Raphaelu?-zapytał Scott,a na chwilę w jego oczach znów zapaliło się światełko wiecznej, niezaspokojone ciekawości

-Oba-odparł Bane i wszedł do środka

* * *

><p>-Przespałeś się z nim!<p>

-Cholera jasna, Ragnor, czwarty raz to dzisiaj słyszę! Starczy!-warknął Bane

-Ale przespałeś się z nim!-powiedział Fell, uczepiając się ramienia przyjaciela i ruszając z nim do windy. Magnus nie miał pojęcia, czemu Woolsey wymyślił sobie, żeby to on szedł zabrać Ragnora z dołu.

-Tak-mruknął Magnus, wciskając przycisk-Skąd wiesz?

-Widać-prosta odpowiedź przyjaciela, sprawiła, ze Magnus zmarł.

-Że co?

Ragnor parsknął śmiechem.

-Znam cię lepiej niż samego siebie, Bane. Emanujesz dzisiaj radością. Wyglądasz jakbyś nażarł sę ekstazy przy śniadaniu.

-Serio?-spytał Magnus przeczesując nerwowo włosy

Ragnor pokiwał głową.

-Nie ma się czego wstydzić-dodał po chwili-Ja nie będę oczekiwał, że mi to opiszesz. Tylko się cieszę.

Magnus poczuł jak jego kark staje się gorący. Potarł go z zakłopotaniem.

-Mhm.

Przyjaciel zbliżył się do niego i znienacka przytulił. Zapewne zazwyczaj, kiedy dwóch facetów przytula sę do siebie w windzie ma to jakiś podtekst, ale tu nie miało.

To był Ragnor. Ragnor, który przytulał sam z siebie raz na sto lat, ale nikt nie przytulał tak epicko jak on.

Winda zahamowała na sześćdziesiątym piętrze i Ragnor próbował się odsunąć, ale Bane ani myślał go puszczać. Więc, z Magnusem obejmującym go w pasie, przypominając krzyżówkę kaczki i pingwina, Fell ruszył do drzwi, w których opierał się, odczytując coś na telefonie, Scott.

-Cześć, Ragnor, co chcesz do jedzenia?-spytał na wstępie Woolsey, całkowicie ignorując dziwną konfiguracje w której przyjaciele weszli do jego mieszkania. Z drugiej strony... To był Woolsey. Jego pewnie nie ruszyłoby, gdyby przyszli tutaj w sukniach z gorsetem. Chyba, że ubraliby beże. Obydwóm było okropnie w beżach.

-Jeśli mam być szczery zjadłbym sobie nadziewane papryczki, ale z tego co pamiętam, nie jesteś dżinem-powiedział, a Magnus,wtulając twarz w łopatki Fella wymamrotał coś co brzmiało jak:

-Popieram.

Podniósł się nieco i owinął przyjaciela nogami w pasie

-Magnus, zgłupiałeś?!-tylko tyle zdołał wyrzucić z siebie Ragnor, zanim oboje nie wylądowali na plecach.

-Przepraszam, ze przeszkadzam, ale słyszałam coś o nadziewanych papryczkach-odezwała się ze śmiechem Catarina

-Cate!-Ragnor zerwał się gwałtownie z podłogi, z trudem wyplątując z kończyn Bane'a, szybko otrzepując ubranie-Jak miło cię widzieć!

-Chodź tu świrze-roześmiała się dziewczyna i porwała przyjaciela w objęcia, czochrając mu jasną czuprynę i składając na jego zaczerwienionych policzkach pocałunki-Nadal bawisz się w niańkę Magnusa?

-Jak widać na załączonym obrazku-wymamrotał Bane, któremu Woolsey pomógł podnieś się z podłogi-Wybaczcie, ze wam przerwę tę romantyczną scenę powitania, ale te papryczki brzmiały interesująco. a my mamy chyba coś do obgadania

-Jasne, wybacz-Ragnor wyraźnie się zmieszał i puścił Cate, cały czerwony-To o czym my...

-Papryczki-powiedział znienacka Woolsey, chowając telefon do kieszeni-Jedzenie jest priorytetem, dal naszych śmiertelnych ciał.

Po czym ruszył w stronę niebezpiecznie białego i błyszczącego pomieszczenia, które śmiało podawać się za kuchnię.

Cate ruszyła za nim, a Ragno z Magnusem w pewnej odległości, jak zwykle przekomarzając się i wyzywając o wszystkiego co mogli wymyślić.

-Nizina intelektualna.

-Góra debilizmu.

-Bane, zamknij się, bo zaniżasz IQ całej ulicy.

-A ty byś mógł chociaż wymyślić coś własnego.

-Gej.

-Nerd.

-Świr.

-Sztywniak.

-Karzeł.

-Imiesłów przysłówkowy!

I w tym momencie nagle wybuchnęli śmiechem i zaczęli pokładać się po wypolerowanych blatach.

-Wypad z mojej kuchni!-warknęła Cate, chwytając obu za szmaty i wyrzucając za drzwi a po chwili to samo robiąc z oniemiałym Woolsey'em

-Catarino... To jest moje mieszkanie-zaprotestował nieśmiało Scott, a Magnusowi zachciało się śmiać. Cate była jedyną osobą, przy której Woolsey Scott mógł stracić pewność siebie.

-Ale ty tą kuchnię, bądźmy szczerzy, wykorzystujesz tylko dla zaspokojenia swoich fantazji na temat fartuszków i seksu na blacie kuchennym. Więc może chociaż raz, to gniazdo rozwiązłości zostanie wykorzystane zgodnie z przeznaczeniem! Wypad!

Woolsey, Magnus i Ragnor potulnie zwiesili ramiona i wyszli z kuchni.

-Ona jest straszna-powiedział cicho Fell, siadając wygodnie w fotelu-Woolsey, masz moje cygara?

Scott sięgnął na oślep na półkę i rzucił mu pudełko, a sam wyjął z kieszonki paczkę tytoniu i zaczął nabijać fajkę.

-Jak wy możecie to palić-mruknął Magnus, biorąc papierosa między zęby-To cholernie drogie-dodał, wskazując podbródkiem na cygaro Ragnora, podpalając.

-Mam pieniądze-Fell wzruszył ramionami, rozkładając się wygodniej w fotelu

-Na twoim miejscu wydawałbym je na coś innego.

Ragnor się roześmiał.

-Ty lubisz porshe panamera i drogie ubrania. Ja kubańskie cygara. Możemy spędzać majątek na czym chcemy.

Magnus się roześmiał. Brakowało mu przyjaciół.

Brakował mu Woolsey'a z dziwnym poczuciem humoru i podobieństwem niemal we wszystkim.

Brakowało mu widywanej coraz rzadziej Cate, jej determinacji i spokoju.

A przede wszystkim brakowało mu jego drugiej, lepszej duszy, Ragnora, jego ciętości i spostrzegawczości. Jego unikania kłopotów i braku jakiegokolwiek wyczucia stylu.

A przede wszystkim brakowało mu Londynu.

Wiedział, że to jego wina. Wiedział, ze gdyby był lepszy, silniejszy to nie załamałby się po zdradzie Camille, że zostałby tutaj, nawet poszedł na ich ślub, cieszył się szczęściem.

Nieraz tak robił.

Ale... Wtedy nie potrafił.

-Woolsey, masz coś do picia?

Scott skinął głową w kierunku barku. Manus trochę niechętnie wstał i ruszył w kierunku przeszklonej szafki.

-Kiedy Will wraca?-zagaił Woolsey

-Nie mam pojęcia-przyznał-Za parę dni. A co?

-Muszę coś z nim obgadać.

-Możesz zadzwonić do Tessy-wtrącił Ragnor, a Woolsey ledwo dostrzegalnie się skrzywił.

-Ona mnie nie znosi.-powiedział

-Macie konflikt interesów-powiedział Bane, odchodząc od barku z butelką whisky-I charakterów.

-I grup krwi-dołączył się do wymienianki Woolsey-I dlatego nie możemy ze sobą...

-O co właściwie chodzi?-dopytywał Ragnor

-O "Instytut"-odparł Scott-Magnus, mi też nalej. Wymyślili sobie jakiś czas temu, że napiszą powieść z wiktoriańskiej Anglii i potrzebowali porady sepcjalisty.

-Jesteś idealny-powiedział Ragnor-Ty nie tylko się na tym znasz. Ty sprawiasz wrażenie kogoś z tamtej epoki.

Woolsey się roześmiał.

-Dziękuję za to idealny, paprotko.

Ragnor zaczerwienił się z wściekłości.

-Co wy macie z tymi paprociami, szczawiami, szpinakami, brukselką... Czy ja wyglądam na warzywo?

-Zaraz, Ragnor, po pierwsze, nigdy nie nazwałem cię brukselką-zaczął Magnus, nieco obrażonym tonem-Po drugie, paproć to nie warzywo...

-Zamknij się-warknął Fell-Jak będę chciał wiedzieć jak wielkim jestem debilem jestem to spojrzę n wyniki moich egzaminów.

Magnus postawił przed Ragnorem szklankę pełną whisky i pocałował go w policzek.

-I tak cię kocham.

Fell mimowolnie się zaczerwienił.

-Ja ciebie też.

-Proszę nie uprawiać na mojej kanapie seksu bez mojej wiedzy-powiedział Woolsey z uśmiechem obserwując dwójkę przed nim.

-A twoją wiedzą?-zapytał Magnus, który nagle znalazł się na kolanach Ragnora, który usiłował go zepchnąć.

-Rozważę taką ewentualność.

Magnus roześmiał się, a po chwili zaklął z bólu, kiedy Ragnorowi udało się wreszcie zepchnąć go ze swoich kolan.

Rozsiadł się wygodnie na podłodze, popijając whisky. Obserwował butelkę, dziwnie pewny, że za chwilę poziom cieszy w magiczny sposób znacznie się obniży.

-Co wy właściwie macie zamiar robić z tą firmą?-spytał Woolsey przechylając z zaciekawieniem głowę. Była to podobno cecha geniuszy, ale Scott naprawdę wyglądał wtedy jak pies gapiący się na kiełbasę.

-Zajmujemy się wszystkim, co umiemy. Doradztwem prawnym. Negocjacjami. Projektowaniem. Organizacją imprez. Korepetycjami. Medycyną. W sumie wszystkim-powiedział Magnus.

-Mamy wszechstronne zdolności-przyznał Fell z fałszywą skromnością-Jedyne, czego nie mamy, to nazwa.

-Proponowałem "Pomocną dłoń", ale uznali, że jest zbyt dwuznaczne, a my nie zakładamy burdelu-powiedział Magnus z smutną miną.-Nie rozumiem ich.

Woolsey roześmiał się, szczerze rozbawiony.

-A co myślicie o... Czarownikach?

-Co?-spytała Cate, która właśnie wróciła z całym telerzem nadziewanych papryk.

-Catie, kocham cię-powiedział Ragnor, odbierając posiłek-A rozmawiamy o nazwie naszej firmy.

-Czarownicy-powtórzył Woolsey-Pomagacie w sumie we wszystkim, jak te wiedźmy w baśniach i babki-zielarki. No i otacza was taka aura niezależności i indywidualizmu. Pasuje jak ulał.

-Czarownicy-powtórzyła Cate-Ale to takie krótkie.

-Wysocy Czarownicy-rzucił Magnus w przestrzeń-Wysocy Czarownicy Nowego Jorku i Londynu. To jest świetne!

Scott uśmiechnął się pod nosem i nalał sobie whisky.

-Wiem. Ale... Wiem o propozycji założenie oddziału w Paryżu.

Cate spojrzała na niego nieprzytomnie.

-I kto miałby się tym zająć? Znamy go?

-Tak-mruknął Scott, nagle biorąc pozostałe kieliszki i do niech też nalewając whisky-Ale chciała znać wasze zdanie. Zwłaszcza twoje-dodał, patrząc na Magnusa i podając mu kieliszek.

-Kto to?-powtórzył pytanie Catariny Ragnor

-Państwo Ralf i Camille Scott-odpowiedział i zgodnie z jego przewidywaniem, Ragnor i Catarina równocześnie spojrzeli na Magnusa i jednym haustem wypili zawartość kieliszków.

Bane nie zrobił nic. Siedział nadal z kieliszkiem w ręce, ale przez głowę przeleciała mu cała tragiczna historia.

Piękna blondynka na wystaiwe w 02, ubrana najbardziej uroczo, seksownie i nieprofesjonalnie jak tylko można. Parę godzin rozmów. Coś co skoczyło się... przyjaźnią?

Cichy szloch i gorące łzy, kiedy szeptała "Ralf nie żyje". Jej drżące ciało, namiętność. Wdzięczność. Przywiązania. Coś, co można było pomylić z miłością.

A potem bezlitosna zdrada, bo przecież "nie możemy się trzymać na smyczy". I serce pękające na kawałki.

Potem się od niej oddalił. Nie rozmawiali ze sobą. Nie spotykali się.

O tym, że Ralf żyje, tylko został porwany i niemal zabity przez idealistów w Syrii, dowiedział się od Woolsey'a.

To wtedy wyjechał na dobre.

Porzucając Londyn i mając nadzieję, że w innym świecie będzie lepiej.

Uniósł kieliszek do ust i wychylił jednym haustem.

Spojrzał na zaniepokojone twarze przyjaciół. Wiedział co myśleli, ale Bane nie chciał, żeby uczucia sprawiły, że źle ocenił sytuację. Nigdy tego nie chciał.

-Sądzę że twój brat i bratowa znają się na interesach-powiedział-Jestem na tak.

Odstawił kieliszek z głośnym hukiem, podkreślając swoje słowa.

-Popieram-dodała Cate, odstawiając swój i oboje spojrzeli na Ragnora.

Catarina wiedziała, że Rgnor nienawidził Camille bardziej niż ona, ponadto dłużej chował urazy i był o wiele bardziej mściwy.

Ale Fell tylko podniósł wzrok na Magnusa, uśmiechnął się lekko i odstawił i swój kieliszek, z równą dynamiką i mocą co pozostała dwójka.

-Trzy razy tak-powiedział.

-Świetnie-Woolsey był wyraźnie zadowolony-Napiszę do Ralfa wieczorem. A teraz bardzo chętnie poczęstuję się tą papryczką.

Nikogo nie zdziwiła ta zmiana tematu. Była najlepszym dowodem tego, jak bardzo zależało im na Magnusie i jak bardzo pamiętali o jego miłości do Camille.

-Wiem co myślicie-powiedział Bane znad papryki-Ale naprawdę, życzę Camille jak najlepiej. Mam swoje szczęście, niech ona ma swoje.

Zabrał się za paprykę z większą energią.

-Alec jest lepszym człowiekiem od niej-dokończył swój wywód-I powiem wam, że...

-Nie kończ!-warknął Ragnor-Przypominam, że ja...

-Nie lubię facetów, bo ktoś w tym gronie musi!-dokończyli chórem Cate i Magnus, a Woolsey zaniósł się śmiechem.

Po chwili śmiali się całą czwórką, tak, że prawdopodobne Shard zaczął się trząść.

* * *

><p>Alec: Mark, potrzebuję pomocy.<p>

Mark: Lord Blackthorn melduje się na rozkaz. Czego potrzebujesz księżniczko?

Alec: Czemu mnie tak nazywasz?

Mark: Bo to zabawne? Powinieneś wyluzować. Nikt nie rodzi się sztywniakiem.

Alec: Mhm.

Mark: Hej, no, nie obrażaj się

Mark: Nie jesteś zły prawda?

Mark: Alec...

Mark: Rozumiem. Nic nie mówimy, bo jesteśmy jak Wolverine i Magneto, i

wyjaśnienia zakłóciłyby nasze wibracje

Alec: Blackthorn!

Mark: Co?

Alec:Rozpraszasz mnie!

Mark: Przepraszam. To ty napisałeś. Uznałem, że czegoś chcesz

Alec: Bo chcę

Mark: Czego?

Alec: Czekaj

Mark: Na co?

Alec: Myślę

Mark: Co robisz? ;)

Alec: Tego, czego ty nie zwykłeś

Mark: Cham :P

Alec: Jesteś w stanie spotkać się ze mną?

Mark: To propozycja? ;)

Alec: Boże, jesteś tak strasznie podobny do Jace'a... Możesz się przez najbliższą godzinę dostać do Natural History Museum?

Mark: Każesz mi jechać do Kensington? Mam zerwać się ze szkoły, bo jakiś koleś prosi mnie, żebym się z nim spotkał?

Alec: Nie musisz przyjeżdżać. Przepraszam.

Mark:Boże, ileż kropek nienawiści. Jaja sobie robię. Jasne, że przyjadę.

Alec: Serio? :D

Mark: Jasne. Mam spotkać się z fajnym facetem, albo pisać klasówkę z matmy. Wygrałeś. :P

Alec: Dziękuję.

Mark: Nie ma za co. Będzie, jak przyjadę. Dozo.

Alec: Dzięki :*

Mark: Ileż miłości... ^^

* * *

><p>Alec siedział w muzealnej kafejce i czytał fanfiction o Gwiezdnych wojnach, usiłując jakoś zabić czas oczekiwania na Marka.<p>

Co prawda nadal był trochę zaniepokojony. To, że Mark pocałował go na skwerze było nieco stresujące i zastanawiające. Nie potrafił zrozumieć czemu to zrobił.

Ale jakkolwiek go to niepokoiło, chciał z nim porozmawiać. Musiał z kimś porozmawiać, a był dziwnie pewny, ze Mark jest osobą, która najlepiej zrozumie co ma na myśli.

Chyba nigdy nie spotkał nikogo, z kim tak dobrze by się rozumiał. Pewnych rzeczy nie musiał mówić, a Mark je wiedział. Był do niego tak strasznie podobny... I tyle razy lepszy, pewniejszy siebie, zabawniejszy...

Podskoczył na krześle, gdy ktoś znienacka chwycił go za ramiona.

-Hejo!-Mark uśmiechnął się i usiadł naprzeciw niego, wbijając różnokolorowe spojrzenie w jego oczy.

Miał na sobie mundurek-białą koszulę, ciemnoczerwoną marynarkę i czarne spodnie. Krawat miał ciasno zawiązany, ale na nogach miał swoje czerwone trampki.

-Cześć-powiedział Alec, patrząc na chłopaka z uśmiechem-Dzięki, ze przyjechałeś.

Blackthorn wzruszył tylko ramionami:

-Nie ma za co.-nagle stracił pewną siebie pozę, rozejrzał się konspiracyjnie i nachylił go Aleca nad stołem-O co chodzi?

Alec uśmiechnął się zakłopotany, wyłączył telefon i załamał dłonie.

Siedzieli chwilę w milczeniu, tylko mierząc się spojrzeniami: niebieskim-zakłopotanym i niepewnym i różnokolorowym-zatroskanym.

-Alec, możesz mi zaufać, wiesz?-rzucił Mark-Wiem, że ledwo mnie znasz, że nie dałem ci za dużo powodów, ale...

-Przespałem się z Magnusem-przerwał mu Alec

Mark zakrztusił się własną śliną.

Kiedy pokonał nagły i niespodziewany atak kaszlu, który przywołał do ich stolika spojrzenia połowy kafejki, wydusił:

-Yyy... Gratulacje?

Alec spłonął rumieńcem. No faktycznie. Czego mógł się spodziewać? Nikt nie miał takiego podejścia jak on. Wszyscy potrafili żyć normalnie, traktując seks jako część życia, a nie coś...

-Czemu mówisz to akurat mi?-spytał Mark, trąc nerwowo policzki na które wypływał rumieniec.-Masz przecież swoje rodzeństwo... Są ci bliscy, nie? Dużo bardziej niż ja.

-No tak-Alec spuścił wzrok-Tylko że... Ja miałem nadzieję, że ty mnie zrozumiesz.

Mark uśmiechnął się kpiarsko, a potem nagle spoważniał.

-Pierwszy raz-uświadomił sobie, i dłońmi zaciśniętymi w pięści rąbnął w blat.

-Ciszej-syknął Alec, cały czerwony.

-Ale serio?-spytał Mark ogromnymi z przejęcia oczami-Serio? Osiemnaście lat? Gdzieś ty się uchowal?

-Wiedziałem, że będziesz się nabijał-mruknął Alec, wstając

-Nie sądziłem, że tacy ludzie jeszcze są-dokończył swoją myśl Mark

Alec zatrzymał się w pół ruchu.

-Co?

-Nie sądziłem, że są jeszcze tacy ludzie-powtórzył chłopak, czochrając sobie włosy-Którzy nie traktują seksu jak zabawy.

Alec w szoku usiadł z powrotem na krześle.

-Nie jestem takim typem faceta-powiedział cicho-Jestem... Trochę sztywny, ale...

-Nie jesteś-przerwał mu z uśmiechem Mark

Alec spłonął rumieńcem.

-Tylko, że to co się wydarzyło wygląda jakbym...

-Wyjechał na wakacje, żeby stracić dziewictwo-dokończył Mark-Owszem.

Alec nerwowo zatarł dłonie.

-No... Tak-wymamrotał niepewnie-Właśnie dlatego chciałem...

-Pogadać-Mark uśmiechnął się uspokajająco-Nie ma sprawy.

Alec uśmiechnął się z ulgą, a potem nagle wybuchnął śmiechem, tak samo jak Mark. Siedzieli na przeciwko siebie i zaśmiewali się z całych sił.

Kiedy w końcu się uspokoili, Alec zmierzył Marka podejrzliwym wzrokiem.

-Mark... Mogę ci zadać pytanie?

-Właśnie to zrobiłeś-Blackthorn się roześmiał-Jasne.

-Czy ty jesteś... No...

-Adama Lamberta z łóżka bym nie wyrzucił, ale nie, nie jestem gejem-powiedział, szeroko się uśmiechając i odchylając na krześle.

-Tam nie był Mick Jagger?-spytał Alec

-Być może-potwierdził Mark-I Mick nadal jest genialny, ale ma siedemdziesiąt jeden lat, a ja nie jestem getrofilem.

* * *

><p>Drzwi huknęły, a chwilę potem rozległ się tupot butów.<p>

-Jesteśmy!-zawołał Jace i ruszył do góry, zdejmując po drodze plecak.

Tessa wychyliła się z kuchni. Miała poczochrane włosy i twarz zaczerwienioną od gorąca gotowanego obiadu.

-Słychać!-odkrzyknęła i z uśmiechem obserwowała jak Jace się cofnął.

Podszedł do drzwi kuchni i-ku zaskoczeniu Tessy-pocałował ją na powitanie w policzek.

To było zbyt poufałe, strasznie zaskakujące i dziwnie słodkie. Tessa nie wiedziała co z tym zrobić, więc tylko się uśmiechnęła.

-Dzień dobry-powiedział Jace-W czym mogę pomóc?

Alec obserwował brata z przejścia, nadal objuczony zakupami Isabelle. Jego siotra wraz z Lewisem byli w ogrodzie mizdrząc się do siebie tak, że się niedobrze robiło, ale Alec im nie przeszkadzał.

Simon był pierwszym od dawna chłopakiem, którego Alec tolerował.

A tolerował każdego, kto nie sprawiał wrażenia, że chce Izzy wykorzystać i jest nic nie wartym gnojkiem.

Alec miał zaskakująco niskie wymagania co do potencjalnych szwagrów.

Albo po prostu bardzo duży zakres tolerancji.

Bo lubić, to-dotychczas-nie lubił żadnego faceta, który chociaż zbliżył się do Izzy.

Stał tak, rozmyślając, kiedy nagle ktoś chwycił go za rękę i pociągnął w bliżej nieokreślonym kierunku.

W końcu, kiedy trzasnął głową o sufit, uświadomił sobie, że chodzi o skrytkę pod schodami, a na przeciwko niego stoi Magnus.

-Wróciłeś-powiedział ochryple Bane, obserwując badawczo jego twarz, jakby szukał w niej czegokolwiek.

Alec zmieszał się i spuścił wzrok.

-Wróciłem-odparł.

Magnus ujął go pod brodę i zmusił do spojrzenia sobie w oczy.

-Tęskniłem-szepnął Bane, a końcówka słowa rozmyła się w pocałunku.

Alec westchnął. To było takie... niesamowite.

Cokolwiek nie myślał, jakkolwiek się nie bał, ciało pamiętało.

Pamiętało noc. Pamiętało, że w jakiś sposób Magnus jest jego, a on Magnusa.

Przylgnął do niego mocniej i westchnął miękko, kiedy Bane pchnął go delikatnie na ścianę.

Całowali się jeszcze chwilę, aż Magnus odsunął się od niego, musząc nabrać powietrza.

-Ja za tobą też-wyszeptał Alec i pociągnął Magnusa do następnego pocałunku.

Naprawdę za nim tęsknił. Gdyby tak nie było, nie prosiłby Marka, żeby się z nim spotkał, nie miałby kłopotów ze skupieniem uwagi, czy czymkolwiek innym.

A miał.

Łaknął obecności Magnusa, jak kania dżdżu. Niefortunne porównanie, ale to było pierwsze co przyszło mu do głowy.

Kiedy się od siebie oderwali, Alec podniósł na Magnusa wielkie, błyszczące oczy.

-Miłe powitanie-szepnął

Bane roześmiał się i przybliżył do Aleca, wpychając chłopaka w ścianę. Nie pocałował go, nie zrobił nic, po prostu zbliżył się tak bardzo, że bardziej nie mógł i z tej pozycji obserwował jak Alecowi przyspiesza oddech.

-Miło, że ci się podobało.

Alec zachichotał i wtulił głowę w pierś Magnusa.

Bane uśmiechnął się lekko i przygarnął chłopaka do siebie, wtulając twarz we włosy pachnące szarym mydłem.

-Alec..-szepnął pytająco

-Hm?

-Nie żałujesz?-zapytał cicho, owiewając oddechem ucho Aleca

-Czego?-Alec mówił zaskakująco spokojnie, a ich rozmów była tak słodka, że Magnusowi ścisnęło się serce.

-Tego co jest między nami.

Alec gwałtownie się wyprostował i spojrzał na Magnusa.

-Między nami? Masz na myśli to, co wydarzyło się wczoraj?-głos Aleca drżał, gdy próbował podtrzymać w nim prześmiewczą nutę. Magnusowi się to nie podobało. Ta nuta.

Alec nie powinien chcieć niczego spłycać, by być akceptowanym. Powinien być taki jaki był, bo właśnie takiego go Magnus ko...

-Nie.-powiedział Bane- Mam na myśli to, co działo się od początku tygodnia a wczorajsze wydarzenie było tego zwieńczeniem. Chyba, że koniecznie chcesz rozmawiać o naszym seksie, bo w takim razie musisz wiedzieć, że...

-Zamknij się!-warknął Alec, wyciągając przed siebie rękę.-Proszę, nie mówmy o tym!

Magnus uśmiechnął się ciepło.

-Zgrywanie twardziela raczej ci nie wychodzi.

Alec spłonął rumieńcem, a Magnus roześmiał się.

-Czyli nie żałujesz?-dopytywał się

-Czego miałbym żałować-szepnął chłopak-To ty jedynie mógłbyś...

Brwi Bane'a powędrowały do góry.

-Nie żałuję. Nigdy bym tego nie zrobił. To był... No cóż...

Obserwował twarz Aleca, któa przyjmowała kolejne odcienie różu i czerwieni. Nachylił się do ucha Aleca i szepnął.

-Najlepszy seks świata.

Poczuł jak Alec zesztywniał, jakby ktoś go zmienił w słup soli i gdyby nie słyszał przyspieszonego bicia jego serca, a gorąco z jego twarzy nie uderzyło w policzki Magnusa, byłby pewien, że zmienił się w posąg.

Ten moment, kiedy Alec stał jak zaczerwieniony posąg, a Magnus pochylał nad nim z pełnym rozczulenia uśmiechem, wybrała sobie Tessa, (która uznała, że zostawienie tej dwójki samej sobie na niewielkiej przestrzeni, jest zbyt ryzykowne) żeby wtargnąć chamsko i bez pukania.

Zresztą kto słyszał o tym, żeby pukać do własnej komórki pod schodami?

W każdym razie Tessa trafiła na coś, na co żadną miarą nie spodziewała się trafić, czyli na słodką, rzewną scenkę, która u każdej normalnej osoby poruszyłaby do głębi serce.

Ale Tessa była wytrzymała.

-Bane, mam do ciebie sprawę-powiedziała, opierając się o framugę i obserwując, jak Alec, cały czerwony, usiłuje odsunąć się od Magnusa.

Jednak Bane mu na to nie pozwolił. Przyciągnął chłopaka do siebie, objął w pasie i oparł podbródek na jego ramieniu.

-Słucham-mruknął

Tessa przez chwilę rozważała możliwość wyjścia i zostawienia ich samym sobie. Ideę tą popierało zawstydzone spojrzenie Aleca, a także fakt, że Tessa ogólnie była osobą taktowną i dobrze wychowaną.

Przeciw, jednak stanęło bezczelne spojrzenie Bane'a.

A Tessa zawsze była w stanie zrobić wszystko, by twarz przyjaciela tej bezczelności pozbawić.

-Odebrałbyś Cecy z dworca?-zapytała

-Traktujesz mnie jak darmowego szofera-wymruczał Magnus w szyję Aleca-Więc Cecily przyjeżdża?

-Właśnie się dowiedziałam-Tessa wzruszyła ramionami-Will dzwonił i powiedział, że przyjedzie. Proszę, Magnus...

-Czemu sama nie pojedziesz?-warknął Bane, wysyłając rozkoszne wibracje po szyi chłopaka, którego nadal nie puszczał

-Bo ty w przeciwieństwie do mnie, lubisz jeździć samochodem-powiedziała-Przepraszam, jeśli cię wykorzystuję, ale proszę...

-Dobrze-Magnus minimalnie odsunął się od Aleca i wziął go za rękę-Kotku, jedziemy na King's Cross.

* * *

><p>-Czy oni zawsze wszędzie się za tobą włóczą?-mruknął Magnus, nachylając się do ucha Aleca.<p>

Chłopak kiwnął głową, podobnie jak Magnus kierując spojrzenie na swoje młodsze rodzeństwo, jednak-w przeciwieństwie do Bane'a-wyglądał bardziej na rozbawionego niż złego.

-Zdarza im się-powiedział, kładąc głowę na ramieniu Bane'a.

Magnus spojrzał na niego mile zaskoczony. Wiedział jak bardzo Alec nie lubi publicznego okazywania uczuć, ale odkąd opuścili dom Herondale'ów, cały czas był bardzo blisko niego, kiedy mógł, chwytał go za rękę, albo opierał się na jego ramieniu, albo robił cokolwiek innego, co było tak słodkie, że Magnus był wdzięczny, że nie jest diabetykiem.

Jace i Isabelle szli parę kroków przed nimi, pogrążeni w rozmowie i zaskakująco rzadko oglądali się za siebie.

Tymczasem Magnus i Alec, trzymając się za ręce, przebijali się przez tłumy na ósmym peronie na King's Cross, czekając na przyjazd pociągu z Cardiff.

Z tego co zdołał wydusić z Magnusa czułymi słówkami, Alec dowiedział się, że Cecily była młodszą siostrą Williama Herondale'a.

Według Bane'a, była strasznie podobna do brata i "albo się z Izzy pokochają, albo skoczą sobie do gardeł".

Alec nie mógł się doczekać, żeby ją poznać.

Magnus oparł się plecami o ścianę i przyciągnął do siebie Aleca.

Stali tak, obserwując tory, a mijający ludzie odpowiadali w imieniu torów. Mniej lub bardziej niesympatycznie.

Ale to się nie liczyło. Co się mogło liczyć dla Magnusa Bane'a, gdy trzymał w ramionach miłość swojego życia?

Nawet jeśli brzmiało to tak pompatycznie?

Zaciągnął się zapachem włosów Aleca, jak dymem papierosowym. Zaczynał się od tego uzależniać i to bardziej niż od nikotyny, co było nieco przerażające.

Rozmyślania Magnusa przerwał głośny dźwięk, zwiastujący przyjazd pociągu. Zauważył, że młodzi Lightwoodowie przepychają się przez tłum w ich kierunku, najwidoczniej nie chcąc tego robić, kiedy wszyscy pasażerowie pociągu wysiądą.

Magnus spokojnie sięgnął do kieszeni, wyciągnął papierosy i zapalił.

Dym poleciał nad głową Aleca, tworząc piękne, tajemnicze kształty i chłopak podążał za nimi wzrokiem, aż kompletnie nie rozpłynęły się w gęstym powietrzu dworca.

Odwrócił się nieznacznie, obserwując przez chwilę jak Magnus pali.

-Chcesz?-spytał Bane, wyciągając w jego kierunku papierosa.

Alec zaczerwienił się i spuścił wzrok.

-Nie...

Zamiast tego, chwycił dłoń Magnusa i-pozwalając, żeby z wypalającego się papierosa posypał się żar i popiół-pocałował go.

Pocałował go, przy swojej siostrze i bracie i przy setce innych, kompletnie obcych ludzi na King's Cross.

-Bane, mógłbyś wywiesić transparent Cecily Herondale, a nie zaczynać grę wstępną w miejscach publicznych-odezwał sie znajomy głos.

Alec oderwał się od Magnusa, a Bane z dumą spojrzał na stojącą dwa kroki od niech dziewczynę.

Cecily schudła. I to niebezpiecznie schudła. Ubrania-które sam z Tessą kupował jej parę miesięcy temu-wisiały na niej jak worki, ale i tak wyglądała niesamowicie w skórzanych spodniach, białych martensach i ciemnofioletowej koszulce z twarzą Adama Lamberta.

Obcięła też włosy. Pamiętał jej gęste, czarne fale, które teraz sięgały ledwie połowy szyi.

Stała przed nimi, z szerokim uśmiechem i błyszczącymi oczami i Magnus nagle bardzo zatęsknił za Willem.

Przyjaciel był z nimi w większości dziwnych momentów jego życia, w wielu sprawach go wspierał, a teraz, kiedy działa się najważniejsza rzecz, jego jak na złość nie było.

Cholerny Herondale.

-To nie ja-powiedział, zamiast powitania-To mój chłopak.

Te słowa wyszły z jego ust nim zdążył je powstrzymać i trochę się zawstydził. Ale potem spojrzał na Aleca, który zerknął na niego z nadzieją w niebieskich oczach, z rumieńcem i niepewnym uśmiechem i uznał, że nie żałuje niczego.

-To może znajdźcie sobie jakiś pokój?-zasugerowała-Albo łazienkę? Na upartego może być nawet ustronne miejsce w parku?

Alec zrobił się wściekle czerwony, ale Magnus nie miał zamiaru się z nią kłócić.

-Oczywiście, kochanie, twoje życzenie moim rozkazem-rzucił jej kluczyki od auta-Wiesz jak dojechać.

Po czym chwyciwszy Aleca za rękę rzucił się ku wyjściu z dworca.

I-trzymając się za ręce i śmiejąc do rozpuku z bezcennych min Cecily, Jace'a i Isabelle-wybiegli.

Prosto w deszcz.

* * *

><p><strong>I dobrnęliśmy do końca.<strong>

**Przyznam, że jestem nieco przerażona ilością alkoholu i tytoniu w tym opowiadaniu... Święty Boromirze, ja was deprawuję!**

**Ponadto, wiem, że pojawienie się kolejnej postaci to ciutkę masakra, ale Cecily zjawiła się tu tylko po to, żeby mieć koszulkę z Lambertem i pogadać sobie z Izzy (w następnym rozdziale, jakby coś)**

**Dajcie znać jak bardzo jest źle (wiem, że jest. To jest Malec, a oni ze sobą gadają tyle co nic. Jestem do dupy shipperką :( )**

**Jeszcze raz:**

**Szczęśliwego Nowego Jorku!**

**kokosz**


	8. Rozdział 8

**Dobry wszystkim!**

**Tak, oto kokosz powraca, z rozdziałem ósmym w którym jest... No... kilka niespodzianek :P**

**Susan-Dziękuję, że uważasz, że mi wychodzi. Zawsze się strasznie jaram, jak ktoś pisze, że bohaterowie mi wychodzą, bo po to to chyba jest, nie? No tak, jesteś nowa w fandomie, bo jest naprawdę mnóstwo lepszych fanfików od moich. Ja tylko piszę zabawne dialogi ^^. Oh, inne fandomy. Lubię to. Naprawdę. :P**  
><strong>"Tydzień..." zasłużył na miano "niezwykłej"? NIEZWYKŁEJ? Święty Boromirze, chyba mam zawałoorgazm ;) Tak czy inaczej, dziękuję za komentarz.<strong>

**Propo zawałoorgazmów, za poprawność, gramatyczność, składność, przecinkowość i brakoliterówkowość należy dziękować youngandrebel, czyli kwiatuszkowi i słońcu mojego życia. (megatempo sprawdzania, wiszę ci soczek)**

**Tak czy inaczej... Do mnie należą tylko dowcipy i błędy ortograficzne. Cała reszta (uwaga, uwaga) to ruchomości Cassie Clare. **

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 8. Panorama nocnego Londynu<strong>

Alec uznał, że do Londynu nie pasuje słońce. Nie pasuje też do niego mgła, wiatr, a już zupełnie nie mógł sobie wyobrazić śniegu.

Za to deszcz pasował perfekcyjnie.

Powiedział to Magnusowi, a Bane tylko się roześmiał.

- Nie ma kolorów na niebie, wszystko jest w nieszczęśliwych, mrocznych odcieniach szarości. Słabe, jakby anemiczne słońce usiłuje przedostać się przez chmury, ale nic z tego.  
>Londyn nocą jest milionem wspaniałych neonowych kolorów. Londyn w deszczowe popołudnie jest szary. Po prostu szary.<p>

Alec zmieszał się, spuszczając wzrok. A raczej spuściłby wzrok, bo Magnus mu na to nie pozwolił.

Uniósł twarz Aleca do siebie i chłopak zobaczył iskierki w kocich oczach Bane'a.

- Ale owszem, pasuje idealnie - wymruczał i nachylił się, żeby go pocałować.

Deszcz padał, ludzie uciekali przed nim, jakby mogło ich to zabić albo spowodować trwałe kalectwo.

A Magnus przyparł Aleca do kamiennej ściany i obsypywał pocałunkami, jakby nic nie mogło im przeszkodzić, a przede wszystkim - nic go nie obchodziło.

- Nie wiem, jak wygląda Londyn nocą - wydyszał Alec między pocałunkami.

Magnus oparł się tak, że jego ciało zawisło może cal nad unoszącą się w przyspieszonym tempie klatką piersiową Aleca.

- No popatrz - szepnął, a potem gwałtownie się wyprostował. - To niemożliwe! Przegapiłeś jeden z najpiękniejszych widoków w Londynie. Musimy natychmiast to nadrobić!

- Magnus... Jest szósta po południu - zaprotestował nieśmiało Alec.

- Czyli musimy jakoś ciekawie spędzić te parę godzin, żebyś nie zasnął do nocy - powiedział z uśmiechem i wziąwszy go za rękę, krótko pocałował.

Alec zarumienił się ze szczęścia i prawie podskoczył z radości. Nie zrobił tego tylko dlatego, że coś mogłoby się stać ze szczęką Magnusa, a jego własna głowa mogłaby się roztrzaskać o kamienny mur.

- Czy ty mnie już raz nie zabrałeś na wycieczkę po Londynie? - zapytał cicho.

Bane się roześmiał. Jego śmiech był jak iskierki złotego deszczu - jego magia, energia i siła opadły na Aleca powodując, że i on się uśmiechnął.

- Wtedy to było tylko po to, żebyś nie stracił dnia zwiedzania – szepnął. - Teraz mam ci zamiar pokazać tylko te miejsca, które mogłyby ci się spodobać tylko po to, żeby sprawić ci przyjemność.

Mruczał te słowa bezpośrednio do jego ucha tak, że Aleca przeszedł dreszcz i się zarumienił.

Żaden przechodzień nie uznałby, że ten szept dotyczy wycieczki po Londynie.

- Czyli to jest... - Alec przełknął ślinę - Tak jakby... randka?

Magnus znów zachichotał i znowu go pocałował.

Został jeden dzień. Jeden cholerny dzień. Nie miał zamiaru go marnować.

- Tak – odparł - To jest tak jakby randka.

* * *

><p>- Dzięki niech będą Bogu za Mac'a tuż przy dworcu - powiedziała Cecily, kiedy ruszyli na wskroś przez York Way.<p>

Ogromne logo świeciło z drugiej strony ulicy tak, jakby zapraszało ich puste żołądki do opróżnienia połowy zapasów.

- Cudnie - Cecily przeciągała głoski w specyficzny sposób, który Izzy wydałby się czarujący gdyby nie to, że robiła to Cecily.

Ta dziewczyna się jej nie podobała.

Nie podobało się jej to, że kiedy zobaczyła Aleca oczy się jej zaświeciły. Znaczy... jasne. Izzy wiedziała jak jej brat wygląda, bądź co bądź był jej bratem i wiedziała jak patrzą na niego dziewczyny. Nie była ślepa.

Ale w sposobie w jaki Cecily na niego patrzyła, było coś co się jej nie podobało.

Usiedli tuż przy oknie, obserwując przejeżdżające ulicą samochody. Stary, czerwony double-decker z wklęsłym przodem wyprzedził przeładowaną czarną taksówkę tworząc charakterystyczny, londyński widoczek.

Isabelle, założywszy nogę na nogę, rzuciła bratu znaczące spojrzenie.

- Jasieeeee - zaczęła.

- Nie mów tak do mnie. -obruszył się - To brzmi jak Jessy. Jak Jessica. W każdym razie jak jakieś dziewczyńskie imię.

- Proszę - zrobiła słodkie oczy.

- No dobra - Jace wstał - Cecily, coś ci wziąć?

Ale dziewczyna już dawno stała w kolejce do kasy.

Isabelle wywróciła oczami.

- Iz, to co zwykle? - upewnił się Jace.

- Tak. To co zwykle. - westchnęła obserwując Jace'a i Cecily. Stali obok siebie, niemal ocierając ramionami i rozmawiali o czymś przyciszonymi głosami.

Izzy prychnęła.

Gdyby był tu Alec...

Oparła twarz na dłoniach i zapatrzyła się na ulicę. Kolejny raz nie wiedziała co robić bez brata.

Jasne, kochała Jace'a. Byli podobni, świetnie się dogadywali.

Ale to Alec był jej ukochanym bratem, który zawsze ją rozumiał, wspierał, bronił niezależnie od czegokolwiek.

Alec o tym nie wiedział, ale w rzeczywistości to on był tym, co łączyło ją i Jace'a. Jeśli nie jedynym.

Westchnęła ciężko, rozmyślając o tym, gdzie mogli zniknąć Alec z Bane'm, co myślał o tym Jace i jak on się czuł z tym wszystkim co się działo.

Na pewno nie było dobrze. Jace przywykł, że Alec jest zawsze na każde jego wezwanie, że zawsze robi dla niego wszystko, że...

- Dostawa, panno Lightwood - rozległ się głos Jace'a i mocne huknięcie plastikową tacą o blat.

- Dzięki - mruknęła i bez słowa zabrała się do jedzenia.

- Jak myślisz, kiedy wrócą Alec i dupek? - rzucił jakby w przestrzeń, a Isabelle posłała mu mordercze spojrzenie. Nie rozumiała, czemu Jace go nie lubił.

- Ty bardzo nie lubisz Bane'a, co? - zapytała Cecily sącząc sok pomarańczowy przez słomkę. Jej ciemna grzywka niemal zupełnie przysłoniła niebieskie oczy, gdy przechyliła głowę w skupieniu.

Isabelle prychnęła, wgryzając się w udko kurczaka. Przed Cecily stała tylko sałatka i to na karcie odwróconej do góry stroną z wypisem kalorii.

Izzy nienawidziła czegoś takiego. Nigdy nie liczyła kalorii, nie zwracała uwagi na to ile teoretycznie może przytyć.

I wszystkie dziewczyny, które to robiły stawały u niej na najczarniejszej z list.

- Aż tak to widać? - odezwał się Jace, niepewnie ściskając kubek z shakiem.

Cecily się uśmiechnęła.

- Tak. Masz minę zazdrosnej młodszej siostry za każdym razem, gdy o nim mówisz.

Obydwoje młodzi Lightwoodowie splunęli tym co akurat mieli w ustach, wywołując u Cecily wybuch śmiechu.

- Czy właśnie powiedziałaś, że jestem młodszą siostrą Aleca? - Jace uniósł brwi, tak, że niemal zginęły pod jasną czupryną.

Cecily uśmiechnęła się raz jeszcze.

- Powiedziałam, że się tak zachowujesz - upiła łyk - Znam to. Uwielbiam Tessę, ale kiedy zaczęła być z Willem, byłam strasznie zazdrosna. Odliczając historię Jema - zakołysała kubkiem, a w jej oczach pojawiły się łzy.

Podniosła wzrok, by zobaczyć dwie pary spojrzeń wpatrzonych w nią z natarczywością.

- Nie znacie historii Jema, prawda? - Izzy i Jace pokręcili głowami - Jeśli chcecie, musicie spytać Tessę. To nie mój sekret do zdradzenia... W każdym razie byłam o Willa cholernie zazdrosna. Gdyby Tessie nie była tak cudowna, że nie da się jej nie kochać.. Mogłoby być źle. A Bane'a jest stosunkowo łatwo nie lubić.

Wzruszyła ramionami.

- To w takim razie czemu Izzy nie jest zazdrosna? - burknął Jace, najwyraźniej niezbyt zachwycony faktem, że kompletnie obca dziewczyna wie coś, czego on sam się nie domyślił.

- Bo Magnus jest facetem - Cecily wywróciła oczami - Nie możesz przyjąć do wiadomości, że nie będziesz najważniejszym chłopakiem w jego życiu.

Jace zacisnął dłonie w pięści.

- Ja wcale tak nie..

Cecily się roześmiała.

- Nie sugeruję, że jesteś gejem.

- Przed chwilą sugerowałaś, że zachowuję się jak dziewczyna! - warknął Jace zaciskając dłoń tak mocno, że jego kubek prawie pękł.

Cecily i Isabelle wybuchły śmiechem.

- Chłopcy są tacy drażliwi...

Zerknęły na siebie, rozbawione i nieufne.

Cecily uniosła kubek z sokiem do Izzy, jakby do niej przepijała i upiła łyk.

- Lubię was - powiedziała nagle ni z tego ni z owego. - Czuję, że będę mieć do was niebezpieczną słabość.

- Czemu? - spytała Izzy

Cecily odchyliła się do tyłu na krześle.

- Po pierwsze, jesteście uroczy. Cała trójeczka. Znaczy wasz brat najbardziej, ale wy też jesteście spoko. Po drugie - Bane was lubi. A on ma bardzo wysokie wymagania co do ludzi.

- A po trzecie? - spytał Jace, który dotychczas milczał, lecząc w cierpieniu swoją urażoną męską dumę.

- Musi być jakieś trzecie? - zapytała z uśmiechem Cecily, a kiedy odpowiedziały jej tylko sceptyczne spojrzenia, dodała - Macie takie samo nazwisko jak mój chłopak.

- Serio?

- Serio. - Cecily się uśmiechnęła - To raczej nie wasza rodzina. Jesteście z Nowego Jorku, nie? - pokiwali głowami - On mieszka na przedmieściach. W sumie... - uniosła do oczu zegarek - Niedługo powinien tu być.

- Twój chłopak? - zdziwił się Jace - Przyjedzie tu?

Cecily pokiwała głową, odpijając do końca sok.

Rzuciła okiem przez okno i poderwała się z uśmiechem, rzucając Jace'owi kluczyki.

- Ja znikam. Powiedzcie Tessie, że pojechałam z Gabrielem, bo będzie się denerwować. A... - dodała, biorąc tacę - i nie wspominajcie Bane'owi, że dałam wam jego wóz. Bo mnie zabije.

Po czym roześmiała się i ruszyła w kierunku wejścia.

- A i Isabelle... Nie musisz mnie nienawidzić. Jestem pewna, że powtórki _Project Runway_ i tequila ociepli stosunki.

Puściła do niej oko i wyszła.

* * *

><p>- Magnus co ty masz zamiar zrobić... - wymamrotał Alec, kiedy został brutalnie wepchnięty do budki telefonicznej i boleśnie uderzył o telefon, zrzucając go ze stojaka.<p>

Bane zamknął drzwiczki ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem tak, że Alec mimo woli cofnął się o krok.

Magnus wyglądał aż niebezpiecznie.

- Mam zamiar przelecieć seksownego turystę w budce telefonicznej.

Alec poczuł jak puls mu przyspiesza. Przygryzł wargę i rozejrzał się dookoła. Ludzie mijali budkę dosyć obojętnie, nie zaszczycając jej nawet spojrzeniem.

Przełknął ślinę.

- Czy to... Czy to nie podchodzi pod gwałt? - wymamrotał

Magnus zachichotał i zbliżył się do Aleca na niebezpiecznie bliską odległość. Ujął jego nadgarstki jedną ręką, krępując mu niemal wszystkie ruchy.

Nachylił się i wysyczał mu do ucha.

- Może trochę...

Aleca od razu przeszedł dreszcz. Nigdy by nie wpadł na to, że coś takiego może być tak... Tak...

No...

Przyjemne?

Bane musnął wargami jego policzek i zachichotał.

- Podoba ci się. Przyznaj.

Alec znowu przełknął ślinę. Co miał zrobić? Do cholery, co miał zrobić?

Wiedział, że Magnus nie zrobi nic wbrew jego woli. Wiedział, że nie zrobi mu krzywdy.

Ale mimo wszystko...

Zamknął oczy, starając się zapomnieć o tym, że byli w centrum Londynu, w przeszklonej budce telefonicznej...

Było to zrobić zaskakująco łatwo.

- Rób co chcesz - szepnął, odchylając głowę do tyłu.

Otworzył powoli oczy i zobaczył, że Magnus pochyla się nad nim z troską w oczach.

- Alec wiesz, że to był tylko...

Chciał mu położyć palec na ustach, ale nadgarstki nadal miał skrępowane, więc tylko nachylił się szybko i go pocałował.

Magnus puścił jego ręce, chwytając go za policzki i przyciągając bliżej.

Alec odsunął się pierwszy i patrzył, że Bane szybciej oddycha. Uśmiechnął się lekko.

- Rób ze mną co chcesz - wyszeptał brzmiąc, przynajmniej miał taką nadzieję, kusząco. Przesunął palcem wskazującym po klatce piersiowej Bane'a. - Proszę.

Magnus wyglądał tak, jakby był przekonany, że Alec zaprotestuje i nie za bardzo wiedział, co zrobić z jego zgodą.

- Proszę - powtórzył Alec chwytając Magnusa za koszulę, jakby był tonącym - Proszę. Zrobię wszystko. Tylko...

- Tylko mam cię pieprzyć w budce, tak? - głos Magnusa drżał.

Alec uśmiechnął się, po czym odwrócił, zdjął słuchawkę z wieszaka i wykręcił numer.

Po chwili rozległa się eksplozja dzwonka z tylnej kieszeni spodni Aleca.

- Wyciągnij - poprosił Magnusa, a Bane spełnił polecenie. - Głośnik.

Magnus trzymał telefon Aleca w ręce, a chłopak z słuchawką w dłoni odwrócił się i z rumieńcem na policzkach, ogromnymi oczami promieniującymi niewinnością i nieśmiałym uśmiechem, czyli z miną wytrenowanego przez lata uwodziciela, wyszeptał głosem jak płynny afrodyzjak.

- Czy to dla pana aż takie poświęcenie?

Jego głos poniósł się kilkakrotnie odebrany przez głośnik, jak tunel z luster i sprawił, że Magnusowi zakręciło się w głowie.

Alec odwiesił słuchawkę z powrotem na wieszak i z uroczym uśmiechem odwrócił się do Magnusa.

- Proszę pana, to jak będzie z tym pieprzeniem? - zapytał słodko.

* * *

><p>Magnus patrzył na Aleca jakby wyrosła mu druga głowa.<p>

Nie, żeby przeszkadzało mu to jak zachował się w budce. To było po prostu zbyt niespodziewane i za cholerę nie wiedział co zrobić.

Jak ktoś mógł do tego stopnia przejąć nad nim kontrolę tylko prosząc, żeby on przejął kontrolę? Nawet to zdanie, kiedy wypowiadał je w myślach, było nielogiczne.

Bane, co się z tobą dzieje, do cholery?

Idący obok niego Alec, z kolei zwiesił spojrzenie, a rumieniec, który wypłynął na jego policzki nie znikał. Szedł, co prawda trzymając Magnusa za rękę, ale nie patrzył na niego, nie odzywał się, ani nie uśmiechał. Wyglądał, jakby się czegoś bał.

Tylko czego?

- Alexandrze - zaczął Magnus, na wskutek czego, Alec spłonął jeszcze większym rumieńcem - Co się stało?

Alec puścił jego rękę i nerwowo zatarł dłonie.

- Ja... No... Przepraszam - wymamrotał

- Za co? - Magnus nie wiedział co ma zrobić z dłonią, kiedy Alec ją puścił. Trzymanie go za rękę było tak oczywiste i naturalne, że kiedy ustało, Magnus poczuł się jakby był chory.

- Ja no... Chodzi o to... - jego policzki robiły się coraz bardziej czerwone, proporcjonalnie do wypowiadanych słów.

To było tak dziwne, kontrast między tym, jak teraz się czerwienił, a sposobem w jaki jeszcze chwilę temu był w stanie sprawić, że Magnus całkowicie stracił kontrolę.

Aha... Czyli o to chodziło.

Rozejrzał się szybko dookoła, a potem szybko odwrócił Aleca twarzą do siebie i zanim tamten zdążył zaprotestować, pocałował go.

Chłopak miotał się chwilę, usiłując wyrwać, ale Magnus ani myślał go puszczać. W końcu Alec przestał się wyrywać i pozwolił się całować.

I w końcu, w końcu, powoli, niepewnie i cicho zaczął odwzajemniać pocałunek.

A Magnus poczuł słony smak, kiedy powoli po policzkach Aleca zaczęły spływać łzy.

Odsunął się od niego i położył mu dłonie na policzkach.

- Kochanie... Nie płacz. Nie ma powodu.

Alec przełknął ślinę.

- Czyli nie jesteś na mnie zły? - wyszeptał

- Zły? - Magnus się roześmiał - Czemu miałbym być na ciebie zły?

- No bo... ja... Ten... - Alec mamrotał nieskładnie.

Magnus ujął jego dłonie w swoje ręce.

- Kociaczku, nigdy nie byłbym na ciebie zły o to co zrobiłeś. O budkę. - dodał, kiedy Alec spojrzał na niego nieprzytomnie - Jestem zachwycony. Nie zły.

Alec spojrzał na niego niepewnie.

- Naprawdę?

- Alec, kocha... kochanie - powiedział jąkając się, jakby chciał powiedzieć coś innego - Nigdy nie byłbym na ciebie zły o coś takiego.

W niebieskich oczach zalśniły łzy.

- To miłe - powiedział, pociągając nosem i uśmiechnął się lekko - Czy teraz pójdziemy na randkę?

- A nie jesteśmy na niej? - uśmiechnął się Bane

- Wiesz - Alec rzucił mu krzywe spojrzenie - Zaczęliśmy ją tak jakby... od końca. Od dupy strony. Dosłownie

- Zamknij oczy - szepnął Magnus prosto do ucha Aleca.

- Nie planujesz kolejnego... - zaczął

- Nie - Magnus się roześmiał - Tym razem, to naprawdę, po prostu niespodzianka. Nie podglądaj! – dodał, chwytając Aleca za rękę i ciągnąc za sobą z metra.

Alec posłusznie nie otwierał oczu, tylko pozwalał prowadzić się Magnusowi ze stacji.

Dłoń Bane'a była silna, gładka i prowadziła do czegoś dobrego i szczęśliwego.

- Magnus... Gdzie idziemy? - spytał cicho Alec, kiedy pokonywał kolejne stopnie.

- Gdzieś, gdzie ci się spodoba - powiedział Magnus, obejmując Aleca z tyłu w pasie.

Trochę za nisko, żeby było to codzienne, ale trochę zbyt wysoko, żeby było to po prostu obmacywanie.

Alec zadrżał nieznacznie, a Bane czując to żartobliwie klepnął go w pośladek.

- Nie denerwuj się tak, słońce – powiedział - Jeszcze chwila i będziesz mógł otworzyć oczy.

Alec uśmiechnął się lekko.

- Magnus... - zaczął.

- Tak?

Alec chwycił go za rękaw i odwrócił - miał nadzieję - twarzą do siebie.

Delikatnie ruszył palcami po nadgarstku Magnusa, potem ramieniu, aż dotarł do szyi.

- Alec, co ty kombinujesz? – spytał Magnus, ale Alec tylko zachichotał, przesuwając dłonią wyżej, po podbródku, aż dotarł do ust.

- Czyli tutaj - powiedział, po czym ujął twarz Bane'a w dłonie, przyciągnął do siebie i pocałował.

Bane jęknął zaskoczony, ale po chwili dał się ponieść. Przyciągnął Aleca do siebie, objął w pasie i całował.

I całował.

I całował.

I po raz pierwszy w życiu, czuł się tak, jakby to tu było jego miejsce.

W Londynie, na cholernej stacji metra, z Alekiem w ramionach.

- Czy mogę już otworzyć oczy? - zapytał słodko chłopak, kiedy się od siebie odsunęli.

Magnus się roześmiał. To było takie proste, takie zwyczajne, że Alec bawił go bardziej od innych, wzruszał bardziej od innych, że bardziej od kogokolwiek sprawiał, że był po prostu szczęśliwy.

Tak chyba działała miłość, prawda?

- Niezła próba, ale nie - na widok warg Aleca, które wygięły się w podkówkę, Bane tylko się roześmiał. - Jeszcze chwila, kochanie. Ja nie potrafię długo wytrzymać, bez najpiękniejszego błękitu świata.

Alec się zarumienił.

- Magnus... - zaczął nieśmiało - Ja...

Położył mu palec na ustach.

- Wiem - powiedział, po czym pociągnął go za rękę i ruszył dalej.

Szli tak jeszcze pewien czas, a Alec co chwila ściskał odrobinę mocniej dłoń Bane'a, jakby upewniając się, że nadal tam jest, a Magnusowi ścisnęło się serce.

Czasem, kiedy Alec zachowywał się tak jak przed chwilą albo wtedy, w budce, Bane zapominał, jak bardzo ten chłopak jest niepewny, jak bardzo wierzy uparcie we własną bezużyteczność i nijakość, jak bardzo uważa się za gorszego od innych.

Uścisnął uspokajająco jego dłoń i rzucił w jego kierunku krzepiący uśmiech, po czym uświadomił sobie, że przecież Alec go nie widzi.

- Możesz otworzyć oczy - powiedział cicho, a po paru sekundach powieki chłopaka zatrzepotały, ukazując parę niebieskich oczu, patrzących na Magnusa z niemym pytaniem.

- Gdzie jesteśmy? - zapytał, rozglądając się dookoła, jakby mogło to coś dać człowiekowi, który pierwszy raz w życiu był w Londynie.

Magnus uśmiechnął się szeroko, rozłożył ramiona i posłał Alecowi spojrzenie entuzjastycznego pilota wycieczek.

- Panie Lightwood, witamy na Baker Street.

Szczęka Aleca prawie spotkała się z chodnikiem.

- Co... jak ty... co ty...

Magnus wywrócił oczami.

- Błagam cię, jesteś nerdem. Każdy szanujący się nerd uwielbia Sherlocka.

Alec przełknął ślinę.

- Ale...

Magnus klepnął go w ramię z dziarskim uśmiechem.

- No weź, nie wstydź się. Każdy kocha Sherlocka. A Ben jest uroczy.

Alec mimowolnie się uśmiechnął.

- Kręcą cię starsi?

Magnus uśmiechnął się i zbliżył do Aleca, ocierając o siebie ich nosy.

- Mnie? - uniósł brwi, momentalnie wywołując na policzkach chłopaka rumieniec.

- Tiaa... - Alec spuścił wzrok, ale wziął Magnusa za rękę i kciukiem zaczął rysować na wierzchu jego dłoni małe kółka - To chodźmy odwiedzić Holmesa.

* * *

><p>- Muzeum Sherlocka nie jest przy 221B? – zapytał zaskoczony Alec, gdy trzymając się za ręce przebiegli przez ulicę<p>

- Nie - Magnus zatrzymał się na chodniku i odgarnął Alecowi włosy za ucho. Zaczerwienił się i przytuliwszy twarz do dłoni Magnusa, ucałował ją.

Takie rzeczy w ich zachowaniu stawały się niemal naturalne.

- Jest tutaj - wskazał podbródkiem coś za plecami Aleca - Chodź.

I ruszyli dalej.

- Wow - mruknął Alec, kiedy zatrzymali się przed budynkiem. Przy drzwiach stał facet w stroju dziewiętnastowiecznego inspektora Scotland Yardu i rozmawiał o czymś z grupką rozchichotanych nastolatek.

- Fanki. Fanki wszędzie - powiedział z uśmiechem Magnus, po czy przyciągnął Aleca do siebie, objął w pasie i oparł podbródek na czubku jego głowy - Chcesz zdjęcie? - wymruczał w jego włosy

- Jestem niefotogeniczny - powiedział, bawiąc się palcami Magnusa.

Bane roześmiał się, parskając we włosy chłopaka.

- To zrobię sobie zdjęcie razem z tobą-powiedział – Mojej fotogeniczności starczy na nas obu.

Alec zachichotał.

- To co kociaczku? – spytał - Bierzesz górę czy dół?

Chłopak parsknął.

- Czy cokolwiek co mówisz jest...

- Pozbawione aluzji erotycznej? - Bane się uśmiechnął - Pytałeś już o to. I odpowiedź brzmi: nie.

Alec chwycił Magnusa za rękę i pociągnął w kierunku schodów.

Mężczyzna w płaszczu na ich widok uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- Chcecie zdjęcie? - spytał

- Tylko kapelusze. Zdjęcie zrobimy sobie sami. W porządku? - Bane rzucił facetowi porozumiewawczy uśmiech i odsunął go stanowczym gestem, zaborczo obejmując Aleca w pasie i zdejmując z płotu czapkę Sherlocka i kapelusz.

- Co chcesz? - spytał Magnus, pokazując obie czapki Alecowi.

Chłopak wziął nakrycie głowy Sherlocka i bez słowa włożył je na głowę Magnusa.

- A jak myślisz, co bardziej pasuje?

Wcisnął melonik na swoje, rozczochrane czarne włosy i zerknął na Magnusa spod ronda.

- To zrobisz to zdjęcie?

Magnus zamrugał, pozbawiając się obrazu Aleca przebranego za Watsona i syczącego "Bane"...

Nigdy nie sądził, że mówienie po nazwisku może być tak szalenie erotyczne.

Potrząsnął głową i uśmiechnął się.

- Jasne.

Wyciągnął z kieszeni telefon i przygarnął do siebie Aleca, wyciągając przed siebie rękę.

- Uśmiech - powiedział, a kiedy wcisnął przycisk aparatu, poczuł coś na swoim policzku.

To Alec, delikatnie, słodko i niewinnie, go pocałował.

Magnus uśmiechnął się szerzej, po czym odwrócił się i bez ostrzeżenia wpił się w jego usta.

I wcisnął na aparacie serię.

Migawka zaczęła pstrykać jak oszalała, ale Magnus się nie przejmował ani tym, ani ludźmi, którzy zaczynali niecierpliwie przytupywać, czekając w kolejce.

Alec zresztą też nie sprawiał wrażenia przejętego.

W końcu, uciążliwe chrząkanie oficera im przerwało.

- Nie chciałbym się narzucać, ale... - zaczął tamten, z pokaźnymi rumieńcami na policzkach, ale nie skończył, bo Magnus rzucił mu kapelusza.

- Oh, zamknij się Lestrade - i wrócił do całowania swojego Watsona.

Jednak jego Watson, miał najwyraźniej jeszcze resztki empatii i godności, bo odepchnął go lekko, ale stanowczo, wymamrotał jakiejś przeprosiny i lekko zbiegł z powrotem na chodnik, ciągnąc Magnusa za sobą.

Usiedli na murku, Alec na kolanach Magnusa, obserwując przechodniów i machając do kierowców mijających ich aut.

Było to może dziecinne, ale obaj, jeszcze nigdy się tak dobrze nie bawili.

- Chciałbym, żeby Izz tu była - wymamrotał Alec, wtulając twarz w pierś Magnusa, zaciągając się zapachem skóry, papierosów i sandałowca

Bane uniósł brwi.

- W sensie... Nie z nami na randce, tylko tu – wyjąkał. - Uwielbia Sherlocka.

Magnus się roześmiał.

- Co w tym śmiesznego? - spytał Alec

- Isabelle nie sprawia wrażenia dziewczyny, która jest fanką powieści detektywistycznych.

- A ja nie sprawiam wrażenia kogoś, kto idzie do łóżka z facetem, którego zna od trzech dni - westchnął, zabierając Magnusowi rękę i gwałtownie się prostując - Nie oceniaj Lightwoodów po pozorach.

- Nie oceniam - wymruczał, przyciągając go do siebie i całując w szyję - Doceniam. Wiem. Ubóstwiam.

Alec poczuł, że robi mu się gorąco i zeskoczył z jego kolan.

- Nieważne - mruknął, wyraźnie zakłopotany, wbijając wzrok w buty - Chodźmy stąd.

I wstał, ciągnąc Magnusa za rękę.

Bane momentalnie podniósł się jednym, sprężystym ruchem.

- Jest tu jeszcze jedna rzecz - powiedział

- Znowu mam zamknąć oczy? - spytał Alec, wywracając nimi.

- Możesz - uśmiechnął się Bane, a kiedy Alec westchnąwszy przymknął powieki, porwał go na ręce.

Alec wydał zduszony krzyk, który po chwili przerodził się w śmiech.

Zresztą parę sekund później i on ustał, bo został postawiony z powrotem na ziemię.

- Możesz otworzyć oczy - powiedział i Alec otworzył.

Zerknął przez prawe ramię i zobaczył Muzeum Sherlocka.

Miał zamiar unieść pytająco brwi, ale w tym momencie jego wzrok padł na szyld przed nim.

- O mój Boże... – wymamrotał - O mój Boże, to... To niemożliwe... Jak to... Co to...

Magnus się roześmiał.

- Tak, Alexandrze. To jest Świat Beatlesów.

Alec nieprzytomnie dotknął szyby przed sobą, wodząc palcami po twarzy Johna Lennona.

- Wow – wymamrotał - Magnus...

Bane wzruszył ramionami.

- Traf chciał, że jest obok Muzeum Sherlocka. Przypadek. Albo i nie.

Patrzył na uśmiech Aleca jak na najcenniejszą rzecz na świecie.

Nie miał pojęci czym sobie zasłużył na to, że on tu był. Że Alec był z nim.

To było niebo.

Albo piekło, zważywszy na to, że miał świadomość, że jutro to wszystko się skończy.

Objął Aleca od tyłu i pozwolił obserwować wystawę.

- Kiedy Tessa przyjechała pierwszy raz z Nowego Jorku i pokazałem jej ten sklep, objęła kolumnę i powiedziała, że się tu przeprowadza.

Alec się roześmiał.

- Aż tak bardzo lubi Beatlesów?

- Tak... - Magnus ciężko westchnął - Ubóstwia. Kiedyś James uparł się, że nauczy się grać jednej piosenki na skrzypcach. Rzępolił dzień w dzień, przez parę miesięcy, bo chciał jej to zagrać na gwiazdkę. - znowu westchnął - Krótko potem umarł.

- Yesterday - powiedział znienacka Alec

- Co? - zdziwił się Magnus.

- Ta piosenka. Ta której uczył się James. To Yesterday - Alec szeptał, szurając butami - Zastanawiałem się, czemu ich dzwonek brzmi znajomo.

Magnus zamarł na moment, a potem przytulił Aleca mocniej i się roześmiał.

O co więcej można prosić, niż o kogoś, kto wie wszystko?

Chłopak pociągnął go za rękę.

- Chodźmy kupić Tessie prezent pożegnalny.

* * *

><p>- Tessie, tęsknię za tobą - Will marudził jak dziecko - Chciałbym już być w domu.<p>

- Już jutro - dziewczyna nachyliła się nad kamerą i żartobliwie potarła swój nos z tym, widocznym na ekranie komputera - Jutro się zobaczymy.

Will wyciągnął rękę i jego palec pogładził jakieś miejsce, najprawdopodobniej na ekranie jego laptopa.

- Czy ty udajesz, ze głaszczesz mnie po policzku? - zapytała

- To mnie uspokaja - Will westchnął i odchylił się do tyłu na krześle - Następnym razem, jak wpadnę na głupi pomysł wyjechania na spotkanie autorskie, daj mi w twarz.

- Prosisz mnie, żebym skalała twoje nieskazitelne oblicze? - spytała unosząc brwi.

- Tak, proszę cię, żebyś skalała moje nieskazitelne oblicze - Will uśmiechnął się szeroko - Gdzie moja siostra?

- Pojechała z Gabrielem. - Tessa wzruszyła ramionami - Chyba jej wolno?

- Niech ona sobie robi co chce, ma dziewiętnaście lat - Will przeciągnął się i ziewnął - Co z Bane'em?

Tessa przełknęła ślinę. Czuła wyrzuty sumienia, że najpierw powiedziała o tym Jemowi. Znaczy... No nie dokładnie powiedziała mu, bo nie żył. Ale dla niej to i tak była perfidna zdrada Willa.

- Zakochał się - odpowiedziała, upijając łyk herbaty.

Will momentalnie się ożywił i jego twarz znów znalazła się tuż przy kamerce.

- Poznam go?

- Jak się pośpieszysz. Wyjeżdżają jutro.

Will zamarł.

- To nasi młodzi turyści?

- Mhm - jego żona pokiwała głową.

- Czy Jamie jest bezpieczny? - zapytał, a w jego głosie brzmiał szczery niepokój

Tessa wywróciła oczami.

- Gwilym, Magnus nie jest pedofilem.

- Nienawidzę, jak tak do mnie mówisz - obruszył się Will

- Nieprawda -Tessa uśmiechnęła się uroczo - Uwielbiasz to.

- Poczekaj aż wrócę - uśmiech Willa był naprawdę niebezpieczny

- A wtedy co? - zarozumiały uśmieszek nie schodził z jej ust

- A wtedy się policzymy - w jego oczach było ostrzeżenie i drwina. I coś jeszcze. Coś, co sugerowała Tessie, że Jamie'ego trzeba będzie zawieść na weekend do Cahrlotte

Will ziewnął po raz kolejny.

- Idź spadź, kaczuszko - powiedziała czule do męża

- Tego tym bardziej nienawidzę! - burknął Will, ale posłusznie wstał - To dobranoc, tak aniołku?

- Tak. - Tessa jeszcze raz potarła ekran, jakby głaskała go po policzku - Do zobaczenia jutro.

* * *

><p>- Magnus, nie ubiorę tej koszulki - burknął Alec - w ogóle nie powinieneś mi jej kupować.<p>

- Podobała ci się - Bane wzruszył ramionami - Masz nowy t-shirt, zdejmij tą szmatę - pociągnął za krawędź koszulki Aleca - Chociaż możesz też ją zdjąć i nie ubierać nowej, jak dla mnie.

Alec się roześmiał.

- Obawiam się, że nie ma opcji - rozejrzał się po wagonie metra - Poza tym nie mam gdzie się przebrać.

- Mam pewien pomysł - mruknął Bane

- No...

- Łazienka Hard Rock Cafe - szepnął Magnus, rysując kciukiem małe serduszka na wierzchu dłoni Aleca. Zauważył, że oczy chłopaka stają się okrągłe - Co, nie słyszałeś o tej knajpie?

- Słyszałem - Alec wyprostował się, opierając głowę o okno – Sęk w tym, że nigdy nie wpadłbym na to, że pojadę tam z najseksowniejszym facetem świata.

- Rozumiem, że ten facet to ja, tak? - upewnił się Bane, a Alec wsadził mu łokieć w żebra.

- To nie jest śmieszne!

- Jest - Magnus poczochrał mu włosy. - Oczywiście, że jest, kochanie.

Alec założył ręce na piersi i wbił obrażony wzrok w okno naprzeciwko.

Magnus oparł podbródek na jego ramieniu i wpatrywał się w jego twarz.

- Nie złość się... – mówił - Alexandrze...

- Nie złoszczę się - Alec uśmiechnął się szeroko i cmoknął Magnusa w policzek. - Jedziemy do Hard Rock Cafe?

- Tiaa - Magnus wyciągnął się wygodniej w fotelu - Następna stacja - Green Park.

- Wow - wymamrotał Alec, stojąc przed drzwiami - Nie wierzę, że tu jestem. Po prostu nie wierzę...

- To uwierz.

- Bo tu jest... Boże, tu są gitary mistrzów! - Alec ekscytował się jak mała dziewczynka, która dostała wypasioną kolekcję lalek Barbie.

- Dobra, dobra, tylko się nie posikaj - zachichotał Magnus i wziąwszy chłopaka za rękę, wciągnął go z sobą.

Wewnątrz grała muzyka. Brytyjska klasyka rocka, bo przecież mało kto był takim patriotą jak brytyjczycy.

Alec opadł na krzesło.

- Chcesz kawę? - rzucił Magnus

- Lepiej nie. Tu musi być drożej niż na Placu Św. Marka - mruknął.

- Zabrałbym cię tam - powiedział znienacka Magnus - Do Wenecji. Strasznie tam śmierdzi, ale to piękne miasto, zwłaszcza nocą. Z okna hotelu.

Alec uśmiechnął się delikatnie, tak delikatnie, że można było tego nie zauważyć.

- Mają tam naprawdę dobre żarcie. W końcu włosi. I moja koleżanka pracuje w Pałacu Dożów, więc zawsze mam darmowe wejścia na balkony i w inne miejsca niedostępne dla turystów.

Oczy Aleca na moment rozbłysły, a potem znowu zrobił się cichy i zgaszony.

- Alec... - Magnus chwycił go za rękę - Co się stało?

Chłopak uniósł na niego spojrzenie.

- Nic, Magnus. Nic. - Alec zacisnął ucisk na dłoniach Bane'a - Tylko się zastanawiam...

- Nad czym?

- Dlaczego mnie chcesz? Czemu mówisz mi te wszystkie rzeczy, dlaczego tak się zachowujesz, jakbyś... - tu urwał i się zarumienił

- Bo tak jest - powiedział cicho Magnus, patrząc Alecowi w oczy

- Jak?

- Tak jak chciałeś powiedzieć - uśmiechnął się krzepiąco. - Nie masz pojęcia jak bardzo jesteś niesamowity. Ile dla mnie znaczysz i ile mógłbyś znaczyć dla każdego człowieka na świecie, gdybyś tylko się do nich zbliżył. Ale nie chcę, żebyś się zbliżał, bo chcę, żebyś by ze mną - mocniej ścisnął jego ręce, nie panując do końca nad emocjami – Rozumiesz?

Alec był wściekle czerwony.

- Ja.. ja...

- Nie chcesz przyjmować komplementów, nie chcesz nawet myśleć o tym, że jesteś kimś niesamowitym. Nie wiem czemu, ale zrobię wszystko, żebyś uwierzył. I żebym ja to sprawił. Nawet jeśli musiałeś pojechać na drugi koniec świata, nawet, jeśli muszę być to ja. Chcę cię, Alec. Bardziej niż chciałem kiedykolwiek czegokolwiek. - dokończył, obserwując jak oczy Aleca staja się zamglone.

- Dlaczego? - powtórzył Alec - Czemu mnie chcesz?

Magnus westchnął.

- Cztery lata temu, w arenie O2, poznałem dziewczynę - zaczął

- Jak się nazywała? - szepnął Alec

- Wtedy? Belcourt.

- A teraz? - Alec nachylił się, zaciekawiony

- Scott. - Magnus uśmiechnął się smutno - Camille Scott...

I zaczął opowieść. I wplótł w nią inne wątki.

Opowiedział o Ragnorze, o swoich rodzicach, o Cate, o wszystkim co przeżył.

A Alec słuchał.

Nie zadawał pytań. Nie musiał. Jedno spojrzenie starczało, żeby Magnus powiedział o tym, co bardziej go interesowało.

Kiedy skończył, smutno, ze spuszczonym wzrokiem, Alec uniósł ich złączone dłonie i przycisnął ręce Magnusa do ust.

- Woolsey powiedział, że jestem nadzieją na miłość - wyszeptał niepewnie

Magnus się uśmiechnął.

- Moją na pewno.

- A jestem tylko nadzieją? - zapytał cichutko, a serce Magnusa najpierw stanęło, a potem zaczęło galopować jak koń spuszczony z uprzęży.

- Alexandrze...

- Bane, do cholery, dlaczego zatruwasz mój lokal?

Odwrócili się równocześnie w kierunku z którego dochodził głos.

Ku nim, z rękami w kieszeniach szedł Raphael Santigo.

Nie wyglądał na rozzłoszczonego, chociaż w sumie z nim nic nie było wiadomo.

Po chwili dostrzegł Aleca i uniósłszy podbródek w geście powitania, zaczął iść szybciej.

- Santiago - w głosie Magnusa było czuć rozdrażnienie - Co ty tu robisz?

- Pracuję - Raphael rzucił mu kartę dań - To restauracja. A ja jestem kelnerem.

Bane stłumił parsknięcie.

- Współczuję klientom.

Santiago pokręcił głową z politowaniem, a potem przeniósł wzrok na Aleca.

Jego oczy były smutne. Patrzył na niego, jakby potrzebował pomocy, a Alec nie wiedział, czemu zdecydował się wysłać tą niemą prośbę do niego.

Chyba, że Magnus miał rację.

Że naprawdę był kimś, kogo ludzie mogli potrzebować.

- Grają Animalsów - powiedział Santiago, nie spuszczając z niego spojrzenia

- Słyszę. - odpowiedział chłopak, zaciskając dłonie na krawędzi stołu. "Don't bring me down" grzmiało mu w uszach tak, że trudno było to przegapić.

- Hendrix grał z Burbonem - Raphael wbił oczy w grupę na scenie i - gdzieś głęboko - w brązowych oczach zapaliła się nostalgiczna iskierka, jak gdyby był na tym koncercie.

Jakby myślał o czymś, co zostało mu bezpowrotnie odebrane.

- Tak. W Soho. 16 września. - Alec nie wiedział czemu Raphael nagle potrzebował powymieniania suchych faktów, na temat ostatniego koncertu Hendrixa, ale dał się w to wciągnąć. Potrzebował tego - a Alec był jedyną osobą, która mogła mu to dać.

- Klub Ronniego Scotta - Raphael nagle zamarł i spuścił wzrok. Magnus ciągle obserwował go z zaciekawieniem. Nie przegapił faktu, że Santiago poruszyło wypowiedziane przez niego nazwisko - Muszę iść. Miłego wieczoru.

Po czym faktycznie, odszedł od stołu i ruszył w kierunku sceny, poprawiając po drodze kamizelkę.

I zrobił coś, czego Magnus nigdy by się po Raphaelu Santiago nie spodziewał.

Otóż, odwrócił się, pomachał i uśmiechnął

Bane odprowadzał go wzrokiem, a zniknął za barem. Potem przeniósł spojrzenie na Aleca.

- Raphael cię lubi - powiedział

- To źle?

- To dziwnie. - Magnus wzruszył ramionami - Znam jedną osobę, którą Raphael lubi. No, z tobą dwie.

- Jest nieufny.

- Jest niepewny i nienawidzi samego siebie - Magnus westchnął - Wiem o nim więcej niż bym chciał.

- Jesteś jak myślodziewnia - powiedział Alec z uśmiechem, a Bane wybuchnął śmiechem.

- A ty? - zapytał po chwili chłopak. - Ty lubisz Raphaela?

Bane się zamyślił.

- To trudne... Wiesz, kiedy się kogoś zna, kiedy zna się jego motywy, trudno go nie lubić. Znaczy są wyjątki, jak Królowa z _"Gry o tron"_, ale nieliczne. – westchnął. - W każdym razie, jest ci bliższy, ale równocześnie to niebezpieczne, bo może cię znienawidzić przez to, co o nim wiesz.

Alec spojrzał na niego, przechylając głowę.

- A on z jakiegoś powodu uznał, że to ja powinienem wiedzieć o nim wszystko. Ja. Nie ktoś inny - westchnął ciężko - Jakbym naprawdę zasługiwał na zaufanie.

- Magnus... - zaczął Alec - Nigdy nie myślałeś, że to twoja wina, prawda?

- Co?

- Nigdy nie myślałeś, że te wszystkie rzeczy, które spotkały ciebie i twoich bliskich to twoja wina? Nigdy nie oskarżałeś się o to, nie sądziłeś, że to przez ciebie?

Magnus milczał.

- Bo to nie jest twoja wina - powiedział Alec - I jeśli tak myślisz, to...

Magnus przerwał mu pocałunkiem. Nie chciał, żeby Alec więcej mówił. Chciał tylko, żeby pozwolił mu się całować, żeby nigdy, przenigdy go nie opuszczał.

Oderwał się od jego ust, ale nie od jego oczu. Wpatrywał się w nie z nową nadzieją, która jeszcze nigdy nie była tak silna.

- Ludzie, grajcie Gunsów! - wykrzyknął, wystarczająco głośno, żeby wszyscy go usłyszeli - Bo, moja słodka dziecino, już wiem, gdzie zmierzamy.

Poderwał Aleca z krzesła i znowu go pocałował, a cała restauracja zamilkła, patrząc na nich.

A po chwili rozległy się brawa.

Magnus patrzył na Aleca rozpromieniony.

- Przychyliłbym ci nieba kochanie - zaczął, równo z pierwszymi taktami melodii - Ale stać mnie tyko na to, żeby ciebie zabrać trochę bliżej.

I wyjął z kieszeni dwie rezerwacje na London Eye.

* * *

><p>Nad Londynem zapadła noc. Objęła miasto ciemną kurtyną i tylko światła latarni i neonów przebijały się przez mrok.<p>

Alec patrzył na ten widok i przypomniało mu się, co Magnus mówił o nocnym Londynie.

Tak. To było naprawdę piękne.

Przysunął się bliżej Bane'a i nieśmiało wziął go za rękę.

- Miałeś rację – powiedział - To jest niesamowite.

- Mówiłem - uśmiech Magnusa rozświetlił całą jego twarz. Wcześniej nie uśmiechał się w taki sposób. Jakby coś blokowało w nim umiejętność odczuwania pełni szczęścia.

Alec oparł czoło o szybę i zapatrzył się w dół, na Tamizę.

- Wiesz co, Alec - zaczął Magnus. - Wtedy, w Hard Rock, chciałem ci coś powiedzieć. O coś spytać, tylko...

- No?

- To chyba był błąd - Alec dostrzegł smutny uśmiech Bane'a w szybie

- No? - pogonił go Alec, patrząc prosto w jego odbitą twarz.

- To bez sensu. Jesteś parędziesiąt tysięcy kilometrów od domu, ledwo się znamy, a ja to... no ja.

- Streszczaj się Bane - pogonił go Alec z uśmiechem.

- Czy, gdybym cię zapytał, czy chciałbyś ze mną być - Magnus odwrócił wzrok. - Dobra, nieważne. Nie zgodziłbyś się.

Alec zamarł z rozchylonymi wargami, gapiąc się nieprzytomnie na odbicie Magnusa. Milczeli obaj, patrząc na noc za oknem.

- Magnus - szepnął Alec i odwrócił się, odwracając twarz Bane'a do siebie.

Złociste oczy zmierzyły go niepewnie i ze smutkiem, którego nie widział, odkąd wyszli z restauracji.

Chciał powrotu tej nadziei, tego niesamowitego szczęścia, które od niego promieniało.

- A gdybym... - Alec przełknął ślinę - A gdybym powiedział tak?

Twarz Magnusa znowu rozświetlił ten fenomenalny uśmiech i Alec natychmiast uznał, że to właśnie ten jego uśmiech kocha najbardziej, że kiedy tak wygląda, mógłby się w nim zakochać tylko za to i tak, miał świadomość, że mówi o miłości, jakby istniała od zawsze.

Chwycił Aleca za uszy i przyciągnął do siebie, śmiejąc się jak wariat.

- Wtedy powiedziałbym, że mam najbardziej niesamowitego chłopaka na ziemi - powiedział.

Alec też się uśmiechnął. Czuł się tak, jakby jego serce nagle dostało skrzydeł i chciało wyrwać się z klatki i polecieć, nad nocnym Londynem.

- Więc, dziękuję za komplement - powiedział i dał się porwać w uścisk, mocny jak nadzieja i miłość.

* * *

><p><strong>Okej. Strasznie dużo tu zagadkowych rzeczy więc wyjaśniam:<strong>

**Cytat na początku, ten o deszczowym Londynie pochodzi z książki _17 black and 29 red. _Za to "Grajcie Gunsów"... Chodzi o _Sweet child o' mine_, zresztą potem Magnus parafrazuje tekst.**

**Tak. The Beatles Shop serio jest drzwi w drzwi z Muzeum Sherlocka i można tam sobie zrobić zdjęcie.**

**A Hard Rock Cafe... Czemu tego nie ma bliżej mnie? Ja wiem, mam Pyrkon, masę szmerów bajerów i tak dalej, ale... :(**

**No dobra. Tak czy inaczej, życzę wam miłego dnia/nocy czy kiedy tam to czytacie.**

**kokosz**

**P.S. I nie pytajcie, co mi odbiło z budką. Naprawdę, nie mam pojęcia :3**


	9. Rozdział 9

**Dobra. Rozdział (jak na coś, co pisało się dwa miesiące) nie jest jakiś turbo, ale ej, nie jest źle! Przynajmniej napisałam! :D**

**Jak zwykle wielkie podziękowania dla mojej cudownej youngandrebel *tu wstawić należy serduszko rozmiarów znacznych. Bardzo znacznych.* **

**Dziękuję też wszystkim innym za polubienia i śledzenia. I komentarze. Jesteście moimi bogami :***

**Tak czy inaczej zapraszam na nowy (i prawie ostatni) rozdział. **

**Prawa autorskie proszę oddać Cassie Clare, Tolkienowi, Dickensowi, Jane Austen, McCartney'owi, czy kto tam jeszcze się nawinął.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 9. Dzień Siódmy. Rozstania i powroty.<strong>

Alec padł na łóżko, przymykając zmęczone oczy.

Nie spał całą noc, w czym, rzecz jasna, nie było jego winy. Znaczy trochę było, ale nie cała. Tak pięćdziesiąt procent.

Całą noc przeleżeli z Magnusem w jego łóżku, z Prezesem Miau moszczącym się u ich stóp, gadając o pierdołach i o ważnych sprawach, całując się i czasem, z konieczności, zrzucając w ferworze uczuć Prezesa pod łóżko.

To była najlepsza noc w jego życiu.

Wtulił twarz w poduszkę, wyczuwając woń jedwabnego płynu i lawendy. Poduszka nie pachniała szarym mydłem, którym mył włosy, nie pachniała nim, bo to łóżko nie było jego. Porzucił je na rzecz innego dwa dni temu, a dzisiaj rozstawał się z nim na dobre.

Poduszka pachniała teraz wybitnie, tylko i wyłącznie, domem Herondale'ów.

Alec czuł, że będzie za tym tęsknił.

Za ulotnym, delikatnym zapachem lawendy, za kwileniem Jamie'ego zza ściany, za śniadaniami Tessy, za milionami książek i wszechobecnym motywem pand.

Wiedział, że nie powinien przywiązywać się do czyjegoś domu tak bardzo, w tak krótkim czasie, tak samo jak nie powinien przywiązywać się w takim tempie do ludzi.

Tylko, że mu to jakoś nie wychodziło.

Londyn jakoś kiepsko działał na jego umiejętność logicznej oceny sytuacji.

Prychnął i poderwał się z łóżka, wsadzając przy tym nogę w otwartą walizkę i zostawiając na jednym z t-shirtów ślad z londyńskiego pyłu.

Wyskoczył szybko z torby i zaczął krążyć po pokoju, wrzucając do niej wszystkie rzeczy, który były lub przynajmniej wydawały mu się jego.

Mogło się to co prawda skończyć znalezieniem u siebie w szafie w pewnym momencie bluzy Jace'a, którą tamten szukał od paru miesięcy, ale nie wpadł na to, żeby sprawdzić u Aleca, bo przecież co miałaby ona robić u jego brata w pokoju?

Wrzucał koszulki, książki i kupione w Londynie duperele, rozmyślając o tym, jak bardzo będzie za tym wszystkim tęsknił.

No i - przede wszystkim - jak bardzo będzie tęsknił za Magnusem.

Zamknął walizkę, zostawiając przynajmniej połowę miejsca wolną (był pewien, że Izzy nie zmieści się do swojej) i z frustracją usiadł z powrotem na łóżku.

Cholera.

Nie przemyślał tego wszystkiego. Na pewno nie zastanawiał się nad tym na początku tygodnia, kiedy Magnus był tylko przystojnym facetem, który zwrócił na niego uwagę, co było dziwne, ale jednak nie aż tak bardzo, żeby Alec uznał to za zmianę wszechświata.

Ale na pewno nie zastanawiał się nad tym przedwczoraj, kiedy nie protestował, a już na pewno nie zeszłego wieczoru, kiedy nocny Londyn był zbyt magiczny, zbyt cudowny i zbyt przepełniony uczuciem, żeby myśleć o czymkolwiek co nie było Magnusem, jego ciepłym głosem, jego silnymi dłońmi i delikatnymi ustami.

Szlag!

Alec przetarł twarz ręką i westchnął cierpiętniczo, ciesząc się w duchu, że Jace nadal siedział w łazience. Jakieś korzyści jednak z jego obsesji płynęły.

Gdyby tu był, zacząłby pewnie wypytywać o przyczyny jego złego nastroju (udając, że w ogóle ich nie zna) i, nie daj Boże, zaczął pocieszać.

Tymczasem Alec nie miał najmniejszej ochoty z nikim rozmawiać o tym, dlaczego jest smutny, a tym bardziej wysłuchiwać pocieszeń.

Wstał więc z łóżka i zarzuciwszy plecak na ramię ruszył na dół z nadzieją, że wszystko będzie normalnie i nikt nie będzie o nic pytał.

Aleca w salonie powitały Cecily z głową na stole i grzywką w jajecznicy i Tessa, uparcie stukająca w klawiaturę komputera.

- Dzień dobry - przywitał się nieśmiało.

Cecily nie okazała żadnych oznak życia, z kolei Tessa jeszcze przez chwilę klikała, po czym uniosła nieco głowę i zwróciła na niego nieobecne spojrzenie.

- Alec! - zawołała, tak zaskoczona, jakby pierwszy raz widziała go u siebie w domu. - Cześć. Jak się spało?

Alec zaczerwienił się, zastanawiając się jak bardzo złośliwa może być Tessa, po czym wpadło mu do głowy, że być może jest to po prostu pytanie kierowane zwykłą uprzejmością.

- Dziękuję, dobrze - odpowiedział niepewnie, kierując się do stołu.

Jednak uśmieszek, który zagościł na twarz Tessy, sugerował, że to jednak nie była zwykła uprzejmość.

Mając nadzieję, że uda mu się uniknąć drażliwych tematów zeszłej nocy, Alec nalał sobie herbaty i rzucił w powietrze:

- Nowa powieść?

Tessa zatrzymała się na moment. Jej dłoń zawisła w powietrzu, parę centymetrów nad klawiaturą, a ona sama wbiła nieobecny wzrok w przestrzeń.

- Może - odparła i nie było to zdawkowe może, ani może, które miało zbyć czyjeś pytanie. Nie. Było to w pełni przypuszczające może, może snujące dalekosiężne plany, które najprawdopodobniej nigdy nie zostaną zrealizowane.

- Aha - odpowiedział cicho Alec i upił łyk herbaty. - Mam nadzieję, że się uda.

Tessa przeniosła na niego spojrzenie. W szarych oczach migotały iskierki śmiechu.

- Na pewno. Gdyby nie ty, ta powieść by nie powstała.

Tym razem to Alec zamarł nie wiedząc co odpowiedzieć. Pewnie, rozmawiali z Tessą o jej książkach i o wielu, wielu rzeczach, ale nie mógł skojarzyć, co mogłoby ta na nią wpłynąć, żeby uznała...

- Jak przeczytasz, to zrozumiesz - powiedziała, jakby odpowiadając na jego zadawane w myślach pytania, po czym wróciła do pisania.

Alec z kolei nasypał sobie płatków, zalał je mlekiem, po czym, wydobywszy z kieszeni podręczny egzemplarz "Powrotu Króla" zaczął bezceremonialnie czytać przy jedzeniu.

W połowie miseczki w drzwiach pojawił się Jace, z włosami mokrymi od prysznica i wciąż zaspanymi oczami i tylko skinąwszy na powitane głową, ruszył jak lunatyk w kierunku kuchni, najprawdopodobniej w poszukiwaniu kawy, a po chwili wrócił i jak męczennik usiadł przy stole, rozpierając się wygodnie na krześle.

Jakieś dziesięć minut i dwa tosty potem zjawiła się Isabelle, wyzywając Jace'a od najgorszych i stwierdzając, że tak długie przesiadywanie w łazience powinno być karalne i w jakimś mało cywilizowanym kraju zapewne jest i to śmiercią. Jace, wyjątkowo mądrze, zważywszy na jego stan, zauważył, że w kraju, gdzie za coś takiego karaliby śmiercią, najprawdopodobniej nie mają łazienek, a Izzy odpowiedziała mu pokazując język, nie przestając wymieniać z kimś SMS-owej batalii.

Aż wreszcie, kiedy kończył trzeci rozdział zjawił się Magnus, z zaspaną twarzą, poduszką odciśniętą na policzku, roztaczając aurę snu i rozleniwienia, ubrany tylko w spodnie od pidżamy, pomachał wszystkim, upił łyk kawy z kubka Jace'a, po czym podszedł do Aleca i wyszeptawszy tylko rozespane "dzień dobry", cmoknął w usta.

I wszyscy uznali to wszystko, za zupełnie codzienną kolej rzeczy.

* * *

><p>- To nie jest zabawne - burknął Raphael, opierając się plecami o szafkę na której stało akwarium. Zielonkawe refleksy z wody grały w jego włosach i Woolsey nie mógł odwrócić od nich wzroku.<p>

Lubił patrzeć na coś co było ładne. A Raphael, zwłaszcza Raphael w takim oświetleniu, był wyjątkowo ładny.

- Jest - Scott wzruszył ramionami i upił łyk whisky. Zaproponował trochę Raphaelowi, ale Santiago wzgardził. Pewnie. Abstynent i prawiczek.

Santiago prychnął pogardliwie, zakładając ręce na piersi. Stał tak chwilę, aż w końcu nie wytrzymał i rzucił:

- Myślisz, że z Bane'em wszystko w porządku?

Woolsey zamarł na chwilę, a potem uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- Myślę, że nie jest źle. Usiądź, Raphael - wskazał podbródkiem na kanapę.

Santiago ruszył w kierunku sofy i usiadł niepewnie na samej krawędzi. Wodził za Scottem niespokojnym wzrokiem, kiedy on go okrążał, jak polujący wilk zwierzynę.

- Martwisz się o niego - zauważył.

- Jest moim przyjacielem, jak raczyłeś już zauważyć.

Scott przyciągnął sobie jednym, sprawnym ruchem krzesło i usłał na nim okrakiem, z oparciem między nogami.

Oparł podbródek na oparciu i obserwował, jak Raphael nerwowo zaciska ręce w pięści. Czuł się tym wyróżniony-był jedyną osobą, która umiała wyprowadzić Raphaela Santiago z równowagi.

- Nie wracasz do domu?

- Mogę chyba jeszcze zostać, prawda?

Woolsey uznał, że odpowiadanie pytaniem na pytanie jest jedną z najbardziej irytujących cech Raphaela Santiago.

Tylko że jego jakoś nie irytowała.

- Jasne. Możesz zostać na jak długo chcesz. Po prostu... Zastanawia mnie, czemu siedzisz u mnie, a nie u Ragnora.

Santiago zagryzł wargę.

- Nie chcę mu przeszkadzać. Mamy swoje zajęcia.

- Jasne - Woolsey prychnął, ale zaraz spoważniał, pod wrogim spojrzeniem Raphaela. - Chryste, Santiago, powiedz to wreszcie!

- Co niby?

- To co chcesz. Siedzisz w moim domu, nie wychylasz nosa za drzwi i mówisz, że wszystko jest w porządku. Jesteś dziwny. Wiem to. Ale nie musisz wmawiać mi, że wszystko jest okay, wiesz?

Wstał i stanął naprzeciwko Raphaela, mierząc go z góry spojrzeniem, które na wszystkich bez wyjątku działało tak samo.

Wszyscy czuli się wtedy bezbronni, zależni i słabi.

Wszyscy kulili się wtedy, jakby przepraszając za to, że żyją.

Raphael też wstał. Mierzył przez chwilę Scotta spojrzeniem ponurym, jak najmroczniejszy ze Żniwiarzy, po czym go przytulił.

Położył mu głowę na piersi, zacisnął dłonie na tyle jego koszuli i schował twarz w jego klatce piersiowej, jakby Scott był klatką, do której na chwilę schował się ptak, latający bez celu po pokoju, w niebezpieczeństwie, w trakcie pożaru.

Rzecz jasna, zaraz znowu miał wylecieć, bo klatka go tłamsiła, odbierała wolność, nie była jego miejscem, ale na dany moment była ostoją czystego bezpieczeństwa.

- Dziękuję, Woolsey - wymamrotał, a Scottowi szybciej zabiło serce. Czy to przez szczupłe ramiona obejmujące go w pasie, czy przez ten sposób w jaki wyszeptał jego imię.

Imię.

- Nie ma za co - szepnął i nie mogąc się powstrzymać oparł podbródek na jego głowie. - Jeszcze nie wspominałem o zapłacie.

Raphael walnął go w brzuch tak mocno, że Woolsey zgiął się z bólu, ale na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmiech.

Bo Raphael, zaraz potem rzucił w niego poduszką z kanapy i z błyskiem w oku, roześmiał się.

* * *

><p>- Chyba muszę się zbierać - mruknął Alec, usiłując zejść z kolan Magnusa, ale Bane przytrzymał go przy sobie.<p>

- Zostań - wymruczał tylko, obejmując Aleca w pasie i wtulając twarz w jego szyję. - Proszę.

Alec się roześmiał.

- Mam wycieczkę – powiedział - przecież jeszcze się zobaczymy, prawda? Przywieziecie nam bagaże.

Magnus westchnął i niechętnie pozwolił mu wstać.

Alec stanął przed nim, a Bane ujął jego ręce w swoje dłonie.

- Alexandrze... – zaczął, ale Alec mu przerwał:

- Wiem, Magnus - pochylił się i musnął wargami jego policzek. - Wiem. Ale naprawdę muszę jechać.

Bane wstał z kanapy w salonie, na której sądzili ostatnie pół godziny, dając Jace'owi i Izzy czas na spakowanie, a Tessie na zrobienie im kanapek na drogę. Teraz wziął Aleca za ręce i pociągnął za sobą na korytarz, aż do wyjścia, a tam pchnął na ścianę tuż przy drzwiach wyjściowych i pocałował.

Alec zamruczał tylko, przyciągając Bane'a bliżej i bliżej, nie chcą go puścić. Nie zwracał uwagi, że rura od kaloryfera wbija mu się w krzyż, ani na to, że półka obok niebezpiecznie się trzęsie, ani na to, że ze schodów zaraz może zbiec jego rodzeństwo.

Nie. Liczył się tylko Magnus i te ostanie minuty, które mógł z nim spędzić.

Całowali się z takim zapamiętaniem, że nie zauważyliby pewnie nawet stada jednorożców, które akurat przebiegłoby przez przedpokój, nie wspominając już o Willu Herondale'u, który, wszedłszy właśnie do domu, stał tak przez chwilę, z rękami założonymi na piersi, przyglądając im się z uśmieszkiem.

Zauważyli jego przybycie dopiero, kiedy odchrząknął znacząco.

Alec zamarł, spłonął rumieńcem i usiłował odepchnąć Bane'a, ale Magnus, ledwo zaszczyciwszy przyjaciela spojrzeniem, nie miał zamiaru przerywać, tylko zsunął usta na szyje Aleca.

- Magnus - szepnął Alec. - Myślę, że powinieneś...

Will tylko prychnął.

- Wracasz do domu i masz porno w drzwiach. Co mnie czeka dalej? Orgia? Drugie dziecko?

- O ile wiem, z tego się nie biorą dzieci, Herondale - mruknął Magnus, odsuwając się od Aleca, ale nie puszczając jego ręki.

Chłopak z kolei, najwidoczniej dopiero teraz uświadomiony, że właśnie w najmniej odpowiednim momencie poznał swojego idola, ulubionego pisarza, ukłonił się nisko i wymamrotał:

- Dzień dobry, panie Herondale, miło mi pana poznać. I bardzo przepraszam za to... - zaczął, ale urwał, bo Will wybuchnął śmiechem.

Alec podniósł niepewnie wzrok, tylko po to, żeby zobaczyć jak Will i Magnus przybiją sobie piątkę, a potem nagle, znalazł się w ramionach Willa, a on poklepywał go po plecach.

- Mi też jest miło pana poznać, panie Lightwood - powiedział cicho - A teraz, może przejdziemy na ty?

- Will - powiedział Alec.

- Alec - powiedział Will.

- I ja - burknął Bane, odciągając swojego chłopaka od przyjaciela. - A czy teraz możecie przestać flirtować? Will, twoja żona na ciebie czeka - dodał, podkreślając słowo "żona".

Will znowu się roześmiał i poklepał Magnusa po ramieniu.

- Jest prawdą powszechnie znaną, że samotnemu i bogatemu mężczyźnie brak do szczęścia tylko żony - powiedział, po czym ruszył w głąb domu, wykrzykując - Thereso! Powiem ci co to jest prawdziwa miłość.

- To ślepe oddanie, poniżenie bez granic, całkowite poddanie się, zaufanie i wiara na przekór samej sobie i całemu światu, ofiarowanie własnego serca i duszy oprawcy! - odpowiedział mu głos z kuchni, po czym wybiegła z niej Tessa, z rozczochranymi włosami, policzkami zarumienionymi, najwyraźniej od gotowania i w - jakżeby inaczej - koszulce w pandy.

I rzuciła się na niego z taką mocą, że niemal stracił równowagę, a potem, kiedy oplotła go nogami w pasie, stracił ją zupełnie i upadł na podłogę w korytarzu.

A potem tarzali się przez chwilę, nie mogąc się puścić, wodząc rękami po twarzach, ramionach i cytując. Mieszanka Dickensa, Jane Austen i sióstr Bronte wypełniła mały przedpokój, a Will i Tessa nic sobie z tego nie robili, nawet kiedy, zastanawiając się zapewne, co mają oznaczać te odgłosy, ze schodów zbiegli młodzi Lightwoodowie.

Więc Magnus uznał, że też nie powinien sobie nic z tego robić, więc znów przyparł Aleca do ściany i obsypał pocałunkami.

- Oni tak zawsze? - zapytał cichutko Alec.

-Oni decydują tylko o tym, jak wykorzystać czas, który im dano - odpowiedział Magnus, wzruszając ramionami.

- Parafrazujesz Tolkiena? – zapytał Alec, unosząc brwi.

- Nie mogę? - odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie Bane.

A Alec tylko się roześmiał.

- Możesz. Póki życia, póty możesz.

Więc Magnus, mamrocząc coś do siebie, znowu go pocałował.

* * *

><p>- To do zobaczenia - powiedziała Will machając młodym Lightwoodom, kiedy stali już przy samochodzie Tessy, pakując się do środka.<p>

Magnus, stojąc przy jego boku trzymał ręce w kieszeniach i obserwował Aleca, który wgramolił się do auta jako ostatni, posyłając Bane'owi ostatnie, tęskne spojrzenie.

Niebieski fiat – Lucie - popiskując w ramach protestu jakim było wykorzystywanie go do wożenia grupy nastoletnich Amerykanów, potoczył się uliczką, po chwili zostawiając Magnusa i Willa tylko z niebieskim tyłem i czarną głową na tylnym siedzeniu.

Herondale patrzył za autem z taką miną, jakby się głęboko nad czymś zastanawiał. Magnus z kolei westchnął ciężko i odwrócił się, zmierzając do środka.

- Co ty tu jeszcze robisz? - usłyszał głos Willa.

- A co mam niby robić? - zapytał Magnus, odwracając się.

Will patrzył na niego niemal wrogo.

- Leć za nim idioto! Pojęcia nie mam jak to zrobisz, ale leć za nim, nie pozwól mu od tak mieć normalnego dnia!

- Ale Will...

- Pamiętasz co kazałeś mi zrobić, kiedyś dla Tessy? Przebrać się we frak zabrać jej wszystkie ubrania oprócz sukni z krynoliną i ciągać po wszystkich miejscach w Londynie gdzie działo się coś romantycznego. I cytować. I całować. I wejść z nią na rękach do Tamizy, śpiewając serenady. Żeby zakochała się we mnie znowu, i znowu, i znowu. A ty? Co ty robisz?

Zapadła niezręczna cisza.

- Will, to idiotyzm - powiedział w końcu Magnus.

- Nie bądź hipokrytą! - prychnął Herondale. - Załóż swój frak. I do dzieła, kowboju.

* * *

><p>Mark stał oparty o kolumnę na szkolnym patio. Bawił się piłeczką tenisową, podrzucając ją i łapiąc, obserwując z uśmiechem mijających go ludzi.<p>

Puścił oko do mijającej go dziewczyny i poczuł wibracje na udzie.

Sięgnął do kieszeni z myślą, że to pewnie znowu Helen, a raczej, co bardziej prawdopodobne, Aline z telefonu Helen, grzecznie informująca go, że musi się ulotnić na popołudnie.

Nie ma to jak dziewczyna twojej siostry wywalająca cię z domu.

Lesbijki potrafiły być cholernie irytujące.

Wywrócił oczami i jednym ruchem odblokował telefon, na sekundę za długo, zatrzymując wzrok na tapecie.

Twarze jego rodzeństwa uśmiechały się do niego z ekranu. Tęsknił za nimi. Całym sercem.

Zastanowił się, czy kiedyś uda mu się wrócić do domu, do Los Angeles, do ojca. Czasami naprawdę chciał być z nimi, bez krępującego bagażu jakim była Helen. Znaczy... Nie była bagażem.

Nie mógł tak pomyśleć.

Po prostu... Czasem przemykało mu przez myśl, że może Helen miała rację, mówiąc mu, że nie powinien stawiać jej na pierwszym miejscu.

Otrząsnął się z niechcianych myśli i sięgnął do kieszeni.

_Nieznany numer: Potrzebuję pomocy._

_Mark: A dowiem się kim jesteś?_

_Nieznany numer: Zabójczo przystojny. Wygadany. Chłopak Aleca._

_Mark: Magnus Bane? Skąd do cholery masz mój numer?_

_Magnus: Nieważne. Pomożesz mi?_

_Mark: To zależy z czym._

_Magnus: Byłoby łatwiej to powiedzieć, niż napisać. Możesz rozmawiać?_

Mark rozejrzał się ukradkiem po patio. Zostały mu tylko trzy lekcje, plus była to sztuka i dwa WF-y, plus chodziło o jego przyjaciela. Nawet jeśli poznał Aleca parę dni temu.

_Mark: Jasne ;)_

Rozejrzał się jeszcze raz, po czym zwinnym krokiem przeskoczył niski murek i ruszył przez park, z telefonem w ręce.

Po chwili zawirował, wygrywając pierwsze takty którejś z piosenek Led Zeppelin. Nie do końca był pewien której. Jego dzwonki zmieniały się jak nastroje jego współlokatorek.

- Ja?

- Nie mogłeś odebrać szybciej?

- Wyobraź sobie, że nie - burknął Mark. - O co chodzi.

- Alec dzisiaj wyjeżdża.

- Wiem - oparł się plecami o pień najbliższego drzewa. - I dlatego dzwonisz?

- Jak już wspominałem, potrzebuję twojej pomocy. Chcę...

- No?

- Zrobić mu niespodziankę.

- Brzmi interesująco - Mark urwał cienką gałązkę i wsadził ją sobie w zęby - Co dokładnie mam zrobić?

Mógł niemal wyczuć, jak Bane po drugiej stronie uśmiecha się konspiracyjnie.

- Wal. Znaczy nie dosłownie, ale wal - rzucił Mark, osuwając się na ziemię z szerokim uśmiechem.

* * *

><p>Alec stał na rufie promu, przyglądając się falom Tamizy, które rozbryzgiwały się za stateczkiem.<p>

Dzień był wyjątkowo chłodny, nawet jak na Londyn. Po raz pierwszy od początku tygodnia, kiedy tu przyjechał, była naprawdę na tyle zimno, że mocno opatulił się kurtką i wbił wzrok w ponuro niebieską wodę przed sobą.

Magnus pewnie powiedziałby, że woda ma taki sam odcień jak jego oczy. I zapytałby, czemu jest smutny.

Na co Alec pewnie zaczerwieniłby się i coś odburknął.

A Magnus by się roześmiał, objął go i stał razem z nim, z podbródkiem opartym o czubek jego głowy i z głupawym uśmiechem na twarzy, którego odbicie Alec widziałby w wodzie.

Byłoby bajecznie, cukierkowo i tak strasznie normalnie, że Alec bał się o tym myśleć.

Oparł łokcie na barierce i przymknął oczy, pozwalając, żeby chłodny wiatr mierzwił mu włosy.

Było tak spokojnie...

Nagle czyjeś silne ręce chwyciły go w pasie i odwróciły tak, że teraz opierał się o barierkę krzyżem i czyjeś usta wylądowały na jego.

Alec zareagował błyskawicznie. Zamachnął się, celując w twarz napastnika, ale czyjaś ręka go powstrzymała.

Alec poczuł odurzający zapach sandałowca i tytoniu i w jednej chwili uspokoił się, oddając pocałunek.

- Magnus - wymamrotał, przytulając się do niego. - Co ty tu robisz?

- Gonię moje szczęście - szepnął Bane, wprost do jego ucha. - Zamknij oczy.

- Ale Magnus...

- Zamknij oczy - powtórzył Bane, tym razem nieco bardziej szorstko i Alec posłusznie zacisnął powieki.

Po chwili wargi Magnusa delikatnie wędrowały po jego twarzy: policzkach, czole, przymkniętych powiekach, a on tylko wzdychał nieznacznie, nie wiedząc co robić.

Nagle Magnus chwycił go w pasie i Alec aż krzyknął zaskoczony, ale Bane uciszył go pocałunkiem.

Czuł, że gdzieś z nim idzie, ale gdzie - nie miał pojęcia.

- Magnus...

- Cicho, kochanie, cicho - głos Bane'a był kojący. Niebezpiecznie kojący.

Alec poczuł coś zimnego i twardego za swoimi plecami, zanim Magnus nie otworzył drzwi (bo zgadywał, że jednak były to drzwi) kopniakiem i nie znaleźli się w środku.

Zapadła chwila ciszy, a potem usłyszał kroki. Kroki co najmniej trzech osób i trzaśnięcie drzwiami.

Magnus odstawił go na podłogę.

- Możesz otworzyć oczy - szepnął.

Alec posłusznie rozwarł powieki i rozejrzał się nieprzytomnie po pomieszczeniu.

- Wow – westchnął - Czy my jesteśmy...

- Na mostku - potwierdził z uśmiechem Magnus, biorąc Aleca za rękę. - Udało mi się kupić chwilę, pod warunkiem, że nie będę tak rozproszony, że nie dam rady sterować.

Alec, który zdążył się już pokręcić po niewielkim pokoiku, zauważyć bukiet róż, kosz piknikowy i małą paczuszkę, wyjrzeć przez okno i zaciągnąć się nowym zapachem - to była wanilia i chyba cygara - odwrócił się gwałtownie.

- Ty umiesz sterować? - zdziwił się.

Magnus wzruszył beztrosko ramionami.

- Uczyliśmy się z Ragnorem, kiedy tylko skończyliśmy osiemnastkę. On z wieczną chorobą morską, ja z lękiem przed wodą - uśmiechnął się ciepło na to wspomnienie. - Od tamtego czasu boję się jakby mniej.

Alec zbliżył się do niego i objął od tyłu w pasie.

- Jest coś jeszcze?

- Co? - spytał Magnus.

- O czym mi nie mówiłeś. Coś, czego nie lubiłeś, a teraz lubisz. Coś, czego się bałeś, a teraz już nie - szept Aleca nie trafiał do ucha Magnusa. Ześlizgiwał się wraz z oddechem po szyi Bane'a, a Magnus przymknął oczy i uśmiechnął się słabo.

- Boję się pływać, jak już pewnie mówiłem. Nie przepadam za psami. Dużo czytam, ale nie lubiłem fantastyki... Ała, nie bij! - warknął, kiedy Alec boleśnie wbił mu palce w brzuch. - Powiedziałem w czasie przeszłym! Na dany moment uwielbiam Tolkiena.

Alec uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem i wtulił twarz w łopatki Magnusa.

- Oprócz tego uwielbiam muzykę, właściwie każdą jaka powstała. Nie potrafię śpiewać - wyliczał nadal.

- Czemu mówisz mi coś co wiem? – szepnął Alec, złączając dłonie na jego brzuchu.

Bane w jednej chwili odwrócił się tak, że stał teraz twarzą w twarz z Alekiem.

- Wiesz? - zapytał, przechylając głowę, jak zaciekawiony kot.

- Znam cię Magnus - powiedział Alec, uśmiechając się łagodnie. - Nie tak dobrze jak bym chciał, ale...

- Lepiej niż powinieneś - dokończył za niego Magnus.

Alec uniósł brwi.

- Skąd wiesz, co chciałem powiedzieć?

- Ja ciebie też - szepnął, po czym ujął jego twarz w dłonie i pocałował.

Jeszcze przez chwilę stali, a potem Alec znalazł się na parapecie, oparty plecami o zimną szybę, a fale Tamizy szumiały leniwie i odurzająco, tak, że kiedy Alec przymknął oczy, mógłby uwierzyć, że to tylko sen.

Ale z doświadczenia wiedział, że to, co w Londynie wydawało się snem, wcale nim nie było.

* * *

><p><em>Jace: Nie jest dobrze.<em>

_Tessa: ?_

_Jace: Naprawdę nie jest dobrze. Jest źle. Wybitnie źle._

_Tessa: ? po raz drugi._

_Jace: MÓJ BRAT ZNIKNĄŁ PÓŁ GODZINY TEMU I NIE WRACA! Czy Bane jest zdolny zrobić mu krzywdę._

_Tessa: Wątpię ^^_

_Jace: Nie uspokoiłaś. On rozniewinnia mojego brata :O_

_Tessa: *wywraca oczami* są pełnoletni._

_Jace: A ty nieczuła. ;)_

_Tessa: Z matką rozmawiasz! :D_

_Jace: *prycha* dzięki ci Panie za taką matkę :3_

_Tessa: Daj im jeszcze chwilę. To ostatni dzień. Niech się sobą nacieszą. Potem znowu Alec będzie tylko twój. :*_

_Jace: Nie jestem zazdrosny. Alec jest z nim szczęśliwy. To najważniejsze._

_Tessa: Mam nadzieję. Gdyby ci to przeszkadzało, byłoby bardzo nie halo._

_Jace: Co się z nimi teraz stanie?_

_Tessa: Z Alekiem i Magnusem?_

_Jace: Nie, kurde, Samem i Frodo._

_Tessa: Ich spotka Gollum, z tego co pamiętam :P_

_Jace: Bądź chwilę poważna! Martwię się!_

_Tessa: Myślisz, że ja nie? Cały czas się zastanawiam. Magnus nie był tak szczęśliwy od... naprawdę dawna._

_Jace: Alec od nigdy._

_Tessa: Co od nigdy?_

_Jace: Alec od nigdy nie był tak szczęśliwy._

_Tessa: :(_

_Jace: :(_

_Tessa: :(_

_Jace: Maybe ":(" will be our "always"?_

_Tessa: :( ?_

_Jace: :(_

_Tessa: Zrobimy coś, prawda?_

_Jace: W sensie?_

_Tessa: To nie jest ostatni dzień! Nie pozwolę na to! Jestem cholernym pisarzem, zmienię coś w tej historii!_

_Jace: Jesteś trochę straszna z tą ilością wykrzykników ;)_

_Tessa: A ty trochę idiotyczny_

_Jace: Też cię kocham._

_Jace: OMG wracają!_

_Jace: Czy Bane ZAWSZE wygląda jakby był po seksie?_

_Jace: Czy on teraz jest po seksie?_

_Jace: Na mostku? Serio? Czy on nie ma wstydu?_

_Jace: Dobra... To jest godne podziwu._

_Tessa: Jace, ogarnij się, oni nic nie robili!_

_Jace: Ja się tylko troszczę o brata!_

_Tessa: I zachowujesz jak idiota._

_Jace: Co my zrobimy?_

_Tessa: Pytanie, co oni zrobią, słońce._

Jace uniósł jasną głowę znad telefonu i spojrzał na brata.

Jego rozpromienione spojrzenie było tak rzadkie, że mógłby patrzeć i patrzeć i nie przejmować się tym, że jest nie na miejscu.

I kiedy tak patrzył na Aleca, który trzymał Bane'a za rękę, szczęśliwy po raz pierwszy, odkąd Jace sięgał pamięcią, pomyślał, że Tessa ma racje.

Pytanie brzmiało, co oni zrobią.

Jakkolwiek znał naprawdę wiele osób, które całym sercem chciały im pomóc.

* * *

><p>- Blackthorn.<p>

- Herondale.

- Czy dodzwoniłem się pod dobry numer?

- To zależy, do kogo pan dzwonił.

- Magnus powiedział...

- Nic dobrego nie może zaczynać się od _"Magnus powiedział"_.

- Haha... No faktycznie. W każdym razie powiedział, że mam zadzwonić odnośnie...

- Konspiracyjnej akcji "Jak z wielką epą pożegnać Aleca Lightwooda"?

- Tak.

- Dorze trafiłeś.

Will uśmiechnął się i usiadł na krześle, włączając młodego na głośnik. Z tego co usłyszał od Tessy, zdążył już zwizualizować sobie rozmówcę, mało tego - nabrać do niego sympatii.

- Dobra, dziecko moje, słuchaj. Chodzi o to, że...

- Will!

Herondale odwrócił się w kierunku drzwi od salonu, w których stała Tessa, z Jamesem przyklejonym do uda.

- Tak kochanie?

- Cate dzwoniła, że ktoś musi pojechać do Woolsey'a, o on powiedział, że i tak zrobił dla dzieciaka za dużo wydając na niego pieniądze i nie będzie w dodatku jeździł po Londynie jak ostatni wariat.

Will wywrócił oczami.

- Bo przypadkiem nim nie jest.

Tessa wzruszyła ramionami, biorąc dla odmiany synka na ręce.

- Pojedziesz, prawda? - zapytała, ze słodkim uśmiechem.

Will wstał i ujął jej twarz w dłonie.

- Tobie nie potrafię niczego odmówić, kochanie.

Pochylił się, jakby chcąc ją pocałować, ale w ostatniej chwili zmienił zdanie i cmoknął Jamesa w główkę.

- Jadę. Tak w ogóle, to masz Marka Antoniusza na linii.

Po czym wyszedł.

Tessa usiadła na kanapie, z synkiem na kolanach i popatrzyła na telefon

- Cześć.

- Dzień dobry. Pani Herondale?

Zaśmiała się na to pytanie. Dzieciak - przemknęło jej przez myśl.

- Tessa - poprawiła go łagodnie. - Jesteśmy w jednej grupie konspiracyjnej, powinniśmy być na ty, nie sądzisz?

Usłyszała śmiech po drugiej stronie.

- W takim razie Mark. Przy następnym spotkaniu cię pocałuję.

Tessa zachichotała. Pomyślała o porannym pytaniu Aleca, o to, czy to co pisała było nową powieścią i przemknęło jej przez myśl, że w sumie czemu nie. Ten ostatni tydzień dostarczył jej przecież tylu wspaniałych bohaterów.

A jeden z takich, których pokochałyby tłumy, właśnie groził jej pocałunkiem.

* * *

><p>Bane co chwila zerkał nerwowo na zegarek.<p>

- Chcesz, żebym już sobie jechał? - zapytał Alec, śmiejąc się nerwowo.

Bane uśmiechnął się szeroko i przyciągnął go do siebie.

- Nie, kochanie. Po prostu na coś czekam.

Stali w parku, trzymając się za ręce, w pewnej odległości od parkingu. Kolejne rodziny się zjeżdżały, przywożąc bagaże swoich podopiecznych.

Zauważył szczupłą kobietę o brązowych włosach, która wyciągała z bagażnika zieloną walizkę i podawała ją Clary, ale dziewczyna zamiast ją odebrać rzuciła się kobiecie na szyję.

Wysoka blondynka cmoknęła Simona w policzek, a chłopak wyglądał jakby chciał uciec, ale mimo to, trzymał fason.

Drobna kobietka z kilkuletnim rudowłosym berbeciem, która zdawała się Alecowi dziwnie znajoma, zagadywała panią Bellefleur, podobnie jak Magnus rozglądając się w poszukiwaniu kogoś znajomego.

Ścisnął nerwowo rękę Bane'a. Teoretycznie się nie rozstawali. Teoretycznie, Alec mógł znaleźć jakiś kontakt do Magnusa, a on do niego, mogli się spotkać. Nie musieli się rozstawać na zawsze.

Ale ten odjazd był jakąś ostatecznością.

Nie wrócą razem do Londynu, na letni tydzień w Woolwich. Mało prawdopodobne, że nawet jeśli utrzymają kontakt, będą pamiętać o tym, co się tu zdarzyło.

Aleca to bolało. Czuł, że Bane o nim zapomni, że zapomni o nim Tessa, bo przecież był tylko kolejnym chłopakiem, którego musiała przenocować. Że zapomni o nim Woolsey, o nim, o kolejnej maskotce Bane'a. Że wyleci z głowy Markowi, ten chłopak, który go wyciągał do muzeum, bo nie miał z kim porozmawiać.

Że nie utrzyma się w pamięci tych ludzi których poznał, tak, jak oni utrzymają się w jego, bo taka była słabość i największa wada Aleca.

Zawsze bardziej on przywiązywał się do ludzi niż oni do niego.

Z tą trochę przygnębiającą myślą powitała go muzyka.

Poczuł, że Magnus mocniej ściska jego dłoń i uniósł niepewnie wzrok.

Bane uśmiechał się. Uśmiechał się tym niebezpiecznie szerokim, niebezpiecznie szczęśliwym uśmiechem.

Takim samym uśmiechem jak wczoraj, wieczorem, na London Eye.

Więc, czując, że to sprawka Magnusa, Alec wsłuchał się w muzykę.

I nie musiał roić dużo, żeby wybuchnąć śmiechem.

Rozpoznał głosy. Rozpoznał głosy Tessy, Willa, Marka. Usłyszał też inne, nieznajome, ale był przekonany, że znane Magnusowi.

I wtedy spojrzał w kierunku z którego dobiegały.

Przez skwer, ciągnąc za sobą spojrzenia wszystkich przechodniów, zmierzał niemal korowód, ubrany w koszulki klasycznych brytyjskich zespołów rockowych, a z głośników, z których na pewno na początku sączyło się Led Zeppelin, teraz lecieli Beatlesi, a korowód śpiewał.

I z każdym krokiem, z którym się zbliżali, a przechodnie coraz bardziej kierowali wzrok na Aleca, a nie na nich, Alec słyszał coraz wyraźniej, jak Tessa wydziera się przez łzy, rywalizując z Paulem MacCartney'em.

_Suddenly..._  
><em>I'm not half the man I used to be,<em>  
><em>There's a shadow hanging over me. <em>  
><em>Oh, yesterday came suddenly. <em>

I Alec poczuł, że Magnus opiera mu głowę na ramieniu i że ta głowa zaczyna się trząść.

- Magnus – szepnął. - Czy ty płaczesz?

Odwrócił się lekko i zobaczył, że oczy Bane'a są faktycznie trochę zaczerwienione.

- Tak. Trochę - uśmiechnął się. - Ta piosenka po prostu. Jest... smutna.

- Smutna? - Alec uniósł brwi, ale im dłużej śpiewali (a był dla nich pełen podziwu za wytrwałość) tym bardziej jemu samemu chciało się płakać. - Trochę. Ale to też najgenialniejsza piosenka wszechczasów. Stworzyli ją tylko John i Paul, a on nazywał ją początkowo "Scrambled eggs". I w 2011 była na 13 miejscu Utworów Wszechczasów w Rolling Stone... Przyśniła się MacCartney'owi, wiesz? Usłyszał ją w sobie, kiedy spał. A doczekała się tysięcy interpretacji. Coverów jest chyba trzy tysiące, ale nie jestem pewien, sprawdzę...

Nie skończył, bo Magnus go pocałował. Nie wiedział do końca za co. Częściowo pewnie za to, że właśnie streścił mu historię jednej z najpiękniejszych ballad rockowych. I za to, ze robił to, mimo że wszystko się kończyło, że ich związek (bo Magnus był na tyle głupi by taki naprawdę zaistniał) stawał pod znakiem zapytania i wszystko mogło się walić, a Alec pozostawał sobą i wypluwał z siebie informacje tempem karabinu maszynowego głosem, którego można było słuchać przez wieczność.

Kiedy w końcu się od niego oderwał, Alec dokończył wywód.

- Bo to smutne rzeczy, najczęściej stają się legendarne.

I Magnus znowu go pocałował, uniósł do góry, założył jego nogi na swoim pasie i całował, aż zabrakło mu tchu i pomyślał, że gdyby mógł, to naprawdę nigdy by go nie puścił.

I zapomniał, że Mark miał ten ogromny bukiet róż ułożonych w Union Jack, które Woolsey zamawiał w najdroższej kwiaciarni w Anglii. I zapomniał, że miał dla niego te cholerne prezenty.

Zapomniał o wszystkim. Liczył się tylko Alec i to, że kiedy się od siebie oderwali, obaj ze łzami w oczach, on wymamrotał: _Nie powiem: nie płaczcie, bo nie wszystkie łzy są złe, _jak jakiś totalny nerd, a potem wybuchli śmiechem i zaczęli śpiewać.

I śpiewali wszyscy, którzy byli tam obecni i zdążyli się zorientować o co chodzi. Nawet ci, którzy śpiewali okropnie.

I tak nie było nikogo, kto śpiewałby gorzej od nich.

A potem kierowca zatrąbił, a Magnus zaniósł Aleca do autobusu i postawił na stopniu, nie spuszczając spojrzenia z tych nadal załzawionych i nadal szczęśliwych niebieskich oczu.

- Wrócisz? - Magnus zadał to pytanie odruchowo, bez zastanowienia i zaraz potem się zmieszał. Przecież jasne było, że Alec nie...

- Wrócę - odpowiedział. - Zaczekasz? – chciał wiedzieć.

Magnus uśmiechnął się lekko.

- Zaczekam.

Po tych słowach Alec rozejrzał się nieśmiało dookoła, a potem wspiął na palce i lekko cmoknął Magnusa w usta.

To był bardzo dobry, pożegnalny pocałunek.

Po tym Alec uśmiechnął się niepewnie i wskoczył do autobusu. Przepchał się przez Jace'a i przyłożył swoją dłoń do szyby.

Magnus pokrył jego dłoń swoją, wyobrażając sobie, że między nimi nie ma szyby, że jego dłoń zaciska się na ciepłej ręce Aleca, a potem unosi ją do ust i wtedy autokar ruszył.

Widział tylko jak usta Aleca układają się w jakieś słowo. I - mimo że mógł właśnie powiedzieć coś równie absurdalnego jak "Idzie facet po schodach, a tam rower", albo zaczął mówić cyfry liczby pi po przecinku Magnus obstawiał tylko dwie opcje.

Tylko wahał się, czy to było jednak "Yesteday", czy jednak to, o co oskarżył wyobraźnię, czyli "Kocham cię".

Szedł tak jeszcze chwilę, aż autokar przyspieszył tak, że nie mógł już za nim nadążyć i wtedy oderwał rękę i tylko stał w miejscu, machając za oddalającym się pojazdem.

W końcu, kiedy biały tył zniknął już zupełnie za zakrętem, opuścił dłoń i zapatrzył się w trawnik u swoich stóp.

Stałby tak pewnie wieczność, gdyby ktoś nagle nie położył mu ręki na ramieniu.

Podniósł głowę. To był Will.

- I co? – sarknął. - Teraz nie powiesz: Leć za nim idioto?

Herondale uśmiechnął się smutno i nawet chyba w jego oczach Bane dostrzegł jakiś błysk, który nie był tym razem ironiczny i prześmiewczy.

- Nie. Teraz powiem, żebyś się nie rozklejał, idioto.

* * *

><p>Wszyscy siedzieli na wygodnych kanapach w salonie Woolsey'a, oprócz Magnusa i samego Scotta. Obaj stali przy oknie, przyglądając się światłom w ciemnej panoramie City.<p>

Ragnorowi przemknęło przez myśl, że są do siebie naprawdę strasznie podobni. Zauważył to kiedy tylko Magnus przedstawił mu Woolsey'a - ich sposób myślenia obracał się w tym samym kierunku.

Fell mógł jedynie wspierać przyjaciela, wysłuchać i dolać alkoholu. Woolsey był pewnie jedyną na świecie osobą, która naprawdę rozumiała Bane'a i wiedziała co czuł.

Były rzeczy, które ich odróżniały. Magnus był bardziej emocjonalny, wrażliwszy, ale też o wiele silniejszy. Woolsey, był twardy, a mimo jego pozornej beztroski, było w nim silne poczucie honoru. Tradycji wojskowej nie można było się wyzbyć z krwi.

Teraz na przykład stali przy szybie, dotykając się ramionami, pogrążeni w rozmowie, której najprawdopodobniej nikt nie mógł zrozumieć.

Znaczy... Ragnor wiedział z jakich powodów Magnus troszczy się o Woolsey'a, a Scott też darzy Bane'a jakiegoś rodzaju sympatią, że są przyjaciółmi, tylko przyjaciółmi, a on zawsze był, jest i będzie dla Magnusa najbliższy, najważniejszy i inne naj, ale i tak był zazdrosny.

Bane, jakby wyczuwając wzrok przyjaciela odwrócił się i posłał mu smętny uśmiech. Sięgnął do kieszeni, chyba chcąc zapalić, ale zawahał się jakby w pół ruchu i machnąwszy lekceważąco ręką, schował ją do kieszeni.

Ragnor, obierając pomarańczę, westchnął i przesunął wzrokiem o pozostałych zgromadzonych.

Cate siedziała po turecku na kanapie, z kocem na kolanach, pogrążona w rozmowie z Willem. Rozmowa dotyczyła - o dziwo - interesów i była chyba jedyną profesjonalną częścią tego wieczoru.

Herondale, nachylał się do niej z fotela z drugiej strony stołu, trzymając na kolanach miskę z ciastkami.

Poszukał wzrokiem Raphaela i znalazł go w kącie, siedzącego na krześle i wodzącego wzrokiem, podobnie jak on, od osoby do osoby.

Siedział cicho, jakby nie chciał zwracać na siebie najmniejszej uwagi.

To było dziwne i bardzo, bardzo niepodobne do Raphaela.

Nie powstrzymując się za długo, Ragnor wstał z fotela i podszedł do przyjaciela, wyciągając w jego kierunku połówkę pomarańczy.

Raphael spojrzał na niego pytająco, ale przyjął owoc i wgryzł się w niego. Ragnor usiadł na podłodze obok.

- Co tam? - rzucił od niechcenia, a Raphael wzruszył ramionami.

- Nie jest źle. Scott nie jest takim złym współlokatorem jak się spodziewałem.

- Wiesz, że możesz mieszkać u mnie - zaczął Fell, a Santiago tylko parsknął.

- Tak, wiem, dzięki. Poradzę sobie. I tak muszę znaleźć coś swojego.

- Czemu właściwie wyniosłeś się z Nowego Jorku?

Raphael wzruszył ramionami.

- Czemu nie? Wasz pomysł to dobry interes, opłaca się w niego wkręcić. Do czasu... Hard Rock nieźle płaci - uśmiechnął się półgębkiem.

Ragnor prychnął.

- Interesy - powiedział tylko, kiwając powoli głową.

- Interesy - potwierdził Santiago, a Fell upił łyk ze swojej szklanki.

Siedzieli tak jeszcze chwilę, w milczeniu, a Ragnor zobaczył, że wzrok Raphael podąża uparcie w kierunku jego nowego współlokatora.

Nie pytał. Wiedział, że zapewne całkiem niedługo, wszystko się wyjaśni.

Tak to już bywało. Wszystko się wyjaśniało, wszystko się układało.

Bardziej lub mniej do dupy, ale zawsze.

Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, zezując nad głową Raphaela na Bane'a.

To Magnus wymyślił ten tekst. Dawno, dawno temu, nie pamiętał już kiedy, nad opróżnioną do połowy butelką, z papierosem w zębach i w koszulce na wpół spalonej przez zapalniczki, które nie trafiały już w końcówkę.

Patrzył wtedy na Ragnora, na jego czerwone oczy, na spuszczony wzrok i położywszy rękę na ramieniu powiedział tamto pamiętne zdanie.

Ragnor czuł, że powinien zrobić to samo. Podejść, położyć rękę na ramieniu i powiedzieć coś w stylu "Nie łam się Bane, jakoś to będzie".

I nawet wstał, ale...

_Why she had to go I don't know, she wouldn't say. _  
><em>I said something wrong, now I long for yesterday. <em>

Dwa wersy wdarły się nieproszone w rozmyślania Ragnora które właśnie zaczęły zmierzać w niebezpiecznie bliskie piosence rejony.

Wszyscy zamarli na moment, zwłaszcza Magnus, jak zauważył Fell. Nagle zesztywniał, zamknął oczy i westchnął.

- Przepraszam panowie, żona mnie wzywa - rzucił szybko Will i wyjmując telefon z kieszeni, ruszył do łazienki, najprawdopodobniej chcąc zamienić z Tessą kilka słów na osobności.

Wszyscy umilkli na moment, aż ciszę przerwała Catarina:

- Czy on mnie zaliczył do panów? - zapytała, najwyraźniej chcąc rozładować nerwową atmosferę.

Nie udało się. Wszyscy nadal siedzieli bez ruchu, obserwując Bane'a.

A tamten tylko zaśmiał się kwaśno, odwracając się do przyjaciół.

- Mam płakać? - rzucił z uśmieszkiem i nalał sobie whisky, ale i tak przymknął oczy i niemal mimowolnie zanucił.

I - chyba równie mimowolnie - pozwolił jednej łzie zsunąć się po policzku.


	10. Rozdział 10

**W ten oto sposób kończy się najdłuższy chyba tydzień w historii. Trwał... No porządnie ponad pół roku :P**

**To było moje pierwsze długie opowiadanie i byłam pewna, że nikomu nie przypadnie do gustu... a tu jednak!**

**Więc, jeżeli Wy, moi kochani czytelnicy macie zamiar przeczytać ten (na szczęście) ostatni rozdział, to mam dla was coś w rodzaju małej zabawy.**

**Każdy fragment po którym pojawia się taki znak: **

**XxXxX **

**mógłby być równie dobrze końcem tej historii. Więc moja prośba jest taka-jeśli czytając, dojedziecie do takiego momentu, który uznacie za dobre zakończenie, nie czytajcie dalej. Chyba, że koniecznie chcecie się dowiedzieć, jak to zakończenie wyglądało w mojej głowie ;)**

**Tak czy inaczej:**

**-dziękuję za komentarze, polubienia i śledzenia. Bez Was, dla których to pisałam, nie byłoby tej historii**

**-bez Cassie Clare nie byłoby bohaterów**

**-a bez youngandrebel przecinków w odpowiednich miejscach.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 10. Letnia miłość nie rdzewieje.<strong>

Pierwsze dni bez Aleca były męczarnią.

Magnus naprawdę chciał spędzić je nie ruszając się ze swojego pokoju, słuchając w kółko tych samych piosenek i nie wychylając z niego nosa nawet na posiłki, ale nie mógł.

Musiał, każdego dnia wstawać, ubierać się i udając, że wszystko jest okej, że serce wcale nie rozpadło mu się na kawałki, wychodzić. Nie tylko z łóżka, nie tylko z pokoju, ale też z domu, na ulice, wsiadać w samochód i jechać.

Najczęściej - na szczęście - musiał jeździć do potencjalnych sponsorów i pierwszych klientów, których z łatwości zbywał pewnym siebie uśmiechem i kilkoma żartami. A jeśli któryś jednak zauważył, że trochę za często wzdycha, że wzrok mu ucieka, uśmiechał się tylko i mówił, że się zamyślił. Że to nic ważnego.

Jak zwykle. Kłamstwa, kłamstwa, kłamstwa.

Ale – niestety - czasem musiał spotkać się z przyjaciółmi. Tessy i Willa udało mu się jakoś unikać, po prostu znikał na całe dnie.

Z całą resztą było gorzej. Z Ragnorem i jego irytująco troskliwym spojrzeniem. Z Cate i tym, jak gwałtownie milkła, gdy orientowała się, że wypsnęło się jej coś, co mogło go urazić. Z Woolsey'em i tym, że nie rzucał żadnych aluzji ani dziwnych uwag.

Jedyną osobą, która trzymała go wtedy przy życiu, był Raphael. Santiago, jako jedyny raczył zachowywać się jak zwykle i być takim samym dupkiem bez krztyny poczucia humoru.

To było bardzo podnoszące na duchu

Po tygodniu było już lepiej, bo wtedy zaczął rzucać żartami na ten temat, a nawet przyjmować pełne pożałowania spojrzenia.

Było lepiej. Ale nadal nie tak dobrze, jak być powinno.

Zaczynał mieć już serdecznie dosyć Londynu i tego, że na cokolwiek nie spojrzał, przypominało mu Aleca.

Jego poduszka. Jego auto. Kuchnia Herondale'ów. Salon Woolsey'a. Budki telefoniczne.

Nawet niebo, jak na Londyn, postanowiło się upierdliwie rozchmurzyć i mieć dokładnie taki sam odcień jak te prześladujące go w snach oczy.

Nie mógł tu zostać.

W jego mieszkaniu na Brooklynie nic nie będzie mu się z Alekiem kojarzyć, chyba że liczyć Prezesa Miau.

Ale kota, Magnus nie miał zamiaru się pozbywać, nawet gdyby codziennie miauczał na melodię _Yesterday _"Aleeeeec".

A Bane, albo miał omamy, albo ten przeklęty futrzak naprawdę tak robił.

Logika podpowiadała mu co prawda bardziej to pierwsze, ale przez znajomość własnego kota i wrodzoną nieufność, powoli skłaniał się ku drugiej opcji.

W każdym razie wszystko zmierzało do tego, że będzie musiał opuścić Londyn i udać się, chcąc nie chcąc do domu.

Dom.

Dla Magnusa takie słowo w sumie nie istniało. Kiedy był dzieckiem, kojarzyło mu się tylko z chłodem, odrzuceniem i strachem. Kiedy podrósł, zrozumiał, że dom, to ludzie, którzy cię kochają i których ty kochasz, miejsce, gdzie czujesz się bezpiecznie.

I dom zaczął mu się kojarzyć z gwiazdami na suficie w pokoju Ragnora.

Potem przyszedł moment, kiedy musiał wyjechać i dom stał się tym apartamentem z przerobionej fabryki, w którym można było urządzać imprezy albo leżeć z książką.

Był pusty co prawda, ale był, mimo wszystko, domem.

Jednak, coś w Magnusie powtarzało mu w kółko, że w domu nie ma upałów, a śnieg jest zwiastunem Apokalipsy, że rzeka za oknem nie jest aż tak brudna jak East River, a taksówki nie są żółte.

Że dom jest w Londynie.

Westchnął ciężko, pakując ostatnie rzeczy do walizki i usiadł na łóżku, opierając twarz na dłoni.

- Miau - odezwał się głos z podłogi.

Bane napotkał spojrzenie Prezesa, który wpatrywał się w niego uporczywie, tymi wielkimi, żółtymi oczami.

- Co Prezesie? Nie chce się wracać?

Kot przechylił ciekawsko łepek, a Magnus poklepał swoje kolana.

Kot, łaskawie skorzystał z propozycji i już po chwili mościł się na kolanach Magnusa, a Bane drapał go za uszami.

- Tęsknię za nim, wiesz Miau? - kot w odpowiedzi tylko zamruczał. - Wiem, że to trudno zrozumieć, ale ja go chyba naprawdę kocham.

Gdyby Prezes mógł, pewnie wzruszyłby ramionami. Tymczasem Bane ciągnął.

- Gdybym dostał tylko jeszcze jeden dzień... Jeden cholerny dzień, wszystko bym zmienił, wiesz? Nie puściłbym go z powrotem. Nigdy. Zatrzymałbym go przy sobie. Na trochę. I na trochę dłużej. A potem na zawsze.

Kolejne słowa płynęły z ust Magnusa, ale nie słyszał ich nikt, oprócz Powiernika Miau.

- Wiesz, Miau, tak sobie czasami myślę, że miłość to najdziwniejsze uczucie na świecie. Tak naprawdę, to nigdy nie jest się na nią gotowym, ale jak przychodzi i sobie to uświadamiasz, to masz wrażenie, że czekasz na nią od bardzo dawna. Że ten ktoś, to ktoś, kto miał się zjawić, a się nie zjawiał, a teraz w końcu tu jest, a ty mu wybaczasz spóźnienie, byleby już został. A on nie zostaje, bo świat ma w dupie przeznaczenie.

Prezes słuchał, słowa płynęły, a razem z nimi płynęły i łzy.

* * *

><p>Mało było na świecie tak pięknych widoków jak oświetlony Most Brooklyński w letnią noc.<p>

Zwłaszcza, kiedy było to późne lato, właściwie to już początek jesieni, wszystkie sprawy były pozamykane, interesy szły jak po maśle, nie miało się kaca, za to miało się tajemnicza moc przyciągania niemal wszystkich oczarowanych spojrzeń, gdy szło się ulicą. Słowem, było się Magnusem Bane'em.

Był wrzesień. Wrzesień. Bardzo ładny miesiąc, jeszcze ciepły, ale już powiewający jesienią. Nie miał z tym nic wspólnego rzecz jasna fakt, że we wrześniu Alec miał urodziny. W ogóle.

Magnus westchnął z frustracją, mijając jakąś zakochaną parę, przypinającą do bariery kłódkę. Cały most był obwieszony tymi kłódkami, najczęściej z wyrazami miłości, inicjałami czy innym gównem, które w ogóle do Magnusa nie przemawiało.

Odwrócił się przez ramię niemal machinalnie i kierowany odruchem, puścił oko do dziewczyny. Ona, najpierw trochę niepewna, odwzajemniła gest, patrząc na niego z rosnącym zainteresowaniem.

No pewnie - zakpił w myślach Magnus, wtykając do uszu słuchawki - wielka miłość. Ciekawe, co by zrobiła, gdybym zaczął z nią flirtować? Pewnie zapomniałaby o tej kłódce, rzuciłaby chłopaka bez zastanowienia.

Nie wrócił się jednak by to sprawdzić. Nie bawiło go rozwalanie związków, poza tym, dziewczyna ani trochę go nie ruszała.

Znaczy... Była całkiem ładna, wysoka, szczupła, o perfekcyjnych włosach.

Jej facet tez był niczego sobie - pomyślał Bane, dokonując szybkiego przeglądu napotkanego chłopaka. Zawsze wolał facetów, nie miał pojęcia skąd to się brało. - Blondyn co prawda i trochę za niski, jak na jego gust, ale miał niebieskie oczy.

Magnus stanął jak rażony gromem.

Niebieskie oczy.

_-Wrócę._

Zamrugał gwałtownie, jakby do oczu wpadł mu piasek. Nie miał pojęcia co ze sobą zrobić, wiec podszedł do barierki i spojrzał w dół, na East River. Rzeka nie była ładna. W niczym nie przypominała Tamizy z tamtego dnia, kiedy pojechał za Alekiem i wsiadł na tą głupkowatą taksówkę wodną, kupując u znajomego kapitana, kilka chwil na osobności.

Wtedy było wietrznie i dosyć chłodno, niebo było szare, a wody rzeki uporczywie błękitne.

Teraz? Teraz było parno, chociaż nie gorąco, niebo było pozbawione jakiejkolwiek chmurki, a East, jak to East, wyglądał jak wyjątkowo ponury dym z papierosów.

Myśląc tak, Magnus niemal machinalnie sięgnął do kieszeni i wyciągnął paczkę.

Zapalił.

Dym uniósł się w górę, zwiększając odrobinę dziurę ozonową i trochę bardziej doprowadzając do ocieplenia klimatu, ale Magnus o to nie dbał.

Wyobraził sobie tylko, jakby to było, gdyby czekał tutaj na Aleca.

Chłopak podszedłby do niego cicho, potem znienacka wtulił się w jego plecy. Usiłował cmoknąć w policzek, ale pewnie by nie trafił, bo był za niski i pocałowałby go przez przypadek w szyję.

Na co Magnus by się odwrócił, uśmiechnął się i pocałował go powoli, dokładnie, w rytmie wczesnojesiennego wieczoru.

Alec na początku próbowałby go odepchnąć, bo to w końcu był Alec, który był nieśmiały i nie chciał publicznie okazywać uczuć, nawet w tej oazie jaką był dla homoseksualistów Nowy Jork.

Ale potem by zapomniał, tudzież Magnus sprawiłby, że by zapomniał i te powolność zaczęłaby mu przeszkadzać.

I wtedy właśnie Magnus odsunąłby się od niego, wytrzymałby jego zszokowane, urażone spojrzenie bez pchnięcia go na barierkę, zaśmiał się, cmoknął krótko w usta i powiedział.

- Później.

Z frustracją uświadomił sobie, że płacze. Że znowu, cholera, płacze jak jakaś baba, a nie chciał tego.

Był Magnusem Bane'em! Nigdy nie płakał nad czyś takim.

Otarł szybko oczy.

Poza tym, nie czekał na Aleca. Czekał na...

- Bane! - usłyszał za sobą wołanie.

No właśnie.

- Ragnor! - odwrócił się do przyjaciela, usiłując przywołać na twarz uśmiech.

O dziwo, udało mu się.

Fell szedł ku niemu tym swoim twardym krokiem, ze zgarbioną sylwetką, tylko w szortach i koszulce bez rękawów, co eksponowało jego bary początkującego kulturysty. Mijający go przechodnie oglądali się i co chwila drżeli z zimna, bo, mimo wszystko, taki strój nie był codziennością w połowie września

Ale przecież Brytyjczycy inaczej odczuwali temperaturę.

Przyjaciel podszedł i na dzień dobry niemal zmiażdżył go w uścisku. Bane, usiłując zachować oddech poklepał go po plecach i z ulgą przyjął do wiadomości dwie rzeczy.

Ragnor nadal cuchnął cygarami, co nieprzyjemnie maskowało znajomy aromat melasy, piżma i fiołków.

Tylko, że fiołki nie były nigdy zapachem Ragnora. Były zapachem Cate.

Drugą rzeczą był fakt, ze Fell w końcu go puścił i wspólnie ruszyli w kierunku Manhattanu.

Rozmowa jakoś się nie kleiła, co było dziwne. Widzieli się co prawda w cztery oczy trzy miesiące temu, rozmawiali niemal codziennie przez Skype'a, ale pisali do siebie maratony SMS-owe, często zaczynające się, kiedy Magnus jadł śniadanie, a kończące się, kiedy jadł je Ragnor, ale nigdy im to nie przeszkadzało. Teraz jednak, żaden nie miał sił, ani chęci rozmawiać, więc tylko szli obok siebie, równym krokiem ludzi, którzy wyuczyli serca bić w jednym tempie.

W chodzeniu pieszo po Nowym Jorku było coś dziwnego, ale Magnus lubił to robić, zwłaszcza, kiedy był z nim jakiś przyjaciel. On i Ragnor. Sami przeciwko światu, sprzeciwiający się narzuconym regułom.

- Magnus - zaczął w pewnym momencie Fell. - Gdzie my tak w sumie idziemy?

Bane wzruszył ramionami.

- Pandemonium?

Ragnor westchnął.

- Dobra. Niech ci będzie. Tylko...

- Tak, tak wiem. Żadnej niebieskiej wódki i tańczenia na rurze. Obiecuję.

Ragnor zdusił chichot.

- Wiesz... To w sumie było nawet ciekawe. Nie musiałeś się hamować.

- Mówisz tak teraz. Wtedy mnie obraziłeś niecenzuralnymi słowami i zagroziłeś, że więcej się do mnie nie odezwiesz - Magnus udawał urażonego.

- A gdzie się podziało to, że moje milczenie byłoby zbawieniem? - brwi Ragnora zniknęły pod jego płową czupryną

- Wtedy nie miałem prawa jazdy - zauważył Magnus. - I często bywałem pijany. Jeżdżenie bez prawka to jedna sprawa, ale po pijaku bez prawka, to już grzech śmiertelny.

Ragnor westchnął.

- Dobra - mruknął cierpiętniczo, ale oczy mu się śmiały. - Prowadź.

Dotarli na miejsce szybciej niż się spodziewał i na pewno o wiele prędzej niż spodziewał się tego Fell. Mimo dosyć wczesnej godziny, klub już był zapełniony niemal po sufit i ledwo można się było przepchnąć pomiędzy poruszającymi się ruchem pulsacyjno-drgającym, podobnym do świateł dyskotekowych, ciał.

W końcu jakoś udało im się wejść do środka i dopchać do baru. Usiedli na wysokich stołkach, Magnus powitał skinieniem głowy barmana zamówił drinki i oparł się łokciami o blat.

Ragnor skwitował to uniesieniem brwi.

- Co się stało, że Magnus Bane nie siedzi w pozycji wyczekującego księcia, szukając kogoś, komu zaczaruje noc? - rzucił

Bane rzucił mu ponure spojrzenie.

- Alec.

- No tak. - Fell prychnął - Alec się stał.

Magnus milczał bardzo długo, aż w końcu obrócił się twarzą do parkietu, podobnie jak Ragnor i beznamiętnie obserwował tańczących.

Jedna jego część naprawdę bardzo chciała rzucić się w wir radości i muzyki, druga, to była ta, która zwijała się w kłębek i płakała nad własną beznadziejnością.

Magnus nigdy nie pozwalał jej przejąć kontroli, więc wstał.

- Gdzie idziesz? - spytał Fell.

- Tańczyć, pierdoło - roześmiał się szczerze i zaczął wycofywać w kierunku parkietu, nie spuszczając wzroku z przyjaciela. Ragnor zaczął wstawać, ale spojrzenie Magnusa go powstrzymało. Bane potrzebował udawać wariata.

- Wiesz co, brokułko? Wiesz co jest najgorsze?

Fell nie spuszczał z przyjaciela wzroku i naprawdę zaczynał żałować, że pozwolił się tu zabrać. Chciał, żeby przyjaciel był szczęśliwy i - jeśli tak było dla niego dobrze - zapomniał o Alecu, ale nie żeby rzucił się teraz nagle w pulsujący na parkiecie seks.

- Najgorsze jest to... Pamiętasz, jak poszliśmy w Londynie do pubu? Kiedy ja powiedziałem, że jesteś ślepy, a ty, że ja jestem masochistą?

Fell pokiwał głową, nie do końca pewien, do czego Magnus pije.

- Najgorsze jest to, kochanie, że przynajmniej jeden z nas miał wtedy rację.

* * *

><p>Magnus obudził się z koszmarnym bólem głowy i wrażeniem, że świat porąbało.<p>

Bo jak, do cholery, szanująca się planeta mogła pozwolić na to, żeby jakaś tam nadęta gwiazda świeciła z taką mocą? Ten glob miała jakieś zapędy sado-maso, bo jeszcze tym okropnym bólem raczył swoich mieszkańców.

Niechętnie otworzył oko, a potem - po długiej chwili namysłu - również drugie. Kiedy zorientował się, że leży na swojej poduszce odetchnął z ulgą. Przynajmniej tego nie spieprzył.

Usiadł na łóżku, rozmasowując skronie i myśląc o tym, że powinien podziękować Ragnorowi za dostarczenie go, najwyraźniej w stanie poważnego upojenia alkoholowego (to podejrzewał, skoro nie pamiętał nocy) do mieszkania.

Magnus był tym nieco przerażony i nieco bał się co w tą noc zrobił lub powiedział, a zwłaszcza, jak wiele razy pojawił się tam Alec.

Jęknął na myśl o tym i ruszył do kuchni, żeby się napić. Znalazł tam parujący dzbanek pełen kawy i jeszcze ciepłą jajecznicę co było dziwne, ale wszystko wyjaśniła mu karteczka, którą znalazł na lodówce, przypiętą magnesem w kształcie kota.

_Magnus, _  
><em>w odpowiedzi na pytanie, tak zostałem na noc. Wyszedłem zanim się obudziłeś, ale podejrzewam, że znam cię na tyle dobrze, że jajecznica nie wystygła. A jeśli wystygła to jej nie jedz! Wtedy będzie jeszcze gorzej niż jest!<em>

Widać, że lekarka jest jego miłością - pomyślał Bane i wrócił do lektury, wybuchając śmiechem.

_I Cate nie ma z tym nic wspólnego, jakby co. Po prostu w tym związku to ja jestem odpowiedzialny_  
><em>Chociaż, w związku z tobą, każdy jest.<em>  
><em>Tak czy inaczej, jak kacyk przejdzie, to zadzwoń.<em>  
><em>Musimy pogadać.<em>  
><em>Ragnor.<em>

Magnus przyciągnął do siebie talerz i smętnie pociągając nosem nalał sobie kawy. Nie miał ochoty na jajecznicę, mimo że była taka jaką lubił - bez mięsa, z dużą ilością przypraw.

No tak. To był Ragnor. Znał go.

Skończył jajecznicę w raczej ponurym nastroju, dopił kawę i po namyśle nalał sobie drugi. Filozofia stara jak świat - kawy nigdy za dużo.

Wziął kubek ze sobą i usiadł na kanapie w salonie, szukając po omacku pilota.

W końcu go znalazł i z nudów zaczął skakać po kanałach.

Jakiś przynudzający program muzyczny - przełącz. Wywiad z celebrytką, której twarzy nie kojarzył, a nazwiska jeszcze bardziej - przełącz. Któryś odcinek Supernatural.

Magnus zamarł na moment. Przed oczami stanęła mu zaaferowana twarz Aleca, jego błyszczące oczy, ta dziecięca ekscytacja, którą posiadali tylko ludzie, którzy coś kochali.

Przełącz.

Druga część X-menów.

Przełącz tym bardziej.

Historyczny dokument o Londynie.

Przełącz.

"Romeo i Julia" i Leonardo di Caprio wyznający swoje płomienne uczucie.

Magnus wygrał z ochotą rzucenia w telewizor pilotem i znowu przełączył.

Dokument biograficzny The Beatles.

Noż cholera jasna!

Z frustracją wyłączył telewizor i obiecał sobie, że w najbliższym czasie się dziadostwa pozbędzie.

Położył się na kanapie i przymknął oczy. Teraz nie było przy nim nikogo, kto mógłby mu dać w łeb, więc pozwolił myślom popłynąć trzy miesiące wstecz do pokoju gościnnego w domku Herondale'ów, gdzie w ostatnią noc Aleca w Anglii leżeli przez wiele długich, ciemnych godzin. Leżeli w jego łóżku, czyniąc je trochę bardziej ich wspólnym łóżkiem.

Alec leżał z głową opartą na jego piersi, klejącymi się ze zmęczenia oczami i opowiadał o przesłaniach mitologicznych w Harrym Potterze. Jego skóra była irytująco gładka, chłodna o kuszącym zapachu, ale Magnus nie robił nic, poza głaskaniem go po włosach i słuchaniu o wykorzystaniu łaciny i korzeniach mandragory.

Nagle Alec urwał, a Magnus, pozbawiony tego cudownego głosu, spojrzał na niego nieprzytomnie.

- Nudzę cię, prawda? - zapytał, patrząc na niego tymi wielkimi, niebieskimi oczami.

- Nie - odpowiedział Magnus, zupełnie szczerze. - Oczywiście, że mnie nie nudzisz. Uwielbiam słuchać jak mówisz.

Alec uniósł powątpiewająco brwi, a Magnus westchnął. Zsunął z siebie Aleca, a potem oparł na łokciu i z tej perspektywy obserwował jak chłopak ucieka przed jego spojrzeniem.

- Nawet nie wiesz, jakie to niesamowite słuchać jak mówisz. Czarujesz głosem. Byłbyś w stanie porwać tłumy samymi słowami. Poszedłbym za tobą w ogień, gdybyś tylko do mnie mówił.

Alec zachichotał. Bane na początku nie zorientował się o co chodzi, ale Alec naprawdę chichotał. Zasłonił dłonią usta, chyba chcąc się zamaskować, ale chichotał jak nakręcony.

Magnus uniósł brew, a potem nagle został przygnieciony do łóżka przez Aleca, który siedział na nim okrakiem, z uśmieszkiem na ustach.

- Zrobisz co chcę, jeśli będę mówił? - zapytał przekornie, a Magnusowi zachciało się śmiać. Alec był typem kogoś, kto żartował tylko z przyjaciółmi, a drażnił się w ogóle tylko z gronem wybrańców, więc to jedno zdanie dużo dla niego znaczyło.

- Tak, panie - powiedział poważnie i cicho, a Alec zaczerwienił się nagle i spuścił wzrok. Magnus przytrzymał go za podbródek i zmusił do spojrzenia sobie w oczy. - Ej, księżniczko, ja tylko żartuję – powiedział – No już, kochanie.

Alec spojrzał na niego niepewnie, a potem zapytał.

- Księżniczko?

- Co? - nie zrozumiał Magnus.

- Powiedziałeś do mnie "księżniczko", czemu?

- To romantyczne, nie uważasz? - wzruszył ramionami - Rycerz i księżniczka.

- I to ja mam niby być księżniczką, tak? - spytał szorstko, a po chwili krzyknął lekko, gdy Magnus jednym płynnym ruchem przewrócił go na plecy.

- Musisz. Jak byłem mały, to zawsze chciałem być rycerzem - powiedział, nachylając się, żeby delikatnie zacząć go całować.

- Dlaczego? - szepnął Alec, zaciskając dłonie na jego koszuli.

- Bo ich zbroje świecą - odpowiedział Magnus, jakby to było oczywiste, a potem obaj zaczęli się śmiać.

Otworzył oczy tylko po to, żeby zobaczyć ciemnoczerwony sufit, który wyglądał jak ogromna plama krwi.

Ze złamanego serca rzecz jasna.

Jęknął i usiłował odwrócić się na brzuch i schować w twarz w poduszce, ale nie udało mu się i spadł z kanapy na dywan, uderzając się przy tym boleśnie.

Jęknął po raz kolejny, ale nie podniósł się. Leżał na zimnej, drewnianej podłodze, zastanawiając się, kto wymyślił tak mało funkcjonalny styl pozbawiony dywanów, które w takich momentach łagodziły upadek.

Ale oczywiście, kiedy myślał o wystroju salonu nie brał pod uwagę, że kiedyś może spaść z kanapy i wtedy przydałby się dywan.

Nie. Magnus nie myślał o tego typu konsekwencjach.

Chyba o jakichkolwiek myślał za mało.

W końcu uniósł się z twardej, niewygodnej podłogi i oparł plecami o kanapę. Za oknami szalało piękne, jesienne południe, pełne słońca, obłoczków i ogólnego wrażenia idealności.

Magnus odczuł potrzebę znalezienia jakiegoś menela w Central Parku i zniszczenia tej wizji.

Nic nie mogło być idealne.

Te raczej pesymistyczne podsumowywanie życia przerwał Magnusowi dźwięk przychodzącego SMS-a.

Niechętnie dźwignął się z podłogi i wyruszył w poszukiwania telefonu.

Kiedy w końcu go znalazł, odczytał wiadomość od Ragnora.

**Ragnor:** Wieczór?

To była tylko krótka wiadomość, ale zawierało się w nich bardzo dużo pytań.

**Magnus:** Może.

Schował telefon do kieszeni i podszedł do lodówki z zamiarem zjedzenia czegoś co nie byłoby resztkami zimnej jajecznicy, ale wnętrze odpowiedziało mu tylko szyderczą pustką.

Magnus nie miał pojęcia skąd w takim razie Ragnor wytrzasnął jajka, ale wolał nie wnikać.

Westchnął ciężko i ruszył się ubrać. Po chwili, w jako takim stanie używalności i nawet z uśmiechem na ustach chwycił kluczyki, pieniądze i ruszył do wyjścia.

Otwierane drzwi natrafiły na opór, a do uszu Magnusa dotarło stłumione przekleństwo.

Rozważał w myślach możliwość przeproszenia albo zrugania za stanie tuż przy drzwiach, ale w tym momencie zobaczył rozczochrane, czarne włosy i startą bluzę za dużą o kilkanaście rozmiarów.

Alec uniósł wzrok. Patrzył na Magnusa niemal przerażony, otwierając i zamykając usta.

Bane nawet nie poruszał wargami. Stał tylko, wpatrując się w Aleca jak w święty obrazek.

- Ma.. Magnus - zaczął niepewnie chłopak, jąkając się. I czerwieniąc, jak to on.

Magnus poczuł jak serce mu przyspiesza. On tu był. Naprawdę tu był, kilka kroków od niego, jąkając się w ten niesamowity, uroczy sposób, czerwieniąc, tak jak zawsze i usiłują utrzymać spojrzenie tych magicznych, niebiesiech oczu na nim.

- Ja... Ja wiem, że jesteś zły. Pewnie mnie nienawidzisz. Jestem pewien. Przecież...

Magnus milczał. Stał bez ruchu, ledwo docierało do niego to, co mówił Alec.

- Ale przyjechałem. żeby przeprosić. Przez ten cały czas... Od czerwca byłem we Francji. Kiedy rodzice się dowiedzieli.. O Londynie, o tobie... Chcieli żebym gdzieś pojechał, że muszą to wszystko... to wszystko przemyśleć.

Teraz powoli zaczynało do niego docierać, że Alec był smutny i skrzywdzony.

- Wróciłem parę dni temu. Podjąłem decyzję. Wracam, Magnus. Wracam do Anglii. Jadę tam na studia. I pewnie na zawsze. Minęło tyle czasu... Pewnie nie chcesz mnie znać. Wiem, że nie. Pewnie nie chciałeś mnie znać, kiedy tylko wyjechałem, ale...

Wtedy Magnus się poruszył. Podszedł do Aleca bardzo, bardzo powoli i stanął tak blisko niego, że widział jak jego jasne, pergaminowe powieki drgają, a czarne rzęsy trzepoczą, jak skrzydła uwięzionych motyli. Chłopak przełknął ślinę, najwyraźniej zmieszany jego bliskością.

- No i... ja... - mamrotał, kiedy Magnus położył mu dłoń n policzku.

- Kocham cię - powiedział poważnie.

Nie był pewien, który z nich nachylił się pierwszy, ale pewne było to, że po chwili całowali się - powoli, namiętnie, wygłodniale.

Magnus zaczął wycofywać się do drzwi. Po omacku otworzył drzwi i niemal wepchnął Aleca do przedpokoju, przyciskając do ściany, jak gdyby tamten próbował się wyrywać i całując tak mocno, jakby świętowali właśnie koniec świata.

Albo jego początek.

Jego dłonie błądziły niecierpliwie po ciele, twarzy. Tęsknił. Tak cholernie za nim tęsknił przez ostatnie trzy miesiące, że nie potrafił wyrazić tego słowami.

- Ma... Magnus, stop - wysapał Alec, zaciskając palce na rękawach jego koszuli. - Stop.

Bane odsunął się od niego, ciężko dysząc.

- Co jest? - warknął, przerażony tym, jak brzmiał jego głos. Mógł się założyć, że oczy zaszły mu mgłą. Aleca pociemniały, podobnie jak usta, ale mimo to go odepchnął. Dlaczego?

Magnus dyszał, wodząc po pięknej twarzy Aleca wzrokiem. I palcami. Zachowywał się tak, jakby naprawdę nie mógł oderwać od niego wzroku, dosłownie nie mogąc utrzymać rąk pry sobie, jak gdyby padła na niego klątwa.

- Magnus... Nic nie powiesz? - szepnął

Bane odsunął się od niego odrobinę.

- A co chcesz usłyszeć?

Musiał chyba brzmieć zbyt gorzko, bo Alec zrobił po raz pierwszy to, co zazwyczaj robił on.

- No nie wiem. Liczyłem na jakieś "Dobrze cię widzieć"? „Tęskniłem"?

I wtedy Magnus wybuchnął śmiechem.

Tak. To był jego Alec. Wrócił. Naprawdę wrócił.

Rzucił na niego znowu, nie przejmując się jękami protestu. Owinął jego nogi wokół własnego pasa i w pewnym momencie, gdy jego wargi ruszyły na oślep po szyi powiedział:

- Dobrze cię widzieć. Tęskniłem. A teraz się zamknij - powiedział i ruszył z nim do sypialni.

Alec posłusznie się zamknął.

**XxXxX**

Minęło sporo czasu, zanim dane im było zobaczyć się po raz kolejny. Jednak tym razem, kiedy się rozstawali, nie składali obietnic. Było oczywiste, że ich dotrzymają.

Alec wyjechał do Londynu na studia ledwo parę tygodni później. Dzwonił, pisał. Godzinami potrafili rozmawiać na Skype'ie, a Alec pokazywał jak szare, jak cudownie szare jest niebo w Londynie.

A Magnus leżał na łóżku z poduszką pod brodą, wpatrując się w twarz chłopaka na ekranie i tęskniąc.

Tym razem to on obiecał, że wróci, a Alec przysiągł, że poczeka.

Czasem rzucał w żartach, jakich to chłopaków ma na roku, że ostatnio jakiś znowu zaproponował mu wyjście gdzieś razem, a Magnus za każdym mówił, że dopisuje go do listy osób, które kiedy wróci do Londynu, musi rozjechać porsche.

Poza tym bawili się w małą grę polegającą na recytowaniu wierszy, wymyślaniu miejsc w Londynie, gdzie powinni spowodować skandal i mówieniu "kocham cię" we wszystkich możliwych językach.

Faworytem Magnusa było Le mélan. Aleca, niezmiennie, Magnusowe Aku cinta kamu.

W końcu, parę dni przed Bożym Narodzeniem, w przeddzień swoich własnych urodzin, Magnus, zamknąwszy wszystkie sprawy w Nowym Jorku i oddawszy klucze do mieszkania nowemu właścicielowi wsiadł do samolotu i po raz ostatni obrzucił spojrzeniem Nowy Jork. W jego sercu nie było ani trochę żalu czy tęsknoty.

Pod powiekami miał niegasnący obraz Aleca, który czekał na niego w Londynie.

Kiedy parę godzin później, kiedy zegary wskazywały tą samą godzinę co w Nowym Jorku, kiedy wylatywał, Magnus wysiadł z samolotu, biorąc w jedną rękę rączkę od walizki, a w drugą klatkę Prezesa Miau, jako pierwszy przywitał go deszcz.

Lało jak z cebra, było mdło i przeraźliwie szaro, a Londyn postanowił chyba naprawdę uprzykrzyć mieszkańcom życie, szykując prawdziwe przeciwieństwo białych świąt.

Ale Magnusa obchodziło to naprawdę mało. Oddałby cały śnieg świata, za adwent w Londynie, za dekoracje na Trafalgar Square, pierniki w małych piekarniach i malutkie święte Mikołaje albo choineczki, które plagą zalewały przednie szyby taksówkarzy.

Tak dawno nie był na święta w domu.

A potem, kiedy wygramolił się z budynku lotniska, kiedy stanął na parkingu, zobaczył Aleca. Stał opierając się o maskę jego samochodu, samochodu, który kompletnie do niego nie pasował. Ani marką, ani – zwłaszcza - krzykliwym kolorem.

Jednak Alec pasował do tego samochodu. To był samochód Magnusa, a Alec... No cóż... Alec też był jego.

Magnus zagwizdał przeraźliwie na palcach i Alec uniósł głowę znad czytanej książki. Przez chwilę był wyraźnie zszokowany, nie wiedząc pewnie skąd dobiegał gwizd, ani kto był jego autorem, ale potem zobaczył Magnusa.

Bane jeszcze nigdy tak się nie cieszył z dobrego wzroku.

Widział, jak oczy Aleca najpierw zamigotały, kiedy zamrugał, jak gwałtownie obudzony z głębokiego snu. A potem nagle zalśniły, tak mocno i tak niespodziewanie, że Magnusowi stanęło serce. Odrzucił książkę na maskę i wstał.

Wyglądał tak samo, jak Magnus pamiętał. Miał na sobie szary sweter, dżinsy i starą kurtkę, a jego buty były tak samo rozciapane jak zwykle. A włosy tak samo rozczochrane.

Po chwili wahania zerwał się z samochodu i ruszył biegiem w kierunku Magnusa, przeskakując kałuże. Pewnie, gdyby jakiś samochód się nawinął, przeskoczyłby przez niego jak mistrz parkour, żeby skoczyć tak, a nie inaczej.

Poleciał na Magnusa, niemal zwalając go z nóg, uwiesił mu się z całej siły na szyi i schował twarz w jego ramieniu, mamrocząc coś niezrozumiale.

- Cześć, groszku - powiedział Magnus - Tęskniłem.

Było to rzecz jasna spore niedomówienie, ale nie miał zamiaru zniżać się aż do tego poziomu, żeby przyznawać się przed własnym chłopakiem, że bez niego czuje się totalnie pusty i bezużyteczny, jakby odebrano mu tlen. I wodę.

I jeszcze kilka niezbędnych do prawidłowego funkcjonowania rzeczy.

- Nigdy więcej tego nie rób - wymamrotał Alec w jego szyję. Magnus zadrżał, po części ze szczęścia, po części z jego bliskości - Rozumiesz? Nigdy. Masz zostawać ze mną.

Bane zaśmiał się czule, głaszcząc Aleca po włosach.

- Przecież obiecałem, że wrócę groszku – powiedział.

- Nie. Nie obiecałeś! Poza tym... - przełknął ślinę - Nieważne. Poprostu tego nie lubię. Masz nie przebywać beze mnie w tym gnieździe rozpusty jakim jest Nowy Jork.

- Wychowałeś się tam - przypomniał mu.

- Co tylko potwierdza fakt, że jest gniazdem rozpusty - zaśmiał się pogodnie, a potem wziął Magnusa za rękę, w drugą ujmując klatkę Prezesa Miau. - Prezesie, jak minęła podróż?

- Ledwo z nim wytrzymałem. Przez cały lot nic tylko narzekał, Alec to, Alec tamto.. Weź się za niego weź, bo biedaczek zeświruje - dopowiedział Alec, nienaturalnie wysokim głosem.

- Oh, naprawdę Prezesie? Biedny Magnus, jak on przeżywa, kiedy mnie z nim nie ma?

- Nie daje rady. Chyba będziesz musiał...

- Przykuć go do łóżka i długo nie wypuszczać?

- Czytasz w moich myślach.

Magnus, obserwował jak Alec rozmawia sam ze sobą, niemal z tak samo nic nie rozumiejącą miną jak Prezes, który przechylił łepek i najwyraźniej, swoim małym, kocim móżdżkiem usiłował ogarnąć, co stało się ze starą, znaną wszystkim kotom zasadą, że gdy dwie osoby idą obok siebie, to mówią naprzemiennie.

Różnica była taka, że Magnus, w przeciwieństwie do swojego kota, porwał chłopaka na ręce, i w tej niewygodnej pozycji, z Alekiem na rękach, walizką w dłoni, uśmiechem na ustach i uporczywie miauczącym kotem, ruszył do samochodu.

I teraz poczuł, że Londyn, ma dla niego nowy dom. Trochę mniejszy i trochę mniej pusty.

**XxXxX**

Boże Narodzenie spędzili z Herondale'ami, którzy zabrali ich na wielką rodzinną kolację do Branwellów.

Powiedzieli, że nie są w stanie spędzić ich samotnie tylko w trójkę, czy nawet piątkę, w Woolwich. Że Gwiazdka spędzana w dużym gronie jest tradycją.

I, że złożyli obietnicę, że będą jej przestrzegać.

Komu ją złożyli, tego nie powiedzieli, ale Alec wiedział, że przyjdzie jeszcze w ich przyjaźni czas, na rozmowę o Jamesie Carstairsie.

Tak więc, razem z nimi zgromadziła się w salonie cała gromada, bo najwyraźniej ten dom, robił za wielki, dom społeczny, gromadzący wszystkich, którzy nie mieli gdzie spędzić świąt, jak i tych, którzy mieli, ale chcieli tu.

Alec bardzo się ucieszył, widząc znowu Cecily, która ledwo zdążyli wejść, uwiesiła się na bracie z dziecinnym "co mi kupiłeś, co mi kupiłeś", aż Will nie dał jej całej siaty prezentów, z którymi rzuciła się pod wielką, parometrową choinkę, pod którą już piętrzyły się stosy.

Poznał jej chłopaka, Gabriela, który był nieco szorstki i złośliwy i najwyraźniej nie przepadał za Willem, jednak Cecily ani na moment nie puszczała jego ręki i zarzucała wszystkich potokiem żartów tak, że, wspólnie się śmiejąc, nie umieli okazywać sobie niechęci.

Zresztą Gabriel przywiózł ze sobą swojego brata i jego żonę. Siedzieli na kanapie, zajęci sobą, z małym Charliem, synem gospodarzy na kolanach i powitali ich miłym, ale pełnym dystansu uśmiechem. Alec zauważył jak się do siebie odnosili. Traktowali się jak porcelanowe figurki, jakby byli najcenniejszym co mieli w swoim życiu.

Sami gospodarze najwyraźniej przepadali za Bane'em. Pan Branwell, który na wstępie nie zareagował na swoje nazwisko i zrozumiał, że o nim mowa, dopiero, gdy zwróciło się do niego per Henry, chciał go gdzieś wyciągnąć, ale szybko się poprawił i poprosił ich do stołu.

Promieniował przyjemną dozą ekscentryzmu i oryginalności, z przybrudzonym kołnierzykiem koszuli i w fartuszku z falbankami i ogromną plamą z zupy na brzuchu. Jego orzechowe oczy się śmiały, a gdy syn na chwilę podbiegł do niego, porwał go na ręce, posadził sobie na barana i ruszył gdzieś, wgłąb domu, tłumacząc, że musi pilnować potrawki.

Jego żona, Charlotte, drobna kobietka o bystrych oczach, szybkich ruchach i silnym głosie, gdy tylko zobaczyła Aleca uściskała go serdecznie, choć krótko i - mimo pewnej sztywności i faktu, że chciała się chyba wydawać bardziej władcza niż była - Alec od razu nabrał pewności, że jest jedną najbardziej matczynych i starszosiostrowych osób, jakie w życiu widział.

Charlotte, ubrana w elegancką, ale bardzo skromną sukienkę, prowadząc ich do stołu zapytała, czemu Ragnor nie przyjechał.

- Pojechał z Cate do matki, do Brighton - odpowiedział Magnus. - Ale obiecał, że przyjedzie was odwiedzić, jeszcze przed Sylwestrem.

Pani Branwell się rozpromieniła i momentalnie przeniosła swoje zainteresowanie na Aleca, rzucając grzeczne, nienaruszające prywatności pytania, jednak nie wydały się one Alecowi zdawkowe.

Po raz pierwszy od zawsze czuł się otoczony tylko przyjaznymi ludźmi, którzy chcieli dla niego wyłącznie dobra i byli gotowi - jakkolwiek mogło być to niebezpieczne - przyjąć go do rodziny.

Czuł się tak po raz pierwszy odkąd w czerwcu wyjechał z Londynu.

Rozmyślając o tym, że Londyn, faktycznie kryje wiele niespodzianek, minęło Alecowi kilka miłych, spędzonych przy stole, śmiechach i pysznym jedzeniu godzin, aż przyszła pora na otwieranie prezentów.

Magnus przyniósł paczki zaadresowane do niego i Aleca i niecierpliwie rozrywał papier, jak zwykle, tylko po zerknięciu na opakowanie domyślając się od kogo jest.

Niebieska paczka, przypominająca książkę, ale na pewno nią nie będąca - bankowo od Willa. Małe pudełeczko owinięte złotym papierem - Tessa. Ogromne pudło, zapewne wypełnione mniejszymi, tylko po to, żeby dostał szału przy odpakowywaniu – na pewno podrzucił je Ragnor, zanim wyjechał do Bighton i poprosił Charlotte, żeby je przekazała. To by do niego pasowało.

Z kolei torebka w gwiazdki i płatki śniegu musiała być od Aleca i ten prezent zostawił sobie Magnus na koniec, jednak najpierw, cała jego ciekawość została zmącona tym, co Alec dostał od Tessy

Była to książka autorstwa Theresy Herondale, której Magnus nigdy nie czytał. Mało tego, był pewien, że nigdy jej nawet nie widział.

Był to dość gruby tom, o okładce kojarzącej się z popularną fantastyką i zwodniczym tytule "Anioły upadają".

Kiedy Alec ją otworzył, na pierwszej stronie była dedykacja:

_Alecowi, jednej z tych osób, które przynoszą coś, czego nie są świadome. Masz odpowiedź na swoje pytanie._

A kiedy otworzył ją na prologu, przeczytał kilka pierwszych zdań Magnusowi.

- Są takie wydarzenia, których nie można po prostu nie utrwalić na papierze. Są to często historie, które spotykają nas albo osoby nam bliskie i potem znajdują się w pamiętnikach, albo na blogach. Mało kiedy, te historie zasługujące na poznanie, są ujawnione światu. Ja dostałam taką możliwość i postanowiłam z niej skorzystać. Bo - tak się złożyło - że moje życie dostarczyło mi więcej historii niż kogokolwiek innego.  
>Nazywam się Adele Starkweather, a moje pytanie brzmi - co wiecie o aniołach?<p>

Cała reszta książki wiązała się z upadłymi aniołami, wysłannikami nieba i masą wątków związanych z przeznaczeniem. Tylko - co dziwne - to przyjaciel głównej bohaterki, zakochał się w niebieskookim, aniele, którego przywiał zachodni wiatr.

Alec uniósł głowę znad tomu i uśmiechnął się do Tessy, a ona do niego.

Alec jeszcze nigdy tak bardzo nie wczuł się w jakąkolwiek książkę. Będąc w samym jej sercu, z zewnątrz i od wewnątrz otoczony przez jej bohaterów.

**XxXxX**

- Nie znaczy to rzecz jasna, że Big Ben się nie spóźnia. Mam przyjaciela, który ustawia zegarek równo z nim, a ostatnio spóźnił się na lekcję. Nauczyciel powiedział mu, że pierwszy raz widzi ucznia, który spóźnił się na zajęcia ponad czterdzieści pięć minut.

Cały autokar wybuchnął śmiechem. Młody, czarnowłosy przewodnik uśmiechnął się tylko leciutko i kontynuował swój wykład na temat wieży zegarowej.

Wszyscy słuchali go z zaintrygowaniem, uśmiechając się z sympatią, która zwiastowała początek miłego tygodnia.

Powodem dla dziewczyn mogła być sylwetka tancerza, oczy anioła i dołeczki.

Chłopaków koszulka z Wolverine'em i całkowita odwrotność nudziarstwa.

Z głośników sączyło się The Beatles, przewodnik, czy też raczej Alec, jak na początku kazał się nazywać, opowiadał o wskazówkach Big Bena tak, jakby zegar był jego skrywaną miłością, a marzec na dobre urządził się w Woolwich z widocznie złym humorem. Było chłodno, padało, czyli panowała...

- Najbardziej londyńska pogoda jaką tylko mogliście zobaczyć - powiedział z uśmiechem Alec, opierając się o przednie siedzenie. - Słuchajcie zaraz hamujemy i już się rozjedziecie.

Odpowiedział mu jęk zawodu.

- Ale zobaczymy się juto - odpowiedziały mu oklaski – No wiecie, ja też mam życie prywatne...

- Bezsensu. - odezwał się głos z tylnych siedzeń

- Nie omieszkam przekazać - oczy Aleca zalśniły. Magnus miał rację, mówiąc, że powinien spróbować. Jeśli miał być szczery, nigdy nie był tak szczęśliwy z żadnego powodu jak z tego, że ktoś słuchał z zainteresowaniem tego, co opowiadał. - Ale może teraz wam przeczytam, kto gdzie mieszka? Rosalesowie u państwa Lovelace. Julian Blackthorn i Emma Carstairs - dwójka na oko dwunastolatków przeniosła na niego przerażone spojrzenia. - Jules, śpicie u brata.

Chłopiec posłał mu zaskoczone spojrzenie kogoś, kto właśnie dowiedział się o swojej rodzinie czegoś, czego wiedzieć by nie chciał, a Alec, puściwszy do niego oko, wrócił do odczytywania listy.

Tymczasem autokar zdążył zahamować przy skwerze, Alec poinformować młodych turystów gdzie się zatrzymują, a wszyscy nagle wyjątkowo bardzo chcieć wstać.

Alec w końcu złożył papiery i - nareszcie, po kilku godzinach jady, albo szwędania się po mieście, naprawdę rozprostował kości.

Rozejrzał się dookoła, w poszukiwaniu znajomych twarzy, ale na razie nie widział nikogo, czyja obecność byłaby dla niego znacząca.

Dzieciaki się rozjeżdżały, a Alec stał oparty o drzwi i bawił się paczką papierosów. Nadal nie palił, chociaż po spędzeniu ponad pół roku w akademiku, gdzie papierosy i wódka były wyznacznikiem bogactwa, a wszyscy znajomi Magnusa, a więc i jego, palili.

Lubił trzymać paczkę w rękach, bo przypominała mu o Magnusie. Zawsze kiedy czuł się niepewny brał tą cholerną paczę do ręki i miał takie uczucie, jakby to Bane trzymał go za rękę.

Stał tak, obserwując kątem oka Julesa i Emmę, którzy rozmawiali o czymś, zamknięci w swoim małym światku. Pewnie. Czekali już tylko na Blackthornów.

Jakby w odpowiedzi na jego myśli zabrzmiał dźwięk silnika starego mercedesa, który zahamował trzy kroki od niego.

Szyba opadła, ukazując roześmianą twarz Marka. Młody Blacktorn opierał się nonszalancko o kierownicę, a z siedzenia obok szczerzyła się do Aleca jego niezupełnie-jeszcze-do-końca-ale-prawie szwagierka, Aline.

- Dzień dobry - rzucił Blackthorn wysiadając z auta i chyba miał zamiar powiedzieć coś jeszcze, ale uniemożliwił mu to Julian, który wpadł na niego z takim impetem, że prawie zwalił go z nóg.

Mark zaśmiał się, poczochrał bratu włosy i rzucił w czubek jego głowy klasyczne, rodzinne i starszobratowe - tęskniłem.

- Przepraszam za spóźnienie - dodał kiedy Julian go puścił i pobiegł uściskać Aline.

- Na trumnie też chcesz to wygrawerować? - zapytał Alec, ściskając mu rękę, kiedy Aline odtańczyła właśnie dziwny taniec z młodszym bratem swojej dziewczyny.

- A wyglądam ci jak Axel - Mark oparł się o samochód, mierząc przyjaciela rozbawionym spojrzeniem.

- Wiesz... On jest przystojniejszy - powiedział i obaj wybuchnęli śmiechem.

Zostawiając dzieciaki z Aline, Mark odciągnął Aleca na skwer i wsadziwszy ręce głęboko w kieszenie spodni spojrzał na przyjaciela z uśmiechem.

- Zadowolony?

- Z pracy? - kiedy Blackthorn skinął głową, Alec poczuł, że kącik ust idzie mu do góry - Jasne... Chyba... Chyba jeszcze nigdy...

- Nie byłeś tak zadowolony? - uśmiech Marka się poszerzył. - Każdy musi znaleźć swoje szczęście Lightwood. Nawet, jeśli ma dziwne gusta kolorystyczne.

Alec się roześmiał. Odchylił głowę do tyłu i pomyślał, że Mark naprawdę ma rację.

Było wiele sposobów na osiągnięcie szczęścia. Byłby pewnie szczęśliwy, gdyby mieszkał teraz w Nowym Jorku, z rodziną, studiując i spotykając się z jakimś kolegą z roku. Ale czy byłby szczęśliwy w taki sam sposób jak tu, w Londynie, z organizacją wycieczek i funkcją przewodnika na głowie, z Magnusem, zawsze gotowym rzucić wszystko dla swojego niebieskookiego anioła? Na pewno nie byłby szczęśliwy w taki sposób. A czy byłby szczęśliwy z taką mocą? Też raczej wątpliwe.

Jego prawdziwe szczęście, wyśnione, przeznaczone szczęście było tutaj. Właśnie tu i właśnie teraz, kiedy czekał, aż Bane skończy rozmowę z klientem, odpali porsche i zacznie zręcznie lawirować w wąskich uliczkach, pomiędzy autobusami i samochodami, jak mała, żółta piłeczka, byleby tylko przyjechać jak najszybciej. Do niego.

Kiedy Mark szczerzył się jak idiota machając ręką przed jego twarzą i upominając, żeby nie wdawał się w sny na jawie bo...

- Tu są dzieci - Blackthorn klepnął go w ramię - Dobra, Lightwood, ja zmykam. Zobaczymy się...

- W przyszłym tygodniu - powiedział Alec. - Po wycieczce. Tylko przywóź Julesa punktualnie. Z Newham naprawdę nie jest tak daleko.

Przed oczami stanęło mu ładne, oryginalne mieszkanie Blackthornów, nad samym brzegiem Tamizy.

Mark tylko machnął ręką.

- Jutro przywiezie ich Helen. Dzisiaj nie mogła być bo jest w pracy i dlatego wysłała nas – prychnął - Uwielbia się rządzić.

- Mark, przestań gderać - upomniała go Aline.

- To, że tobie się podoba moja siostra w roli dominującej pani i władczyni nie oznacza, że musi się to podobać mnie - powiedział twardo. - Prawdę mówiąc, byłoby to niepokojące!

- Mark! - Aline była cała czerwona. - Tu są dzieci!

- I geje - zauważył nieśmiało Alec, równie czerwony jak Aline - Przez ciebie nie mogę mrugać.

Mark wywrócił oczami.

- Nieważne - trzasnął drzwiczkami tak, że stary mercedes zajęczał na znak protestu. - Papa... - przekręcił kluczyk i wcisnął pedał gazu, ale samochód tylko zabuczał, nie chcąc ruszyć. - Dixie... – zaczął Mark groźnie - Noż rusz się, stary dziadzie! - z frustracją walnął ręką w kierownicę i gniewnie wierzgnął.

Aline parsknęła śmiechem, podobnie jak opierający się o okno Alec.

- Śmieszy cię to? - burknął Blackthorn, mierząc przyjaciela morderczym spojrzeniem.

Alec nie przestawał się głupkowato uśmiechać.

- Nazwałeś samochód Dixie? - zapytał drwiąco.

- Tak... Nie podoba się? - rzucił kąśliwie, ale kiedy tamten nie przestawał chichotać, rzucił. - Wiesz co, Lightwood? Pieprz się.

- Taki mam zamiar - Alec sięgnął przez okno i kpiąco poklepał przyjaciela po głowie - O ile Bane ruszy tu łaskawie tyłek.

- Tu są dzieci! - upomniał go Mark.

- I lesbijki - dodała Aline, posyłając mu kpiące spojrzenie - dobra Blackthorn spinaj poślady, matka czeka z obiadem.

- Jej jedzenie jest niebezpieczne - mruknął Mark ponuro, znów usiłując odpalić. Tym razem Dixie posłuchał i Mark poklepał go z uznaniem po desce rozdzielczej - Dobra, Alec, na razie!

I odjechał, a Alec nawet nie zdążył mu odpowiedzieć, bo po drugiej stronie ulicy zaparkowało żółte porsche.

Alec przeczesał dłonią włosy i ruszył do samochodu. Przez moment szedł spokojnie, dystyngowanym krokiem, ale potem, rozejrzawszy się i upewniwszy, że w pobliżu nikogo nie ma pobiegł i niemal wskoczył na fotel pasażera.

- Cześć ska... - Magnus nie zdążył dokończyć powitania, bo Alec przerwał mu pocałunkiem. Bardzo, bardzo stęsknionym pocałunkiem - Ej, kochanie, wolnego. Jestem męczony.

Alec założył ręce na piersi udając urażonego, ale uśmiechał się czule, patrząc jak jego chłopak odpala.

Panamera zamruczała jak zadowolony kot i ruszyła, a Magnus zapytał.

- To co będziemy dzisiaj robić, groszku?

- Zdobywać świat - Alec położył dłoń na jego udzie - Myślałem o czymś w rodzaju... Twoje mieszkanie... Albo hotel... I kilka godzin...

Magnus wywrócił oczami.

- Jesteś niewyżyty.

- Uczyłem się od mistrzów - odgryzł się chłopak, a Magnus zachichotał. - A tak serio, to odwiedziłbym kogoś.

- Kogo niby? - brwi Bane'a zniknęły pod włosami.

- Ragnor i Cate? - zaproponował Alec.

- Pani Fell miała wczoraj urodziny. Obstawiam, że są w Brighton i świętują. Will i Tessa na bank kogoś przyjęli, kogoś z twojej grupy. Blackthornom i Branwellom też się na głowę nie zwalimy, z tego samego powodu.

Alec wyglądał, jakby naprawdę było mu przykro.

- A Woolsey?

- Są z Raphaelem w Paryżu, u Ralfa i Camille - ten moment, kiedy wypowiedział imię byłej dziewczyny bez najmniejszych emocji, ot wspomniał jako znajomą, bratową przyjaciela, Magnus mógł rozpamiętywać przez całe życie.

Poczuł uścisk na dłoni i spojrzał w bok, na łagodnie uśmiechającego się Aleca. Był z niego dumny.

- Możemy... - Magnus przełknął ślinę - Pojechać do Hyde Parku.

- Jest straszna pogoda - zauważył Alec.

- Dawno tam nie byliśmy - argumentował Bane. - Moglibyśmy pojechać. Pokarmić kaczki. Porecytować wiersze ze Speaker Corner. Jak za starych dobrych czasów.

- Jak za starych, dobrych czasów - Alec się uśmiechnął, a Bane czuł, że myśli o tym samym co on. O słonecznym, czerwcowym dniu, dziecięcym wózku i uśmiechu. Najpiękniejszym uśmiechu świata, którym go teraz obdarował.

Ale wiedział, że Alekowi przez myśl nie przeszło to, co miał zamiar zrobić.

Że ma tam zamiar zadać pierwsze z serii poważnych pytań.

Przez jakiś czas nie był pewny. Ale kiedy spojrzał na ten uśmiech, dzięki któremu znikało całe cierpienie, serce przestało mu ciążyć.

Tak samo jak schowany w kieszeni klucz, który jeszcze chwilę temu był ciężki od nerwów i strachu. Klucz do nowego mieszkania, które było większe niż poprzednie, a miało tylko jedną sypialnię z wygodnym, podwójnym łóżkiem. I do którego swój klucz, Magnus miał w drugiej kieszeni.

- Czyli Westminster? - upewnił się Alec po chwili milczenia. Magnus wziął jego rękę ze swojego kolana, pocałował wierch dłoni i żartobliwie ugryzł w palec.

- Westminster, skarbie.

I po chwili, żółte porsche zniknęło, pomiędzy małymi, schludnymi domkami Woolwich.

* * *

><p><strong>No to ten... koniec.<strong>


End file.
